<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DETERMINATION by terminator82</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532684">DETERMINATION</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminator82/pseuds/terminator82'>terminator82</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Lots of Love... And LOVE, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm, Too Much Determination, Undertale Saves and Resets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminator82/pseuds/terminator82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk is the result of an experiment with determination and is dubbed a failure. They get left for dead at Ebott. Chara has to teach them to be a good person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Chara/Frisk (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Failure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your name is Fr15k. You aren’t sure how old you are, because your family doesn’t like it when you ask questions, and they never told you.</p>
<p>Your room is pretty small: just a bed and a toilet. They told you that’s all you need. </p>
<p>The walls in this place are covered in grey-white tiles: even in the experiment room. You don’t like that room. They always poke you while you’re in there.</p>
<p>You hear a familiar buzz from the corner of your room: it means that your family wants you to come see them. You learned very early on not to ignore it.</p>
<p>You get up and leave your room.</p>
<p>The family is a bunch of grown-ups in white coats: sometimes they ask you questions about what you would do in certain situations. Of course, you answer just the way they taught you too: You’re a weapon, so of course the answer is to do what they tell you to.</p>
<p>When you first got here, they went around poking the other kids with needles. You aren’t a fan of needles, so you tried to get away, but that just seemed to make them want to take your blood more. Some time after that, they separated you from the other kids, and you haven’t seen them since.</p>
<p>You don’t know how long it’s been, but it’s felt like a while.</p>
<p>You come to a stop in front of their door. Your Dad is waiting inside, but you can hear another voice, too. Eavesdropping is bad, but… You’re curious.</p>
<p>It’s a little difficult to make out the words through this thick door, but you manage to catch most of it. “She’s too strong. We made a mistake.” Are they talking about you?</p>
<p>“So, sh--<em>it</em> is a failure, then?” Oh, no. You can’t fail, you can’t. Failure means death. You are determined to not fail. Whatever it is that they want you to do, you’ll do it.</p>
<p>You reach out and turn the handle.</p>
<p>“Ah, greetings, Fr15k.” Dad says. It looks like the other voice was uncle. You don’t like uncle very much. He likes to poke you with things, and doesn’t care when you tell him it hurts. “We have a test for you.” </p>
<p>A test? Okay, this is it. You can’t fail this. You have to prove that you are not a failure.</p>
<p>“You’re gonna go outside! Do you want to see the sun?”</p>
<p>Outside? Sun? You’ve always wanted to see what the sun was like, but you quell your excitement. You know what the correct answer is: your back aches at the thought of being incorrect. “I want to do what you want me to do.” </p>
<p>Dad pinched his nose. “Okay. Your uncle is going to take you outside.”</p>
<p>You resist the urge to wince. Whenever uncle does things for you, it’s never for your benefit. As if to confirm your suspicions, he reaches inside his coat and pulls out a bottle and a rag.</p>
<p>You hate this part. Dad turns away as uncle pours the bottle’s contents on the rag and covers your mouth with it. “When you wake up, go to the mountain. Don’t talk to anyone about this.” It looked like he was about to say something else, but you close your eyes. Every time he does this, you can’t seem to stay awake.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Your eyes open as a ray of light hits them. Your arm reflexively blocks it from your sight. You sit up and look around: everything is so… green here. The ground is green, and there are tall green plants everywhere.</p>
<p>You swing your legs over the surface you were laying on. The green on the ground gives way to a solid ground underneath. You stand, still a little bit dizzy. What did uncle want you to do again? You look around once more and see a large structure in the distance. It was like a giant hill: that must be a mountain. Right, uncle said to go to the mountain.</p>
<p>You start towards the ‘mountain.’</p>
<p>It’s a little rough, but it’s nothing that will stop you. You cannot fail. If you disappoint them, you will die. You have to stay determined.</p>
<p>You can’t help but admire the scenery as you hike. The sky is a whole new color that you’ve never seen before. There are patches of white peppered around it, too. It’s beautiful.</p>
<p>There are a bunch of vines littering the ground, but you see an opening in the rock up ahead. That must be where uncle wants you to go.</p>
<p>You enter the opening. “Unc--” You feel a force on your back, pushing you forward. As you fall, you realise that there’s no ground. Oh, no. This is a pit. You are going to die.</p>
<p>The last thing you see before you hit the ground is Uncle’s sinister smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Ruins Pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fr15k wakes up on a bed of golden flowers... I'm sure you know the rest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wake up on a bed of golden flowers. You blink once, before standing up. Seeing as how you are relatively unharmed, the flowers must have broken your fall.</p><p>You look up; a faint hint of light shines from above. There’s no way you can get out through there. Suddenly, you feel a chill. That was weird.</p><p>As you view your surroundings, you see a door down a hallway and to the left. Maybe this was part of the test?</p><p>You walk through the door to see a yellow flower… with a face. This is starting to get a bit weirder.</p><p>“Howdy! I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower!” The flower… talked. Apparently its name was Flowey. You tilt your head slightly to the side, anxious to talk: after all, Uncle told you not to.</p><p>“Hmm, you’re new to the underground, aren't cha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little ol’ me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!”</p><p>Your surroundings fade as you focus. Your soul leaves your body: that means this is a fight. This flower is gonna fight you.</p><p>“See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!” </p><p>The flower winks. You are not buying this for a second. This is a fight: you’ve been in many before during training. </p><p>“Down here, LOVE is shared through... little white... "friendliness pellets." Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!” Little white pellets begin to move toward you. Was this flower… being serious? Was it trying to help you? The first rule you learned was to only trust The Family, but… What harm could this do?</p><p>You stand still and let the bullets run into your soul. As they do, you can feel the life drain from it: you’ve been hit. Hard. You stumble back, only to see that the flower has summoned more pellets, surrounding you completely.</p><p>“You Idiot! In this world, it’s KILL or BE KILLED! Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this?”</p><p>You try to find a way out, but the Flowey has blocked any escape. <strong>“Die.”</strong></p><p>The flower laughs as its previously friendly face morphs into a sinister, joyful expression. It reminds you of your Uncle, actually.</p><p>You shrink, trying to make the target as small as possible, and do your best to survive for as long as possible. As the bullets close in, you shut your eyes.</p><p>Suddenly, you feel your energy return to you. You allow your eyes to open, and a fire appears beside Flowey. It strikes him, and he’s sent flying away.</p><p>“What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth.” You look up and see a fuzzy woman with horns. You scramble back a little, but she raises her hands as a sign of goodwill. “Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs.”  Your focus ends, and the area around you lights back up.</p><p>Toriel walks out of the room, gesturing for you to follow. You’re hesitant, but don’t really have a choice. You need to get out this hole.</p><p>The next room features two staircases which rise in opposite directions, before switching and converging before a door. At the bottom of the staircases is a floating yellow star. Star? Yeah, that’s it. You haven’t seen a star before, but this object fits the description.</p><p>As if by second nature, you reach out and touch it and feel a familiar power flow through you. The shadow of the ruins loom above, filling you with Determination.</p><p>You look up and see that Toriel has already moved on to the next room. You quickly follow.</p><p>In the next room is a closed door, and a few switches on the floor. Toriel looks at you excitedly. “Allow me to educate you on the operation of the ruins.” You’re wary. The last time someone tried to ‘teach you how things work’  you came uncomfortably close to dying. Fortunately, she turns away from you and steps on some of the switches, avoiding the ones in the middle. When she’s done, she walks to the wall and presses yet another switch.</p><p>“The ruins are full of puzzles: ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys: please adjust yourself to the sight of them.” She turns away once again and moves to the next room.</p><p>You think as you follow her. This is super weird. If this is a test, it’s like none other. “To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have marked the switches you need to press.” You walk over to the first one, feeling another chill as you do. This time, you hear something, too. It’s faint, but it almost sounds like… a voice? </p><p>You shrug it off and flip the first switch before moving on to the next. Toriel was definitely not kidding when she said she’d marked the switched you need to press. There are about ten arrows pointing to each one. You flip the second switch and follow Toriel into the next room.</p><p>“As a human living in the underground, monsters may try to attack you.” You walk into a room with a punching dummy. “However, worry not! When you encounter a monster, you will enter a fight. When you are in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time, and I will come to resolve the conflict. Please practice talking to the dummy.” </p><p>Talking? No, that’s how you die in a battle. You draw the only thing close to a weapon you have: it’s a small stick you grabbed on your hike up the mountain. Your surroundings fade, and the fight starts.</p><p>This is a fight. Everything you know tells you to swing at this dummy with all your might: knock it down before it can kill you. So, you do just that. You swing the stick at the dummy’s neck, and it dissipates into dust. That’s… unusual.</p><p>“Oh, the dummies are for talking, not fighting. We do not want to hurt anyone, right?” Toriel looks sort of put out, and advances to the next room. What? What does she mean, ‘we don’t want to hurt anyone?’ If you’re in a fight, you have to win! If you don’t win, then you die!</p><p>You follow Toriel to the next room, still confused. </p><p>“There is another puzzle in this room… I wonder if you can solve it?” Toriel turns right and continues walking. You notice that there’s a weird pattern on the floor before following her.</p><p>Suddenly, a giant frog hops from the corner and picks a fight with you.</p><p>You ready your stick, and slash. When you do so, however, the voice from earlier comes in full force. “Stop!” The chill is there too, and you miss. What is going on? Toriel notices what is going on, and glares at the frog until it leaves. </p><p>You don’t want Toriel to hear you, so you whisper. “H-hello?” Who was talking to you?</p><p>“So you can hear me.” You turn around, still unable to find the source of this voice.</p><p>“W-who are you?” Your voice is soft enough so that Toriel can’t hear you. You don’t have to try very hard to achieve that: your voice is already soft from disuse.</p><p>“I am Chara.”</p><p>“Where are you? I can’t see you.”</p><p>“I am a ghost. That is why you cannot see me.”</p><p>A ghost? What’s a ghost? Before you have a chance to ask, though, Toriel calls for you.</p><p>“This is the puzzle, but…” She looks at you. “Here, take my hand for a moment.” You don’t want to. You barely know this person, and you are far from trusting enough to give her another advantage over you.</p><p>“She will not harm you. Toriel wouldn’t harm a fly.” Chara seems to think she’s okay.</p><p>You hesitantly take Toriel’s hand and let her guide you through the spikes. They lower as she steps over them in a set pattern.</p><p>Well, she didn’t kill you. That’s a plus. “Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now.” Toriel moves on to the next room.</p><p>You follow her, allowing a bit of trust to seep through. If your family was watching… you’d be dead. It seems as though they really aren’t here.</p><p>“You have done excellently thus far my child, but… I have a difficult request to ask of you. I would like you to walk towards the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this.” Toriel rushed away from you, ducking behind a pillar in the distance.</p><p>You stand there, dumbfounded. Really? She asked you for forgiveness for asking you to walk by yourself? Toriel was quite weird. There was nothing difficult about walking down a hallway.</p><p>Chara speaks up. “Ha. She’s just the same as ever.” Does Chara know Toriel?</p><p>You walk to the end of the room and peek around the pillar. She sidles around the edges of your vision. Why is she hiding from you? You walk toward the exit of the room, and Toriel walks out from behind the pillar.</p><p>“Do not worry, my child. I did not leave you; I was merely behind this pillar the whole time.” Obviously. “Thank you for trusting me.” You wince as you realise your mistake. You are not supposed to trust anyone. “However, there was an important reason for this exercise: to test your independence.” Is she going to leave you alone? “I mst attend some business, and you must stay alone for a while; please remain here. It’s dangerous to explore by yourself.” Toriel rubs the top of her snout, apparently thinking about something. “I will give you a cell phone. If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good, alright?” Toriel leaves the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Early on, these chapters will follow the main story very closely. I'm trying to get the dialogue as spot-on as possible. I apologize if it's a little slow, but I'm trying to lay a good foundation.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ruins, Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frisk continues through the ruins.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So… What’s your name?” Chara spoke up. You’ve been sitting here for a few minutes now.</p><p>“Fr15k.”</p><p>“You… have numbers in your name?” Is it really that weird? You nod in confirmation.</p><p>Chara stays silent for a while. “Chara?”</p><p>“Too many syllables. I’ll call you Frisk, instead.” Frisk sounds nice. “Now ask me a question.”</p><p>You can’t think of many questions to ask: you were taught not to ask them. However, the silence indicates that Chara is waiting. “What… do you look like?”</p><p>The room remains silent until your phone rings. When you pick it up, you hear the sounds of an annoying dog. Guess Toriel was having a hard time.</p><p>You get up, ready to go. You’ve been in one place for long enough: it’s time to get moving. Your family is probably looking for you now.</p><p>“Where are you going? Toriel told us to stay here.” </p><p>You continue toward the door. “I can’t stay here. My family is looking for me.”</p><p>Chara doesn’t respond, but you can tell they’re following you still. You walk through the door in front of you. There are red leaves on the floor of the next room. To your left is a door, and to your right is a hall, leading to… another door.</p><p>You turn to your left and see another giant frog. Luckily, this one doesn’t seem to be attacking you. In fact, it seems as if it wants to talk to you. </p><p>“Ribbit, Ribbit.” You tilt your head to the side. What is it saying?</p><p>“Can’t you understand?” Chara again. They translate: “Excuse me, human. I have some advice for you about battling monsters. If you act a certain way, or fight until you almost defeat them, they might not want to battle you anymore. If a monster does not want to fight you, please… Use some mercy, human.”</p><p>Mercy? If you give mercy to an opponent, they’ll stab you in the back. Right? Everything here is so different from everything you’ve ever known. “Thanks, Chara.” The froggit tilts its head now. Right. You forgot no one else can see them.</p><p>You continue to the next room, which has a bowl of little colorful balls. There’s a sign on it, but you can’t read.</p><p>Chara notices how long you’ve been staring at the sign. “Can you read?” You shake your head. “It says, please take one.” You decide against it.</p><p>Back in the previous room, you advance to the other door. On the way over, you notice another glowing star. You touch it. Crinkling playfully in the leaves fills you with determination.</p><p>You continue toward the door. When you’ve almost reached it, though, a big bug flies toward you. Your surroundings fade; you’ve entered a fight.</p><p>“Frisk.” Chara’s still there. “Don’t hurt people.” </p><p>What else are you supposed to do in a fight? You remember what that frog said. Maybe you could talk to it? Halfway through your first word, though, it bursts into tears and flies away. Okay, then.</p><p>You move on to the next room. There are cracks in the floor here, at it seems as if there’s no way around. How in the world did Toriel get through here? Still, you must remain determined. You walk onto the cracks, and the floor immediately breaks under your weight.</p><p>“Frisk!” Chara calls out; you can feel the chill pass through you, as if they’re trying to catch you.</p><p>You hit the ground back first. The impact knocks the air from your lungs, and you’re left wheezing. You try to take deeper breaths, but your lungs refuse to expand. At least there are leaves on the ground here. Hitting the hard floor like that could have really hurt you.</p><p>“Are you okay?” You nod. You’ve had the wind knocked out of you before. Chara stays quite for a while, but as you stand up, they speak. “I have lighter skin than you. Brown hair, red-hazel eyes. You asked how I looked earlier.” You close your eyes and imagine it. “And I always had a green sweatshirt on: one yellow stripe through the middle. Kind of like yours.” Their image gets more and more vivid in your mind.</p><p>When you open your eyes, somehow, the image is still there, except moving. There are tears in the corners of their eyes. “Chara?”</p><p>They swiped their arm across their eyes to wipe the tears away. “I’m fine.” Chara’s eyes meet yours. Chara floats off to the side, and your gaze follows. “Can you… See me?”</p><p>Huh. You guess so. You nod.</p><p>Chara looks slightly indignant. It’s probably because you just saw them crying. You aren’t supposed to let anybody see you cry, either.</p><p>You catch your breath and move on. Luckily, there’s another staircase that brings you across the room.</p><p>Ahead of  you is a rock, which looks as if it had been pushed over a switch a thousand times. There’s a sign on the wall to your left, but you ignore it. You think you have a handle on this puzzle.</p><p>You step up to the rock and push it onto the switch.  The spikes in front of the opposing door sink below the floor, allowing you through.</p><p>You stifle a groan as you enter the next room. There are more cracks here. “Wait, I think I remember this one.” Chara moves in front of you and beckons you to move forward. They count steps as they go.</p><p>You take care to step in the same places they do, and eventually you make it across. “Thanks.”</p><p>Chara rubs the underside of their nose proudly.</p><p>There are three rocks in the next room. You push the one to the left first, then the one in the middle. For some reason, the rock on the right is closer to the switch. You put your hands on it, ready to push. </p><p>“Hey, there, pardner! Who said you could push me around?”</p><p>The rock is talking to you. “Just ask it to move,” Chara speaks up. You take their advice and request that the rock moves over.</p><p>“So you’re askin’ me to move over? Alright, just for you, pumpkin.” You’re not sure what a pumpkin is.</p><p>The rock moves to the left, not toward the switch. You inform the rock that it had moved in the wrong direction.</p><p>“You say that was the wrong direction? Okay, I think I’ve got it…” The rock slides over and onto the switch, causing the spikes to drop.</p><p>You walk toward the door, but the spikes pop back up. You turn and look to see that the rock has moved off of the switch.</p><p>You tell the rock that you need it to stay on the switch.</p><p>“You wanted me to STAY there? You’re givin’ me a real workout…” The rock moves back onto the switch, and you briskly walk to the next room. </p><p>In the next room is a table with some cheese on it, as well as a mouse hole, and another glowing stars. You touch the star. Knowing that the mouse will someday leave its hole and get the cheese fills you with determination.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Napstablook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frisk and Chara continue through the Ruins.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, I answered your question, which means it’s my turn again.” It feels weird taking turns asking questions. Usually it’s more one-sided: you answer your family’s questions and never ask them. “Are you a boy, or a girl?”</p><p>“I’m a weapon.”</p><p>“What… do you mean?”</p><p>“It’s what my family calls me.”</p><p>“That is… really weird.” Is it? “But it doesn’t really answer my question. Do they call you he or she?”</p><p>“It.”</p><p>Chara’s eyes widen, and they grow silent. You don’t understand what the big deal is, but you hope you haven’t upset them. They’re the closest thing to a friend that you’ve ever had, and… it can’t hurt to have a friend, right? If your family was somehow part of this, they would have left some kind of sign. You are on your own, so… Is it okay to let yourself trust Chara?</p><p>“My turn.” They stop averting their eyes and look at you, surprised. “What about you?”</p><p>“I’m a girl.”</p><p>You stand up. Breaktime is over: you have to keep moving. Maybe if you ask, your family will let Chara stay. But, for that to happen, you’re gonna have to get out of here.</p><p>In the next room, there’s someone laying on the ground, blocking your path. They keep saying “Z” Out loud. Chara seems to think they’re pretending to sleep, but that sounds a little silly.</p><p>You have to get through here, though, so you try to move them with force.</p><p>“Here comes Napstablook,” Chara muses. Your surroundings fade, and you enter the fight.</p><p>So, Chara still doesn’t want you to fight anyone, so you ask her for tips.</p><p>“This ghost doesn’t seem to have a sense of humor.” Napstablook is a ghost? They look so different from Chara, though... Maybe it’s that they’re a ghost monster instead of a dead human? That makes sense.</p><p>Napstablook begins to cry; his tears form bullets with which he attacks you. You move out of their radius, narrowly avoiding getting hit.</p><p>What should you do? Chara thinks they don’t have a sense of humor… Maybe that was a hint? You give Napstablook a patient smile.</p><p>Instead of attacking you, he mopes a little. “Not really feeling up to it right now, sorry.”</p><p>Well, it did something, at least. You try to cheer them on again.</p><p>“Heh.” They attack you this time, but you think you’ve almost gotten through to them. You cheer once more. “Heh…Heh… Let me try…” His tears form, but they move upwards, instead of moving at you. They collect and form… a hat on Napstablook's head. “I call it ‘Dapperblook.’ Do you like it?”</p><p>Chara pipes up. “You should flirt with them, now.” What? What’s a… flirt?</p><p>You ignore her for the time being. You give one last cheer for Napstablook’s performance.</p><p>“Oh, gee. I usually come to the ruins because there’s no one around. But today, I met somebody nice. Oh, I’m rambling again. I’ll get out of your way.” Napstablook fades behind a wall. That was… quite the interesting encounter.</p><p>You turn and look at Chara. “What is… flirting?” Chara flinches, then covers her quickly forming smile. She waves you off, and you shrug, moving onto the next room. You elect to go left, as a spider bakesale doesn’t sound incredibly appetising.</p><p>You continue to advance while speaking with Chara. “How old are you?” She asks.</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>She puts her hand to her chin, eying you. “Well, you look like you’re about my age… So, around 12 then?”</p><p>Sounds about right. You step on the crack Chara points you to and land on the leaves below. </p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yup.” You pull the lever and take the stairs back up.</p><p>“So… What’s your family like?” You hesitate before taking your next step. You aren’t supposed to talk about them in detail. </p><p>“They, uh… Don’t like when I talk about them.”</p><p>“Oh.” Chara folds their arms and looks away again. Was is something you said? Are you supposed to share family secrets with your friends? You have no baseline for this. Before today, the most basic smalltalk was taboo.</p><p>You finish the puzzle you’re working on, and advance to the next room. There’s a path going left, and one going forward. You decide to go left, and meet a giant red-leafed tree. Suddenly, Toriel steps out from behind it and calls you, not realising you’re standing right there.</p><p>It hits her when she hears your phone ring. “Oh, my child! How did you get here? Are you hurt?” She looks you up and down in a way that’s oddly comforting. “Wow, not a scratch on you!  I must say I am impressed. I’m sorry to have kept you waiting for so long; it was irresponsible for me to try and surprise you like this.” She catches her mistake, but it’s too late. “Well, come along, now.” Toriel motions for you to join her in the building in front of you.</p><p>You look over at Chara, who appears to be shocked by the appearance of Toriel’s home. Instead of entering it, you walk over to the side, where you find another glowing star. Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the ruins gives you determination.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I may have bit off more than I can chew by detailing each area so much. I don't want to spend too much time on the opening segment, so I may end up skipping around to the important bits instead of detailing each room.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Toriel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frisk and Chara enter Toriel's house.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The inside of Toriel’s home is somehow even nicer than the outside. For some reason, Chara still looks astonished, but you don’t press it.</p>
<p>“I have a surprise for you, my child.” You follow Toriel to the right, and she stops in front of the first door. “I want you to have a good time living here, so I have prepared for you a room of your own.” Living? You can’t… You have to get back to your family!</p>
<p>Toriel sniffs, and seems to realise that there’s something burning in another room. She runs off before you can ask what she means. You enter the room Toriel has prepared for you. It’s spacious, and warm. Toys and pictures and furniture line the room’s walls. She even prepared a light for yourself… You could… You could decide for yourself when there is or isn’t a light… You shake your head. This is too good to be true. Besides, you have to stay determined. Even if everything here is real, if everybody is so nice here… You can’t stay.</p>
<p>You walk to the bed and sit. It’s much more comfortable than your own. “I can’t believe this…” Chara pipes up. You look at them: their hand is up to their mouth, and their breathing is ragged. Do… ghosts breath? You guess this one does, at least.</p>
<p>“Chara?” They whip their head at you, as if expecting to see someone else.</p>
<p>“I’m… fine. Everything is fine. I’ve just… got a lot of questions, that’s all.” It’s not like you have much practice reading emotion, but they don’t seem fine to you.</p>
<p>“Maybe… I could ask Toriel for you?”</p>
<p>Their breathing calms. “No. It’s fine. You should probably get some sleep, now. You’ve been up for quite a while.”</p>
<p>You nod and lay down. The pillow is soft, but firm enough to hold your head, and the covers are somehow already warm. As you cover yourself, you can already feel yourself falling asleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You open your eyes, and find it difficult to move. It’s hard to breath, your throat hurts, everything hurts. You feel like you need to vomit, but for some reason, know you can’t. You want to call for help, to scream for any chance of survival. But, you cannot. Your breathing is rigid and your lungs aren’t strong enough, and yet… Somebody Came. A fuzzy arm wraps around you and pulls you tight. It hurts, a little bit, but you feel safe. You feel that everything is gonna be alright, you feel… Home.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Chara, let’s stop this… please!” You feel a tear drop on your face. You have no clue who’s hugging you, but you don’t want them to let go, ever. You want them to stay with you until you pass on, which you know will happen soon. For a moment, you forget everything else. You forget the orphanage. The fire. Your foster parents. You even forget your knife, and the temptation that comes with it. Everything else fades away, and leaves only the good. The Asriel. You’re gonna do it together. Set everyone free.</em>
</p>
<p>Wait, what?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You wake up, groggy from your dream. What in the world was that?</p>
<p>“Hey, you, you’re finally awake.” Chara snickers at you as you sit up. Your head throbs.</p>
<p>“What’s so funny?”</p>
<p>Chara stares at you. “Really?”</p>
<p>You nod.</p>
<p>Chara sighs and crosses their arms. “Nevermind.”</p>
<p>You look around the room. It’s as nice as you remember, with the addition of a slice of pie on the floor. You get out of bed and pick it up. It smells really good.</p>
<p>Chara seems just as lost in thought as they did before. You decide not to press it.</p>
<p>In the other room, Toriel sits in her chair, reading. “Good morning, my child. Did you sleep well?”</p>
<p>You nod. It’s nice in here, too. You almost wish you could stay, but… You’ve got stuff you need to do. Once your family starts looking for you, you’re as good as dead. Maybe if you get back before they start looking, they’ll see that you aren’t a failure, after all.</p>
<p>“Did you need something, my child?”</p>
<p>“When can I go home?”</p>
<p>Chara and Toriel make the same wincing face. Maybe they’re related somehow? You don’t know how that makes sense, though. “Home? This… This IS your home now, my child. How about… Ah! Would you like to hear about this book I am reading?”</p>
<p>“Toriel, how do I exit the ruins?”</p>
<p>The monster’s face suddenly becomes solemn. She stands. “I must do something. Stay here.”</p>
<p>You look at Chara, who shrugs.</p>
<p>You follow Toriel as she marches down the stairs; you don’t like where this is going. As you reach the bottom of the stairs, you see that Toriel is waiting for you. “Every child that falls here meets the same fate. They come. They leave. They die. Foolish child, if you leave the ruins, They, Asgore, will kill you. I am doing this for your sake, do you understand? Now be a good child, and go upstairs.”</p>
<p>You look at Chara again. Their hand is covering their mouth, in a gesture you can only assume is habitual. “Chara?” </p>
<p>“Let’s go, Frisk. I… I need to know what’s going on.” You nod, and continue on.</p>
<p>Toriel waits for you once again. “This is your last warning. Go. To. Your. Room.” Chara looks just as determined to see this through as you are, so you continue on without question. You reach what appears to be the final chamber of this hallway. Toriel is staring at a large door. “This is the exit of the Ruins: a one-way passage leading to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it.”</p>
<p>You take a step forward. You can’t let her do that. If you can’t get back home, you’re doomed, and… So is she. </p>
<p>You remember to some of your lessons back at Home. You’d been told that monsters were to be killed on sight. You were told that monsters were bloodthirsty, and would kill you if you didn’t strike first. Chara said differently, though. When you trusted them, they were right. The monsters down here are nice. Toriel gave you a bed, and fed you, and tried to give you somewhere safe to stay. If your Family comes looking for you and sees the monsters down here…</p>
<p>No. You need to get past Toriel.</p>
<p>“You are just like the others. Fine, then. If you want to leave so badly, then prove yourself. Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive!”</p>
<p>You catch the same shocked expression, which quickly devolves into a hurt one. You don’t have time to focus on that now, though. Your surroundings fade, and you enter a fight with Toriel.</p>
<p>As quickly as the room darkened, it ignited with Toriel’s magical flames. You squint your eyes and look Toriel in the eyes. She looks right through you in return.</p>
<p>“Toriel, I…!” You can’t think of what to say. Before you have a chance to think, Toriel takes the initiative, and strikes first. Damnit. You just gave up the first attack. The fireballs dance around you masterfully, but you manage to dodge most of them. On the tail end of the attack, though,  a stray catches you in the shoulder. It burns like touching real fire, but you can take it. You’ve felt worse back at Home. </p>
<p>Chara yells at Toriel to stop. She doesn’t seem to hear, but her attack seems to be done, for now. You’re indecisive, though. Should you continue trying to get through to her, or should you quit while you have the chance, and go on the offensive?</p>
<p>Chara looks away from the monster and seems to know what you’re thinking. “Don’t.” </p>
<p>It looks like you don’t have much of a choice. You try talking to her again, but… What can you say? What could you say to make her let you leave?</p>
<p>You’ve wasted another opportunity. Toriel readies another magic attack, and unleashes it on you. This one is even harder to avoid than the last, and you narrowly escape another burn.</p>
<p>You just can’t think of anything to say to her. You’re pulling up a blank. Ironically, talking does not seem to be the answer to this solution. This is awful. Everything that you know, all of your instincts, are screaming at you to fight or run away. Toriel’s got a similar idea for you.</p>
<p>You’re starting to run out of breath. You don’t know if it’s because you’re trying to talk while fighting, or if your frustration is making everything worse. It might be both, actually. As you step out of the way of one fireball, your trip over your own leg, and fall directly into another two. Interestingly enough, the fire isn’t burning your clothes: only you. You’d take your time to think of the logic behind this, but… you’ve wasted enough time. You’re hurt. Everything points directly to violence being the answer. Even the  recipient in question is literally asking for it. You pull out the stick you used to trek up Mt. Ebott. You aren’t sure how, but somehow, it’s survived until now.</p>
<p>You step forward to take a swing, and Toriel braces herself. You just need to get her to give up--</p>
<p>“Frisk, no! You… You can’t!” You’re trembling. You want to live, and you want Toriel to live. You’re determined to get through, but… You don’t want to hurt the only friendship you’ve ever had.</p>
<p>“Well, Chara, do you have any clever ideas?” Your voice carries louder than you intended it to.</p>
<p>“...What?” You turn you attention back on Toriel. “Child, what did you just say?”</p>
<p>You take a step back. Her tone is… less friendly. Before, you could tell that she legitimately wanted to keep you here for your safety. The way she just talked to you, though… </p>
<p>“Answer me, NOW!” Toriel’s attacks become more intense. You don’t think you can keep up; soon you figure out that you can’t. Hit after hit, you are left heavily injured.</p>
<p>Toriel seems to calm down but maintains her firm look.</p>
<p>You… You’re gonna die here if you don’t…</p>
<p>“Frisk, just run, please!” Chara is in tears, now. You can feel each and every spot where a fire has burned you. “You’re too hurt to keep fighting!”</p>
<p>No. You body shakes, but your grip remains firm and true to your weapon. Tears start to run freely down your face, and you let gross sobs escape from you with each and every breath, but you press on anyway. You can’t stop. You have a goal. You are determined.</p>
<p>You start forward. One shaky step, then two, and soon enough, you’re in a dead sprint. You just have to get past. You can do this. The burn on your shoulder throbs as you reel back your arm to take a swing.</p>
<p>Suddenly, your target is no longer the one in danger of being hit. Chara moved in the way of your attack. You… can’t. You can’t hit Chara, not even to get through to Toriel. </p>
<p>Toriel doesn’t seem to hold the same reservations about killing you, though. A fireball erupts through Chara’s form before you have a chance to dodge it.</p>
<p>Everything slows down as you fall to the floor, suddenly without the energy to go on. Toriel’s hands cover her muzzle, and a shocked look strains her face. You… should have known this would happen. Your Family warned you, and yet…</p>
<p>Your thoughts cease as you hear quiet, regretful apologies from both Toriel and Chara. You can feel drips of liquid falling upon your chest. Soon enough, your eyes close without you telling them to, and the burns don’t hurt so much anymore. In fact, nothing does.</p>
<p>As you start to fade away, you can still hear Toriel’s mournful sobs. Chara is much quieter, but somehow you can feel that more. Somehow, it’s comforting to know that people will mourn for you. You can hear her say one thing. “I’ve done it again.” Then, silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You can’t see anything. You can’t hear anything. There are no more smells, tastes, or feelings of any kind. You just… are.</p>
<p>Are you okay with this? Should you be? Chara and Toriel will get over it. Your family won’t miss much; they were gonna kill you anyway. You are the failure they thought you were. Your family. Wait, your family! They’ll still come looking for you! They’ll find Toriel. No, that’s not right, that can’t be! You can’t just leave it like this!</p>
<p>The endless nothingness is quickly replaced by something else. Something burning, in your chest, and in your eyes. Down to every fingertip, and to the balls of your feet, you feel it.</p>
<p>Somewhere, echoing deep within your mind, you hear a strangely familiar voice. “You cannot give up just yet. Chara! Stay determined!”</p>
<p>That’s right. You can do this. You can save yourself. You can save Toriel. </p>
<p>You just need to Stay Determined.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*Loading...</strong>
</p>
<p>You look over at Chara, who appears to be shocked by the appearance of Toriel’s home. Instead of entering it, you walk over to the side, where you find another glowing star. Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the ruins gives you determination.</p>
<p>You open your eyes after touching the star, and feel dizzy. You kneel to the side, and vomit.</p>
<p>“What.” That’s Chara’s voice.</p>
<p>You feel a little bit weak, so you lay down, away from what used to be monster candy. “I’m… Back?”</p>
<p>“What the f*ck?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. LOAD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frisk has come back from the dead, somehow.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I died…”</p><p>Chara stares at you in disbelief. They’re trying to ask you what’s happening, but you drown them out.</p><p>“Toriel really… killed me.” You look at your hand, and find that it’s shaking. You don’t recall being this tired when you first got here; maybe it’s because you died? “And now I’m alive again.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s the part that’s really getting me, would you care to explain what in the hell happened?” Chara’s sarcastic demeanor is only half-joking, it would seem.</p><p>You flinch as Chara moves closer to you, and your hands raise defensively on their own. While you still like Chara, they played a key role in your demise not ten minutes ago, and you’re still a little bit sore about that. You wonder if that’s okay.</p><p>Chara sees that you’re still a bit freaked out, and backs off.</p><p>Suddenly, you hear the front door creak. “Is everything alright, my child?”</p><p>As you see Toriel’s head poke through the doorway, your heart rate picks up immediately. You scramble to your feet and start to back away. “Y-yeah, I’m f-fine.”</p><p>The monster gives you a perplexed look, but retreats back into the house.</p><p>This is so weird. Toriel doesn’t seem to remember anything happening, so… What did happen? You know you wanted to go back, but… Did you really just go back in time?</p><p>As much as you don’t want to go through this house and relive your time with Toriel, it appears to be the only way forward. You step up to the doorway, and enter the house.</p><p>“Are you sure about this Frisk?”</p><p>“I need to get through here.”</p><p>Chara sighs.</p><p>The inside of Toriel’s home is still nicer than the outside, especially after you went and… modified her front yard. “I have a surprise for you, my child.” Just like before, Toriel leads you into the hallway to your right, and in front of your room. “I want  you to have a good time living here, so I have prepared for you a room of your own.” Then, just like before, Toriel smells something burning in the other room and leaves you alone.</p><p>Inside, you lay down on the bed. “This is so weird.”</p><p>Chara nods in agreement, and stares at you expectantly.</p><p>You figure you might as well explain what you know, at least. “So… When… When I died, everything was dark and I couldn’t feel anything, but then I remembered the reason why I wanted to go home in the first place, and everything started burning. Not like fire, but… something else. Then I woke up back here.”</p><p>“...huh.” Chara doesn’t exactly seem impressed with your story, but doesn’t question it. You’re thankful for that much, at least. You’re tired, and would very much like to rest.</p><p>Chara notices that you’re going to sleep, and sighs. “Goodnight, Frisk.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Your majesty, please hold your children still. I cannot capture this image if they are moving.” You’re standing with your family. Well, at least, you wish they were your family. You may call them ‘Mom’ and ‘Dad,’ but… You know deep down that you don’t belong. You love them all, especially your brother, and that’s why you shouldn’t be a part of this picture. It’s quite easy to sidle away from it, since everyone else is focused on the camera.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Chara?” You almost drop the flowers in your hands. It would appear that you’ve been caught. You look back at them, waiting for reprimand. It doesn’t come, however. Your brother reaches for your arm and pulls you close. Your Mom and Dad take the opportunity to pull you in deeper, as well. Soon enough, you’re surrounded by fluff.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You start to cry, but just a little bit. Not enough for anyone else to see, because Big Kids don’t cry. You aren’t crying because they’re making you take a picture, or that they’re holding you… The tears escape from your eyes because they want you here with them. They want you in the picture, figuratively and literally. Even though you’re a human. Even though you’re everything that’s wrong with their world, they… they love you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You cover your face with your flowers. It would be unsightly if the camera caught you crying.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You wake up with a headache, once again. This time, it seems to have been caused by something else, however. You feel a wetness on your cheeks as you stir. Were you crying in your sleep? That’s… new. And a bad sign. </p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>You look over to Chara, who looks concerned. Hastily, you wipe your sleeve over your face. “Fine.”</p><p>“You were crying.”</p><p>“Was not.”</p><p>“Frisk, it’s fine. You don’t need to hide it from me.”</p><p>“I wasn’t crying, Chara. I’m not weak.” You get out of bed and grab your pie.</p><p>“Wait, don’t leave yet.” You stop in front of the door. “I want to talk.”</p><p>You turn around, still unwilling to meet their gaze. You don’t get it. Why were you crying? This is nothing you can’t handle, so…? </p><p>You push the thoughts from your mind, and sit back down on your bed, a little irritable. You really need to get going as soon as possible.</p><p>“Frisk, I… I’m sorry.” </p><p>“What for?”</p><p>“I got you killed. It was all my fault and… I… I’m sorry.”</p><p>Huh. This feels weird. You’re not sure that you like it. “It’s fine. I’m okay now.”</p><p>Chara sighs. “I guess…” Silence fills the room for a bit. “But what are you going to do now?”</p><p>You didn’t even think about it. What can you do? You assume that Chara still doesn’t want you to fight, and talking didn’t work… You pinch your chin, deep in thought.</p><p>You have an idea, but you’re not sure if it will work. You would like to avoid dying again, though, so you decide to give it a shot. “I think I’ve got something.”</p><p>Chara gives you a worried look, but stays silent.</p><p> </p><p>Everything else happens the same way it did before: you confront Toriel about leaving the ruins, and she runs to the basement.</p><p>Soon enough, the battle starts again, and you’re in the same position you were in before. Toriel awaits your attack, but you stay still. “I’m not going to fight you, Toriel.”</p><p>She hesitates for just a moment, then attacks.</p><p>Seeing the fire reminds you of your death with uncomfortable detail. Even though your heart is racing, and you still feel that ‘fight or flight’ reflex pulling at you, you remain calm. Easy, minimal movements: just enough to avoid being hit.</p><p>You manage to avoid all of the fireballs. Toriel continues to wait for your next move, but you shake your head no. She hesitates even more.</p><p>That’s no matter, however, as the attack still comes eventually. You’ve seen this all before, so you know how to dodge her attacks, for now. Again, she finishes, and you refuse to fight. Her eyebrows push together into a pained expression.</p><p>Still, she’s intent on fighting you. A fireball grazes your arm, but other than that, you’re fine. You spare Toriel. “What are you doing?”</p><p>You remain silent, and prepare to dodge her attacks. This time, Toriel swipes her hand in an arc, leaving a line of fireballs, which quickly home in on you. You move to the right: thankfully, her fire isn’t moving too quickly, and you avoid it simply by moving to the right.</p><p>Again, you spare Toriel. “Attack or run away!” A line of fire appears in front of Toriel and makes its way to you: once it gets close, it segments and spreads around you. It’s difficult to tell where is safe, but you manage to avoid everything.</p><p>*Spare.</p><p>“What are you proving this way?” This one, you’ve seen before. You manage to avoid the fireballs as they fly toward you.</p><p>*Spare.</p><p>“Fight me or leave!”</p><p>*Spare.</p><p>“Stop it.”</p><p>*Spare.</p><p>“Stop looking at me that way.”</p><p>*Spare.</p><p>“Go away!” Toriel’s voice cracks at the same time as her stern facade.</p><p>*Spare.</p><p>“I know you want to go home, but…”</p><p>Thankfully, Toriel has stopped lobbing fireballs at you.</p><p> *Spare.</p><p>“Please, go upstairs, now.” You would love to, but… For your sake and hers, you cannot.</p><p>*Spare.</p><p>“I promise I will take good care of you here.”</p><p>*Spare.</p><p>“I know we do not have much, but…”</p><p>*Spare.</p><p>“We can have a good life here.”</p><p>*Spare.</p><p>“Why are you making this so difficult?” You want to ask her the same thing, but you don’t wanna mess this up.</p><p>*Spare.</p><p>“Please, go upstairs.”</p><p>*Spare.</p><p>“....” Toriel’s desperate flames have all but completely died down, and the only sounds left are your breaths and hers.</p><p>*Spare.</p><p>“Ha, ha…”</p><p>*Spare.</p><p>“Pathetic, is it not? I cannot even save a single child.”</p><p>*Spare.</p><p>“...”</p><p>*Spare.</p><p>“No, I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down here. The ruins are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations… My loneliness… My fear…” Toriel’s expression brightens. “For you, my child, I shall put them all aside.”</p><p>“Mom…” Chara’s head is bowed. You decide to wait before you ask them anything.</p><p>“If you truly wish to leave the ruins, then I will not stop you. But if you do, please do not come back. I hope you understand.”</p><p>You nod, and let Toriel pull you into a deep hug. Of course you won’t be allowed to come back. You already knew it, but… You’re still a little upset about it. It’s nonsensical. You refused her hospitality. Why would she ever take you in again?</p><p>You shake the thought from  your mind. When you leave, you won’t ever be able to come back here anyway. You’re leaving so everyone can survive. No matter how much you want to stay.</p><p>“Be good, alright?”</p><p>Toriel leaves after turning back, just once. </p><p>You walk through the door before you, and enter the rest of the underground.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Snowdin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frisk and Chara journey through Snowdin</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“You’ll DIE and you’ll DIE and you’ll DIE! Until you tire of trying.”</em><br/>
<em>“I am the PRINCE of this world’s future!”</em><br/>
<em>“You let her kill you, didn’t you, you FREAK!”</em><br/>
<em>“You think you’re the only one with that power? To play GOD? To reshape the world, purely with the power of your determination? The power to SAVE?”</em><br/>
<em>“Apparently, your desires for this world override MINE.”</em>
</p><p>Flowey’s words echo through your mind. This forest is beautiful, but it’s nowhere near pretty enough to distract you. Flowey knows what’s going on, even if you don’t. You look over to Chara, who seems just as caught up with whatever just happened as you are.</p><p>He called himself the ‘prince.’ Could that have anything to do with the dreams you’ve been having? That photographer clearly said “Your majesty.” You’re too confused to make any sort of sense out of anything he told you. Maybe--</p><p>“Frisk, look out.”</p><p>You stop in your tracks and look around. You were so caught up in your thoughts that you nearly tripped on a branch laying on the ground.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“Anytime.”</p><p>You continue on in silence, until you hear a loud crack that echoes through the forest. You turn back, to see the branch you skipped had been crushed completely. You decide not to wait around.</p><p>Even as you walk faster, you can feel eyes burning holes in the back of your head. “Chara, do you see anyone?”</p><p>“No. You should definitely start walking faster, though.”</p><p>You’re trying your best. The snow here is deep and hard to trudge through. You don’t even understand how there’s snow underground, either. You’ve seen artificial snow, sure, but this feels real.</p><p>You come across a bridge, with… You’re not sure what they’re for, but there are pillars rising to the top. They don’t appear to add any sort of support to the structure. What the hell are they for?</p><p>“Frisk!”</p><p>You snap out of your thoughts, but it’s too late.</p><p>“buddy. don’t you know how to greet a new pal? turn around and shake my hand.”</p><p>That is the last thing you want to do right now, but maybe he doesn’t know you’re human yet, so you do what he asks. You reach your hand out and take his. Suddenly, a fart sounds in the cavern.</p><p>“hehe. the ol’ whoopie cushion in the hand trick. it’s always funny.” While you understand the comedy of the situation, you’re too stressed to laugh at the skeleton’s joke. “I’m sans. sans the skeleton. you’re a human, right? that’s hilarious. i’m actually a sentry, you see. i’m supposed to be on the watch for humans, but… i don’t really care about capturing anybody. now my brother, papyrus, is a human hunting fanatic. oh, hey, i think i see him over there. hey i’ve got an idea. go through this gate thingy. yeah, go right on through. my bro made the bars to wide to stop anybody.”</p><p>This is supposed to be a gate? </p><p>You don’t have time to think about it, though, so you do as Sans tells you.</p><p>“quick, behind that conveniently shaped lamp!”</p><p>You look over and see what he’s talking about. Somehow, there’s a lamp sitting there, that’s your exact height and shape. You also see a tall skeleton approaching in the distance, and realize that once again, you don’t have time to think about it.</p><p>But you’re behind the lamp now, so you’ve got the time. Where in the world did they get this lamp? Do they just have child-shaped lamps laying around down here? And why would they even make a lamp shade this shape? It’s totally inefficient! And why is it out in the snowy forest where it can’t be plugged in? Is it decorative? Then why did Sans call it a lamp? Is there some secret to it? Are you missing some bit of magical lore that would point you in the direction you need to go to figure this out? And--</p><p>“it’s safe now, you can come out.” Oh. whoops. </p><p>“Are you alright, Frisk? You looked pretty deep in thought over there.”</p><p>“Oh, uh… Yeah. I was. Um. Thinking about what Flowey said.” Chara nodded, a grim look on their face.</p><p>“It’s probably just villain monologue stuff.”</p><p>“Yeah, probably.”</p><p>You move to continue onward. “actually, i’d like to ask a favor of you. you see, my brother papyrus really wants to see a human. so, i’d appreciate if you’d play along for a while. don’t worry, he’s not dangerous, even when he wants to be.” You stare Sans in the eye… sockets… He seems to be telling the truth, from what you can gather. You nod in agreement. “thanks a bunch. i’ll be up ahead.” He said that, but walked in the complete opposite direction. You’re not sure if you like where this is going, but you probably don’t have much of a choice in this, anyway.</p><p>You look to Chara, who just shrugs it off.</p><p>Up ahead you find another one of those stars. You’re not sure if you should be grateful or worried… probably both. When you died, you went back to the star next to Toriel’s house… maybe this’ll work the same way? Flowey did say something about ‘saving.’ maybe this is what he meant?</p><p>The mystery of that lamp fills you with determination.</p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p>“Did you see that?”</p><p>You shake your head no.</p><p>“Flowey’s following us.” </p><p>You turn back, and see a flower burrow under the snow. Well, that can’t be good, but there’s not much you can do about it. So far, the skeleton brothers have been nice, and their puzzles were fun. You’ve managed to make a little bit of money from battling monsters, so you bought some ice cream from a bunny. You never thought you’d ever think that sentence, but here you are.</p><p>You walk up to a long bridge and test it for stability. As rickety as it looks, it’s actually pretty solid, so you step out onto it. </p><p>In the distance, you can see Sans and Papyrus waiting for you. Narrow bridge? Two royal sentries? This should be good.</p><p>“ATTENTION, HUMAN! YOU HAVE ENTERED THE LATEST AND GREATEST CHALLENGE! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!” Papyrus flicks a switch on the remote he’s holding, and obstacles appear over the sides of the bridge. There’s a cannon, a torch, a ball and chain, a couple of spears and sawblades, and a… dog… on a string. This doesn’t really seem like a fair puzzle.</p><p>“WHEN I FLIP THIS SWITCH, EACH PART WILL MOVE VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN! THE CANNON WILL FIRE! THE DOG WILL BITE! THE BLADES WILL SLICE! ARE YOU READY, HUMAN? BECAUSE! I! AM! ABOUT! TO DO IT!”</p><p>A few seconds pass in silence, and nothing happens. “Uh, bro? That uh, doesn’t look very ‘activated.’ </p><p>WELL… THIS PUZZLE SEEMS TOO EASY TO DEFEAT THE HUMAN WITH! YEAH! THAT’S IT! THIS PUZZLE HAS NO CLASS. I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS! AWAY WITH YOU!”</p><p>Somehow, you had a feeling that this would turn out like the floor tile maze. </p><p>“WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? THIS IS ANOTHER DECISIVE VICTORY FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH!” </p><p>You and Chara giggle at the goofy skeleton’s antics, and move onward. Sans stops you before you go. “it looks like you’re gonna have to fight my bro soon. just remember what i said about blue attacks and you’ll be fine.”</p><p>Truthfully, you have no idea what a stop sign even is, let a long what a blue stop sign means in comparison. However, you get the gist. Don’t move when there’s a blue attack. You give Sans a thankful nod for his advice and move on.</p><p> </p><p>Snowdin town is just as pretty as the rest of the area. The buildings have a homely feeling that you’ve only gotten from Toriel’s house. In the distance you see a tree, decorated with lights and other ornaments. The building to your left appears to be a shop, so you take a look. There’s a bunny behind the counter, just like the one that sold you ice cream. “Hello, traveler. How can I help you?”</p><p>You look at the shop’s merchandise.</p><p>“Frisk, you should get the bandana. If you wear it, you’ll take less damage from monster’s attacks.”</p><p>“How does that work?”</p><p>“The effects of magic change depending on the caster’s intent. If you make them think you’re wearing armor, you won’t get hit as hard.”</p><p>“That… doesn’t make any sense.”</p><p>“Just do it.”</p><p>“Excuse me, but who are you talking to?” You turn back to the shopkeeper, suddenly aware of how you must look.</p><p>“Oh, um… nobody. I’d like to buy this, please.”</p><p>The shopkeeper giggles to herself, and takes your money. “If you’re that tired, you might want to stop by the inn next door. My sister runs it.”</p><p>“Thanks.” You exit the store, mentally facepalming yourself. </p><p>“Maybe a stop at the inn would do you some good.”</p><p>“Probably.” You turn to the left, and notice another star. You reach out to touch it. The sight of such a friendly town fills you with determination.</p><p>You sigh, and decide that sleep is a good idea after all.</p><p>Luckily, seeing that you don’t have enough money to afford a stay, the innkeeper decides to let you stay for free.</p><p>There are so many nice people here, it’s hard to want to leave. It’s like every single person down here just expects you to be you. They don’t ask you to dedicate your life to their whims, and… it feels nice.</p><p>“Hey, Chara?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Can we talk for a minute?”</p><p>“Sure. What do you want to talk about?”</p><p>You sigh. “Well, the first time we fought Toriel… when I said your name out loud she got all upset. And the second time, you called her mom.”</p><p>This time, it’s Chara’s turn to sigh. “That’s… a really long story. Maybe some other time. Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s alright.” There is something else you want to talk about, but you don’t know how to bring it up. You decide that sleep is more important right now. “Well, I should probably sleep, then.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Frisk.”</p><p>“What is that?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“You said ‘Goodnight.’ What does that mean?”</p><p>“It’s like telling someone to sleep well. It’s literally a condensed version of saying ‘have a good night.’”</p><p>“Oh. I think I get it.”</p><p>The room is silent for a moment.</p><p>“Hey Chara?”</p><p>“Yes, Frisk?”</p><p>“Goodnight.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm super excited to get to the later parts of this fic. Since (probably) everyone reading this is aware of everything that happens on Frisk's journey, this earlier part is gonna be more like a compilation of the important character bits and battles. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frisk talks with Chara about their dreams.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: Self-harm and suicidal themes ahead! If either of those things are a trigger, turn back at once!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You inhale sharply through your teeth as your knife rends through your arm. Beads of crimson bleed though the open wound, and you smile. It’s  not a happy smile, but at least you’re satisfied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You stare at your arm, which now has an X carved into it. It hurts, but the pain keeps everything real. The ground isn’t falling out from under you. The walls aren’t closing in. What you see is just as real as the pain in your arm, and that’s comforting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You study your arm a bit more. It’s not bleeding profusely, but it is bleeding. You don’t want this to heal, but you don’t want to make a mess, either. You know better than anyone that blood doesn’t rinse out of anything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Chara?” You turn around, and pull down your sleeve, hoping that Asriel didn’t see you… doing that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, Azzy. What’s up?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What are you doing with that knife?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You flinch, and reach for an excuse. “I was… admiring it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is that… Blood?” You look down at your now soaked sleeve. “Chara?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Damnit. You’ve done it again. They caught you. They’re not going to want you anymore. You turn away from your brother: he doesn’t need to see the tears in your eyes. You’re certainly not crying because your cut hurts, or because Asriel found you, but tears do fall. After all, blood is really hard to clean.</em>
</p><p>Your eyes shoot open when you wake, and move quickly to inspect your left arm. All you see is your own clear skin. No cuts to be found.</p><p>“Frisk? Are you alright?”</p><p>You glance up at Chara before getting out of bed. “Yeah.” Whatever these dreams are, you can’t help but feel that they aren’t your own. You really should ask Chara what’s going on.</p><p>“You’re leaving already? It’s been like, five minutes.”</p><p>You shrug. You weren’t a fan of that last dream. The others had been warm, and comforting. This one felt cold as steel. You can still feel the kiss of Chara’s blade on your skin. You don't really want to go back to sleep.</p><p>“Did… You have a bad dream?”</p><p>You look back at Chara. Do they know? You decide to be honest. “Yes.” </p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>Do you? The dream definitely wasn’t pleasant, but you need answers. You nod your head.</p><p>“So… what was your dream about?”</p><p>You decide to spill all the beans. “I’ve been having dreams ever since I fell, Chara. They’re all… They’re all about you.”</p><p>Chara flinches. “Me?” </p><p>You sigh. “I think... they’re your memories.”</p><p>“My... Oh. Ohhhh.” Chara’s hand meets their mouth. “Which ones?”</p><p>“The first time, I was laying in a bed dying, when a monster came in and hugged me. I felt a lot of emotions all at once, and most of them weren’t mine.”</p><p>Chara rubs their hand over their throat, as if remembering a sensation. You think you have an idea what they’re remembering. “I’m… sorry, I guess. I don’t know how this is happening, but you shouldn’t have had to live through my mistakes.”</p><p>You shake your head. “It wasn’t a sad dream, though. Everything hurt so much, and yet, I was happy. What exactly happened to you?”</p><p>“That’s… another long story, Frisk. Maybe I can tell you on our way through Waterfall.”</p><p>They don’t look like they want to talk about it, though. You shrug. “Works for me.”</p><p>…</p><p>There were many distractions, but they’re out of the way now. “Chara?”</p><p>They turn to look at you. Behind them, the scenery is beautiful. It’s cool and dark, but the sounds of rushing water give you a feeling of tranquility. “Yes, Frisk?”</p><p>“Is now a good time for a story?” They sigh in response. You guess not. “That’s alright. Wanna hear about the second dream?”</p><p>“I guess.”</p><p>You clear your throat as you carry the last bridge seed and let it float across the river. “I was standing in a castle, with three other people. I guess they were the royal family, ‘cause the photographer called the man behind me ‘Your Majesty.’”</p><p>Chara’s eyes widen when they figure out what you’re talking about, but they don’t say anything.</p><p>You continue. “I tried to get away from the picture because I didn’t think I deserved to be in it. The other three people thought otherwise. That dream… It was really nice.”</p><p>Chara sniffs. You still don’t understand how a ghost can breath, let alone cry. Still, you let them. It doesn’t seem like it’s any easier for them to hear it than it is for you to experience it.</p><p>You approach an echo flower, and hear a familiar voice whispering to you. <em>“This is the wishing room. Back when monsters lived up on the surface, they used to wish on the stars. If they believed in it, their wish would come true! But now, all we have are these sparkling stones on the ceiling.”</em></p><p>This doesn’t seem to be helping Chara’s mood at all. You decide to move on.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>Everything hurts. You thought you’d die from the fall, but, unfortunately, that doesn’t appear to be the case.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It sounded like it came from over here…” A young, fluffy monster appears from around a corner. “Oh, you’ve fallen down, haven’t you?” The monster runs to you and tries to check which parts of you are injured. He presses his notably soft paws against your right leg, and you let out a yelp of pain. The young monster inhales apologetically, and offers you his hand. “Here, get up.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re not sure what drives you to introduce yourself, but you do anyway. “I’m Chara.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Chara, huh? That’s a nice name.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The monster drapes your uninjured arm around his neck and picks you up with surprising ease.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My name is--”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Asriel.” You sit up. Golden flowers brush your ankles.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“His name is Asriel, isn’t it?”</p><p>Chara hesitates, but eventually gives you a nod. “Are you alright?”</p><p>You stand up and test your arms and legs. “Yup.” You look up to where you fell from. “Undyne’s a freaking jerk.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Undyne.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frisk and Chara encounter Undyne.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: Sadness ahead. Also, Gore/violence. This chapter's a bit of a roller coaster.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A long time ago, a human fell to the underground. The prince of monsters found the human and accepted them as his sibling. They lived like a family for a while, until the human ruined everything.”</p><p>“That wasn’t a very long story, Chara.”</p><p>“I know. I figured I’d just give you the CliffNote.”</p><p>“The… what?”</p><p>“Nevermind.”</p><p>You shrug and continue on. You’ve fortunately made it through so far without dying again, but you’re worried. This journey is taking you a lot longer than you expected; it’s been two days already. You probably have a week, at most, before your family comes looking for you. At that point, everything is pointless. You feel a surge of determination and venture deeper into the dark cavern.</p><p>The light puzzle isn’t difficult, per se, just kind of obnoxious. Why design it like a maze and have the lights go out, too? It’s just bad design. (For some reason, you get a mental image of small, white dog winking at you. It’s a little unsettling.)</p><p>You continue walking through, past the light puzzle. “If I tell you my wish, do you promise not to laugh at me?” Chara looks uncomfortable. You don’t blame them. They’ve told you enough for you to know what’s going on.</p><p>Chara’s being forced to relive the memories of their life, both through you, and the world around you. It kind of makes you feel bad, so you do your best to hurry past the echo flowers.</p><p>You can only move so fast through such deep water, however, and you catch a glimpse of the end of their conversation. <em>“Someday, I want to climb this mountain we’re all buried under. Under the sky and stars, looking at the world around me… That’s my wish.”</em></p><p>You hear laughter.</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, you promised me you wouldn’t laugh!”</em>
</p><p><em>“Sorry, it’s just… That’s my wish, too.”</em> You squint, and your eyes burn, but you’re not sure why.</p><p>…</p><p>“Are you all right, Chara?”</p><p>“I’ll be fine.”</p><p>You walk up to a crumbling statue. Rain pours continuously on its head, eroding away the already decrepit stone. You aren’t sure why, but seeing this statue makes you sad.</p><p>“He’s lonely.”</p><p>You look up at Chara. Their eyes look just as sorrowful as yours feel. </p><p>You look ahead, and see a basket full of umbrellas. You walk to it and take an umbrella. Chara looks even sadder that you left the statue alone. You walk back to the statue and prop up the umbrella so that it stays without you having to hold on to it.</p><p>You sit down in front of the statue, as a mechanical whir sounds. Then, a melody begins to play from the statue. It’s a beautiful song: somehow, you feel that you’ve heard it before. You shake your head. No, you can’t have. Other than Napstablook’s music, this is some of the first you’ve ever heard.</p><p>The music box plings the notes unendingly, with consistent volume and speed. You lay down and listen to the music: you let it carry you off, away from this moment, and into another.</p><p>
  <em>“Here, Chara. I brought Mom’s music box, just like you asked me to.” The young monster’s hand shook as he set the box down on your bedside table.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’d like to wind it yourself, but you feel no strength in your arms. Your throat rasps a request of him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, right.” Asriel winds up the music box, and begins to cry. “I-I’m s-sorry, Chara. I know you don’t like it when I cry.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You shake your head and slide over to make room for your brother. He understands what you want immediately and climbs into bed with you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Asriel buries his head in your chest and soaks it with tears. Your eyes wet as well. You brush your brother’s fur with your thumb as he’s lulled to sleep by the music box. It’s not right. You only wish you could have winded the box once more for him.</em>
</p><p>You open your eyes just in time to hear Chara crying to themselves. “I’m sorry, Azzy. So, so sorry.”</p><p>You sit up and make your way over to Chara’s side. You turn to face them, and hold out your arms. Suddenly, the dam breaks, and they float to you, now sobbing. Their head falls to your shoulder, where it stays for a while. They’re cold, but that’s okay. You can be warm enough for the both of you.</p><p>You suppose you can keep the statue company for a little bit longer.</p><p>…</p><p>“Thanks Frisk. For earlier, I mean.”</p><p>You weren’t sure if that was the right decision, but Chara seems happier now, at least. You nod to Chara and look at the road before you. It veers left suddenly, and behind a giant boulder. Upon closer inspection you can tell that there’s someone standing at the top and--Ah crap, it’s Undyne again.</p><p>You’re not sure that you like your odds. Undyne is the Captain of the royal guard. While you think you could probably take her, Chara doesn’t want you to hurt anyone, and… Actually, you’re starting to agree with them. You’ve made so many friends since you’ve fallen. They all accept you and none of them want to run tests on you. That you know of, anyway.</p><p>Maybe Undyne can be your friend, too?</p><p> You approach the boulder she’s standing on. “Seven. Seven human souls and our King will become a God. Six. That is how many we have collected thus far.” Undyne turned to her left. “Don’t you see, human? Your continued existence is a crime against all of monster-kind.” Undyne clears her throat. “However. As is customary for those who make it this far, I will tell you the tragic tale of our people.”</p><p> Undyne stands there, silent for several moments, until a visceral growl starts to surface. It gets louder and louder until finally she lets out a fearsome cry.</p><p>“NGAAAA! Screw it! Why should I tell the story when you’re about to die!?” Undyne turns toward you and rips off her helmet, violently chucking it into the abyss below the main road. Her eye glints as she looks at you. “You’re gonna die here, punk! Make your peace and walk forward when you’re ready! NGAHAHAHA!!!”</p><p>What’s it with these people and their personalized laughs? It’s super weird. </p><p>You look around for any sign of something that might help, and you notice a yellow glint in the distance. A Save Point! The wind is howling. It fills you with Determination.</p><p>You take a deep breath, puff out your chest, and step forward. “Alright then. This is it. No more running away. Here I come!!!” Undyne hops down from the boulder and lands in front of you, cracking the stone beneath her armor. The sheer force of her landing nearly knocks the Cloudy Glasses from your face.</p><p>Undyne swings her spear at you, and misses, by a longshot. Chara laughs. “Some royal guard she is, huh Frisk?”</p><p>You’d rather not antagonize the person currently hunting you like a deer, so you choose to ignore your companion. You soon learn that you’ve made the right choice. You look down and see that your feet are stuck to the stone floor. You can’t move. Which means you can’t dodge. You. Are. Screwed.</p><p>What can you do? You pull out your trusty stick. Chara’s eyebrows shoot up, but you shake your head at them, hoping that they understand what you mean.</p><p>“En Guard!” You think of what might calm Undyne down.</p><p>You decide to plead with her to stop. She does not care.</p><p>“In order to face me, you’re gonna have to face danger HEAD ON!”</p><p>That's exactly what you were thinking. Three spears form in front of you, and you ready your stick. They’re approaching a lot slower than you’d think, but that’s good. It gives you a good chance to knock them away.</p><p>You try again to plead with Undyne. She still doesn’t care.</p><p>This time, this spears come faster, and from different angles. You nearly manage to deflect all of them before Chara warns of of one coming from behind you. The warning came just a bit to late, and the spear pierces through your left arm.</p><p>You haven’t been hit like this since Toriel, and even then, you could tell that she never intended to harm you, but… Undyne is out for blood.</p><p>Remembering Toriel gives you an idea: maybe if you refuse to fight, Undyne will let you go?</p><p>You tell Undyne you’re not gonna fight her. She laughs at you and summons another hail of spears.</p><p>Try as you might, there are just too many. You don’t have eyes in the back of your head, and Chara can only help so much. </p><p>Another spear ends up through your chest. The pain is tolerable, but it’s getting really hard to breathe.</p><p>Still, you hold on. You refuse to fight Undyne. She glowers at you menacingly, and attacks once more. You know she needs only to land a single hit more to kill you. Your breathing speeds up, but you just can’t get enough oxygen to your blood. She must have hit a lung.</p><p>You try your best, which amounts to nothing, in the end. The third spear goes through your heart, and you fall straight back into darkness.</p><p>It’s much like last time. Everything is dark, as if your eyes up and decided to quit their jobs. Well, you guess it isn’t just your eyes.</p><p>You focus on your goal. You will save them all. You have to leave.</p><p>The voice sounds, once again, deep in your mind.</p><p>
  <strong>You have to stay Determined.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>You take a deep breath, puff out your chest, and--fall to your knees, retching. Monster food is cool and all, but it doesn’t leave you with anything to actually puke up.</p><p>“Frisk! Are you okay?”</p><p>“I just died.”</p><p>Chara inhales sharply. “I… I know. Sorry.”</p><p>“It's okay, I’m good.”</p><p>You stand up on shaky knees. The feeling passes as soon as it came, and you step forward to face Undyne once more. You pat your chest where Undyne’s spear had last fallen, to find nothing, just as you expected.</p><p>Undyne jumped from her perch once again, and the battle reignites.</p><p>You know what’s going to happen this time, so you do your best to prepare. So. You can’t convince her not to kill you, you can’t fight back, and you can’t escape. That leaves you with a grand total of zero options. Well, maybe you can wait her out. Once she’s tired, you might be able to do… something.</p><p>You block her first attack with ease, and wait for the next. Again, you’ve seen this before, and know how to counter it.</p><p>The second attack passes by without a hitch. In your calmness, you manage to catch something you didn’t last time. “As long as your soul is green, you can’t escape!”</p><p>Maybe that’s your ticket away from this psychopath? If your soul turns red again, maybe you can run past Undyne and deeper into the cavern. </p><p>You don’t have much time to decide on this plan, however, as another attack is on the way. You’ve never been so grateful for your family’s training. You can handle a weapon relatively well, so deflecting these spears is at least possible.</p><p>It’s not long before you make a mistake. The spear is yellow this time, and bounces around before coming after you. When it does, it lodges itself in your shoulder, which just happens to be allowing you to control your weapon.</p><p>Your whole arm is burning, so you pass the stick to your left hand instead.</p><p>You don’t last long that way.</p><p>
  <strong>Stay Determined.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>You take a deep breath and puff out your chest--and fall to the ground once more. You don’t puke this time, though, which is a definite plus.</p><p>“Frisk?”</p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p>Chara folds their arms nervously. You can tell this is tearing them up almost as much as it’s tearing you up. Well, maybe not.</p><p> </p><p>You fight Undyne again.</p><p>
  <strong>Stay Determined.</strong>
</p><p>And again.</p><p>
  <strong>Stay Determined.</strong>
</p><p>And again.</p><p>
  <strong>Stay Determined.</strong>
</p><p>And again, before you manage to escape. When you do, your legs carry you faster than they ever have, and that’s including your family’s calisthenics tests.</p><p>It’s not enough, though. Undyne is much bigger, and just as, if not more, physically fit as you are. You find yourself stuck in place once more, and face Undyne’s rage again.</p><p>
  <strong>Stay Determined.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stay Determined.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stay Determined.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stay Determined.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stay Determined.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stay Determined.</strong>
</p><p>You’re almost used to it. Dying, and coming back. Feeling a thousand spears penetrate your body, only to reverse it all, and come back unharmed. Almost.</p><p>Chara’s a trembling mess. You don’t blame them. Seeing their friend die over, and over must be terrible. It might be as bad as dying over, and over.</p><p>You dust yourself off and give it another go. You can’t afford to waste time here. You must press on. </p><p> </p><p>Just when your legs are about to give out once again, you find that you can no longer feel them, and yet you’re still running. This is… this is great! Your arms are tired of pumping, and your lungs are filled with daggers, but if you can just make it a little bit further…!”</p><p>You pass the boundary dividing Waterfall from the area ahead. The giant sign had said ‘Hotland.’</p><p>Your heart pounds as fast as your feet collide with the now searing floor. You pass by Sans, who appears to be asleep. You’d go to him, but the last thing you want is to get caught again. You’ll take no chances.</p><p>You reach a platform with a watercooler. Undyne slows to a stop, presumably due to her armor in such high heat, and collapses on the ground.</p><p>You stare at her. She’s a fish, right? You walk over to the water cooler and fill a cup with water.</p><p>“Frisk! What are you doing? Hurry and get out of there!”</p><p>“What? She’ll die if I leave her here.”</p><p>“You’ll die if you don’t run!”</p><p>“So what.” You pour the water on Undyne’s head. “Letting her die is the same thing as killing her myself.”</p><p>“So… what?”</p><p>Undyne stands up and looks around to see if this is a prank. When she sees that it’s not, she turns and leaves you alone.</p><p>You turn away from her and continue on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was gonna split this chapter in half to separate the feely-stuff from the action-stuff, but I felt that the pacing with this one was pretty alright just the way it is. So there's that.<br/>Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Out of the Frying Pan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the Undyne fight.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the hell do you mean, ‘So what?’”</p><p>You look at Chara with tired eyes and shrug. “My pain is of little consequence. I never knew what my family meant when they told me that, but I think I get it now.”</p><p>Chara’s still trembling, but you can tell it’s different. “No, it’s not.” Their voice takes a deeper, more serious tone.</p><p>“Yes, it is. It’s my own fault that I’m here, anyway. With my powers, it doesn’t matter how I’m feeling.”</p><p>“You just don’t get it, do you?”</p><p>You tilt your head.</p><p>“I used to think that way, too. That I deserved the suffering. That my pain didn’t matter, so long as I could be of help to somebody. Anybody. It wasn’t until I was already dead that I understood.” Chara takes a labored breath. “Seeing someone you love get hurt… Seeing you die. It makes me hurt. Do you understand?”</p><p>Your eyes widen in alarm. You were hurting them? “Where? How bad is it?”</p><p>Chara shakes their head. “Not that kind of hurt.” Chara pushes their hand through your chest. “It hurts in here. It aches deep inside, knowing that you’re hurting, and I can’t do anything about it.”</p><p>You place your own hand on your chest, and the other on Chara’s as best you can. “I…” How could you have been hurting Chara this whole time? They’re the one who’s been through everything with you. Through literal life and death. You can’t imagine going on without them, and yet… You’ve been hurting them. “I-I’m sor-r-ry.” You feel the tears gathering behind your eyes, and your nose is starting to run.</p><p>“It is alright, Frisk.” Chara holds their hands around your cheeks.</p><p>“B-but…!”</p><p>“It’s okay, Frisk. Really. Just… Remember. I don’t want to see you get hurt. Your pain matters to me. It matters.”</p><p>“I… Okay.” You’re shaking now. You look down at your shoes, and see tears drop to the ground. You hastily wipe them away. </p><p>You sit there for a long while, letting your sobs even themselves out. If your family saw you, you’d be dead for sure. You laugh, even though it’s not funny. “I’m pathetic.”<br/>
“Hey.” Chara floats down to your face-level, which is lower than usual, given your slouching. “When I was alive, I used to think that crying made me weak.” Chara looks up to the cavern ceiling. “My brother taught me something else.” Their tears start to fall now, as well. “In the end, it was his tears that made him strong.”</p><p>You close your eyes. <em>You can feel your body being torn apart as you receive blow after blow. Thousands of punches, kicks, gardening tools, rocks, and gunshots, rending through your magical flesh. You can feel an incredible power flowing through you. You can tell that with the snap of your fingers, you could destroy each and every one of them.</em></p><p>
  <em>But you don’t. You want to: you want to save yourself, and save Asriel, but there’s an iron wall of will sharing this body with you. You can feel tears that aren’t your own falling to the ground, as you simply walk away from it all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They aren’t sad tears, though. You can tell, for lining your face is a triumphant smile.</em>
</p><p>“He showed me what it really means to be strong.” Chara looks back down at you, tears flowing freely. “It’s okay, Frisk.”</p><p>Suddenly, the dam bursts. All of the pent up tears and snot flow freely down your face. You fall to your hands and knees, and let out a screaming sob. You were so scared. You died over, and over again, until you started to stop caring. You can still feel burning magic ripping through your flesh. You can still hear her laugh as she watched you suffer. You can still taste the iron in your own blood. You wish you have someone to hold, to squeeze tight. A shirt to cry into. Someone’s hand to smooth our your hair. Chara tries, but all you can feel is a chill through your spine as their ghastly form touches your head.</p><p>You stay like that for a long while, until your hands have burns from Hotland’s abnormally heated floor. Somehow, you feel much better.</p><p>…</p><p>“Are you seriously doing this?” You walk past Gerson’s shop and stop by the save point. You feel a calming tranquility: you’re filled with Determination.</p><p>“Yep. If Papyrus thinks we can be friends with Undyne, then I wanna give it a shot.”</p><p>Chara slouches a bit. “I have a nagging feeling that something’s gonna go wrong here.”</p><p>You walk up to Undyne’s house: Papyrus is waiting for you. You can hear the soft sound of piano in the distance. “Maybe.”</p><p>“AH, MY DEAR FRIEND! LET’S GET THIS ‘HANG OUT’ STARTED!” Papyrus knock on the door, and turns to you. “PSST! MAKE SURE YOU GIVE HER THIS! SHE LOVES THESE!” Papyrus holds up what looks like a bone wrapped up in yellow gift-wrap… He then neglects to actually give it to you.</p><p>The sounds of piano coming from the inside of the house stop, and the door opens intensely. “Hey, Papyrus! Are you ready for your special, one-on-one, just me and you training?” Chara snickers. You’re not sure why.</p><p>“YOU BET I AM! AND I EVEN BROUGHT A FRIEND!!!” Oh. Now you get it.</p><p>Papyrus moves to the side so that Undyne can see you. “Hi! I don’t believe we’ve…” Undyne’s eye shoots open and immediately narrows to a sliver. She looks to Papyrus, who’s still bouncing giddily, and then back at you. “Why don’t. You two. Come in.”</p><p>Papyrus follows Undyne into her house, and you follow him.</p><p>The interior of Undyne’s house is nice; she’s got a blue wallpaper with purple fish lining it. You’re not surprised. “OH NO! I JUST REMEMBERED. I… NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!!!” Papyrus proceeds to jump through the window and scamper off. You’re beginning to get that bad feeling Chara was talking about.</p><p>“So why are you here? To gloat about my defeat? To humiliate me further?” You shake your head no. Saying yes is probably not a quick train to friendship. “Then what is it?” Before you have a chance to respond, Undyne throws her arms up into the air. “OH! I know, you want to be friends with me, huh?”</p><p>You enthusiastically nod. “How wonderful! Let’s go and hold hands while we frolic through the fields of friendship!” Could this really be that easy? “NOT.” Damnit. “You’re the enemy of everyone’s hopes and dreams. If you weren’t my houseguest, I’d beat you up right now!” Undyne scrunches up her face. “Now get out of my house.”</p><p>You hear the crunching of broken glass outside. “OH, DARN. AND HERE I THOUGHT UNDYNE COULD BE FRIENDS WITH YOU. I GUESS SHE’S JUST NOT UP TO THE CHALLENGE…” There’s more glass crunching.</p><p>“Papyrus! What challenge?” You can almost see Undyne’s temper flare even more. You take a small step back. “Puh! He thinks I can’t be friends with you? I’ll show him… We’re not just gonna be friends… We’re gonna be…” Undyne gives you a crazed look. “BESTIES.”  Undyne puts her hands on her hips and plasters on a smile. “Why don’t you take a seat?”</p><p>You decide to look for Papyrus, first. You walk up to the window. Glass crunches beneath your shoes. “Yeah, I can’t believe he just jumped through the window like that. Usually he sticks the landing!” There’s no sign of Papyrus anywhere. It would appear that you’re on your own.</p><p>You turn around. Chara flies over the piano. “This is… my piano.”</p><p>“Yours?” You respond out loud.</p><p>Undyne thinks you’re talking to her. “Yeah. One time, Alphys came over, and--”</p><p>
  <em>You close your eyes. You’re sitting on the piano seat in a large, brightly lit room. Your brother’s sitting next to you, trying to figure it out. You laugh as he pecks aimlessly at the keys.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Chara, how do you do it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You gesture toward the music. “You have to read it first. Watch.” You place your fingers on the keys and begin to play. This is a simple piece of music: perfect for a beginner.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You don’t really need to look at the music: you’ve played this piece a thousand times. You instead watch as your fingers dance from key to key. Sometimes your foot falls on the peddles below for a different sound. When you finish, you look up to Asriel, only to find that the entire family was watching you play.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A small round of applause starts up from your audience, and you stand up to give a bow. No one’s ever clapped for you before.</em>
</p><p>“--I don’t really like that guy, but I admire his lifestyle.”</p><p>“Frisk, are you alright? You spaced out for a second there.”</p><p>You whisper back. “Tell you later.”</p><p>You sit down at the table.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one ended up being pretty short. There's not much of a reason, it just turned out that way.</p><p>I hope you liked it.</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. ...And Into the Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frisk ventures into Hotland.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: a bit of frantic and possibly disturbing writing ahead.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You flinch as the lights come on. A door to the left that you didn’t see before opens up. You hear the sound of pattering feet as a yellow monster in a labcoat walks out of it. “Phew. That took longer than I thought.”</p><p>Chara snorts. “Looks like the royal scientist has gotten some new staff since I died. This one’s a total Otaku, I’m calling it now.” You don’t know what that means. Chara seems disappointed.</p><p>The yellow monster turns to you. “Oh. My god.” Now that you can see the monster’s face, you can tell that they’re some sort of lizard, judging by the scaly texture of their skin, and their elongated snout. “I didn’t expect you to show up so soon!” This must be Alphys.</p><p>You guess that the ‘so soon’ has to do with the giant monitor tracking your every move. It makes you remember your family. You don’t like it. Chara looks at you with a concerned face, but you’re not sure why.</p><p>Alphys starts turning to look around the lab. “I haven’t showered, I’m barely dressed,” You weren’t exactly expecting a suit and tie. You have no idea what she’s all worked up about. “It’s all messy, and…” Well, that part’s definitely true. Alphys pushes her glasses back up to the base of her head and turns to look at you. “Uh… Hiya! I’m Dr. Alphys… I’m Asgore’s Royal Scientist.”</p><p>“Oh.” You look over at Chara. “Wait, that’s not right, I could have sworn that…” Chara scrunches up their face in concentration. Suddenly, you’re feeling a little bit lightheaded.</p><p>“B-b-but, ahhh, I’m not one of the ‘Bad Guys.’” You’re getting a little bit dizzy, so you sit down. “A-actually, since you… um…” Alphys seems a tad confused as to why you’d sit down on the floor while she’s talking. You’re not quite sure why you feel the need, either. “Uh, s-since you stepped out of the r-ruins, I’ve been…” You close your eyes. The world is spinning. “observing your journey th-through my console.” Alphys keeps talking, but you don’t hear words, only sounds, like muffled speech through a door.</p><p>
  <em>You open your eyes back up, but the lab looks different. It’s darker, and there’s a feeling of motion in the air. It feels that there’s not a single sedentary molecule in the room, and yet not a single one feels out of place. You walk to the--</em>
</p><p>
  <em>--The elevator door opens, and you step out into the--You pay for a bag of--the main hall is full of machinery. Dad said it’s all for--You greet the royal scien--You ask him about his latest experiment. He turns around and--</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His eyes, glowing endlessly like two laser pointers aimed directly at your soul, with cracks forming half-crescents on his very face, and his smile is kind yet betrays a hint of interest and there’s a static forming in the back of your head, growing, changing, morphing, transforming into something terrifying, you need to run, get out, escape, survive but the static follows you no matter where you go no matter how far you run the sounds keep grinding on your skull--</em>
</p><p>
  <em>--his words his words spill from his mouth like blood pouring from the altar they seep through your ears and make the static worse, oh so worse, like the world yelling for you to stop existing, the ground  underneath of you crumbles into nothing and you fall, but you’re still here, the static, the words, the world is still here but not at the same time and you cower you feel his words with your entire being your eyes your teeth your fingernails your hair your beating heart, thumping until time stops to listen alongside you--</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“D!$k, D!$ke$, y#t D!$ke$. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>T^e D!$k(e@@ keep@ g$owi(g</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>T^e @^!dow@ cutting deepe$</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>P^oto( $e!di(g@ neg!tive</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>T^i@ next expe$ime(t</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>@eems</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Ve$y</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Ve$y</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I(te$e@ti(g.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>W h a t  d o  y o u  t w o  t h i n k ?”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The static is gone. </p><p>The floor of the lab is cold and hard, but solid. You sit up, your ears still ringing. </p><p>“Frisk!” You look up. Chara’s trying desperately to grab your shoulders.</p><p>“Human, a-are you o-okay?”</p><p>You don’t feel lightheaded anymore.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“You’re absolutely sure?”</p><p>You give Chara a nod. That particular ‘memory dream’ wasn’t incredibly fun. It also didn’t strike you as being what truly happened, but you’re pretty sure you’re fine now.</p><p>Hotland is… Hot. You feel the sweat gathering under your new apron uncomfortably, but you keep it on anyway: the Vulcans and ‘Tsunderplanes,’ as Chara calls them, are pretty strong. Not to mention the Royal Guards prowling around.</p><p>You tried to get Undyne to call them off, but she’d told them beforehand not to listen to her if she ever defends you. It was something about ‘human mind control.’ You’re pretty sure that’s not a thing.</p><p>Mettaton is kind of obnoxious. Of course, the people of the Underground like him, and you thought his shows were kind of fun, up until you noticed a pattern. Chara seemed to notice as well. Just like everything else Mettaton does, he turned your defeat into a running show. Shows are planned in advance. Alphys has been a big part of each and every activity you’ve done, down to putting a jetpack in your phone.</p><p>You walk up yet another set of stairs. The building ahead of you says ‘MTT Resort,’ because of course it does. To the left of the entrance, however, you see Sans.You smile and walk over to him. </p><p>“Hey. i heard you’re headed to the core. How ‘bout grabbin’ some dinner with me first?”</p><p>You give him a nod.</p><p>“Great, thanks for treating me.” Chara snorts as you cry for all your hard-earned gold. Sans takes a couple steps in the direction of the alleyway to the right of the resort. “Over here. I know a shortcut.” You follow Sans into the alleyway, and suddenly find yourself sitting at a table. You have no idea how he does that.</p><p>The table is a rectangle: the water glasses and silverware make the shape of mettaton… Because… Mettaton.</p><p>“Well, here we are. So, your journey’s almost over, huh? You must really wanna go home.” That’s not exactly true, but he doesn’t need to know why. “Hey, i know the feeling, buddo. Though… maybe sometimes… it’s better to just take what’s given to you. Down here you’ve already got good food, drink, and friends. Is what you have to do… really worth it?” Sans turns away from you and stares off into the distance before looking at you again. “Ah, forget it. I’m rootin’ for you, kid.” Sans sighs and pauses for a few seconds. “Hey.” Sans’s grin widens, somehow. “Let me tell you a story. So i’m a sentry in snowdin forest, right? I sit out there and watch out for humans. It’s kind of boring. Fortunately, deep in the forest, there’s this huge locked door.” Sans winks at you. “And it’s perfect for practicin’ knock knock jokes.</p><p>You see Chara facepalm out of the corner of your eye.</p><p>“So one day, I’m knockin’ em out, like usual.” Chara groans. “I knock on the door, and say, ‘knock knock.’ and suddenly, from the other side, I hear a woman’s voice.”</p><p> Sans pitches up his voice. “Who is there?”</p><p>“So, naturally, I respond, ‘Dishes.’”</p><p>“Dishes who?”</p><p>Sans winks again. “Dishes a very bad joke.” Sans picks up a napkin and wipes the… sweat? From his brow? “Then she just howls with laughter. Like it’s the best joke she’s heard in a hundred years. So I keep em’ coming, and she keeps laughing. She’s the best audience I’ve ever had. Then, after a dozen of em’, SHE knocks, and says, </p><p>“Knock knock.”</p><p>“I say, who’s there?”</p><p>“Old lady!”</p><p>“Old lady who?”</p><p>“Oh! I did not know you could yodel!” </p><p>Chara leans their head back, stifling their laughter. “Damnit, Mom.”</p><p>Sans notices you looking away from him and raises his brow… somehow. “Wow. Needless to say, this woman was extremely good. We kept telling each other jokes for hours. Eventually, I had to leave. Papyrus gets cranky without this bedtime story. But she told me to come by again, so I did. Then I did again. And again. It’s a thing now. Telling bad jokes through the door. It rules. One day, though, I noticed she wasn’t laughing very much. I asked her what was up. Then she told me something strange.”</p><p>“If a human ever comes through these doors, could you please, please promise me something? Watch over them, and protect them, will you not?”</p><p>“Now, I hate making promises. And this lady, I don’t even know her name. But… Someone who sincerely likes bad jokes… has got an integrity you can’t say no to. Do you get what I’m saying?”</p><p>Suddenly, the ambient sounds of music and talking patrons cease. There’s an intensity coming from Sans that you can’t put your finger on. Chara seems a little worried.</p><p>“That promise I made to her… You know what would have happened if she hadn’t said anything?” Sans closes his eyes. “Buddy.” When he opens them back up, the white dots usually indicating his sight are gone. There’s a weird, silent quality to his voice that sends a chill down your spine, and back up it again. “Y o u ‘ d  b e  d e a d  w h e r e  y o u  s t a n d.”</p><p>You don’t know why, but your heart is pounding, as if at any moment, it might be forcibly removed from your body.</p><p>“Hey, lighten up, bucko! I’m just joking with you. Besides… Haven’t I done a great job at protecting you? I mean, look at yourself. You haven’t died a single time.” Does… does he know? “Hey, what’s that look supposed to mean… am I wrong?” Sans turns away from you and chuckles to himself. “Well, that’s all. Take care of yourself, kid. ‘Cause someone really cares about you.” Sans walks away behind a plant, and disappears. </p><p>You turn to Chara, and notice that you’re shaking. Chara’s glaring at that plant like they’re trying to burn a hole through it. <em>“Not funny, comedian.”</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one ended up being all serious and no fluff, and, as much as I love my fluff, it's gonna end up being that way for a while, I think. I hope that certain parts weren't too illegible. </p><p>I wrote this right after watching the new Glitchtale episode, so maybe that might explain the tone a bit?</p><p>I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Undertale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frisk and Chara explore Asgore's house, and prepare for what lies ahead.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about the late upload... I've been working on some stuff for a future chapter. Normally I don't do that too much, but I couldn't stop thinking about it, and I knew that if I didn't write it then and there, I would forget it.</p><p>Well, enough with the excuses. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The elevator serves its purpose on multiple counts. Firstly, it’s an elevator. Obviously, it carries people to and from the Capital. But it’s called the ‘long’ elevator for a reason. Of course, they could make it faster, but you think that they made the ride long on purpose. The near silence is only disturbed by the steady humming of the mechanism carrying you to New Home. You can’t go anywhere while it’s moving, and it’s quiet. You think this particular elevator was made for thinking. And you’ve got lots of thoughts to think through.</p><p>Alphys’s words weigh heavily on your mind. <em>You’ll need at least a human soul, and a monster soul.</em> You’ll have to kill the King if you want to leave the underground. You’ll have to kill Chara’s dad, right in front of them.</p><p>You have to leave, or else the prophecy will come true in the worst way imaginable. Your family will come looking to kill you, and the monsters will just be obstacles in the way. You can’t let that happen. It’s why you came this far, after all.</p><p>The elevator’s movement ceases, and the doors crack open, revealing the gray beyond.</p><p>You step out of the elevator, and start to the right.</p><p>Chara’s silence only makes you more uncomfortable. “Chara?”</p><p>Chara turns to you, wearing a worried face.</p><p>“Did… you know?” You’re definitely not mad at them, but you are kind of curious.</p><p>“...Yeah.” Chara bows their head and stares at the ground. “I’m sorry I never told you.”</p><p>“It’s alright.”</p><p>Chara sighs and looks away from you. They don’t seem to think it’s alright.</p><p>On second thought, nothing about this situation is okay. You have to kill your best friend’s dad so that your own family doesn’t kill everyone else you’ve grown to love. Truly, this is sucky beyond comparison.</p><p>“Hey, Frisk?” Chara looks at you again, even more worried than before. “What are you… going to do?”</p><p>You stare ahead. “I have no idea,” you lie. In truth, you know. You will do what you must.</p><p>…</p><p>Asgore’s house is painfully similar to Toriel’s. From the shape, to the layout, to the furniture, to the shrubbery outside, everything is perfectly identical.</p><p>Well, everything except for the one thing that matters, of course. Toriel is nowhere near here. Even if she was, you don’t think you’d want to see her, anyway. You understand her actions now, but you can still feel her wrathful flames on your skin.</p><p>The staircase is blocked off by a chain sporting two padlocks. There’s a note attached. The handwriting is large and blocky, though exactly what you’d expect from a king.Howdy! I’m in the garden. Feel free to come by if you need to get something off your chest. You flip the note over. The keys are in the kitchen and hallway. The contents of the note, however, were not super kinglike. That makes what comes next much harder.</p><p>There are a few monsters walking around the house freely. You’re not sure why they’re allowed in the King’s house, but it’s not your kingdom, so it doesn’t matter.</p><p>You start toward the kitchen. A couple froggits appear before you. </p><p>“A long, long time ago, a human fell to the Ruins.”</p><p>When one stops talking, the other continues. “Injured by its fall, the human called out for help.”</p><p>Just like that, he disappears. Weird. You keep walking. Chara sheepishly folds their arms.</p><p>You enter the kitchen and see a green key on the counter. You take it and put it on your phone’s keychain. You make a mental note to thank Alphys for it later. You then realise you won't get a chance.</p><p>As you leave the room, you notice that the garbage can is filled to the brim with crumbled up recipes for Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie. </p><p>You start walking back toward the hall with the other key, when a couple of Wimsums appear. </p><p>“Asriel, the King’s son, heard the human’s call.”</p><p>“He brought the human back to the castle.”</p><p>Just like that, the two monsters leave you alone. You’re getting a bad feeling. You already know how this story ends, and it’s not pretty. </p><p>You get a fuzzy feeling in your head, and close your eyes.</p><p>
  <em>You hear a child’s voice. “It’s just a little farther, okay?” Everything hurts, but somehow, with the warmth from this boy’s hand, you feel like you can make it.</em>
</p><p>You open your eyes and keep walking. Chara must be thinking pretty hard about their memories here. You assume, at least, that that’s what causes those flashbacks.</p><p>You enter the hallway, and take the first door on the left. You know the key’s not here, but you’re curious. This is Chara’s old room, after all.</p><p>The room looks just like it did in Toriel’s house, but there are colorfully wrapped boxes laying on the ground. You approach one and open it up. </p><p>Chara gasps as they see what you’re holding.</p><p>You close your eyes as the glint from the locket shines at you.</p><p>
  <em>You’re dragged into the room. “Okay, okay, so what’s this surprise.” You’re supposed to be in the kitchen helping Mom with dinner. You hate to be a nuisance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Asriel holds up a couple of golden lockets, one for each hand. “Here, this one’s for you!” He hands you the necklace in his right hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You take it with trembling fingers. “For… Me?”</em>
</p><p>You place the locket in your pocket. </p><p>Chara looks at you. “You aren’t going to wear it?”</p><p>“It's not mine.” You walk over to the other box and open it. Inside is a well-kept yet worn steel dagger. You pull it out and admire the blade before placing it back in the box. You don’t need to see this memory. You’ve felt the steel once, and that was enough for you.</p><p>Chara makes a sigh of relief. Your breath is shaky. You’re going to have to kill Asgore, but you refuse to do it with Chara’s knife.</p><p>You walk back out into the hallway, and make for the key.</p><p>A few moldsmalls drop from the ceiling. “Over time, Asriel and the human child became like siblings.”</p><p>“The king and queen treated the human child as their own.”</p><p>“The underground was full of hope.”</p><p>The three monsters make a path for you to walk through. You take the other key and put it on your keychain.</p><p>Out of curiosity, you enter the next room on the left. There’s a king-sized bed in the corner of the room. Monochromatic furniture lines the walls. You walk up to a wardrobe and open it. Inside is a hand-knitted sweater. It reads: Mr. Dad Guy.</p><p>
  <em>“What’cha doing, Chara?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Knitting.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What’re you knitting?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A sweater.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What kind of sweater?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You grin at your brother. “The kind you wear, you dork.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Asriel scrunches up his face. “Ugh, I know that!”</em>
</p><p>You quickly close the wardrobe. You feel sick to your stomach.</p><p> </p><p>You walk back out into the hallway and turn to the left to look at yourself in the mirror.</p><p>Your hair falls to your eyes, like always. Your face is as nondescript as ever. Despite everything that’s happened. Despite what you have to do. Despite everything, it’s still you.</p><p>You walk down the hallway and return to the staircase.</p><p>You unlock the padlocks, and they fall to the ground with an echoing thud.</p><p>You descend the stairs. Your footsteps echo around the chamber.</p><p>A couple of Migosps appear. </p><p>“Then one day,”</p><p>“The human fell very ill.”</p><p>
  <em>“Hey Azzy, can you turn off the camera real quick?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Turn off the camera?”</em>
</p><p>You shake your head and keep walking.</p><p>Next, three vegetoids. The monsters around here seem intent on telling you this sad story that you already know. You know it all too well.</p><p>“The sick human had but one request.”</p><p>“To see the golden flowers from their village.”</p><p>“But there was nothing we could do.”</p><p>
  <em>You lay sick in bed. “Is it true? Do you really wanna see them?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not really.” You cough. “That was just an excuse. They need to think that you… took my soul for a reason, right?”</em>
</p><p>You keep walking.</p><p>Two Loox.</p><p>“The next day…”</p><p>“The next day…”</p><p>There’s a pause.</p><p>“The human died.”</p><p>
  <em>“Chara, please come back, I don’t… I can’t, I… No, I said I would never doubt you. We just need to get six, right?”</em>
</p><p>Snowdrakes.</p><p>“Asriel, wracked with grief, absorbed the human’s soul.”</p><p>“He became a being with incredible power.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You’re together. Really, really together now. You feel his warmth all the time, like he’s fighting off the cold, just for you.</em>
</p><p>Nicecaps.</p><p>“With the human soul, Asriel crossed through the barrier.”</p><p>“He carried the human’s body into the sunset.”</p><p>“Back to the village of the humans.”</p><p>
  <em>You feel your influence on the body, and stare down upon your corpse. Such a filthy thing doesn’t belong in a place like this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You pick up your still warm body, and leave the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was only one good place on the surface. It wouldn’t be too bad for you to rest there.</em>
</p><p>You turn the corner and meet three Woshuas.</p><p>“Asriel reached the center of the village.”</p><p>“There, he found a bed of golden flowers.”</p><p>“He carried the human onto it.”</p><p>
  <em>The sun’s rays reflect off of the flowers and onto your old body. It’s practically glowing. Yeah, this is a good place.</em>
</p><p>Shyrens.</p><p>“Suddenly, screams rang out.”</p><p>“The villagers saw Asriel holding the human’s body.” </p><p>“They thought he’d killed the child.”</p><p>
  <em>“Asriel, now’s the time. We just need six. We can do it.”</em>
</p><p>Dummies. </p><p>“The humans attacked them with everything they had.”</p><p>“He was struck with blow after blow.”</p><p>“Asriel had the power to destroy them all.”</p><p>
  <em>“Azzy, we have to fight back, we’re gonna die… You’re gonna die!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You feel someone else’s tears pool in your eyes, and your head shakes.</em>
</p><p>“But…” </p><p>“Asriel did not fight back.”</p><p>
  <em>“Asriel, please!”</em>
</p><p>“Clutching the human,”</p><p>“Asriel smiled and walked away.”</p><p>
  <em>“You shouldn’t be somewhere you hate so much, Chara. I don’t know why I just thought of it, but… Wouldn’t it be much nicer to rest where you’re loved?”</em>
</p><p>“Wounded, Asriel stumbled home.”</p><p>“He entered the castle and collapsed.”</p><p>“His dust spread across the garden.”</p><p>
  <em>“...you idiot.”</em>
</p><p>“The kingdom fell to despair.”</p><p>“The King and Queen had lost two children in one night.”</p><p>“The humans had once again taken everything from us.”</p><p>
  <em>“I know… I’m sorry.”</em>
</p><p>“The king decided that this must end.”</p><p>“Every human who falls down here must die.”</p><p>“With enough souls, we can shatter the barrier forever.”</p><p>
  <em>You feel your hold on the world tremble, and you die for a second time.</em>
</p><p>“It’s not long now. King Asgore will give us hope.”</p><p>“King Asgore will let us go.”</p><p>“King Asgore will save us all.”</p><p>You barely notice the scenery to your left, and keep walking.</p><p>“You should be smiling, too.”</p><p>“Aren’t you excited?”</p><p>“Aren’t you happy?”</p><p>A single Froggit hops by you.</p><p>“You’re going to be free.”</p><p>You turn the corner and enter the next room.</p><p>…</p><p>“This… is the barrier.” The booming voice that sounds when you die, you realise, is none other than Asgore’s. How ironic. You must kill the voice that has been cheering for you your entire journey. “This is what keeps us all trapped underground.”</p><p>You look past the King and into the barrier. Waves of light and energy pulse through it. It feels like there’s electricity in the air.</p><p>“If…” The King still does not face you. “If by any chance you have unfinished business…” There’s a long and deep breath. “Please, do what you must.” </p><p>“I’m ready.”</p><p>“I see. This is it, then.” You see his kind-looking face as he turns to look you in the eyes. “Ready?” Several compartments in the floor open up, and from each one rises a glass container. In all but one lies a differently colored soul. Asgore closes his eyes.</p><p>A strange light fills the room. Twilight is shining through the barrier. It seems your journey is finally over. You’re filled with <strong>Determination.</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked it. </p><p>No one asked, but I figured I'd share. I wrote this whole thing with 'undertale' from the OST on repeat, and now I can't stop hearing it in my head. It's a good song, so no complaints here, but I wonder if I should be worried...</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Asgore.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frisk and Chara confront Asgore.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Human. It was nice to meet you.” Asgore bows his head. “Goodbye.” The lumbering figure takes a single step to the right, and summons a large red glowing trident. He turns it upside down and slams it into the ground. You feel a pressure change in the air as the King of all Monsters prepares to end your life.</p><p>“C’mon, Frisk, you have to do something!” You look at Chara. Their expression changes immediately. “Y-you aren’t… right?”</p><p>You close your eyes, ignoring the forceful heat emanating from the King.</p><p>
  <em>“King Asgore, I--”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Golly, Chara. You don’t need to call me by my title. You may call me whatever you like. Heck, you can call me Fluffybuns for all I care.” The king squints and looks to the right. “Everyone else seems intent on calling me that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Um…” You don’t want to push your luck, but… You decide to give it a shot. “How about ‘Dad?’”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The monster’s mouth spreads into a giant grin. “Golly, I think that’d be wonderful!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A massive paw russells your hair.</em>
</p><p>Your grip on the frying pan tightens. It’s a decent weapon, you suppose. Heavy, solid. Durable, too. Perfect for killing kings. Killing husbands. Killing fathers.</p><p>Well, it’s not like you have any choice anymore, anyway.</p><p>You take a step forward into the inferno.</p><p>“Frisk, you…”</p><p>You look at them. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Chara puts their hand over their mouth, just as you’ve seen many times over. It’s much worse to be the cause of it, somehow.</p><p>There is no running away. There can be no mercy. You must return home, to save everyone.</p><p>You take another step. The King is within striking distance. Even though he holds his trident in a defensive position, you can tell that he has no intention of defending himself. It would appear that he does not truly want this either. You’re both victims of circumstance, you suppose.</p><p>You swing the pan. It collides with his stomach without fail, but Asgore is unfazed. He raises his trident, and brings the pointed end down upon you. You move to your left. </p><p>There’s a certain poetic beauty to this. While your family never taught you to dodge bullet patterns, hand-to-hand combat is another matter. You have to do what your family taught you to do. It’s so funny that a lump forms in your throat, and refuses to leave.</p><p>You take another swing. He stumbles back a bit. Next, he swings his trident broadly. With such a large weapon, he can’t maneuver very quickly. You manage to vault over the trident, and hit him again.</p><p>Flames form in his hands, and he casts them toward you. You jump back.</p><p>
  <em>As quickly as the room darkened, it ignites with Toriel’s wrathful flame.</em>
</p><p>You blink. There’s no time for that. Though, you  must admit, this is all very familiar.</p><p>The pattern is easy to dodge this time: a simple helix that you slide by without taking a hit.</p><p>You dash forward, and swing once again.</p><p>The King slams his trident on the ground, and you feel a heat rising from below the ground. You take a step back, but it’s too late. Flames erupt from the earth, and swallow you whole.</p><p>
  <em>You start forward. One shaky step, then two, and soon enough, you’re in a dead sprint. You just have to get past. You can do this. The burn on your shoulder throbs as you reel back your arm to take a swing.</em>
</p><p>No, not now. You grit your teeth, open your eyes, and pull back the now sweltering pan. The flames don’t burn your clothes, or hair, just your skin. You can feel the blisters forming already.</p><p>You swing with both your arms. The impact knocks the huge monster back a few feet, giving you room to step out of the flames.</p><p>Asgore is panting. So are you, but you’re nowhere near exhausted.</p><p>“Please, Frisk.”</p><p>You stare directly into Asgore’s eyes. You can’t afford to look at Chara right now.</p><p>“I know you want to go home, but…”</p><p>You step toward Asgore, who raises both of his arms, conjuring more fire.</p><p>“You really could have a good life here.”</p><p>You start running. First to the left, and then the right, following the path Asgore’s magic laid out for you.</p><p>You’re getting close, now.</p><p>“Please, just… go back. You could stay with Sans and Papyrus, or…”</p><p>You take another step. Asgore’s trident vanishes; it’s quickly replaced by a luminescent scythe. His eyes begin to glow, first orange, then blue, then orange again.</p><p>You recognise this magic. You take another step as he swings his scythe: the orange blade passes right through you. You hold still, and the blue passes by, and then you continue forward as the third swing goes through you harmlessly.</p><p>“Alphys would love to have you around… Hell, even Undyne would take you in.”</p><p>You step forward. Almost there.</p><p>Asgore’s eyes glow again. It would seem he knows he’s at the end of his rope. What a cruel world to live in, where a child can so easily kill you.</p><p>The pattern is much faster, and harder to remember. You can hardly keep up with it.</p><p>Blue, Blue, orange, blue, orange, orange, orange, blue, orange, blue, blue, orange, blue, orange, blue, orange, all in the span of a second.</p><p>You stop for the blue, and walk through the orange.</p><p>“So please, Frisk!” Chara’s voice raises over the cackling sound of magical fire. “Stop doing this!"</p><p>You raise the pan, and attack the King again.</p><p>Asgore falls to his knees, holding his chest, where his armor is dented inwards from the force of your blow.</p><p>“Ah, so that is how it is.” Asgore’s eyes close sadly. “I remember the day after my son died.” His son? You look at Chara. They’re looking at you pleadingly. “The entire underground was devoid of hope. The future had once again been taken from us by the humans.” He takes a shaky breath. “In a fit of anger, I declared war. I said that I would destroy any human that came here. I would use their souls to become godlike… and free us from this terrible prison. Then, I would destroy humanity, and let monsters rule the surface in peace.” Asgore looks to the ground, shamefully. “Soon, the people’s hopes returned, but… my wife, however, became disgusted with my actions. She left this place, never to be seen again. In truth, I do not want power. I do not want to hurt anyone. I just wanted everyone to have hope. But… I cannot take this any longer.”</p><p>“Dad…” Chara sniffs. Can you really do this?</p><p>“I just want to see my wife. I just want to see my child.” Child. Single. Non-plural. You know for a fact that Asgore had two children. Maybe you can do this; not only is he a bad King, but a bad father, as well it would seem. “Please, young one… This war has gone on long enough. You have the power; take my soul, and leave this cursed place.”</p><p>You take a step forward, your grip tightening. Just one more hit. One more, and you’ll be a murderer, but you’ll have saved everyone. You close your eyes and pull back your arm to take a swing.</p><p>
  <em>“Dad, we baked this pie for you!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Dad, I knitted a sweater for you!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Is this really for me, Dad?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Thanks, Dad!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Dad!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Dad!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Dad!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You feel a pressure on your arm that feels vaguely familiar. You open your eyes, and see Chara, teary-eyed in front of you. Their arms extend to yours, holding it in place. You don’t know how this is happening. All you know is that they’re fighting to keep their family alive. If only they knew that you’re doing the same thing.</p><p>Their hold on you isn’t very firm; you could push through it and finish the job. You could kill Asgore, and save yourself. Save everyone. </p><p>"Please. He's my Dad."</p><p>But you can’t. You’re not strong enough. You aren’t strong enough to save anyone.</p><p>The frying pan drops to the ground, creating an echoing clank that reflects off the barrier and into the caverns behind you.</p><p>Your legs give out underneath of you, and you’re sitting before you know it.</p><p>“After everything I have done to hurt you… You would rather stay down here and suffer… Than live happily on the surface?”</p><p>Chara flops down next to you and dries their tears with their sleeve. “Frisk… Thank you.”</p><p>Asgore’s eyes open steadily. “Human… I promise you. For as long as you remain here, my wife and I will take care of you, as best we can. We can sit in the living room, telling stories… Eating butterscotch pie. We could be like… a family.”</p><p>You think of it. <em>Chara giggles as Asgore tries to get the whipped cream from his beard. Toriel gives him a stern look, which quickly makes way for a smile nearly as warm as the fireplace next to you. You lay on the soft carpet, letting the little bits of fabric run between your fingers and toes, letting the warmth of the fireplace kiss your forehead goodnight. Your stomach is full of pie crust and filling, the combination of which tasted of home. It’s a delight you can experience every night now. Four warm, fuzzy hands pick you up from the ground and pull you into a tight embrace as you start to drift off into sleep. Everything feels so warm, so safe. Like it will last forever. Is… is this what family feels like?</em></p><p>You can’t help but crack a smile at the thought of it all. The smile doesn't last. </p><p>You remember your family on the surface. You’ve still got a chance, you think. Maybe, with the power you have, you can still save monsters. Maybe you can defend them.</p><p>You look at Asgore with a doofy smile. You can do this. You can be happy. You're filled with--</p><p>--You notice something strange above Asgore’s head. There’s a weird white dot, floating and rotating in place. Another one appears. And another. Soon, he’s surrounded by these little white dots.</p><p>They look somehow familiar, but you’re not sure from where…Until it hits you. But you’re too late. Your words could never reach him in time. The ‘Friendliness Pellets’ close in on him long before you can do anything to stop it.</p><p>Asgore’s form crumbles, and is replaced with a pile of gray dust. His soul lingers outside of his body, but that too breaks apart and disappeared when a bullet collides with it.</p><p>You hear the sound of glass breaking. For a moment, you think it might be your own soul breaking. In front of the pile of dust, a yellow flower appears. You thought you’d seen the last of him. You were wrong, apparently. How could you have let your guard down?</p><p>“You IDIOT. You haven’t learned a thing.” The flower’s face begins to melt and change into a more sinister one. Rows and rows of teeth, some sharp, and others blunt, poke out from the creature’s mouth. “In this world…” The six souls of fallen humans begin to spiral around the flower, as if gravity itself was pulling them in. Flowey’s voice changes to a deeper, monstrous one. “It’s kill or be killed!” His crazed laughter is the last thing you hear before you black out.</p><p>You definitely shouldn't have let your guard down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was gonna include the next part in this chapter, but I figured I'd just release them separately. </p><p>To be honest, I didn't expect it to take so long to develop the story to where it is now... I'm super anxious to get into the real good stuff. Or, at least, what I think the good stuff is. I can't really say whether or not it's good because I might be just a little bit biased.</p><p>Anyway, I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Your Best Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Photoshop Flowey.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some pretty vivid descriptions of violence. If it's not your shindig, then... Sorry?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s dark. Not like it is at night, where everything, including you, is blanketed by shadow. No, this dark is weird. You can still see your hand when you hold it up in front of you, but in every direction is an impenetrable blackness.</p><p>You feel weak. You can still move your body with full range and strength, but something about you feels… off. Missing, even. </p><p>Suddenly, you realise what’s missing; you look around for Chara. You can’t see anyone here but yourself. </p><p>For the first time since you’ve fallen, you feel lonely. And not just because Chara’s gone, either.</p><p>Asgore offered you the best deal you’ve ever been given, and probably would ever be given, but now it’s all gone.Your hopes and dreams of living happily with people who cared for you. Dead. Now it seems as if you’ve lost even more than what you already had. Chara’s gone. Your chest aches, but you don’t know why.</p><p>You look around once again. Maybe they’re just exploring? </p><p>You decide not to get your hopes up too much. You’re not even sure where you are. You know you’re not dead at least: you’ve been there before, and this isn’t it.</p><p>After a considerable amount of stationary searching, you pick a direction and walk in it. You keep walking, on and on, but you don’t feel like you’re moving at all. Your feet move, but you don’t feel the gentle breeze caused by motion.</p><p>You turn. “Hello?” Your voice doesn’t echo at all: in fact, you can barely hear yourself, despite being quite loud.</p><p>You decide to walk in another direction. This time, you feel you might be making progress, at least.</p><p>Yup. You see a yellow glint in the distance. Unsure if it’s Flowey, you slow your pace and crouch down. Not that it’ll help any: you stick out like Papyrus at Grillby’s.</p><p>As you move closer, you notice that the yellow glint is constantly shifting, like a star… It’s a save point!</p><p>You walk up to it and hold out your arm, like usual.</p><p>Something’s wrong. You don’t feel a warmth emanating from this star, like all the others. In fact, this one doesn’t seem to be doing anything at all.</p><p>You hear a loud bang. You search around frantically for the source, but can’t see anything.</p><p>You hear it again, but louder. You take a step away from the star.</p><p>Bang.</p><p>Bang. </p><p>They’re increasing in volume and pace, now.</p><p>Bang!</p><p>BANG!</p><p>Your chest suddenly throbs painfully as there’s a sound of something breaking.</p><p>You envision everything that led up to this point; especially the room outside the barrier. As you do, it begins to fade, until vanishing completely.</p><p>“Howdy!” You hear a voice you wish wasn’t familiar. “It’s me, Flowey the Flower!” Duh. “I owe you a HUGE thanks!” Flowey’s voice takes on a sinister, almost demonic tone as it booms deafeningly around the space. “You really did a number on that old fool. Without you, I never could have gotten past him!”</p><p>You continue to search frantically for the source of the voice, but there’s nothing there.</p><p>“But now, with YOUR help, he’s DEAD! And I’VE got the human souls!” A giggle sounds around the chamber. “Boy! I’ve been empty for so long. It feels great to have a soul inside me again!” The voice shrinks, and whispers directly into your right ear. “Mmmm, I can feel them <em>wriggling.</em>” He licks his lips, and a shiver goes down your spine. The voice returns to its normal quality. “Aww, you’re feeling left out, aren’t you? That’s just perfect. After all, I only have six souls. I still need one more,” You feel the air get heavier around you. “Before I become GOD. And then, with my newfound powers…” Your vision gets fuzzy for a moment. You blink, and in front of you is… Toriel? “Monsters.” You blink again, only to stare yourself in the eyes. “Humans.” Your reflection’s head moves unnaturally to the right, until you hear the neck snap. “Everyone.” Everything fades back to darkness. “I’ll show them all the REAL meaning of this world!” A mad laughter reverberates in your ears. “Oh, and forget about escaping to your old SAVE file. It’s gone FOREVER!”</p><p>You suddenly lose your breath, and fall to your knees, panting for air. “But don’t worry.” It sounds as if Flowey’s right next to you. “Your old friend Flowey has worked out a replacement for you.”</p><p>The black turns to red in an instant. “I’ll save over your own death, so you can watch me tear you to bloody pieces OVER, and OVER, and OVER!” </p><p>You manage to catch your breath. This stupid freaking flower is starting to get on your nerves. You stand up, and wear your most Determined face.</p><p>“What? Do you really think you can stop ME?” </p><p>The small, golden flower sprouts from the black floor in front of you.</p><p>“Hee hee hee.” Flowey’s smile spreads, and his eyes squint. “You really ARE an idiot.” Flowey retreats back into the ground.</p><p>You feel your soul being pulled from your body, indicating that the fight has begun. In the darkness, however, you see six other souls appearing, one by one.</p><p>The red shifts to black, and back to red, as you hear what sounds like slithering tentacles moving above you. You look up, and see a large metallic screen with an oddly human-like face on it. From the sides of the screen sprout a bunch of cables, which slide above and into the ceiling.</p><p>You feel a rumbling in the ground. You tear your eyes away from the monstrosity on the ceiling and look down, where multiple vines, each covered in large red thorns sprout from the ground, each climbing through the air, all the way up to the screen.</p><p>Once the vines attach to the screen, some of the cables come back down from the ceiling, forming loops in and out of the main body, and in each one, one of the human souls appears. </p><p>Underneath the screen, a wad of flesh forms; inside, it appears that something is struggling to escape: eventually the flesh rips, revealing numerous teeth, some blunt, some pointed, and others serrated, lining themselves up as the flesh melts and molds into a ginormous long snout. The base elongates; in that area, in two spots, the flesh begins to struggle with itself once again, until two monstrous eyes burst from what you thought was solid matter.</p><p>The thorned vines stop their constant motion as the screen’s face contorts into a simpler shape: a circle with two eyes and a closed mouth. The mouth opens, revealing a set of (thankfully) normal teeth. The normality ends there, though, as the eyes open sideways, and are filled with a morbid pixelated mixture of green and red.</p><p>The whole being stops its motion, and the cables from the ceiling extend, dropping Flowey to the ground, where he can adequately attack you. Even when he’s on the ground, he’s fifty times your size.</p><p>That warbled, unexplainable laugh fills the now blank white space you find yourself in.</p><p>You may have bitten off more than you can chew.</p><p> </p><p>You can’t help but cower a bit at Flowey’s new form. Not to mention that you don’t feel control anymore. You almost don’t want to continue, to let Flowey take your soul, and get it over with.</p><p>But there’s a weird burning in your body, a sensation of will that’s not your own, that says you can’t.</p><p>So, you’ll fight.</p><p>White splotches of light appear before Flowey’s form, from which a barrage of pellets form. You take off running to try and avoid them, but one of his giant thorned vines blocks your path. You’re hit by a dozen of pellets, and fall to your knees.</p><p>Everything goes dark. You don’t feel that line pulling you back, like all those times before, though you do hear Asgore’s voice.</p><p>“This is all just a bad dream…” You’ve never heard him say that before. You soon realize the reason for the sudden change. The low, vibrating voice changes to Flowey’s shrill one. “<em>And you’re NEVER waking up!</em>”</p><p>Somehow, it gets even darker.</p><p>It’s dark.</p><p>
  <em>Darker.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yet darker.</em>
</p><p>What? Your head starts to hurt, and your eyes open on their own.</p><p>“Hee hee hee… Did you really think…” Flowey’s voice booms into your eardrums. “That I’d be satisfied killing you only ONE time?” There’s a hint of something in his voice that wasn’t there before… Doubt?</p><p>Everything brightens back up again, and you’re met with Flowey’s gigantic form.</p><p>The white lights appear again, but you think you can dodge them this time. You wait for them to get just close enough to almost hit you, and then move. You manage to dodge the first attack, and see an opening to attack. Somewhere in all the chaos, though, you lost your frying pan, so you’ll have to do this on your own.</p><p>You pull back your arm, and punch the non-thorny part of Flowey’s vine. To be honest, it probably hurt you more than it hurt him.</p><p>More white lights appear, and you get ready. This time, the bullets spread out from a singular point, covering the entire distance you have available to move. You manage to squeeze in between the first couple layers, but the next two hit you.</p><p>You’re not dead quite yet. </p><p>From both bottom parts of the screen appear two long barrels. You see a red light forming in each, and scramble to back away from the flamethrower, but you’re too late. Both of them hone in on you immediately, and burn you to a crisp.</p><p> </p><p>It’s dark again. You can hear terrible, gleeful laughs echoing around in the distance.</p><p>You feel a presence around you. It’s not warm and friendly like Chara, but it’s there, indeed.</p><p>You feel a static forming in the back of your mind. It begins to grow louder, as if frustrated with you.</p><p>“S%a^ D#%#r&amp;*^#d.”</p><p>What? You can’t understand what it’s saying.</p><p>Still, you feel your body refusing to give out, no matter how you feel about it. You don’t understand. All you know is that you need to keep going.</p><p> </p><p>You’re in front of Flowey again. You don’t think you can do this alone… </p><p>You’ve managed to escape the first few attacks, and got a couple of hits in, but… Nothing you do seems to be working. You feel as though there’s no reasoning with this being, but you’re not strong enough to fight him.</p><p> </p><p>You look up at the six human souls trapped within the beast. Maybe… Maybe you don’t have to do this alone.</p><p>
  <strong>You call for help.</strong>
</p><p>You don’t know who would respond, but you ask for their help anyway.</p><p>Suddenly, everything else goes away, and you feel a calming cyan glow. <em>It’s comforting, as if you can make it through this, so long as you wait for long enough.</em></p><p>You feel your strength return to you.</p><p>The fight fades back, and you’re in the thick of it yet again. Flamethrowers, bombs, giant fly swarms, everything Flowey can think of, he throws it at you.</p><p>You do pretty well, up until a giant worm, covered in moss and bearing a human mouth on its front swallows you whole.</p><p>You find yourself in the darkness again.</p><p>“@^!%  !$#  ^(* #(*^%?  ^(&amp; !$# %^# @%$(^#@%!”</p><p>You don’t understand anything that’s going on anymore. This static is starting to make your head hurt.</p><p> </p><p>You’re before Flowey again.</p><p>
  <strong>You call for help.</strong>
</p><p>It’s orange, this time. It’s as if, so long as you stare down your fear defiantly, that you can make it through this.</p><p>You feel your strength return to you.</p><p>You’ve begun to get the hang of Flowey’s attacks. Each time you die, he seems increasingly worried about something. He says that he’s bringing you back so you die over again, but maybe that’s not it.</p><p>
  <strong>You call for help.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>You know that, so long as you do the right thing, everything will turn out alright.</em>
</p><p>A volley of vine spears pierce through your chest.</p><p> </p><p>You feel like you’ve heard this static before, but you have no idea where.</p><p>“^(&amp; #!^ #^# #$#$^%^*^%, #^*(#. ^(&amp; &amp;&amp;@% ^### %( @%!^ D#%#$mi^##!”</p><p>You don’t understand what the static is saying to you, but you appreciate the encouragement, anyway.</p><p>You’re starting to feel that you have a chance, now.</p><p>
  <strong>You call for help.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>So long as you keep trying, and figure it out, you can do this.</em>
</p><p>You move, almost effortlessly as a circle of bullets close in on you.</p><p>You step out of the way of the flamethrowers, and duck as a moss-worm bounds toward you.</p><p>
  <strong>You call for help.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>You know your empathy can carry you through, no matter what.</em>
</p><p>You feel your strength return to you.</p><p>From Flowey’s mouth comes a white-blue beam of energy, which collides with you, shattering your body and soul instantly.</p><p>“@%ay #e%#$min##.”</p><p>What?</p><p>“S%ay #et#$mined.”</p><p>You can almost make it out. </p><p> </p><p>You weave through the bullets.</p><p>
  <strong>You call for help.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>You know Justice will come to those who do wrong.</em>
</p><p>You die once again. This time, though, the static is clearer.</p><p>Through the dark, you hear whispers of an idea you’d almost forgotten through all the blood and pain.<br/>
“Stay Determined.”</p><p>You feel a heat glowing, burning within your chest. It’s just like that of your body, but it feels like… It’s actually yours. You feel strong. You feel like you can do this. You feel Determined.</p><p>You give the static in your mind a thankful nod. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, you feel something coming back to you, as the battle around you fades, once again.</p><p>It feels so familiar.</p><p>
  <strong>You call for help.</strong>
</p><p>And Chara came.</p><p>“Frisk?”</p><p>You grin to your friend. “Hey, Chara. What took you so long?”</p><p>“I’m sorry. I wasn’t there for you.”</p><p>“You’re here now.”</p><p>Chara looks you in the eye, with a fire you’ve never seen before.</p><p>“Yeah. I am. Let’s do this, Frisk.”</p><p>You’ve never been happier to see anyone.</p><p> </p><p>The fight resumes, but something feels different. Flowey doesn’t feel so imposing anymore. His will is weaker than yours.</p><p>You begin to see more openings for attack. When you get tired, Chara helps you. You’re not sure how you both knew, but you’re sharing a soul, so… why not share the body, as well?</p><p>Your legs get shaky, and your breaths become labored; you feel the feeling leave your legs as Chara takes control of them.</p><p>It’s weird. Like your legs have minds of their own. It’s so weird that it makes you giggle. At a time like this. You reel back your arm, and take a swing at one of Flowey’s vines. You punch it, and the force knocks the vine back feet at a time. You feel tremendously powerful. </p><p>Flowey begins to panic: he’s losing control over the situation. The mouth opens, and the beam fires directly at you. Apparently, Chara’s reflexes are better than yours, as they dodge out of the way. You urge Chara to move towards Flowey. They comply immediately. Soon enough, you’re sprinting toward the monster, ready to finish this.</p><p>“No! Stay back!” You can’t help but laugh. You can’t believe that after everything, he’s going to plead with you.</p><p>“Not a chance.” You jump up high enough to reach the screen, and punch him with all your might. Your arm goes straight through.</p><p>Flowey falls back. “Fine then, I’ll just…!”</p><p>You feel Flowey tugging at the timeline, urging it to go back.</p><p>You <strong>refuse</strong> to let it.</p><p>“What? Where are my powers?”</p><p>You stand there, panting, looking at him.</p><p>“How… how could you have more determination than me? It’s… it’s impossible!”</p><p>You roll your eyes. You’re staring at a fifty foot mechanical plant monster who’s tried and succeeded in killing you tens of times. You don’t wanna hear about what’s ‘possible.’</p><p>“Give up, Flowey.”</p><p>“No… NO!”</p><p>Flowey conjures another attack. It quickly fizzles away. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>The six human souls glow brightly, and break apart from Flowey’s form.</p><p>“The souls? No, you… you can’t do that! You’re supposed to obey me!” They begin to spiral around the monster, going faster and faster until they’re all nothing but a blur. “Stop, stop, no… STOOOOPPPP!”</p><p>There’s a bright flash of light, so you cover your eyes.</p><p>When you open them again, Flowey just sits there, back to his original form.</p><p>You want to kill him while you have the chance. It’s only fair, after all. He killed you so many times.</p><p>“Frisk.”</p><p>You look over to Chara, who just shakes their head.</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“I know. Just… Please.”</p><p>You sigh and take a seat.</p><p>“What?” Flowey turns a single eye to stare at you.</p><p>You don’t give a reaction.</p><p>“What are you doing? Do you think I learned anything from this?” Flowey starts to turn his whole head toward you.</p><p>You sit there.</p><p>“No. Sparing me won’t change anything. Killing me is the only way to end this.”</p><p>*Spare.</p><p>“If you let me live… I’ll come back!”</p><p>*Spare.</p><p>“I’ll kill you.”</p><p>*Spare.</p><p>“I’ll kill everyone.”</p><p>*Spare.</p><p>“I’ll kill everyone you love!”</p><p>*Spare.</p><p>Flowey’s face starts to contort, presumably in confusion.</p><p>*Spare.</p><p>“...Why?”</p><p>*Spare.</p><p>“Why are you being… So nice to me?”</p><p>*Spare.</p><p>“I can’t understand…” Flowey’s expression turns somewhat sorrowful.</p><p>*Spare.</p><p>“I can’t understand…”</p><p>*Spare.</p><p>“I just… can’t… understand…”</p><p>Flowey ran away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know, there's a bit of creative liberty with this one, but I love this battle, and wanted to do it justice. Plus, divergence is what fics are for, amiright?</p><p>If you're wondering, here's some translations.</p><p>"Stay Determined."<br/>"What are you doing? You are the strongest!"<br/>"You mustn't give up, child. You have to Stay Determined."<br/>"Stay Determined."<br/>"Stay Determined."</p><p>That's basically what was being said... I should have left myself a key or something, lol, I forgot what it actually was minutes after writing it.</p><p>There'll be a more in depth explanation later, but remember: Frisk comes from DT experiments. Their body was injected with determination. But what about their soul?</p><p>Well, I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Sunset.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frisk and Chara enjoy the sunset together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Outside the cave, the sun is setting. It feels much too calm out here, given what you just went through. That’s just the beginning, though. You know it. You don’t want to return to your family, but it was for that reason that you made it through the underground in one piece.</p><p>The air is less stagnant on the open surface; you hadn’t noticed how heavy the air felt until you left. It’s nice, but you’d probably trade the fresh air for that chance you had before Flowey came along. Asgore said that he wanted to be like a family, and it sounded like a dream come true. Little did you know that you’d have to wake up so soon.</p><p>You look over to Chara. They’re staring wide-eyed at the spread of land before them. You can tell that there’s a hint of panic in their eyes.</p><p>“Chara?”</p><p>They snap out of their daze and turn toward you for just a second, before turning back to the landscape. “You aren’t going to go back… are you?”</p><p>You shake your head no.</p><p>“A-and you’re going to go d-down there, h-huh?” You notice that Chara is shaking, and hugging themselves.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I should have f-figured… You are h-human, after all.”</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>They bow their head. “No. I’m not.”</p><p>You think you get it. After all, they were just as hopeful for that happy ending as you were. Well, hope doesn’t get you anywhere, as Mom would say.</p><p>
  <em>“I wanted to be a doctor. But now I’m stuck here watching over a stupid labrat.”</em>
</p><p>“What did you just say?” Chara turns to you and tilts their head.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You said something just now.”</p><p>“Um… No?”</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>That was a little weird. You shrug and sit down next to Chara.</p><p>“Hey.” </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Are... you scared?”</p><p>Chara turns and looks at you with a dumbfounded expression. “You… I mean, I… Of course not! Well, maybe a little.” You look into Chara’s eyes. “Okay, maybe a little more than a little.”</p><p>“Wanna talk about it?”</p><p>“It’s just… Humans are way worse than monsters.”</p><p>
  <em>You see red. Everything is hot. You hear screaming. “Burn the witch!” You turn and run before they have the chance.</em>
</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Chara looks at you and pauses. “Wait, you didn’t see any of that, right?”</p><p>You decide remaining silent is the best course of action.</p><p>They sigh. “ Sorry about that. Hopefully we can get this figured out so you’re not seeing all my crappy memories.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Chara. I like learning about you.” You watch Chara’s face turn a little bit red, and they look away.</p><p>The sunset really is beautiful.</p><p>“So, if you’re scared… do you wanna stay here for a little bit? I’m sure my family can wait another day or so.” You can’t believe the words that just came out of your mouth. Any more than a week ago, and that kind of talk would have gotten you killed for sure.</p><p>“Are… are you sure?”</p><p>“Yeah.” You’re definitely not sure. </p><p>“If you say so… That would be nice.”</p><p>If Chara’s happy, then you think it might be worth it.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>“What’s rule number one?” You feel the lacerations on your back deepen with every blow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It hurts so much, but it’ll be worse if you let it get to you. “Obey you above all else!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The chain cracks against your back again. “What’s rule number two?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You clench your fists on the bedsheets until your knuckles turn white. “I want what you want.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This time, you’re hit just under the back of your neck. “And rule three.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You resist the urge to let your hand meet the fresh wound on the back of your neck, and bite down a whimper.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crack. “RULE NUMBER THREE!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t die until you say I die.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You hear him put the chain whip back on the wall. “Stay where you are. A nurse will be by shortly.”</em>
</p><p>You wake with a start, your hands immediately going to your back to check for wounds. You find only scars. </p><p>“Frisk?”</p><p>You look over to Chara, who looks gravely concerned for you. That’s a little weird. You’re the one who should be worried about them.</p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>“Did… did you just have a dream?”</p><p>You sit up immediately. You’ve been through this before: it must’ve been Chara’s memory. “Yeah. Are you alright?”</p><p>“That’s what I wanted to ask you.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Frisk… That memory wasn’t mine.”</p><p>Oh. Ohhhhh. It makes sense now. That was one of their ‘Corrective Exercises.’ You haven’t really thought about them too much before, let alone dreamt of them.</p><p>“Oh. Yeah, I’m alright.”</p><p>“That didn’t look alright.” </p><p>It’s not a big deal, really. What concerns you more is that Chara may have had to live through it, if their experience was anything like yours.</p><p>“Were you in my place?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Chara, I’m… Really sorry you had to go through that.”</p><p>Suddenly, Chara’s frown curls up a bit, and they snort. They float toward you. “I can’t believe that’s your first reaction.”</p><p>“Chara?” They move directly behind you. You were always taught not to turn your back to someone, unless you want to be stabbed there; Chara is different, though. Their closeness to you sends chills down your shoulders, as if the lightest touch would cause them to melt.</p><p>“Let me borrow your arms for just a second.” You let your arms fall to your sides to feel a coolness quickly fill them.</p><p>“Chara, what’re you--”</p><p>“Shhh.” Your arms move up from your sides, and embrace your face. “I can’t really give you a hug, but… I hope this is good enough.”</p><p>It’s a little weird. It just kind of feels like you’re hugging yourself, but at the same time it’s not you. </p><p>It may be weird, but you love it. “Thanks, Chara.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anytime.” You hear a sigh behind you. “Just… What kind of family are you returning to?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heya. it's been awhile, huh?</p><p>In all seriousness, I'm super sorry about the long gap between chapters. Life's been eventful lately, and it just loves to get in the way. From work, to (minor) injuries, to plain old laziness, I've been putting this one off for way too long. Not to mention that I've written it like five different times, and every time I've kinda hated it, so that's a thing.</p><p>On the bright side, I'm trying to get back on schedule, so you'll see more frequent updates from me for the next few weeks I think.<br/>On the less bright side, school is starting back up soon, so I'll be a lot more busy than usual.</p><p>However, this story will not end any time soon. I've got the whole of the plot written out sequentially. Of course, there'll be a few edits and teaks in there, but the time for winging it has officially ended.</p><p>There's actually a lot that I'm wanting to do for this work in particular. I've got plans to draw something for the last chapter, and possibly some earlier chapters as well. Now, I can't vouch for my artistic skill, but my mom loves to. I'm sure she's totally unbiased.</p><p>Anyway, I've gone on for long enough. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you liked it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Big Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The big city awaits.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Everything is so different now…” Chara looks over at the distant city as the sun peaks over the mountain behind you.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“When I was alive, humans had smaller, less shiny buildings. They were rounder, too.”</p><p>You wonder how long Chara’s been dead. It’s probably not a comfortable topic for conversation, though. You start walking toward the city. All of the really tall buildings reflect the sun directly into your eyes: it’s not pleasant.</p><p>“Are you sure we’re heading in the right direction?” Chara looks at you. “You look just as lost as me.”</p><p>It’s true, but you don’t want Chara to get discouraged. Well, that probably can’t be helped. When they see where you’re going, they’ll probably try to talk you out of it. You can’t stop now, though. You’re determined to see this through.</p><p>The timber provides you with shade as you walk toward the city. It’s a little bit awkward, as Chara has been silent for a while. You wonder if they’re upset with you. You look up, past the canopy above you and to the sky. It’s that same deep shade of blue that you saw when you climbed Ebott. You can’t help but gaze into the infinite sky above you as you walk.</p><p>Unfortunately, a forest isn’t the best place to not pay attention to where you’re going. You trip on a branch, and fall face-first onto the ground.</p><p>“Ow.” </p><p>Chara appears to be holding back laughter. “Are you alright?” The tone of their voice is light, and playful.</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Maybe you should watch where you’re going, klutzy human.”</p><p>“Hey, I’m not a klutz.”</p><p>“Oh really? I know you’ve fallen at least twice in the past week.”</p><p>Is Chara talking about when you fell into the Underground? “I didn’t fall down that hole. I was pushed.”</p><p>“Oh. Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Chara.”</p><p>The air is suddenly a few pounds heavier. You think you may have ruined the mood.</p><p>…</p><p>The city’s large buildings are even taller up close. There’s a weird feeling of smallness that fills you as you look to the peaks of the buildings. Some of them rise above the others, but nearly all of them reflect the blue sky and burning sunlight to the unassuming ground below.</p><p>“Everything is so different, now.” You look over at Chara.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“When I was alive, humans didn’t have buildings like this… They were much smaller. And rounder, too.”</p><p>“Maybe humanity is less scary since the last time you saw it.” You doubt it’s true. You haven’t seen much from humans, but what little you have was far from pleasant.</p><p>Cars of every different size and color run up and down the street. Or, at least they would, if any of them were moving. It would appear that the traffic is so dense that none of the vehicles can move.</p><p>You continue walking toward the center of the city. You’re not certain what you’re looking to find, but there has to be something that could lead you back to Them.</p><p>“Frisk, I… Are you sure you know what you are doing? There are a lot of humans here.”</p><p>“I…” It doesn’t help either your nor Chara’s case that you have no clue what’s going on. “I think so.”</p><p>“This is dangerous. What if you get taken?”</p><p>“Taken?”</p><p>Chara scrunches up their face at you. “Humans kidnap other people’s kids. Like, all the time.”</p><p>“Wait, really?” That’s a little bit unsettling.</p><p>“Yes! How can you not know that? You live on the surface!”</p><p>Technically, yes. Functionally, no.</p><p>Alongside the numerous cars lining the streets, huge crowds of people walk on the side of the road, each with their own direction and goal in mind. Chara’s right. This is a little scary.</p><p>You turn and face them. “Anything else that would be useful to know?”</p><p>Chara cups their hand to their chin. “Well, the first thing is to never travel alone.” They look down at themself, and back to you, and shrug their shoulders. “Next, is that a child should always be accompanied by an adult.”</p><p>“Well, you are pretty old, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess so.” Chara folds their eyebrows. You notice that you’re beginning to get weird looks from the people walking around you. Jeez, haven’t they ever seen a kid talking to their invisible friend before? “And, lastly, never go with someone you don’t know.”</p><p>“I think I can do that.” It does sound pretty simple. Now that you’re prepared, the crowds of people are… still incredibly intimidating. How is it that you can fight a 100-foot plant monster and come back from the dead, but still be scared of a bunch of humans?</p><p>Chara seems to read your expression. “Do you want me to hold your hand?” They’re being sarcastic, of course, but you turn and give them a nod anyway. “How can I even…” Their eyes fall down to your hand, and their eyes light up. “Oh! I’ve got an idea!”</p><p>Chara moves next to you, and moves your arm in front of you, your hand outstretched. You give Chara a smile and grab your right hand with your left. Since Chara’s got your right arm, it really feels like you’re holding their hand. “This is nice.”</p><p>“Yeah… it is.”</p><p>The crowd of humans doesn’t seem so scary, anymore. The two of you take off into the city.</p><p>…</p><p>“Hey!” You turn around, and see a relatively short woman looking right at you. You turn around and look to see if she might be addressing someone behind you. “Caleb!”</p><p>Ah, she must not be talking to you after all. You begin walking in the other direction, as your stomach rumbles. You pat at your pockets to check for anything to eat. You hear the jangle of gold coins in your pocket, but alas, you find no food. Of course, you just had to decide to not buy any monster food. You make a note to yourself that if you ever see three-days-ago Frisk, you need to kick them in the shin.</p><p>Suddenly, a hand grabs your shoulder from behind. You turn around, and see that same woman. “Cal, where have….” Her eyes travel and down your body, before focusing on your face. “Oh.” She removes her hand from your shoulder, thankfully.</p><p>“Frisk, you should get out of here. I don’t like this.” You give Chara a subtle nod, and turn away from the woman.</p><p>You have an ominous feeling as you walk away, however, and instinctively turn around. The woman is following you. “Hey, kid, hold up for a minute.”</p><p>“Frisk, run.”</p><p>“What if she--”</p><p>
  <em>“Frisk!”</em>
</p><p>Chara’s tone isn’t one to be argued with. You turn and begin sprinting in the other direction. This week is weird. It’s the second time you’re running away from a scary lady at full speed. You just hope it doesn’t turn out the same way this time.</p><p>“Kid, wait!”</p><p>You turn, still running, to see how far the lady is from you. She’s not as fast as you are, probably due to the shoes she’s wearing.</p><p>You run into someone.</p><p>“Oof!” You turn back to look at the person you just bumped into. He’s a pretty well-built man in a black suit.</p><p>“Hey!” The woman is catching up to you.</p><p>You need to get out of here. You mumble apology to the man, and try to get past him. When you do, he grabs your arm. “Hold it, kiddo.”</p><p>You start to tremble. Chara was right. They must be trying to kidnap you.</p><p>“Frisk, you have to break free!”</p><p>“I… don’t want to hurt him.”</p><p>“He’s not a monster, he won’t die from you hitting him. Hurry!”</p><p>You look up to the man’s face as you hear the clacking of heels quickly approaching you. “Alright, give me my arm back real quick.” Feeling returns to your arm.</p><p>He seems unsuspecting. That’s good, at least. He’s got your left arm in his right hand. The man looks to the lady chasing you. “Hey, is this your kid?”</p><p>You thrust a kick at the side of his right knee, and grab the pinkie-side of his hand, turning it over so that the back of his hand is turned toward you. You press both of your thumbs in between the bones in his hand, and twist his wrist.</p><p>The lumbering man falls to a knee. Not quite good enough, yet.</p><p>You place your foot on the back of his shoulder and push him down, while pulling on his arm. You hear a crack and pop, followed by a pained yell. That’ll do. </p><p>You let go of the man and turn to run in the same direction as before as gasps ring out through the crowd.</p><p>“Frisk, that was incredible!”</p><p>You can’t help but smirk as you duck and dodge through the crowds.</p><p>Eventually, you come across an area with plentiful grass and trees. They couldn’t have possibly followed you this far, so you take a second to sit at a bench.</p><p>“What was that?” Chara looks at you with awed eyes.</p><p>You respond through your labored breaths. “Oh, that was just a grip reversal.”</p><p>“I’ve never seen anything like it before!”</p><p>You breath in through your nose, and out through your mouth. Now that the adrenaline as faded off, you’re beginning to feel a little bit bad for that guy. You know for a fact that you broke something in his arm, and you don’t even know if he was even trying to hurt you.</p><p>You must be making a face, because Chara seems to notice. “Hey, it’s not your fault he got hurt. He was trying to hurt you, I just know it.”</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>“He’s a human.” Chara folds their arms, and sits next to you on the bench.</p><p>“So am I.”</p><p>Chara scoffs. “But you’re different from them. You didn’t hurt anyone in the underground, even though they were trying to take your soul. You died just so you could get past without hurting anyone.”</p><p>“Then who’s to say I can’t do the same for humans?”</p><p>Chara looks at you like you just failed the world’s easiest math test. “Because they won’t accept your mercy. Violence is the only thing they understand.”</p><p>
  <em>“Mommy?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just get down, sweetie. Everything will be okay.” You hear her voice shake. “Mommy and Daddy will be okay.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You hear angry voices outside, and loud banging on the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The door opens, and there are a lot of people outside. Some are holding torches, and others are holding farming equipment. In the front of the mob is a man in white holding a golden cross. What’s going on?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We’re here for the accused. Hand her over to us, and you will be spared from His mighty judgement.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You dad’s voice is scared, but also angry. “She’s not here. Why don’t you leave, and come back never.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We’ll see about that.” The man in white nods to the men behind him. They shove past your Dad and enter your house.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You can’t just--” One of them punches Daddy in the face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mommy jumps out at the man with a knife, and stabs him in the chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The other men all jump on Mommy and take away her knife. They drag her out of the house.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mommy?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You stand up, and out of your cover.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ahh, so the witch has made spawn, eh?” The man in white turns to Daddy. “And you were hiding her.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, she’s not… That’s not our daughter. She’s an orphan!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your feeble lies mean nothing in the face of The Lord, Adam.” The man removes a book from his robe. “How unfortunate, for one with a holy name to stoop to such lows.” He nods to some more people behind him. “Take them.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“NO! Not her. Take me, but leave her alone!” Three men drag Daddy away, and one walks up to you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mister?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He grabs you, and slings you over his shoulder. It hurts a little bit, but you’ll be fine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You close your eyes, and tears seep out. You wish they would just dry up already. Big kids don’t cry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man in white looks at you with disgusted eyes. “This child holds a speck of purity, still. She must be purified, immediately.”</em>
</p><p>“Frisk, wake up, please!” Your eyes shoot open, and you hear loud sirens in the distance. Two men are jogging toward you. “I’m so sorry, I… I don’t know why I showed you that. You didn’t need to see it.”</p><p>You’d like to respond, but you’re out of time. The two men are upon you. They both wear blue, and have a golden insignia on their clothes.</p><p>“Holy shit, she was right. This is the exact same apron.”</p><p>“Where’d this kid get it, though?”</p><p>You spring off of the bench and start running in the opposite direction, but your legs are tired.</p><p>“Kid, wait!”</p><p>“I’ve got the taser!”</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Christ, John, they’re just a kid.”</p><p>“You saw what they did to that other guy, they’re dangerous!”</p><p>You look ahead, and see a dead end. There’s a line of trees which are too close together to pass.</p><p>“If you don’t put that damn thing down right now, I’ll taze <em>you.”</em></p><p>“Fine, fine. Don’t go cryin’ to me when that little gremlin breaks your arm.”</p><p>“That’s not funny.”</p><p>“It’s funny to me.”</p><p>“Shut the hell up, John.”</p><p>You turn around, ready for a fight. Chara was definitely right. After what you just saw, you’re beginning to think that everything your family taught you had some weight after all.</p><p>“Hold on, kiddo. I don’t wanna fight wit’ ya.” The older-looking one starts walking toward you slowly.</p><p>“S-stay back!” You realise you don’t sound incredibly confident.</p><p>“Alright, okay.” The man crouches down a few feet away from you. “I just wanna ask you a few things.”</p><p>You feel so helpless. You just stand there, shaking as they corner you. The older one reaches into his jacket. He’s gonna pull out a weapon.</p><p>You’ve only got one chance to get him before he gets you.</p><p>You dash forward at the man, when suddenly, you feel a sharp jolt in your chest. It radiates through your whole body, and suddenly you can’t move.</p><p>It’s like your veins are on fire, flames dancing through your muscles and forcing them to move, even when you tell them not to.</p><p>“Jesus fucking Christ, John!”</p><p>You fall onto your side, shaking uncontrollably.</p><p>“Frisk, you can’t stop here, you… You have to get out of here!” Chara begs you.</p><p>Tears find their way to your eyes.</p><p>“Remember why you came all this way? You needed to get back to your family, remember?”</p><p>That’s right. Everyone’s counting on you, even if they don’t know it. You have to find your way back to your family, or else all your new friends are as good as dead.</p><p>“Jim, they were trying to attack you!”</p><p>You hear a slap. They’re distracted. This is your only chance.</p><p>The burning subsides, replaced by a different fire.</p><p>For their sakes, you’re gonna get out of here. After all, if you beat Flowey, you can do this, no problem, right?</p><p>You find your way to your feet.</p><p>“Holy shit, Jim, look!”</p><p>“Turn that damn thing off, right now!”</p><p>“Like hell I am, they’re standing up, even with the damned taser.”</p><p>You reach up to your chest, and yank the pins from your chest. Breath in, breath out. You can do this.</p><p>You take a step forward and steam rolls off of your body.</p><p>The two men in front of you continue to bicker between themselves. You’ve just got to get past them.</p><p>Suddenly, you hear a voice behind you. “FR15K?”</p><p>Your head whips around automatically. From atop the tree behind you, you see him. “Big Brother?”</p><p>“I’ve been looking all over for you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not sure why this chapter was so hard to write for me, but it was. I've noticed I'm being a bit more hypercritical of my writing nowadays, so that's probably it.</p><p>Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A change in perspective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frisk and Chara meet Big Brother, and his little friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning. Suicidal tones and ideas ahead. If you're vulnerable to such things, please do not read this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well, it’s what you wanted. You are going to go home, and everyone will be safe. Except, there’s another passenger in the car. Besides Chara.</p><p>She looks to be a little girl, with green eyes, and an equally green streak through her hair. You sit down next to her, albeit a little bit uncomfortably.</p><p>“Hi! You must be FR15K! Big Bro’s told me all about you!”</p><p>“...Hi.” She looks so gleeful. You wonder if she’s new.</p><p>You feel the car shake gently as big brother gets in, and shuts the door. The car rumbles to life as he turns the key, and his hand hovers over the transmission. There’s something a little bit off about him. He’s much less stoic looking, with an uncharacteristic bead of sweat dripping from his brow.</p><p>Instead of pulling the transmission into drive, he sets his arm on the center console, and turns around. “Alright. We’ve got enough time. Listen, FR15K. FR16K. I don’t want to keep calling you guys that, so pick a new name for me, will you?”</p><p>Pick… a name? They’ve never allowed you a choice before. You turn and look to Chara. They look at you with the same level of confusion. You both shrug at the same time.</p><p>“Ooh! I wanna be Sammy!” The girl next to you, apparently formerly called FR16K, answers without a moment’s thought. Well, she’s not entirely new, since she had a name and everything, but she’s definitely too new to know better than to respond without second thought.</p><p>“Okay, Sammy’s a nice name.” Big brother turns to you. “Okay, what do you want to be called?”</p><p>“You… want me? To pick a name?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Oh!” Sammy pulls on your shirt sleeve. “Your name should be something cool, like… Rogue! Or...Blade! Or… Bob!”</p><p>“Come, now, Sammy, you got to pick your name, let her choose hers.”</p><p>Her? Big brother’s looking right at you, so he must be talking about you. This is too weird. First, he wants you to pick a name, and now he’s treating you like… a person. You’re supposed to be an ‘it,’ not a ‘her.’ You look over to Chara.</p><p>“Hey, don’t ask me for help, I have no idea what’s going on, either.”</p><p>If you have to pick a name… There’s only really one that would make sense, now. “How about Frisk?” You close your eyes, and turn your face away from him, in case that name was unsatisfactory. Big Brother has never hit you before, but you know better that to expect any more or less.</p><p>Instead of a strike, however, you feel a gentle pat on top of your head. “That’s a good one. Easy to remember, too.” You open your eyes, and look at him, dumbfounded. He wears a warm smile you don’t recognise, before turning around to face the front again.  He grabs the wheel with both hands and looks at the two of you through the rearview mirror. “Alright. Sammy, Frisk. Where do you want to go?”</p><p>“Heaven!” Sammy jumps up in her seat, and you can almost see the sparkles flying from her exaggerated gesture.</p><p>“Sammy, that’s…”</p><p>“I wanna see my mom and dad!”</p><p>Chara suddenly bursts out into laughter. “Wow, kid. You’re even more straightforward than me, and that’s saying something!”</p><p>“Frisk, don’t you wanna go to heaven?” You turn and look at Sammy as she clings to your arm.</p><p>“What’s… heaven?” If feels like it’s something you may have heard before, a long, long time ago.</p><p>“It’s a beautiful place in the sky where everything’s all better! You don’t have to do anything you don’t wanna, and there are no needles, or weapons, and where you get hugs and kisses instead of punches and kicks!”</p><p>“That… sounds nice.” It really does. If Big Brother’s going to let you go anywhere you want, that sounds like a good place to go. Maybe Chara could even be happy with you!</p><p>“Frisk, are you being serious right now?” Chara’s tone is one of pure disbelief. “You don’t know what heaven is?”</p><p>You shake your head no. </p><p>“It’s… not somewhere you would want to go.”</p><p>“Why not?” </p><p>“It’s a place humans think they go when they die.” Ohhh. That makes a lot better sense. “And it’s not real. I would know.” </p><p>You sigh. Of course not. You don’t know why you got your hopes up so easily; it was just like last time, with Asgore.</p><p>“Are you talking to your imaginary friend?”</p><p>You turn around and look at Sammy and Big Brother. Oops. You should probably refrain from talking with Chara in public. “Um… Yes.”</p><p>“I am <em>not</em> imaginary.”</p><p>You’re sorry, but now’s not the time to tell Chara that.</p><p>It’s silent for a few seconds when you realise that Big Brother is staring at you, and you realise the position you’re in. You definitely can’t go to heaven, and he doesn’t want Sammy to know that, you guess. So, he’s looking for your input.</p><p>You feel your stomach rumble. “How about… something to eat first?”</p><p>Big brother lets out a sigh of relief. At least, that’s what you think it was. “That’s a good idea. Since you two have never been to town, how about we all grab a quick bite before heading out. My treat.”</p><p>“Wanna grab a bite with me?--Awesome. Thanks for treating me.”</p><p>You shake your head. There’s no way you can go back, now. You’ve finally accomplished your goal. Nothing will stop you from protecting your friends. </p><p>Big Brother finally pulls the vehicle into drive, and you’re pushed back by its sudden acceleration.</p><p>“Do you guys want to listen to some music?”</p><p>“Music?” Sammy tilts her head to the side. You can’t help but notice that she’s cuter than you thought she’d be. It’s really a shame what’s going to happen when you all get back home.</p><p>“Oh, right. I forgot.” He holds his forehead in the palm of his hand. “Just… here. Try listening to this.”</p><p>From somewhere in the vehicle comes some loud noise. It’s kind of similar to Mettaton’s fanfare, but different somehow. It’s more shrill, but at the same time, less in-your-face. The instruments continue their movement, until you hear a man’s voice, screaming words. You’re not sure what he’s saying, but he seems to be really worked up about it.</p><p>“Great. Your brother’s into Metal.”</p><p>You look over to Chara, willing them to elaborate.</p><p>“Well, I’ve never heard human metal before, but when I fell into the underground, it was during a sort of musical renaissance. Spirits were low, so a group of monsters got together and held a concert, which consisted mainly of banging different objects together to make different sounds: mostly pots and pans and the like.</p><p>
  <em>“Thanks for bringing me along, King Asgore.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ah, Child, you need not call me by my title. But, you are welcome.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Asriel clings to your arm more tightly than before. “There’re so many monsters here…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So? It’s better than a human concert.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Have you ever been to one?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I… um… no.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then how do you know?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You give Azzy a playful elbow to the ribs. “You guys do everything better!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You stand by your statement…. Up until they start performing. It appears that they gathered monsters who couldn’t play instruments, so they’re just banging things together in a weird rhythm. What’s worse, they aren’t singing, but yelling. Do they think that’ll get their points across better?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Still, you have fun. Soon enough, everyone in the audience starts clapping along, and the room is abuzz with positive feelings.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Asgore steps up in a kingly manner, despite wearing a polka-dot teeshirt, and says something just as goofy as his shirt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We shall call this new music Metal! Because you used metal to play!” The audience just kind of shrugs and murmurs amongst themselves, but eventually, the name stuck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unfortunately, so did the music.</em>
</p><p>“Yeah, maybe that wasn’t the best example.” Big brother pulls a reflective disc out from a compartment in the front of the car, and replaces it with another. “Here we go. Maybe this one’ll be a bit more… music noob friendly.”</p><p>This music is much more melodic, but still features that instrument, which you recognise now as a guitar, thanks to Chara.</p><p>You like this one much better. The lead singer, another man, sings clearly, and you can understand the lyrics. The beat is smooth and easy to follow, and you can tell that the singer truly cares about what he’s singing. </p><p>You look over to Chara. For some reason, they look a little bit sullen. You mouth, “Are you okay?” Chara just turns away from you.</p><p>Is it the music? Maybe they know this song? You think actually listening to the lyrics might give you some insight.</p><p><strong>“Send a message to the unborn child…”</strong> <em>Your throat is starting to get a little bit dry.</em></p><p>
  <strong>“Keep your eyes open, for awhile.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>In a box.... High up on a shelf,</strong>
</p><p><strong>Left for you, no one else.”</strong> <em>And scratchy, too. You can’t help but cough a little bit.</em></p><p>
  <strong>There’s a piece… of a puzzle known as life.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wrapped in guilt, sealed up tight.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Whatever happened to the young man’s heart?</strong>
</p><p><strong>Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart?”</strong> <em>Your eyes and throat are burning. Even though you know you’re in a car, you can see the popcorned ceiling of the New Home bedroom, way back in the underground.</em></p><p>
  <strong>“And I’m staring down the barrel of a forty-five,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Swimming through the ashes of another life.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>With no real reason to accept the way things have changed,</strong>
</p><p><strong>Staring down the barrel of a forty-five.”</strong> <em>You feel like you’re going to choke to death, just like you should, like they always said, but he keeps trying to help you, even though you don’t want help.</em></p><p><strong>“Everyone’s pointing their fingers.”</strong> <em>You just want.</em></p><p><strong>“Always condemning me.”</strong> <em>Everything to just…</em></p><p><strong>“Nobody knows what I believe!”</strong> <em>End.</em></p><p>
  <strong>“And I’m staring down the barrel of a forty-five,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Swimming through the ashes of another life,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>No real reason to accept the way things have changed,</strong>
</p><p><strong>Staring down the barrel of a forty-five.”</strong> <em>Why can’t he see you’re doing this for him? Well, because you’re not doing it for him. You’re doing it for you.</em></p><p><strong>“And I’m staring down the barrel of a forty-five,”</strong> <em>You wanted this, but… Here you are complaining anyway. You really are selfish.</em></p><p><strong>“And I’m swimming through the ashes of another life,”</strong> <em>Life was painful, and now death is painful.</em></p><p>
  <strong>“There is no real reason to accept the way things have changed,</strong>
</p><p><strong>“Staring down the barrel, of a forty five.”</strong> <em>Everything begins to go dark, and you think you’ve finally made it. You can’t breathe, and yet you feel a tranquility unlike anything before.</em></p><p><strong>“Staring down the barrel of a forty five.”</strong> <em>Everything is ending, and finally, finally, you will have peace.</em></p><p>
  <em>Except, you wake up. </em>
</p><p>“Hey, Frisk? Wake up, we’re here.” Your eyes open with surprising ease, and air fills your lungs. So that’s what that song was about.</p><p>…</p><p>“Frisk, did you know you snore when you sleep?” You ignore Sammy. It’s not nice, but you’ve got other things on your mind. You wonder if Chara’s been hurting that much all this time.</p><p>You’re not sure what it was, exactly, other than a vision much like the others, but it was much more intense this time. Before, you felt everything that they did physically, and some of their emotions, but… Not this side.</p><p>“Hey, Frisk, do you know any jokes? One of the nurses at home always told me this one--”</p><p>“Sammy… I think Frisk just wants time to think.”</p><p> You don’t… Can’t understand how someone would want to give up like that. But, if Chara was driven to that point, then they’re in much worse shape than you thought. And there you were, with your stupid problems, letting them comfort you.</p><p>But what can you do to help them? They’ve been here for you the whole time, guiding your hand, helping you make friends. You wouldn’t be here without them. They helped you stay determined to live, and all you’ve done is let them help you more.</p><p>“Would you like any dessert before the check?” The waiter snaps you out of your thoughts.</p><p>Big Brother looks at your nearly full plate and sighs. “No, I think--”</p><p>“Actually…” You know you’ll probably get in trouble for interrupting him, and even more so for asking for something, but… This might be your chance. Maybe, since he’s been lenient with you so far, you could get something to help console Chara a little bit. “Um… do… you think that… maybe I… um… could get something?”</p><p>His eyes light up: you’ve not seen that in a while. “Absolutely!”</p><p>“Ooh, me too!” Sammy nearly jumps up onto her chair in excitement.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Okay, then. I’ll grab a couple of dessert menus for you, then.”</p><p>Suddenly filled with Determination, you pick up your fork.</p><p>…</p><p>“Watcha got there?"</p><p>“It’s chocolate mousse!” Big Brother is in the next room with Sammy, so it should be fine to talk to Chara here. You take the fancy container out of the styrofoam box and set it on the table.</p><p>After you ordered the dessert for Chara, Big Brother brought you to a cabin somewhere deep in the woods. You know now that there’s something awry for sure, but that doesn’t matter right now. No, right now, Chara needs to eat some chocolate.</p><p>“Oh. Well, enjoy it, I guess.”</p><p>“Actually, I was hoping we could talk a little bit.”</p><p>“Oh. What do you want to talk about, then?”</p><p>“Um… do you remember that song?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah?”</p><p>You’re not sure how to put this. Why do you never think things through? How are you supposed to help Chara if you can’t even help yourself? “Um… Are you… okay?”</p><p>Chara rolls their eyes at you. “Yeah, sure, totally.”</p><p>“Chara.” </p><p>“You wouldn't understand. You’re way too strong.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Chara throws their arms into the air. “You’re the most determined person I’ve ever met! You stood up to six human souls, for crying out loud!”</p><p>“But we did that together.”</p><p>“Yeah, after I left you to die twenty times.” You are definitely curious about the story behind that, but now’s not the time.</p><p>“That’s not the point, Chara. You’ve been here for me ever since I fell down Mt. Ebott. I wouldn’t have ever gotten through it all if you weren’t there!”</p><p>“Sure you would’ve. You can come back from the dead, remember?”</p><p>“That’s another thing I wanted to talk about.”</p><p>This seems to pique Chara’s interest a bit.</p><p>“Doing that… bringing everything back… I’m not sure, but I think that… I did it for you, Chara.”</p><p>“That doesn’t make any sense.”</p><p>“You were my friend since the ruins, and every time I died, I always thought about how much I wanted to protect you and everyone else from…”</p><p>“From?”</p><p>You shake your head. “It’s nothing. The point is, I’m not as strong as you think I am. Not by myself. You’re my determination, Chara.”</p><p>Chara seems a little bit taken aback. You didn’t exactly talk about everything you wanted to, but it probably wouldn’t have happened like that, anyway.</p><p>“So, I wanted to thank you, and… I want to help you, just like you kept helping me.”</p><p>“So you… bought me chocolate?”</p><p>“Kind of?”</p><p>Chara shrugs, and grins. “Well, you know me way better than I could give you credit for. The only problem is,” Chara gestures at their body, or, you guess, the lack thereof. “I don’t exactly have the necessary hardware for it.”</p><p>“That’s why I thought you could use mine.”</p><p>“You want me to…” Chara looks down at the floor, and then back up at you. “That doesn’t seem like a good idea.”</p><p>“You did it before, with Flowey.”</p><p>“But that was just for, like, when you got tired. This is something else entirely.”</p><p>“Chara, you deserve this mousse, and I want you to have it!”</p><p>“That’s not the problem, Frisk! How could you be okay with me taking over your body?!”</p><p>You come closer to Chara. “I trust you. With my life. Literally.”</p><p>Chara snorts, but their smile quickly fades. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>“Like, really, really sure?”</p><p>“Yes, Chara.”</p><p>“I hope you know that eating some dessert won’t make my problems go away.”</p><p>“No, but it couldn’t hurt, could it?”</p><p>Chara sighs, almost gleefully. “I suppose not.” Chara takes a few deep breaths--you’re still not sure why that’s necessary for a ghost, but there is a lot you don’t understand about your current situation with Chara. “Okay. Here goes nothing, I guess.”</p><p>Chara’s freezing ghostly body passes through yours fully, and your vision goes white.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>I open my eyes and feel. </p><p>The temperature of the air, the clumps of hair that fall into my eyes, the friction of my clothes against my body, the weight of my being carried in my feet, and the sensation of fresh air entering my very solid lungs.</p><p>I look around, clenching my fists, and then unclenching them. I take a step forward, and almost stumble. It’s weird to have feet again.</p><p>Then, I realise that there’s a prize waiting for me on a table not far from here. I look for it, and when I find it, I almost trip over myself approaching it.</p><p>That brown color and fluffy-looking texture: it looks beautiful, like a mountain of sugary bliss that I’ve searched for all my life. </p><p>I pick up the spoon: it’s a bit shaky in my hand, as I’m still not quite used to my new appendices, but I manage. The spoon dips into the chocolatey dessert, and I lift it up to my mouth. </p><p>I smell it long before it reaches my mouth, and just the scent of chocolate is almost enough to make me foam at the mouth. I part my lips, and feed myself the morsel of chocolate.</p><p>Pure. Fucking. Bliss. I may have lied when I told Frisk heaven wasn’t real, because this is definitely it.</p><p>Wait. Frisk. Where is Frisk?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's a lot of stuff going on in this chapter. First of all, that song was "45" by Shinedown, if you didn't know. They're an awesome rock band, you should totally check them out if that's your kinda thing.<br/>Let me know what you think about this chapter! There was a lot that got revealed, and a lot that was hinted to, as well, so if you've got theories, or any other miscellaneous thoughts, I'd love to hear them! Also, let me know if you're liking the longer chapters. I've found that recently, with school and everything, it's easier to post longer chapters less frequently, as opposed to shorter chapters more frequently. <br/>And yes. The title is what it is because of the end of the chapter. I know. I'm incredibly funny.</p><p>Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Everything is going to be okay from now on.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chara experiences the comforting warmth of Frisk's family.<br/>Frisk <em>actually<em> experiences the comforting warmth of Frisk's family.</em><br/>Nobody is happy with this.</em></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Frisk?” There’s no response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn’t want this, why did Frisk have to insist on going through with this stupid idea?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is just like before, except, now, instead of being the one who made my friend suffer watching me die and taking over his body, I’ve evicted my only friend from their body. My… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Frisk’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> hands clench on either side of me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I have to do something. It’s a weird feeling, really. I’m without the owner of the body I’m in, with their possibly abusive family who I do not know, and yet… I feel strong. I’m not worried about not setting things right, because I know that I will. It’s like I’m determined again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait, that’s exactly what this is! I feel determined! This is… so weird. My will hasn’t been this strong since I’ve died. Why? Why now? Is there something going on with Frisk’s… Oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk has </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> much determination in their body? That doesn’t make any sense, DT is supposed to come from the soul, not the body. Could all of that research have been wrong?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. I’m certain we came to the correct conclusions. There’s no reasoning for determination to be derived from the body, as opposed to the soul. With that in mind, why the hell is Frisk’s body stacked with enough DT to raise the dead? It just doesn’t make any sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damnit, there are way too many conundrums to deal with right now. I just need to focus on one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back in the underground, Frisk had to imagine me being there in order to see me, so… I’ll try that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I close my eyes and think about all of Frisk’s features. Their dark hair, which often hides their brown eyes, and their pale skin. Their striped sweater, which I’ve never seen them without. Their small, soft hands that could never hurt anyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I open my eyes, and see… No one. Well, crap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Frisk, are you there? Please?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chara?” A tiny voice rings in my ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Frisk, is that you?” My voice raises a bit higher than I mean it to. I really hope I didn’t just attract some attention from ‘Big Brother,’ though I’m not entirely sure why I’m concerned about it. Nor do I understand the reasoning behind the shakiness in my hands at the mere thought of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chara, this is super weird.” Frisk’s voice is a bit louder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening, are you okay?” I look frantically around the room for any sign of them, but still only see the log walls, and the weird cliche decorations lining them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m… fine? I think? It’s kind of like it’s dark, but not dark at the same time. Does that make sense?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To anyone else, probably not. But I have an idea what they’re going through. “I think so. Before you fell, I think I had a similar experience. You have to try and focus on me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay…?” Frisk grunts and takes labored breaths. “This… is kind of hard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t give up, you need to get back in your own body.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I won’t give up, I can’t… give… um... huh. Chara?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is a really weird question, but… do you feel, like, weird when you’re a ghost?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… describe weird.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It almost feels like it doesn’t actually matter what I do.” Is it because they’re used to the determination in their body? Jeez, there’s a lot to learn from this. Unfortunately, now’s not a great time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I know why that is; it’s probably nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Okay.” I close my eyes and imagine Frisk once again. When they imagined me, all it took was a couple meager descriptions, and they got it right away. Why is it so difficult this time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a knock on the door. “Frisk? Are you doing alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I… don’t know how to respond. I used to be great at talking to people, so why do I feel like I should go curl into a corner and shut him out?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Chara, you have to answer him!” Frisk seems just as worried as I am, but why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don’t understand any of this. Not why I’m starting to hyperventilate, nor why it simultaneously feels like I’ll die if I open the door, and I’ll still die if I don’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I frantically search the room, though for what, I’m not entirely certain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Frisk, I’m going to come in, now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nope. Nope, nope, nope, nope. I open the window as the old cabin door creaks open, and slip out. The air outside is cool and refreshing, much unlike the stagnant air of the underground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chara, what’s happening, I can’t see!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re getting out of here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You can’t run away from them, that’ll only make it worse!” I don’t care. Everything in this body is telling me to hightail it as fast as humanly possible, and then some.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a yell  from the cabin, but I don’t give him to catch up by turning around. The only chance I have at this is to get as far away as possible, as fast as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not that cold, and yet I can still see my breaths as I sprint through the woods. Suddenly, I feel something warm press against my back, and I nearly trip and fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chara, you have to stop running!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My feet stop. “Frisk, are you here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now’s not the time, Chara; you have to go back there, right now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you crazy? There’s something awful going on with that guy, I just know it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, you have to go back.” My breathing steadies a bit, and I lean against the bark of a nearby tree for support. Frisk’s voice is terribly distressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t, Frisk. Just look!” My legs are shaking, as are my hands, and I know for a fact that it’s not the chilly weather.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to be brave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What in the world is going on?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I open my eyes, and see Frisk’s ghastly form before me. There’s something different about them, something I can’t see while they’re in their body, but I can’t quite put my finger on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you, finally.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chara, this is still super weird.” Frisk floats around clumsily, seeming to not quite have the hang of being incorporeal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully, you won’t have to get the hang of it. Here.” I spread my arms away from my chest and gesture toward it. “Fly yourself in here, and take control.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… don’t know how.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s pretty easy, you’ll get it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, Chara. Are you sure you want to give up my body so quickly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, yeah. I really, really appreciate you doing this for me, but I think I’ve had enough.” As cool as having a body again is, this doesn’t feel right. I don’t really feel like myself, what with all this other stuff running through Frisk’s system.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Frisk gently floats into my body, and a chill passes through my spine before--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[~__-__~]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You open your eyes; being able to feel everything is quite nice, you realise. The cool temperature contrasts your body heat nicely, and you take a deep, relaxed breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More importantly, you feel like yourself again. You feel that burning in your chest you’ve grown accustomed to. There’s something comforting about it that ou can’t really put your finger on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look around. “Hey, Chara?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chara swoops down from above you nonchalantly. “Phew. That’s better.” Good. The last thing you needed was to lose Chara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that you know Chara’s okay, you start thinking about what just happened. Why did Chara run away from Big Brother like that? They don’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>him, other than his choice in music. You turn around and start back toward the cabin again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Frisk.” Chara floats in front of you, their arms spread outward. Their face tells you they’re worried. “Are you sure you should go back there? When I was in your body, I felt something… terribly familiar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I don’t, he’ll come looking for me. If that happens, and he finds me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chara turns away uncomfortably. You don’t blame them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snowflakes begin to drift from the sky and through the trees, wetting the ground as you step on them. Smoke billows from the cabin in the distance, and as you approach, the scent stings your nose. You hear footsteps racing toward you, and immediately brace yourself. Large hands grab your shoulders, and you resist the overwhelming urge to flinch away. You tense your body, and stare straight ahead, showing no emotion: no fear. You’re prepared to feel the hardness of his rings as he strikes you, and the red hot crack of a whip on your back; you’re ready to face more probing and prodding and injections, to feel your soul crack under the pressure, and to feel your own skin bursting at the seams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet, the sensation doesn’t come. Big Brother’s hands tremble as they grip your shoulders in a way that’s somehow vaguely reminiscent of the way Toriel once hugged you. You’re not sure why, but you break Their rules and turn to look him in the face. He breathes frantically through his mouth, as if he was tired from the exertion; his eyes are turned downward to form a concerned expression you’ve never, not once, seen his face bear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, his hands release your shoulders, and move to press against your back instead. He pulls you close, and wraps his arms around you tightly, as if he’s scared you’re going to disappear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was so worried that… they had taken you back. I don’t know what I would do.” Big Brother releases you and looks into your eyes. “Where did you go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is new. Big Brother has never hugged you before. More than that, you’re sure that running away warranted some kind of punishment. Uncle always said that if you ran, you would die, yet here you are. Not dead. What should you say? You can’t give away Chara, that much is for sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A snowflake drifts to your nose, where it melts. Suddenly, you think of an answer. “I wanted to see the snow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” He stands up. “Of course.” He looks around. The white fluff starts to fall more densely, so much so that the trees behind you are hidden behind the snowfall. “Do you like it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You remember rule two. “Do… you like it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even out of the corner of your eye, you can see the falseness of his smile. He sighs and offers you his hand. You look to it, and up to him, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s cold out here. Let’s go inside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You take his hand, and feel it shaking as the both of you enter the cabin once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You don’t understand. Why didn’t he hit you? Why didn’t he tell you how disappointing you are, or promise to lock you away without food or water?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You immediately feel relief as your bare feet touch the now warm wooden floor. A wave of heat hits you, and you suddenly realize how cold it had been outside. Big Brother releases your hand, and calls for Sammy.  She hums giddily as she walks into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you two. Now that we’re here and alone, we need to talk.” He looks between you and Sammy, remorse starting to trickle out the corner of his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about?” Sammy bounces in her chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to apologize to you.” He turns to you. “Both of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s… apologizing? That’s a first. Actually, most of today has been a first, now that you think of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I was hired to work for The Family, I thought I was going to be training soldiers. But then I saw who I was really working with.” He bows his head. “Frisk, Sammy. I saw what was happening and did nothing to stop it. I hurt both of you. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sorry? No, that’s not right. Your Family doesn’t apologize. They don’t feel sorry for you, and they don’t feel bad for you when you’re hurt, because you’re just a weapon. You’re not meant to have feelings, or any kind of weakness. Yet here Big Brother is, bowing his head to you, quivering with guilt. What changed?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay!” Sammy jumps into his arms without a second thought. “We’re all okay now, right Big Brother?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. We’re safe now.” He turns to you, and you unwittingly flinch. “Everything’s going to be okay from now on.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! It's me! Sorry for the super long wait for this chapter. I've got excuses I could give, but you know how it is. Life. and stuff.  's hard.</p><p>To clarify, you can expect another two chapters pretty soon. Beyond that, I'm not sure, but believe me. I'm milking this random inspiration for all its worth.</p><p>I've started work on another Steven Universe Fic called The Garnet Twins. If you like SU and you like my writing, you should check it out.</p><p>Recently I looked back on all the wonderful comments that you all have left for me. As a writer, it's hard to describe in words how awesome it is to see my writing being enjoyed. Which is ironic, because, you know, I'm a writer. I should be good at putting things into words. The point is, your words give me strength, so thank you.</p><p>I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. An Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frisk gets a phone call. <br/>Chara gets a glimpse of Frisk's past. </p><p>A decision is made.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The cabin is relatively nondescript. The walls are comprised of thick logs, stacked and stuck together. The wood has long been worn away to a smooth and gentle texture. There are three rooms: a bedroom, a bathroom, and a main living area. In each room you found that the furniture was minimal, but at the same time, cozy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing hangs on the walls: no macaroni art, or family portraits. There is no cloth on the dining table, and the dark wood is completely stainless. In the main room, underneath the bare mantlepiece rests a crackling fireplace full of freshly chopped wood. Every so often, whenever a piece of wood drops from its place, the fire sends tiny embers up through the chimney and into the snowy weather outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stare into the fire. The sight and sound of it bury themselves in your mind like furious parasites. You can still feel the burns on your arms and back; you still smell the scent of your own cooking skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, Frisk?” Chara floats between you and the fire, thankfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m… I’m good. Just remembering things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see…” They come closer. “Here, roll onto your side.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You comply. Chara moves behind you, and soon enough you lose feeling in your arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They wrap their arms around you using your body, and squeeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is okay, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You feel Chara’s emotions behind the embrace: the caring, the concern, the hollow contentedness. “Yeah. This is okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stay like that for a long while. Even after the fireplace stops popping, and you see the moonlight turn to shadow, you can’t bring yourself to close your eyes and fall asleep. You don’t want to lose this sensation, and… you don’t want the dreams that sleep may bring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you still awake?” Chara shifts slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You close your eyes and focus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We could be like a family.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Yeah, I wish we could go back, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You consider the idea again, as you have every day since you’ve left. If you were to die, you could certainly go back. After all, the last save point you saw was back in the underground, before you fought Asgore. But if you came back, this would all really be for nothing. Not to mention, Flowey would most definitely intervene again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, for the time being it would seem you’re safe here with Big Brother. Your Family would find you if you went back underground, and they’ll eventually find you up on the surface. But, up here, you’re the only one who will die when you’re caught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Chara?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What were Toriel and Asgore like when you were alive?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They were… wonderful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The smell of butterscotch and cinnamon fills your nose as you roll out of bed. You put on clothes that are more comfortable than any you’ve worn before, and step out of your room with a yawn. There’s no sunlight in the underground: no stars or clouds to count. But,  as you enter the living room, a warmth fills your chest and surrounds your soul. You know that there’s a fluffy hug waiting for you whenever  you should ask for one. You look forward to learning how to garden, and bake, and knit. You eat well for the first time in your life. You aren’t a strange human wandering in an unfamiliar world anymore. You aren’t the horrid spawn of a witch. You aren’t a burden. You are the child of Asgore and Toriel Dreemurr, and you are Asriel’s sibling. You are welcome, and wanted, and loved.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You reopen your eyes and find that your tears have dripped from your cheek and onto the pillow. Suddenly, the now darkened fireplace is no longer a sweltering furnace, but rather a warm oven, full of delicious treats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Chara.” You press your face into the pillow. You can never feel those feelings yourself, but… maybe, for a while, you can at least find comfort in Chara’s memories.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few weeks pass. You learn that Sammy’s favorite food is cheese. You learn that Big Brother’s real name is Jean. Every night, you fall asleep on that same couch, listening to the sounds of the quiet cabin.  During the day, you explore your surroundings. You realize how it feels for the sun to shine on your face, and for the wind to press on your back. You learn what your favorite flowers are, what foods you like to eat, how you like to do your hair, how high and low you can sing, what kinds of dances are fun, what animes are entertaining, how long you can hold your breath under the bathwater. You share your experiences with Chara, too. Whenever you feel, or taste, or smell something new, you urge them to take a turn. It’s worth being outside your body to see their smile. Eventually, it almost becomes second nature; as if you’re sharing a snack, you share your new life with your best friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet, there’s still something wrong; there’s something tugging on your heart, telling you that there’s more to be done, something more you could be doing. In your time away from the underground, you’ve never forgotten about what you left behind. Friends, promises, someone who would have cared for you. A pile of dust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you’re trekking through the now melting layer of snow, you feel your phone buzz in your pocket. Big Brother and Sammy don’t notice, but it nearly freezes you solid. The only people who have access to your number are the monsters under Mt. Ebott. What could they want to say? Are they going to berate your for killing their king and leaving them behind? Do they miss you? Do they know how much you care about them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You can’t answer the phone here. As nice as Big Brother is, nobody who’s with The Family can know about the monsters under Mt. Ebott. If they knew you made all those friends, you’re sure they wouldn’t be safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Uncle’s cigar moves to the corner of his mouth as he smirks, revealing his teeth. Several are missing, and all are stained yellow and black. “Everyone you care about will die,” he says, laughing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your phone stills. Sweat drips down your long strands of hair and onto your face; you look over to Chara, who seems to biting at their illusory fingernails. “Do you think they left a message?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You try to keep your voice low. “I hope so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Big Brother turns to you, and you nearly jump a foot into the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I--um… C-can I go back to the cabin? I-I’m not feeling well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Big Brother turns to look at you fully. Chara cringes, expecting him to see through your lie immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Do you need us to come with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! I mean… No, I’m alright. I just want to lay down for a little while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Chara sucks air in through their teeth. “Alright. I trust you, Frisk. Be careful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” You turn around, and start to walk toward the cabin. Once you’re out of eyeshot, you sprint into the woods. You go far into the trees, where Big Brother won’t look for you, where he won’t find you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’ve kept your phone hidden ever since you came back to the surface. Not only was it proof of monsterkind’s existence, but also that you disobeyed the Family’s teachings; if they found it, it wouldn’t be pretty. Now, though, you feel its weight in your hand for the first time since leaving the underground. You power it on, and the screen flashes the logo of Alphys’s laboratory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately you scroll past your dimensional boxes and Undernet feed, which is completely blank due to you being too far away from the servers, before arriving at your voicemail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*You have one new message.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look around the area one more time, and see no sign of anyone. “Are you ready to hear this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Chara drifts to your eye level and stares at your phone expectantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You press the button, and an audio clip starts playing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“heya. is anyone there? well... i’ll just leave a message. so... it’s been a while. the queen returned, and is now ruling over the underground. she’s instated a new policy. all the humans who fall here will be treated not as enemies… but as friends. it’s probably for the best, anyway. the human souls the king gathered… seem to have disappeared. so, uh, that plan ain’t happening anytime soon. but even though people are heartbroken over the king… and things are looking grim for our freedom… the queen’s trying her best not to let us give up hope.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your hands shake as you grip the phone. Everyone is… okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“so, uh, hey. if we’re not giving up down here… don’t give up wherever you are, ok? who knows how long it will take… but we will get out of here.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a crash, followed by scuffling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“SANS! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“oh, nobody.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“WHAT?! NOBODY?! CAN I TALK TO THEM TOO?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“here. knock yourself out.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“WAIT A SECOND… I RECOGNIZE THIS NUMBER!!!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You giggle as you imagine Papyrus striking a pose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ATTENTION, HUMAN! I, PAPYRUS, AM NOW THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD!!! IT’S EVERYTHING I’VE EVER DREAMED OF… EXCEPT, INSTEAD OF FIGHTING, WE JUST WATER FLOWERS. SO THAT’S EVER SO SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT. AND, WE’RE HELPING DR. ALPHYS WITH HER RESEARCH! SHE’S GONNA FIND A WAY TO GET US OUT OF HERE. UNDYNE IS HELPING HER TOO!!! THOUGH, TO BE HONEST, HER METHOD OF HELPING SEEMS KIND OF… EXPLOSION-INDUCING. BUT I THINK ALPHYS LIKES HAVING HER AROUND.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s what sounds like a giant piece of metal being dropped on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“UH OH!!!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giant footsteps sprint their way over to the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey! What are you up to, punk!? NGAA!!!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“PLEASE DON’T NOOGIE THE PHONE…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey! Who’s in charge, here!?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ME.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh… Yeah, that’s right! I quit my job as leader of the royal guard. Actually, since we won’t be fighting anymore, the royal guard totally disbanded. There’s, uh, only one member now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“BUT HE’S EXTREMELY GOOD.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, he is!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hear a sound not dissimilar to a bird pecking a coconut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“PLEASE DON’T NOOGIE THE SKELETON.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anyways, now I’m working as Alphys’s lab assistant. We’re gonna find a way out of this dump once and for all!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuckles on the other end of the line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, yeah, and I’m a gym teacher at the queen’s new school. Did you know I can bench press seven children? Awesome, right?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your phone is silent for a moment, save the clitter clatter of Alphys’s lab in the background. Undyne takes a few breaths as if she’s trying to say something, but can’t get it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey. I’m sorry about what happened with Asgore. You were just doing what you had to. It’s not your fault he…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wish that were true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, darn it. I miss the big guy.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A moment passes. You shiver slightly in the cold. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on, Undyne! Snap out of it. Uh, I guess I’ll tell you how Alphys is doing. Well, she’s the same as ever. Maybe a little more reclusive than normal. Seems like something’s really bothering her. But she can get through it! I’m there supporting her!!! That’s what friends are for, right?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You realize how ragged your breaths are. It’s not terribly cold out today, but in the wind you can’t help but shiver a little bit. You look over to Chara, who seems to be feeling the same thing, somehow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, where-ever you are… I hope it’s better than here. It took a lot of sacrifice for you to get there… So, where-ever you are… You have to try to be happy, okay!? For our sakes! We’ll feel better knowing our trouble was worth it. We’re all with you! Everyone is! Even the queen! ...HEY! WAIT a second! TORIEL! TORIEL! Do you wanna…? Heh, she says she’s busy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“BUT IF SHE KNEW WHO WE WERE TALKING TO…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“we wouldn’t get the phone back for at least a few hours.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“WE HAVE THE MERCY TO SPARE YOU FROM HER!!!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But call back any time, okay? She’d love to talk!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“oh, whoops. this thing’s almost outta batteries. so, hate to cut this short, but… be seeing you, ok, buddy?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“BYE BYE FOR NOW!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“See ya, punk!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s it. You want to listen to it again, to keep hearing their voices, and feel that comfort once more. But you don’t. You pocket your phone, and start back toward the cabin, where Big Brother and Sammy are expecting to find you. Everyone is okay. They don’t need you to go back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though they’re mourning the loss of their beloved king.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though they’ll be trapped underground forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though you feel that there’s more you could do, some way to make things better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You return to the cabin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright, Frisk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though you want to go back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though your heart aches for your friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though Chara has to live, knowing their father is gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though every cell in your body is telling you one thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though you feel your resolve starting to fade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You drop to your hands and knees before reaching the front door. “I want to go back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve…” You try to blink the tears out of your eyes, but they fall regardless. “I’ve wanted to go back ever since we left.” Your fingernails dig into the ground as you clench your fists. “But…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Frisk, what are you… We went through all of that, just so you could get home! Why would… You… You got my dad killed so you could leave! I--I don’t get it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You close your eyes and focus on your past, hoping it will reach your friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your name is FR15K. You are a weapon, designed for the purpose of becoming an immortal soldier. Every other day, They inject you with a red substance: you don’t know what it is, but it makes your skin burn. It makes you feel like your heart will burst from your chest, like your bones will shatter, like your eyes and ears will pop, like you’ll burn alive, from the inside out. Yet, none of these things happen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When they aren’t injecting you with that strange liquid, they’re taking your blood, or testing your reflexes. If you live up to their standards, you live. If you don’t, then you end up like the rest of them did. You can’t let that happen. You learn to fight like they want, but when you make a mistake, there’s hell to pay. Lashings are their primary punishment. For your whole life, they ingrain those three rules in your head: obey, don’t fail, and do not, under any circumstances, die until they let you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But then, somehow, you fail. They leave you at Mt. Ebott, expecting you to either go there and return alive, or die, and stay dead. You don’t know how it happens, or what drives you to act he way you do, but when faced with the decision of either killing your friend’s mother or losing your life, you choose to die. You never thought you would come back to life, but you did. You never thought you would live to make a real friend, or feeling the comforting warmth of a deep hug. You never thought someone would tell you it’s okay to cry. You never thought that, in the depths of the underground, you would find something worth so much more than your life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What… what was that?” You don’t move. “Frisk, what the hell was that?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My past.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? Why would they… How </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>they…? Wh--why would you want to go back there?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At first, it was because I was scared.” You steady your breathing, and try to dry your tears. “I thought that the underground was their way of testing me. I thought they’d hunt me down if I didn’t come back on my own. But, then I met you. I felt the warmth of Toriel’s embrace. I figured out that there were people who cared about me, who thought of me as a person.” You clench your fists. “Still, I know my Family would come looking for me.” You look at Chara. “If I hadn’t left the underground, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> came looking for me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh... no...” They drift slowly to the ground next to you, before spreading themselves out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I was fighting Asgore, I really decided to stay. I thought that maybe I could defend the monsters if I got stronger. But then…” You think of the King’s form dissipating before you. A shudder runs down your spine. “If I went back now, the same thing would only happen again. I know that, and yet…” You feel yourself beginning to cry again. “I still want to see everyone again.” Your voice cracks. “I’m so selfish…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could you say that? You gave up everything, just to protect my family. You’re anything but selfish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stay silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really! You kind of remind me of my brother, Az--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A familiar yellow flower appears before you, stopping Chara’s words in their tracks. Surprisingly, though, Flowey doesn’t wear a smile as he usually does. “Why? Why did you let me go? Don’t you realize that being nice just makes you get hurt?” He stretches his stem out to get a look at you. “Look at yourself. You made all these great friends… but now, you’ll probably never see them again. Not to mention how much they’ve been set back by you.” His expression changes to one that seems almost… Sympathetic? “Hurts, doesn’t it? If you had just gone through without caring about anyone… You wouldn’t have to feel bad now. So, I don’t get it. If you really did everything the right way, then why did things still end up like this? Why? Is life really that unfair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Is Flowey… leveling with you? Seriously? After everything he did, he wants to have a chat </span>
  <em>
    <span>now?</span>
  </em>
  <span> As if reading your mind, he tilts his head to the side, his eyebrows furrowing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say. What if I told you I knew some way to get you a better ending?” A better ending? What could he mean? “You’ll have to load your save file and…” Is he willing to help you? Did he hear you talking with Chara? You don’t understand where the sudden change of heart came from. “Well, in the meantime, why don’t you go see Dr. Alphys? It seems like you could have been better friends. Who knows… maybe she’s got the key to your happiness…?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The look on Flowey’s face tells you that he’s almost happy to be helping you out. He doesn’t seem the same at all. “See you soon.” He burrows back into the ground, without leaving a trace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look to Chara, and see the same dumbstruck expression you’re probably wearing. “A better ending?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Should you trust him? You still have trouble breathing properly when you think of what he did to you. Still, he seems different. The only thing stopping you from going back was fear of Flowey’s reaction. You thought the same thing would happen over again. But now, Flowey seems interested in helping you. You could still be a part of the family you foresaw back in the underground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look to the ground where your tears have soaked through the dirt. You’re unhappy here. The monsters are unhappy in the underground. If you go back, you can--you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> make everything right again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look through Chara’s eyes, trying to tell what they’re thinking. Beyond Chara’s bold and confident facade, you simply find a child who’s had their parents taken away twice now. There’s a gray sadness within them, pushed far behind their eyes so that the rest of their face can still smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You have no choice. For Asgore and Toriel. For all the monsters in the underground. For Chara. And, maybe, as selfish as it makes you, for yourself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You have to go back.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanna know. What are your thoughts on Frisk's "Family " now that you have some more information on them? I'm curious to see what you all think!</p><p>It's probably going to be a few days before the next release, as I'm not certain as to what this week will bring. Still, I'll try my best to finish the next chapter and finally finish this arc!</p><p>I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Before things get better...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frisk and Chara make their way back to Mt. Ebott.</p><p>A family reunion is planned.</p><p>Frisk meets an old friend for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains hints at sexual abuse which may be a trigger for some readers. Please, if you aren't currently in a stable mindset, or have trouble reading about this subject, then tread with caution.</p><p>Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This is going to be much harder than you anticipated. What had originally been an hour-long drive away from the city is quickly becoming a week-long hike. Still, there’s no way you can stop now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you getting tired yet?” Chara floats in front of you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look down at your feet, which have finally run through your worn shoes. Your legs are sore from walking, and the cool air has blown goosebumps  all over your arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe a little.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you wanna.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Chara moves close, and--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--I take over Frisk’s body, immediately feeling the soreness in their legs and feet. What’s much more prominent, though, is that burning in the chest, propelling me onward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Chara.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk sighs in relief as they float around, seeming to have left their cares in their body. Which is fine. They deserve a break.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I continue hiking through the woods, a nasty question enters my mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Frisk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… I know we’re going to Ebott to make sure we can go back…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But how are we going to get back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hesitate for a moment. “This forest kind of reminds you of Snowdin, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well--I guess so, but...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The snow, the look and feel of the trees…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tear my eyes away from Frisk for a moment. It’s true, this forest--whatever it’s called--has a beauty similar to that of Snowdin. Every now and then, snow drops from leaf to leaf; whenever a breeze blows, it’s almost as if it’s snowing. The sun isn’t out, yet it’s still brighter than it would be in the caverns. I never realised it, but even when it’s cloudy, the sky is always changing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s beautiful out here. But that doesn’t answer my question. “Frisk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chara, I… Every time I’ve ever gone back, it’s because I died.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that, but couldn’t you just… I don’t know, think really hard about wanting to go back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, why don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> try it, then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eye twitches. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t come back from the dead!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk flinches. Did I just raise my voice?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no, Frisk, I shouldn’t have yelled.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s silent for a while, save for the crunching of my feet in the snow, and the sound of my breaths, which are getting progressively more labored. Eventually, I reach the end of the forest; in the distance, I see the mountain looming over the city. Despite it being my home, I can’t help but feel its glare and consider it menacing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been walking for a couple hours. Do you mind if I...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, o-of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk moves toward me and--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--You take back over. You feel your resolve harden once again as you start toward the imposing mountain. You must go back, no matter what.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look to Chara, who seems equally uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I want to go back, but I don’t want to do what I have to do. I guess I’m just irritable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too. I--um… I know what has to happen. I think maybe I just wanted you to tell me what I want to hear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. We’ll get through this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Together?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The confused looks coming from car windows seem to ask, ‘What are you doing in that field, kid?’ Yet, as you continue onward, there isn’t a single helping hand extended out to you. You should have expected not to receive help from humans, given that Chara seems to think they’re all garbage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, what was supposed to be a stealth mission… isn’t exactly turning out to be. A young child journeying on their own and on foot isn’t the most inconspicuous thing ever. It’s not long until, to your dismay, a vehicle pulls over alongside you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s mostly white, with a black stripe running along its body; what appears to be a light source is mounted on top. A man in a blue uniform steps out of the car. You decide to quicken your pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, kid!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep going,” Chara orders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait up! I--ugh--I just wanna talk wit’ ya!” The man starts moving toward you: he seems to be having trouble getting through the mud between clumps of grass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, you’re small and agile: you can hop quickly between bits of solid ground, almost like a game of ‘the floor is lava.’ Wait, what? You’ve never played that before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ha! I win again, Azzy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shake your head and keep moving. You’re close, now. You can see small buildings--you can only assume they’re houses, though they don’t seem like they could house many people--and people beginning to circulate around them. Just a bit farther.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FR15K!” You immediately freeze. Your entire body tenses, as if preparing to be hit by a truck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, I can’t believe that actually worked!” The man is catching up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Frisk, you need to move!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You… can’t. You have to listen. They’re here. You can’t do anything about it. You must survive them, and that means staying put, taking the impending beating, doing only what they ask of you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Frisk!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man’s footsteps are audible now. He’s going to get you, and bring you back </span>
  <em>
    <span>there.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You close your eyes, prepared to face what you must.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, though, you notice your own feet moving--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--as I push Frisk out of their body. As soon as I do, I immediately feel a terrible mix of determination and fear. I have to get us away from this guy, we have to get to Mt. Ebott, no matter what.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” The man continues to struggle in the mud as I make my escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I push this body for all its worth. I sprint away until my legs cramp and my lungs feel like they’re pushing against my ribs, and then I keep running even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I manage to make it to the edge of the field, and onto what appears to be a road. I double over, gasping for oxygen like a fish out of water. I look frantically for an escape route, but find that all routes are quickly being closed off as more of those cars pull up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything happens in slow motion: men in black and blue coats pile out of the cars and start to move toward me. As I turn to run, hands grasp at my arms and legs, lifting me off the ground despite my struggles.  I’m powerless. Again. Just like so many times before. Just like when--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>--The man hauled me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. We moved away from the fires, the screaming, the chanting. Even still, I could hear it all with horrid vividity. “Burn the witch!” I squeeze my eyes shut, and--</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--Kick and scream, and spit, and bite, but the men carrying me are strong. They drag me toward one of their cars, and I see a man inside, smiling a sinister, nearly toothless smile--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>--And the man licked his lips as we started to pull away, away from my Mom and Dad, away from my home… The man sniffed at my hair and grabbed my arm roughly; the more I squirmed under his grasp the tighter he held me. He pulled me close, and whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. “Ah, yes. We will need to purify you immediately.” He ran his disgusting hand over my chest, and up and down my legs, before pulling a cloth from his coat--</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--as well as a bottle full of a substance I don’t recognise. He applies the liquid to the cloth, and presses it to my mouth. An age old dread fights against Frisk’s determination for dominance: there’s nothing I can do to stop this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man chuckles. “You get a taste of freedom, and you think you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>free.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” I feel my eyes beginning to droop on their own, and lethargy begins to take precedent over everything else. “I promise you this, FR15K. You will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> truly be free.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can’t keep my eyes open any longer. We’re going to be taken back to wherever it was Frisk came from. We’re never going to make it back to Ebott. I should never have taken over. I ruined everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Frisk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You open your eyes, and find that your surroundings are nearly identical to the inside of your eyelids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I… die?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"̸̨̢̡͔̳̮͈̦̬̼̺͚͕̗͂̽̾̿̈̈̃̿̄̾͋̀̐͊͒͋̚͝ͅI̴̢̭̫̭̝͆̀̃̔͗͋͑͌͝ͅ'̷͙̺̬̯̘̗͙͊̈̏͆͒̈́͌͋̐͑̅̿̽̚͘͠m̷̡̞̭̱̘͎͉͗͒͑̆͝͠ ̸̧̢͙͔͈̪̳̙̤̺̫͋͗͗̔̕ă̵̡͍͙f̷͕͙͖͙͕̜̞͍͕̑r̷̠̬̟͈͈̙̠̮͔̳̝͉̻͊͌̈́à̵̡͚͖̭̤͚͈̙̘̜̱̥̣͒̉͒̀͊̐͂̕̕͝͠͠ȉ̶͈̙͖̼̥͒̐̐̍͒͒͂͝d̶̡̨̤͇̞͕̠͙̖̼̮͍̗͙͔͓̞̹̳̎̑͌̔́̉͌̃͐̿̅̌̏ ̸̡̥͕͍̥̓n̶͈͓̦͚͈̎͑̋̍ö̴̳̲̥́͊̍͗͌t̵̢̧̰̬̤̭̪̣̮͔͑́̎̽͋̈͝ͅ.̴̧̯̖̯͍̺̹̪̠̪̮͔͚̤̣͕̲͂͆̀"̸͇̝̯̬̱͎̫̫̦̪̮̍̄̋͆͌̕ͅͅ</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You turn to face the source of the voice--it sounds to be male--and your head immediately begins to throb. That static, the same that  got stronger and stronger with every death to Flowey, is somehow back. You find yourself squinting at the figure before you, despite your pitch black surroundings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” The words fall from your mouth clumsily, as if your tongue is tied in a knot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"̷̢̟̮̠̹͓̖̥͓̭̮̓̔́̎̅͗̊̈͆̓͘̕̕͜͝H̷̥̖͔̮̹̳͓̬̎̽͛̃̐̅͂͗̊̎̈́̃̓̚͜͝ͅͅm̴̯̦̗̼̆̑̌͊̎̃̓̏̅̕.̵̲͇̻͉͕̏͐.̸͍͇̮̜̞̰͍͗͜.̸͚͙̎̿͊̉̾̀̔̓̾͊̈́ ̶̠͕̝̖͉̆̾͑̓́̓̉̎̉̐̕I̷̧̨̨̲̹̤̳̫̳̬͇̟̙̱̮̺̖͛͌̓͂̋̒̐́͊̿̇̍͑͘͘͝͝ ̷̨͉̱͇̖̣̹̮̠̟͙͓̰̅͒̑̈̌͋͑̅̋̒̌͂ͅţ̵̢̨̨͚̠͉̫̯̫͓͕͙̗̄̅̍͛͛̑̈́h̵̛͎͙̩̤͗͑̅̓͑̉͠o̵̢̧̲͔̮̮͙̯̭̟̝̩̠̫̻̱͖͖̎̋̔̃̽͜͝͠u̴̩͎̻͔̺͚̤̇͘ģ̸̛͈̤͈̩̞͔̯̈͆̿̈͒̈́̓̒̇͑̈́̈́́̈́̇̚ḫ̵̢̧̢̲͎͈̹̗͔̜͙͎͔̹̗̦̆̒͆̋̇̀̏̊̂̿͑̈̔͜͠͠ͅt̷̡̨̗̳̱͎͓͙̱͎͎̠̫̖͇̝̭̩̂͗̑̍ ̴̢̛̛͔̯̤̖͙̜̙̥̿͑̄̓̓̅͐̑̓̋̾̇̔̀̚ŷ̶̢͕̟͛͗͐̈́̀̒̑̽̌̓͂̉̍͛̚͝o̵̲̭̗͉͇̯̦͙̣̥͉̓͂͑̒̀͊̊̃̋͋̇͌͒͒̓͠u̶̳͋̿͋̆͛́͌̀͌̎̿̒͂̄͂͛͘ͅ ̸̙̪̟͖̈͑̽́͒͐̊̅̿͂͜ẅ̸̧̖͚̳̞̺̙̭́̂͒͋̒̑͑̚͜͠o̷̧̺̬̰̘̭͚͚͍̜̣͉̩̫͎̦̊̀̓̇͑̕͜u̴̡͍̳̦͉͙̭̫̰̦̩͕̽̋̿̎̒͋̇͐̕͜͝ͅĺ̵̨̖͙̙̳̱̯̼̖͍̝̞̹͇̙̜̽̽̀̈́̑̍͒̾̐̕͠d̶͓͂̄̆̈́̋͗̿́̿̈̊̓͐̕ ̴̡̙̟̼͚͙̅͛͝ḩ̵͉̪̟̲̙̫̲̪͍̤̬̟̙̼̝̹̩̫͌̋͂͑̀̾͛̍̄̇̍̈́̂̿â̵̢̧̛̙̫̜͉̟̣̞͕̰̳̳͉͍̥̬̙̅͋̀̓̈́̏͌͋ͅv̶̠̖͛̿̈́͑̚͝ė̸̖̜̝ ̸̮̳͈̗͛̇͑͐́͠f̷̢̠͍̉ǐ̵̢̲̘̥̫̻̤̗̝͇̞̯̟̫͇̄̑͜͝ͅg̸̨̣͇͓̹͉̬̻̖̯̪̟̰̝̫̩͇̒̽͂͌ͅͅų̷̧̢̜̫̣̥͓͙̜̦̤̹̠͉͍̤͔̏̅̾͑̈́̾͝ȓ̷̺̬̑̋͗̔̋͜ê̵̡͈͖̬̝̫̯̭̹̲̍͌̅͐̈̂̋̑̈́̋́͊͑͝ͅd̷̛̻̮̾́̌̍́̃̕͠͠͠ ̴̨̡͎̫̜̗͎͇̜͔͔̼̤̫̆̔̈ỉ̸̢̛̙̝̹͇̻̠̤̪̼̻͎̏̑͑̊̄̀̋̔͗͊́̐̕͜͠t̸̢̛̛̛̳̙͈̖̤͙͎͓̺̲̥͂̓̈̓̑͒̒̍̅̃̉̂̚ͅ ̸̨̺͙̲̝̪͎̦͍̯͇̐̈́̽̇͊̾̎̿͜o̶̧̲̊̈̈́̅̈́̆̾̀͑̈͌̐̃͝͝ȗ̷̘̮̹̭̥͉̭͔̝̙͐̅ţ̷̡̛̱͉͇̞͔̘̯̳̦͇̳̣͖͇̈͑̎̒͆́̐̅̊̆̆͆̈̈́̒͠,̷̨̛̛̲̥̯̑̎̇̂̍̈́͋̈́̈͛̚̚͠ͅ ̷̨̡̧̥͙̙̰̮̲̭͇͔̦̘̟̭̘͚̄̌͐͜b̵̧̙͖͖̬̗͓̰͕͎̠̹͇͚̘̺͕̮͑̍̍̔̇͋̃̌͋̽̊̕͜͝y̵̝̲̰̤͎̝̦͈̐̊̊̒ ̴̨̹͖͚͚̭͕̮̇̂̌̇͐̂̿́̂̄́͐̑̆̓̚̚̕͜n̸̢̻̫̠̝̻̫̘̣̩̬̣̯͋͆̈́̾͌͂̉̚͝ͅơ̴̡̨̢̯̣̹͍̮̖̭̺̲̣̻̲͉̭̅̈́͗́̔̈͊̇̈́̌̽̂͛̇̽̈́ͅw̸̧̛̛̞͚̳̩̬̉́̄̎̂̎͋́̎̀̋͛͝.̵̢̧̫̭͉̖͓̝̙̭̓̓̍̏͒͋͠ͅͅ ̴̧͍̝͕̫͐́́̆͂̒͝ͅṰ̵̘͓̽h̴̛̪͙̭͍͎̋̎̈́̍͌͒̎̾̊̇̈́̈́̇͛͘̚͘o̵̡̼̻̝̾͂̓́̍̿̚ú̶̗͝g̷̨̻̗͇̪̘͇̗̥̲̭͉͕͜͝h̴̢̡̢̯͙͕͎̦͉̤̠͓̹̘̗̻̞̋̈͂,̴̨̧͇̤̘͎̣̘̜̫̥̟̦̬̪̺̮̰̿̀̉̆̾̍́͘͠͠͝ ̷̰͈̝̑͒̍̌Į̵͔̹̹̏̑̈́͛̂̒͂̈̽̀̈́̈͌͝͠͝ ̵̧̧̨̰̰̖̭͍̦͕̣̝̹͚̳͙̬̼̯̂͂̍͗̚͝s̴̛͇̹͉̠̪͇̊͛̎͆͗̔͌̿͝u̷̮̙̎̍̐̾͗̐̿̓p̴̛̤͕̠̝̌͜͝p̵̢͔͚̗̣̫͙̥̙̙̬̄͋́̓͆́̉̅͐͗͌̊͒̀̓̄͌͜o̷̤͓͂͐͌̐͛̇̅̈́͘s̴̯͎͗̈́͗͋̏͛ê̶̼̫̪̖͔͎̗͈̹͍̣̦̞̺̹̩̣̌̒ͅ ̵̡̢̛͉̪̹͕̜̹̬̝̞̠̝̩͐͆͂̈́̇̋́̐̎͗̕͘͝͠I̵̧̟̗̯͕͚͎̲̳͓͇̎͐͒̑́̇͊̔͊͋̽̃́͜͝͠ ̴̡̡̘̲̣̙͕̫̩̑̔̆ǐ̷̱̖̌͒̒͠ņ̷̰̺́̊̉̅̌̐̍̓͛̉̋̚͜͝͠ͅh̸̛̭͛̌̅̐͒͆ī̸̢̛͇̯͓̫̜̙̹͎͎̦̪̫͚̥̗̠̐͋͆͒̃̕͜͜b̴̡̝͙̹̝̪̦̱͔͉̗̞̃̽͛̈̑̎̉̿͗͆͌͜͠i̸̠͚̣̓̍̌̿̈͠t̴̨̠̬̟͎̻̮̼̟̘̻̞̜̰͙͎̿͐e̵̡̢̡̢͔̙̮͓͔̪̼̬̻͓̲͕̱̖̎͛̓͂͋̔͛̾̅̉̂́̏͆͂̅̒͝ͅḍ̶̢̨̛̟̪̖͓̤̜͔͚̟͙̩̫̱̼̟̽̇͑́̈́̓̋͋̿̉̿̔͊̌͜͠͠ ̸̻̋t̸̡̧̨̡̼͍̦̞͂̊͗̓̉̋͒̋̏̈́̎̄̚͝͝ͅh̵̗̲͙̏͒͒̍̔̔͗͊͛̃̌̕̚͝a̸̧͕̰̟̦͎̤̦͐t̶̢̫̐̓ ̷̧̢̛̛̙̗̭̬͓̣̗̩̟̲͍̣͚͎̠̩̝̄͒̿̋̍̍̐̆̔̋̏̋̆͛̕̕̚e̶̝̍͐̎̔̐̎̆̿̅̈̿̾̕x̴̤̯̲͈̜̮̗̠̬͈̿̒̏̊͊̾̎̑͘̕ą̷̧͎͇̰̯̩̹͙̺̬͆͋̔͋̋͠͝c̸̦͋̌̑̀̚͜t̶̨̧̘͈̕ ̷̻̻̑͌̌̍͊͋̄̉͑͜͝o̶̡̤͑u̸͇͕̺̫̯͙͉͎̮̭̐̉̾̊̽ͅț̶͐͛̈́͋̕c̵̮͙̋̓̎̓͐͂ǫ̵͚̦̻̫͍̟̼͓̱̅͘m̵̖̤͚̮̟̭̜̜̹̱̟̫̬͎̹̙͕̌̃ȇ̶̖͍̀̓̂̋̽ ̵̦̜͉̪̪̞̮̻͇͙̖̑̔͐͝m̵̨̨̢̼̪͚̤̭̝̰̳̩̮̎͑̆̀̽̃̓̽͋͠ͅͅỷ̷̧͎͕̹͇͚̳͙̩̲̲͚͎͔͒͝ͅs̵͈̫͕̮̘̰̦̹̭̈͛̀͝͠e̴̘̞͙̩͍̞͙͓̰̺͈̝͑͜͜l̶̦͙͚̳͍͚̦͓̖͇̣̻̫̳͉̜̈́͆̐͘͜ͅͅf̶̡͎̖̙̮̪̻̼̜̩̂̈̈̏͂̄̊̽̍͛̏̐͘͠͠͠͠,̵̢̢̧̻̙̤̥̹̳͍͙̲̩̘͈͎̰̠̔̽͊̿̽̈́͂͜ ̶̫͍͚͓̰̦̩̖̯̼̰̩͎̹̯̃̄̕͜͝d̸̨̧͓̟͔̫̤̖͔̲̥̱͎̘̬̓͐̑͌̆̐̚͝͝i̴̛̤̮̲͎̞͈̠̖̣̞̻͑͌̃̿̈́̿̐͒̈̈́͆̎͘̚d̴̨̰̙̘̗̽̓̇͛̎̕n̷̤̫̭͓͈̜̭̲̼̮̠̼͍͚̈́̔̂͐̏̽̕͝͝ͅ'̶̢̡̦͕͈̻͓̩̬͉̺̲͚̈́͐̅̽̋̈́̉͛̋̆̆̿̓̈́̈́̚͜͝ť̷̡̨̨̙͚͉̗̳͔͉͉̼̩̠͉̘͍͊͛̽̏͛͑̑̆͐̄͜ ̵̛̛̙͙̠̫̰̳̼̻̟͎̪̘̈͂͛̾̄͒͜ͅÎ̷̬͙͘͠ͅ?̶͖͈̜̦͖̅̈́̿̉͠"̷̛͇͍̞̣̫̼͓͔̫̽͒̽̈́͗̓̀̎̆̇̈͗̽͆ͅ</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His words reach your ears, veiled in that razor sharp static; it’s so intense that you can hardly make them out. What’s more, no matter how much you try, you simply can’t open your eyes any wider than a sliver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The space is dreadfully dark, and dreadfully quiet, save for the constant buzzing static in the base of your ears. Eventually, you hear footsteps, the sound of which is all but completely drowned out. As he moves closer to you, you find that the weight on your eyes begins to lighten, bit by bit. You can make out his white head and hands, but he must be wearing dark clothes, as you can’t make those out at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"̵͇̺̩̆̀̏͗̅͛̚Ḯ̵̧̨̢̨͈̞̳̻̠̲̰̩͇͜ ̶̡͈̠̞͖͙̦̫͓̱͕͒̉̑̄̈́̄̏̂̓͌̑̀̚ͅạ̶̢̢̧̛̱̖͍͎̲̤͇̗͎̳̤̇̉̾̑̔̂͛͜͝m̷̢̠̝̮̯̩̝͖͍͕̻͙̯̋͌͋̏͑̀̓̂̍̋͋̎͊̏͌͌̚ ̷̨͔͖̦̗͉̩̥͖̬͖̖̳̼̞̐̃̽͑̈́̕͝b̶̛̥̲̰̉̂́͑̃̐̈̓̍̂̈̿͘͘ͅṵ̶͓̟̳̆̿͝ţ̵̖̙̗̞͖̌͗̌̉͂̃̓͐̑͝ ̵̛̛͍̣̱̩̒̽͊̈́͗̎͊̂̿̈͝ả̴̡͚̣̤̜̙̤̳̽͊̋̅̍̽͜ ̴̀̉̈́̄̔̈́͌̓̔͑͘͘̚͝ͅm̸͔̰̪͖̖̖̗̘̝̪͇̍̎̃ͅͅè̴͉̼̺̜̱̺̦̺̯̂͋̐̅̓̂͂̿̈́͑͒͋͆̕͝m̵̡̳̝̖̱̩̭̜̓͗̃̒̀̍̀͑̂́̊͌͑̅͛̚̕̕ǒ̴̢̥͙̮̝̼͖͚̰̗͎̗̳̟̭̼̥͐̈́͊̒͑́̚͠r̵̛̜̼͕͚̼̤̥̰͙̣͉̳̬̪͚̻̂͛̍̔͂̉̈́̄̄̅̉̌̓̀̑́̃͝y̶͓̝̼̜̺̘̻̼̣͙͓̲̼̤̬̌͜͜͜ͅ,̷̢̪̞͎̝͚͍̯̣̪͖̭̝̑́̍̐̿ͅ ̶̥͎̞̖̦̯͎̰̜̑͂̇̿̂͋̒͑̽́̈̒̔͛̇̌̕͜͝c̷̢͔̯̘̪̬̘͕͖͖͙̘̜̟͇͙͛̓͜ḩ̸̧̖̼͖̱̘̹̱̘̹̯̈̀͑̈́͌͘͠͝į̴̃͛̅̍̿͆͊̋̃͆̓̔̌̓̂̃̃̈́l̴̦̗̙̯̮͌̇̄͐̈́̈́͒́͑̽̎̅̿̕͜d̵̛̛̰̣̥̣͖̼̫̞̘͇͇͕̗̏̂͛̀͌̍́̃̊̋̈͜͜.̸̡͖͈̯͙̝̘̯͇̿͆̓̓̈́̅̿̑̊̌͋̚ ̵̨͕̺͚͎̺̃̈̾̈́͐̔̑͋͠͝A̸̡̡̡̢̦̦͉̼͖̠̣͎̰̝̹̪̠̟̻͐͊̎̌̾͛͊̑̈́͒͐̏͊͗͛͐̈́̉ ̶̧̲͎̞͚̯̬͇̘̘͉͌̈́̓̅̊́ͅͅf̸̢̢̮̬͇͕͉̣̘͉̫̬͔̩̠̈̒̈́͝ĩ̸̢̭̹̗̝̞̝̹̟̗̽͆̀̊̂̌͆̆̏́̄͒̋̎̇̉͠ǧ̸̘̦̤̫͍͑̍͑̋͝͝͝͝m̸̙͚͓̳̥̗̼͔̹͙̯͇͚̙͋̾͒͒̏̈́̐͊͑͒̉̕̚͜ę̶̢̬̠̼̤͖̙͓̞̺͇̑ͅñ̵͇͓̝̯̜̝̦̮̳̪̜͕̅͒͐̌͛͘͜͝͝͝t̶̢͉̺̖̣̳̥̺͕͒̔̅̿̽͋̂͆̇̎̾̆͛̏͘͝ ̶̢̨̜̜͔̣̱̮͎͓̲̜̯̹̓̇̑̋͌̉͒́̀̚͠͠͠ǒ̸͕̝͍͚̪̟̲̤̥̱͎͖̠͈̥͔̜̎͌̄̽̉̈́͝f̶̫͗ ̸͕͈͎̺̤̪͙̲͖͇̌̓̅͆͘͘͝͠ą̵̹͓̲̣̤̩̗͚͍͕̻͉̻̼̈́̈͛́͛̐̇̆̅̂̂̑͝͠ ̸̧̛͔̘̩̬̪̬̬͚͇̗̖͔͙̥͚̫͋̾̃t̵̛̛̥̘͈͉̙̤͚͚̘̺̊̃̾͊͘͜͝͠i̸̡͉̫̺̫̭̟̩̤̹̦͉̙̙̟͚͓̊̿̂̌̾̎̓̿̃͌̽͛̓ṃ̵̛̟̫̥̱̠̱̞̎̔̄̅͂͋ͅę̴̓̀̈́̑͌̽͛̋͠͝ ̷̡̭̻̤͎͕̥̓l̴̖͓̻͈͉̟̑o̴̡͖̥̠͚̥̟͈̱̺͓͈̫̮͍͊̃̽͐͑̓̇͒̔̔̏̾͒̕̚͜͝n̷̢̡̛͍̞̦̖͎̪̗̻̰̳̗̣̱̟̒̔͆̏̏̑̌͐̎͋ǧ̴̢͔̻͉̜͖͙̜͉̗̞̮̚͜ ̶̨̛͔̥̟͖͍̬͚̙̩͖͑̈͗̆̓̌͌́͂̐̓͗͘͘͜͠͝b̴̧̻͕͙̳̞̭̭̺̗̪̔͒͌̒̐͋̓̐́̔̋̕͜͝ͅȩ̵̢̨̝͇͎̜̮͔̙͍̫͍̗͈͕̭͔̬̓̄̚͝ḟ̸̢̧̧̛͕̙̣̹̰͕̜͙̘̺͕̪͙͙͗̌͛͛̓͊̈́̓̈́͛̏̈́͜͝͠o̷̢̪̦͎͍͋̍̏͊̏̔͐̃̒̆͗̉̈́͂̕̚͠͠ͅṛ̷̱͎̱̬̹̰̯͙̰͍̙͉̱̬͊͛e̷̪̣͙͍̫͑̓͋̒͊͑̎͛͗ ̶̩̹̭̝͍̮̻̳̟̞͍̦͚̈́̆͛̿̓̿̑̂̊͜͠y̴̢͖͔͎̼̞̜̝̖̐͗͂͂͛̉̉̊́͋̕͝ơ̷̠̳͔̬̘̮̔͛̈́͛͌͗̇͆̆̓̽̚͘͘u̶̪̞̖̐̇̊̇̎̽̾́̅̄̓̉r̴̛͕͚̤̹̲̖̳͐̈̈́͆̃̆͌̓̓̌̚͠s̶͈̆̑͗͒͊̈̿͘͠:̴̢̖͔͙̳̟̮̜̱̘̹͛̀̈́͐̅͛̚͜ͅ ̷̛̠͎͍̯̫̲̱̘̂̈́͒̆̑̃͂̏́̾͊̓̑̈́̕a̶͓̘̤̓̊̽͂̿̀̐̊̒͂̇͗͒͝ ̸̡̛̥̣̜̜̜͉̮͕̯̦͓̘̂̐̽̉̐͂̒̈́̽̑̅͌̑̽̃̈t̷̢͓͙̰̖͓͍̟̤̝͖̼͔̥̳͈̦̎̈́̐ͅį̵̡̫̫͙̖̝͎̖̥̠͓̫̼̰̫̎̔͆̿̏͒̊̂͒̿̀̄̚͝ṁ̷͍̙̮̳͉͙̗͓̗͖̳̓̈́̈́̌͛̓͛̂̇̃̃͗͋͘͝͠e̸̩̦̦͕̓͌̌͌͋̋̽̍̿̓̀͋̽̕̕͝ͅͅ ̵̼̥̬̰̂̂̍̑̈́̿͝l̴̛̦̋̈́͊͗̈̎͐̆̄̇͆͐̈͐͑̆̚ͅó̸̦͔̳̼̒͌̋̅̌̓̃͋͛͘͠ͅṋ̷̢̣̰̟͎͖͚̣̫͎͎̾͐̂̈́͆͗̌͂̓̉͊̕͘͜͜ḡ̷̱̤̭̮̠̥̞͔̘̠͙̺̯̫̇̃͘ͅ ̸͍̬͕͇͓̻̝̮͕̣̟̝̘͚̈̉͆͐̐̇̌̄̇͠͝ͅṗ̵̧͚̩̣͍̤̗̻͓̤͚͔̼̲͒̅͗̊̿̒͋͐̋͂̌͝͝͠a̶̲̥̬̰̦͍̟̼̱͇̟͙̬̜̘͉̤ͅs̷̡̢͙̘̦͇̺̤̳̰͓̻̗̩͖̹̤̩͛̽̓̑̿̌͊͘͜͠t̶̡̧̥̙̯̪͉̭̬̜̣͓̲̮̘͌̂̈́̽̑͆̆̈̒̈͘.̷̨̡̝̲̝̓̒̍̔ ̵̛͙̖̱̬͖̬͓̤̱͕͎̼͆͊̉̑͒̄̾͊͆̽͘̚͘͜A̷̧͇̠̜̳̍͋̌̌̂͑̂̇̿̏͝t̷̡͖͓̥͎̼͉͖͖̖͎͇͙̲͉͈̻͛͆͗̃̀͆̄͐͆̚͝ͅͅ ̵̻̳͎̓̐̔̑̾̄̅̀̌́̑̅̊̀l̷̼̜̹̽̊̓̉̍̃̌́͐̚͝ė̷̛̖͎̌͒͂͒̋̾̾̋̏a̴̢͙͌̽̓s̶̛̮̪̙͓̺͎͔̹̺̖̣̠̋͑̈́͛͑̉̒̀̍͌̅̕̚t̸̞̗̠͂̇,̴̧̡̛̳̘͔̝̝͙̠̼͙̬̳̬̟̃͌̍̈́̎̈́̈́͠ ̷̛̩̙̯̮̦̙̊̏̑̃̆̊̎̄̎̂̀̀͌̌͗ţ̶̢̢̼͎̮̫̦̩͐̓͗̄̇̋̋̋͌͐̄͋̋̚͝͝͝h̵̢̡̡̨̠̜̜̠̯̙̜͙͆̎̓̉̑͂̈́̇͋͊̐̂͜ͅạ̴̳͙̲̗̈́͌̒͑ẗ̶̛͓̹̙͉̜̙̺́͋͛̈̐̈́͊̃̆͊̈́̾̒͗̚͝ ̵̨̹͓̠̭̟͙̲͖̬̣̱̮̏̽͐ͅį̸̨̠̳̘̫̖͕̼͕̯͕̅̃̓̄͛̿̐̉͗̐̈́͊̀̀ͅş̷̡̢̡̣̥̲̞͙̬̪̥͎͖̰̙͓͙͐̌͗͆̌̏̂͜ ̵̨̢̨̢̯̰̥̲̺̺̞̮͚͓̹̖́̊̓̚͝͝ḧ̴̨̖̥̠̮̟̰̲̯͈̘́̆͌̐̌̾̅̄̇̀͗̕o̷̧̨͚̦̟̩̗͔̟̳̺̠̙̓͛͗͗̎̕̚͜w̶̢̤̭̦̪̺̫͂̂͛̆̐̆̌̕ͅ ̶͇̟͚̣͕̮̩̹͇̤̖͔̙͇̞̆̄̽̎̍̑̔͐̆̋̋̏͠i̴̫̐̊̉̇ţ̵͙̹̂̍̆̿̌͝͝ ̴̛̖̏̈̌̾̃̓̋̑̐̎̓͗͛̓͋͝͝i̵̧̯͓̯̖̣͌̏͋͗̉̍̿̆̌͆͐́̈́̊̎̀͗̚͜ͅs̶̡̩̮̳̼̜͈̟̠̞͂̏͊͑̽͌̇̄̒̐̅̈́̇͑͗͆ ̸̛͎̬̻̺͓̰̩͔̪̞̜̞̭̰͂̿̑̿̈́͛̅͒̑̋̓̽͒̅͋͊͝ͅͅs̷̨̛͓̻͖̳̗̖͉̘̳̦͙̯͕̱͍͇̫͌͂̍͌̐͋̇̓̈͊̈́̕͘͠ͅṷ̸̱̙͖̝̭̂̓̈́͛̿̓͜͝p̸̢͎̺̺̗͙̮̙̮͐̊̑̅̋̍̄͒̂͐͘͘͜͠͝p̴̥̻̩̦̞̤͉̹̟̯̙̖͙̫̖͚̼̒͋̚͜͝͠ȯ̵̧̩̺̮̈́̈́͒͊̈́̽̈́̓͝ş̷̗̱̪̔̇̋͌͐̅̇̃̔͂̇͘̕͝ḛ̵̡̛̯̐̈̓̍̒̉̉͑͆̒͆̎͂͊̚͝d̴̨̼̯͚̮̲͍̫̠̠͇̜̭̬̬̼̹̉̀̈̈́͆͌͌̈́̿̔̋̒̕̕ͅ ̴̣̹̫̣͖̖̹͎̒̋t̶̢̝̹̥̮̺͖͓̼̯̠̠͕̖͓̐̾͛̋͆̾̃̊͛̓̊̎̾͝ͅȍ̵̢̨͓̰̼̗̼͉͚͈̣͇͇̞͇͈̯̥͚̾̋͒̉ ̶̗̲̫̙̼͔̅̅̄̋̾̑͊̍̒̓̃̈́͋̂͘b̸̻̠̗̻̻͚̈́̓̋̐͊̃̐͊͊̄̉̌̚͜͝e̷͈͎͍̳̮̐͛̉̐͆̔̊́̏̇̒̋̚͘͝.̶̠̱̦͉̪̋̈̒̇̾͜"̶̞̑͑͛͐͂̇͐̈́͒̋̒̒͒͘</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite your vision clearing, it’s still nearly impossible to understand what he’s saying to you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"̶̛̺̥̞̖̮̇̈́̒Ḁ̸̜̜͔̭̤͝ ̵̡̹̦̥̹͙͔̦̑̆c̸̯̤̞̓̂r̵͕̂͠a̴̧̲̞͌͑́̈́z̸̼͍̯͂̋̉ȩ̶̻͖͈̑̆̊̊̍̕͝d̴͕̯̪̺̞͓̹̄̓̐̅̓͘͘ ̴̝͊̏̾̅͂̂̒͊ġ̸̨̻͚̞̤̞̜̚ͅe̸̯̹͙̐̇̏͑ṅ̷̢̮̬̥̜͎̍î̵̛̦̲̽͛̋̎̋͠ư̸̧͇̤̭̼̺̖̌̑̓͝͝͝s̴̻̖̣͒̌̓̄̈́͝ ̶̣̏͒͆͝w̵͇̪͇͛̈́ĥ̵̙̂o̶̞̝̱͚͎͎̗̎͗ ̵̢̯̬̜̳̎̽̒̈͆͑͆͘f̴̘̭͇̳͋͂̋̅̋͋͜ḛ̸͖͎̜̳͕̘̋͛͂̌͗̄͘͜l̴̺̞̙̾͒ḽ̶̠̤̝̾̌̉͑̈́̋̚ ̵̯̙̬̯̮̂͋̆i̶̛͇̻͈̍̍ñ̶̨͇̕̚ͅt̴͕͐̔̈́̓̾̓̕ơ̶̱̤̜̺̭͎͔͎ ̸̨̥̪̗͚̾̒h̵̙̤̝̠̜͑͛̏̃̀i̶͙͚͖̓̉͋̔s̴̬͖̗̫̱̬̣͇͆̋͠ ̴͖̖͚͙̝̐̽̿͊͌ͅc̷̡̛̛̜̹͙̒͒͐̑̐̄r̵̡̨̼̻̙̭̐̂͛͋̎͠e̴̦̺̖̽̊́̓̋͌͒a̸̻͗͌̀̓̇̇͐̒t̴̨̰͇i̸͓̻̩̜̤̐͆͘ő̸͍̉̆̏̆̓̌ṅ̶̨̡͓̪̃̐̈̌̎͝,̶̜̥̰̠̻̅̃̏͂̽͠ ̵̻̙̮̘̫̩̮͠w̴̻̞̬̞͖̻̞̄͋̎h̴̡̬̬͂͒̂̈́̔̈́̓ṏ̶̤̙̼̠͉̯͔̼́͋s̴̢̡̞̪̼̪͎̬̿e̵̙͝ ̷̨̙̗̲̰̪̞͇̽̿s̷̭͚̞̠̈̾͂ơ̴͎̯͉̦̗͓̦̈́ũ̵̢̡̖̘̫͍͎̜ĺ̷̰̣̻̬̳̯̞̑̉͌͒͜ ̶̡̹̘̹͎̫̓̒̋̒̏͝w̴̨͔͇͔̺̥̮͂ą̴̥̋̀̇̚s̸̟̘̥̈͊̉̆ͅ ̷͙̹̬͕̓̿̍s̷̘͙̕p̵̗̰̰̖͊͆͆̂̍̑͑ṙ̴̢̢̖̖͓͔̬͊̇͐͐̇̓ẽ̵̗̭̲̃́͐̀͗a̶̪̗̞̦̰̭̫̻̾̍̚d̸̩̰̃̿͠ ̴̖̱̱͈̙͗̂̓̈́̾͆a̵̖̠̞͋͗ͅç̷̫̘̙̬̰̘̐́̉̽ŗ̶̳̪̮̹͖̎͋̔͗̉͘o̷̧̥̜̱̪͉̬̎́̏͒s̴̻̫̘̩̱̭͗͗̾̄͝s̶̝͊̄ͅ ̶̲̼̗̘̅͋̇͒͝t̸̨̥͇͑̄̇̄ǐ̵̤͔̬͛̍͗̽͆̈́͠m̵͎͖̓͒͋̕ẽ̴͓̔ ̴̰̘͆å̶̮̪̜͚̋̄̔̂̇n̷̥̗̝̯̒ḑ̷͎̤͉̬͊͊͜ ̵̨͇̲̳̜̖͚̊̈́̓̐͐͜ś̵̤̪̥̝̏̒͒͗̓͒͝p̷̡̮̆͝a̸͔͚͂͑͘ç̵̧̘̻̳̩͗̌̏̽̐̐̊͠e̶̮͙͉̞̻̱͐̏̅̍ ̸̡̻̼̀͋̈́̉͘i̷̛̫̎̽n̴̨̢̖̘̭͔͍͛͌̒d̴̝̗̬̔͋̋̌͝e̶̡̫͇͕̗̣͌͆̋͗̎̚͝ͅţ̷̗͆̔͋̓̈́̍͘ë̶̯̖͉̮́̂̃̽̂͘̚ṛ̶͖̑̈́͠m̶͚̠͇̰̝̗͐i̶͓̘̬͐́͌͛̋̆̈́̾n̴̨̟̖̼̮̦͉̓̀à̷̦̎̋͘͝ţ̷̡̠̦̳̖͈̍͒̆͒̎ͅḙ̸̼̻͙̠͕̰̍̂͠ļ̷̯̱͚̮̣̤̦̽͐̿͆̂̕y̶̭̲̠̒̉̌̂̍͝͝.̵̜̞̹̹̙̠̪̱̈́͑͑̎̑̍ ̶͇̍̿̓̓̚Ĩ̷̹͇̠̿̄͜ ̷̡͒̍̈́͘h̵͎̞̝̞͙̝͒́͒̔͆͘ȁ̷̙̀̇̃͝d̴̨̛͎͊̾̋̿̔ ̴̨̫̗̠̽̅̈͆̚̕r̴̦͙̫̘̣͙͑ẻ̷͙͉͓̖̰̝̈͋̍͊͊͠͝s̴̡̨̲̜̩̱̯͔̑ơ̶̥͂͋̍ͅl̶̜̒ṽ̷̟̻͛͜͜e̸̳͚̖̥̰̹̖͋̃ḓ̸̡̺̬͔̠ ̵̢̛̱̫̈́̌͊̀͛̈́̋t̸͈̘̠̘͉̞̏̔ͅơ̴̥͈͚̼̣̘̿͛̊̐̀ ̷̲̱̼̘͚́͂̋ͅb̷̡͚̟̲̻̠̎̾̃e̷̟̟͚͒̓̐c̵̢͙̘̽̂̓́͝͝ŏ̶͙̝̉m̴̨̖͔̠͌̉̈́i̵̬̓̄͊̌͝n̶̢̺̙̦̗͉͆͛͋͌̆̒͐̂ğ̸̨̙̘̱̞̥̭̏͆ ̶̝̖̱̹͍̘̊ņ̷̫͉͐̔̉̍̐͒̕o̷͕͓̬̭͎̯͗t̴̢͔̭͚̏͋͝͝h̴̡͎̪͍̠̩̘͂͛͊̇̆̇͠͝i̷̢͉̞̹̳̔͌͝n̶̫͒͑͗̆͠g̶̡̡̛͚͕̠͚̤̿̎̔͝ ̷̛̛͕̮̙̩̮̻͚̒̍̀̇b̸̙͚̦͕̲̩͖̑̋ͅu̴̢̬̦̹̻͇͙̣͑͐͒̒͝t̵͖̥̠͑͂͒̄̆́ ̴̭̝̜̭̣̜͋̋̉͂ͅa̷̝̱̙̮͕̟̼̲͒ņ̵̙͇̥̳̻͇͋͒̂͝ ̷͇̲̼̺͗̌͌̇̃́̋͘e̶̺͛̃̉̐c̷͉̳͎̪̿̊́̓̓̃͠h̶̳͎͔̎̌͆̚o̶̡̜̘͖̰͙̱̐̔̑͊͜:̸̮̞̯̗͔̮̅̿̓̊̏ ̶̡̡̯̯̺̜͓͎̇̒͒̅̊̿̍͘ả̶̙̼̬̤͐̅̈̂͆͌͜͝ ̷͓̙̔s̵͈̣̞̞̘̼͎̟̈́ǫ̵͈͖̥̲l̴͇̳̦e̴̤͕͊̊̑͋̚m̵̛̖͙͆̑̾͐̕̚ͅǹ̸͙̯̩̲̳̤̱̌͝͠ ̷̧̦̔͒w̵̦̭̣̹͓͓͉͙͊ẖ̵͖͉͖̔̊̑̋̆͝î̷̮̗̽̋̽̐͒̀s̴̢̹̳̥̪͛͌p̶̗̖͓͍̟̠̣͇̏͝e̴̮̝͍̾̇̓̐̅r̵̢̢̝̜̤̔̂̏̆̓͘ ̸̹̘̤̫̙̳̓̌̆͠ŝ̷̢͙̻̺͉̲̖̄͌͂͊͘ḩ̴͍͎͑̋̌͝ͅå̸̼͕͇̩̿̉̊̂͂͊͝ȑ̴̞͖͋̾̉̈́̕e̸͍̱̾̒̏̐̕͝d̵̛̠̙̹̞͆͗̍͆̽̅̕ ̵͎͍̏͊̔̆͋͋̒͝o̶̧̢̟̝̔̃͐͊͝n̷̢̞̻̯̏̃͆̿̈̏̕l̸̠̐̋̊͌̕͝͝ŷ̸̡̝͖̱̞̥͎͓̀̎̾̃͐͐ ̵̦͈͗̏̄̌b̵͈͙̞̽̍͌̈́͊͗͗y̴̲̥͛̑̊͌̀̕͠͝ ̷̨̛͈̪̙̖̲̺͎͋̐̈́ť̷͚̓̓̾̋̕͠h̸̬̤̱̼͛͗̒̾̋ō̶̹͍̂ͅš̴̢̡̡̖̘̀̅̐̉̾͋ḛ̵͋̆̕ ̷̠͍̭̌̑w̵͔͐̈̇̈́̀h̴̨̍̑o̴̦̞̪̟͛̈̃̚̚ ̴̹̙̩̏̿̎̏̋̾c̷̬̔̓̏̀͌ơ̵̧̺̫̥̗͈̽̋̎̇̇̒ừ̵̛̖̖̣̯̬͔̰̍̔̾l̸̡͕̻̟̗͉͈̐͗͊̂̀̓̕͝d̷̞̪̠̳͎̳͋̉̒̾̊͗͂ ̵̭̳͖͉̭̖̓͌̈́̓̄̈́ͅr̴̨͈̯̺͖̓͌̀̐͊͐̄͜͠e̶̛̬̣̬̜͈̐͑̋͋͒̾̉m̸̤͋́̍̅͒ę̸̩͚͐͌̾͑̚͜m̶̜̲͔̬͎̊̂͗̎̕͝b̴̨̨̡̘̮̦̜̆͌̂̓͌̄͆́e̵̡̨̜̤͈̹͔̅̈́̈́͌͗̆͠ŗ̷͔̠̮̪̝̞͑͂͂.̷̫̭̰̅̍̍͘ ̵̪͙̪̬̕͜Į̵̡̖̲̘͉̮͆̋̓͐̈́̂͛ ̴̡̠̩̖͙͚̓w̸̥̙̾̀̒͝a̸̹̫̟͈͆͒̅̍̌͑s̸̢̘̖̱̲̼͔͂̐̄͑̀͘̚͝ ̷͍̩͍̙̮̝̀̅̔̓̎̒̏̚p̸̡̰̫̼̪̟̈͆͗ṟ̵̘̫̞̝̾̈́͆͆͑͘͝e̴̬̳̎̎p̸̹̺͔͙͈̄͐̚a̵͚̙̥̬̯͂̉̾ŕ̶̫̹̌̒̾̑̃͘ȇ̵̻̳͈̯̰̥̄͒̂͂d̵͈͓̖̗̩̬͕̊̈́͒̄̂̄͘͝ ̷̫̐͂̀̾̓̍̉t̷̢͓̼̤͉̗̤͌̆͐͝o̵̟̮̾ ̷̗͎̣̻̝̩̎͂̅̓̿̏̽̚s̵͎̓̑͊̉͂̒͘p̷̘͖̯͐̎͆͊ͅȩ̴̺̞̣̍̈́̂̂͊n̵̡̨͓̥͛̿̆͌͂͝d̷̹͗͐ ̸͓͐̍t̵̮̍̾̃h̶̡̧̪̯̦̤̮̱͂̇̄̏̎͒̾͘ĕ̸̦͕̗͆̋͑͗̑̚ ̸̛̘͆̿̈͌̒͠r̸̹̠͛͝͝ȩ̴̦̺̼͇̜͋̾͆̏̉̆̈̕͜s̴̜͚̹͓̳̺̥͂͊t̴̘͐̾͑͝ ̸̗͇̓̆̓͐̑̕͝o̷̘̖͎̞̅̀͐̑̀̓̌͝f̷̨̧̞͔͙̱̩̀ ̶͓̳̈̐̆͛̃͆̌͂m̶̳̠͆̓̿ȳ̷̠̓̓̏ ̷͖͉̃͑̉́̑͑̓ȅ̸̳̗̰̤̥̩͘t̷̗̖̊͐̾̾ȩ̵̰̊r̸͇͍̝̤̔̉̑̃̐̓̕n̸̨̧͋͌͗̀̓̋̈́̈́a̶̖̽͑̈́͘͘l̴̬͚̦̹̮̯͙̕͜ ̸̠͆͛͗͆̊̕͝l̷̦̘̳̑̽́̆̀̚ȉ̵̲͕̠̘f̴̢̧̱̟̻̘̺̉͘͝e̶̝̒͋͝ ̷͉͖̤̺̣̺̮͚͋͋̍͆̑͑̕͝d̵̨̝̲̦̭̮̖͒̈́̈́̕ȑ̶̖̝̐̄̂̏̚i̷̢̦͈͇̐f̵̻͕͓̅̈́̏t̴͎͍̐͛̆̈̎͊͘i̴̢̧̛͖͇͈̩͙̭͂̆́̂̓n̸̹̦͕̤̈́̿͂̍̄̓͂͘g̴̤̯͌͋̃̉ ̶̡͇̣̗̯̞͈̭̌̑̓b̶̨̨̪̬̙̬̹̬̈̋͝e̶̡̖̻͛̊͊̈͝ṫ̸̰̻̲͔͕͓̪̀̊̌w̵̻̳͋͛͂̄͑́͒e̸̢̪͔̫̙̭̝̦͌͊̉̇̎̊ȅ̸̹̜͉̆̌̃ǹ̷̗͈̓͊̐̉̑ ̸̡̟̣͉̠̺͆c̸̞̞̼̮̩͙͓̳̈́̽͑͂̎̀o̴̧̡̩͊̋͜n̸͈͈̑̓̈́s̴̡̛̲̜̻̬̃̉͊͂̽̾͘c̴̢̦̝̜̙̠̾͐͋́ỉ̷̥̱̲͇̩̼̉o̸̰̠̼̖̟̽̒͐ͅu̵͕̪̺̙̹̫̠̲̐̂͌̐̇͒̕s̴̨̛͔̘͔̈́̃̅̒ ̶̨̦̯̬̿͑̎͗̊͆a̴̖͔̯͓͚̭̔̈́̿͑̑̑̎̕n̴̢͖̯̠̰̫̓̋͐̊͌͂̍d̶̨̧̛̘̠̰̤̒͊̐͊̈ ̵̮̣̥̦͆̒u̵̜͈̎̎͝ñ̵̛̟͐̌̈ĉ̵̡̧͇̈́̈́͊͂o̶̱̠͖̗͗n̵̬̑͆̓͠s̷̪̘͛͑̿̃̒̇̚͝c̶̨̨̩͍͈̰̺̒̐̂ͅi̸̧̢̮̥̽̐͂́̈́̅o̴̳͓̱͚̖͛̆ū̴̗̹͓͖̄ͅs̷̺͂̉͆̕:̴̺̠͓͛̒ ̵̧̤͚͔̯͓̏͛̎̍̿͒̆e̷̳͓̬͎̒̓̑͠x̷̨̢͕͇̳̌͐̽͛̋̾͗ĭ̶̮̗͖͕͜ͅs̷̢̠͚̙̘̘̖̆̿̀̄̊͝t̶̡̝̩͈̰͈̹̰̎́̏̆̓̕͝͠ȅ̷͍͆̋̿͆̀n̴̡̛̻̲̟̜͉ţ̶͖̻̹̗͎̝͋͗̈́̋̕ ̶̳̓̃͌͂͝a̴̳̣̦̪͎̭̖͚͒͐̃͛̕͘͝n̷͎̭̹͑́d̷̨̠͙̰̓͆̒͠ͅ ̷̨̖̭͍̩͇͚͊͗͛̾ñ̸̢̌̍͋ò̷̡̩̺̬̩̹͖̆̾͜͝n̵͉̻̦̆̈́̀̈͋͂ȩ̶̛̗̹̗̬͍̗̽̄͊͑̍̈͜x̵͇̜̪̤̼̋͊̇̓̌͌̇ȉ̶̜̞̂̇́̽̊̎̓ș̶̢̓̓t̶̫͂̏̈́̌͘͝͠ę̴͓̬̓͊̈́̚n̵͇̭̼̘̠̰̱̓̑͐̈́͌̐̿͌t̷͍̰͖̼͈̮͔̟͑͛:̴̨̛̦͖̙̩̭̎̉͂̃̉͊͝ ̴͔̩̳̺̠̈́͗͛͐̓̕͝p̴̪̉͑ḛ̵͓̰͙̏͂͊̎͝r̷̻͎̙͔̖͓̙͠f̴͖̱̘̈̔͒͘e̶̢̛̘̭̫̙̣͈̊̈́͜c̶̯̦̬͗t̷̩̻̙̹͇͑̄̓͝ͅḷ̶̐̐̑͂̅̓y̷̨̺̲̫͙̻̠͓͛͋͝͠ ̵̜̦̖̘̃̓̉̌̚ŗ̶̖͔̤͉̜̲͋e̸͎̟̥̖̹͑̋͋̏ā̴̞̫̇̕̚͝ļ̴͉͎̭̐̈́̈́ͅͅ,̸̢̢̗͈̭̞̪̯͊̂̈̀͑ ̷̡̫̱͓̞͉̪̑̀͌̐́͗a̷̛͎ͅṅ̶̯̖͍̠̘̮̳͔͊̈́d̵̹̭̯̉̒ ̸̫̻̏͒̊̽͋̂̀͜͝y̸̡̘̞̣̮͚̗̽͐̈̑̚e̸̤̖̘̩͌̈́͂̐̏̄̕͠ͅt̶̡̞͊͒̐̿͠ ̷͎̊ơ̵̖̦̅̿̌͊̾̚͜n̶̨̻̅͂̋͌͌̓͠ļ̸̧̼̲͈͎͎̠̾͋̆̾̿ẙ̸̢̨͕͍̜͈̱͒͌̆̈́̇ ̷̨̙͎̻͝ą̴̙̩͕͊n̴̢̩̠͎̯͇̦̈́̃͑ ̶̛̺̞̟̣͍̈́͋̄͜i̵̗̥̹̳͉͝l̴̢̞̍͒̀̈́̍̋̕l̶̢̝̱̱̐u̴͕̻̞͂s̷̥̊͂̄́̎͌̕͝ǐ̸̢̮̖͕̠͕̤̬̆̇ŏ̴̢̲̻n̸͇͛̓̑͗̋̓͘.̴̰”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You resist the urge to step away from him as he approaches you. After all, you can’t trust anyone. But, contrary to your expectations, the man does not attack you. Instead, he drops to a knee, and rests his hand on your shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"̶̝̫͗̓B̴͙̣̆͘ů̴͎͕͌t̷̗̔,̷̧̫͑̑ ̸̠̈t̴̬͕́̔h̶̨̲͑e̸͇͉͌̂n̸̤̖̈̍,̵͔̦̔ ̶̙̔͌ḿ̵̤y̷̫̺̆̚ ̵̺̱̓s̸͙̐o̸͍̻̎͆ū̵͌͜l̵͎̱̍͘ ̴̯̰̓s̸̰̈́̕ọ̸̽͐ṁ̵̨ȅ̶̡̘̾h̶̩̾̍ǒ̴̢͓͝ẇ̸̨̯̑ ̶̙̀f̶̥́o̵̩͒͂ů̵̩͑n̸̛̜d̵̻̳̄͝ ̵̩̽ͅi̶̧̍t̸͖̍̊ş̴̧̃ ̶̛͉̮w̶̧̥a̵̖͑̾ŷ̵̲̥̽ ̶̝̲̓͘t̵̙̾̏o̸̰̮̾̀ ̵̯͆̉y̵͓͊o̴̟͍͑u̷̪͒.̶͙͔ ̸̜̆Y̸̘͕͒ǒ̴͂͜u̵̜͋̅r̷̆͝ͅ ̷̨̩͌s̸̯̔o̸͔͇͗ű̵͔̔l̵̤̽̿ ̵̦͙̿͝p̴̛̣̪̍ḭ̵͐e̸̡̱̔ĉ̴͕e̴̡̾d̷̪̹͠ ̵̞͝m̵̲̆̚ÿ̷̥́̓ͅ ̸̀ͅõ̸̡̬w̴̦̠̕n̷̰̙̾ ̶̬͐́t̴̡͑ô̵͔͝g̶̤͈̿ȅ̵̘̹͛t̸̳̔ĥ̶͖̟͛ẹ̸̬̅̌r̴̼̍́:̷̫̃ ̵̭̊͒ĝ̵͎a̶̡͕͝v̸̯̫̌͊e̶͎͈̔ ̵͇͂ï̷̩ţ̶̳̐̽ ̴̣̄w̵͉̬̏ā̷͕͝r̴̭̹̈́͋m̵̋͜,̶̼̜̈́͂ ̴̤͐͂n̷̯͠o̷̮͈͒͝u̸̫͛̒r̴̰̆i̴̥̇ṡ̷̨̪͊h̵̘͒ī̸̙n̶͖̉̎g̵̹͓͂͗ ̸̛͉͓r̶̀͊ͅẹ̷̫̈f̸͈͙́̔ụ̵̣͗͝g̸̢̿e̵̼̠͆ ̴͔̕a̵̺̓͠w̷͈͆̇a̴̭͑̃y̵̠̰͝ ̴̈́͜f̶͈̈́̑r̶͉͕̒͐o̴̩̤̐m̴͉͋ ̸̫̊̕t̶̤̥̍h̴͖̆e̶̟̤ ̵͕̾c̸̥̘̔ő̵̧̇l̶͔̇̌d̷͇̣̈́̄,̴̯̈́ ̶̤̑̽e̴̬̍m̶̳͔̂p̸̬͊͝t̵̘͈͊ÿ̶͕̲̚ ̸̡̬̀ṿ̷̈́ͅö̴̪̪́í̶̻̙ď̴͕͕.̶͎͐̿ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squeezes your shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"̴̲̦͝W̶̟͚͛͗ḣ̴̲͇̿á̶͔ṱ̶̙̽ ̷̯̄͐I̷̩̿ ̸͎̩̿͝a̸̰͊̾m̶̘̈ ̷̖̆t̶͍͂r̷͜y̴̗̔̈́ͅi̵̙̭̎́n̶͈͚̈ğ̴͍̗͊ ̶̳̳́ť̸̯͝ȯ̴͈ͅ ̴̞̈́c̷̯͛o̴̪̻̊͊ṇ̵̕v̸̖̹̄e̵͐̽ͅȳ̸͕̒,̴̳͙̈́̕ ̵͎̼̈́d̸̠̣͛ë̸̛͇ả̶̧͓r̸̬͗̅ ̴͔̚͜c̶͓̳h̴̺̦̚i̶̥̤l̵̗̇̕d̸͙͉̈́,̸̺͋̓ ̵͓̪͐͑ḯ̵̭͘s̵͔̓ ̴̛̰ẗ̵̰́h̴̡̩̔͝ă̵͇̮͂t̵͙̠̀ ̶͕̄y̶̩͚͋o̸̲̣̎̒ũ̵̖̂ ̸͎͍̀͋s̶̙̻͝a̸̢̘͆͝v̵̲͛ë̴̙̖́d̶̠̓ ̵̗͗m̴̜̠̈́e̸̟̍.̵̲̐͗ ̷̡̫͋̕Į̸͖̈́t̸̖̚ ̷̳̬̊ḭ̸͊š̶̪͖ ̵̄͘͜ḟ̴͉ö̴̲̮́͘r̶̡͠ ̷̫̝̐̆t̶̼̹́̑h̴̫̝͋̆ă̷̗t̵̠̓̽ ̴̧͔́̈́r̶͌̊ͅé̷͍a̶̠͐̿͜s̵̳̮͐o̴͕̯̽n̷͚͚͌̄ ̸̺̫̊t̷͍̓̑h̶̫̻͌à̴̩̱̈́t̷̢̹̎,̷̘̎͊ ̴̜̟ḋ̵̡ë̷̘́̀s̵͓͓̾p̵̙̒̀i̵̮͒̐t̷͍̓é̵͖̝̈́ ̷͔̂w̶͖͛̔h̴͉̓͜a̵̹̍t̷͇͒ẹ̶̠̚v̵͉̘̓e̴͕̅r̵͓͘͝ ̴͙̎c̴̣̬͝o̶̲̅͋n̸̬̕s̷̢̐ë̴̦́q̸̣̹͒̅u̷͇̱̔̾e̵̝̔n̷̙̦̉c̴̟̿̾͜ȅ̴͆͜s̷̟͐ ̸̺̞̔m̶̨͙̎â̸̭̯y̸̧̝͛̏ ̸͔̘̏͝a̸̯̟r̶͖̈́i̴̺̙̋š̵̨̠̒ë̸͍́̕ ̷̳̀͐f̷̙͗̓r̸̡̛̂ọ̷̝͐m̸̥͎͐ ̵͉̎̂ͅy̶̠̲̌͠ŏ̶̺͜u̴͇̪̇ȑ̴̦͎̂ ̴̢̎̐k̷̨̐n̴̛͍͝õ̶̜w̶̦͂͘ḹ̴ẻ̷͍d̷̙̄g̵̺̙̅e̷̠͝ ̸̳̽o̷̮͈f̷̨̔͊ ̶̖͆͘m̶͎̲̌e̸̩̔,̵͈̑̆ ̸̞͊͝Į̷̓ ̴̠̅a̷͇̩͝m̸̝͍͛͆ ̷̻́̔r̶͓̜̍ȩ̶͗̕v̶̘̟͝ẻ̷̠a̵̝͆͋l̴͎͐͝î̸̺̗n̶̡̽g̶̯̿ ̴͖̆m̴͔͆̐ỳ̸͕́s̴̢̳̋e̶̥̻͠ḽ̴̐f̷̖͗̌ ̷̙̺̂t̴̩̊͠ͅó̶̥̃ ̴̡̨̈y̷̧̭̎õ̷̩ȕ̶̻ ̴̭̬̌n̸̟͈̂͝ȍ̴̞w̵͇̰̓̓.̴̫̼̍̂"̴̼͋</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In that moment, your vision clears entirely. The man before you is not a man, but, rather, a monster. He reminds you of Papyrus, or maybe a bit more of Sans.  His eyes--or, you suppose, his lack thereof--are round, suggesting that kindness lies behind them; at the same time, there’s a sharpness that betrays an incredibly vast intellect. His smile, though, is what solidifies your immediate trust in him. This man has Chara’s smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It only curls up at the edges: it’s almost as if they’re trying to hide it, but whatever’s got them smiling is too good to not smile at. Every time Chara looks at you that way… it reminds you why you’re doing what you’re doing. It fills your heart with energy, it fills your muscles with strength. It fills your head with only happy thoughts, and… It fills your soul with Determination.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>You see that same expression on this man’s face, and immediately know that he’s your friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"̸C̵h̴i̴l̶d̷,̵ ̵m̸y̴ ̸n̵a̷m̷e̶ ̸i̶s̸ ̵D̷o̸c̸t̷o̸r̶ ̴W̶i̴n̶g̷ ̸D̴i̵n̶g̶ ̵A̷s̴t̵e̶r̵,̷ ̷t̷h̵o̸u̶g̶h̴ ̷y̵o̶u̷ ̵m̶a̷y̸ ̷c̶a̴l̷l̸ ̷m̶e̴ ̸w̴h̴a̸t̷e̸v̸e̷r̴ ̴y̴o̵u̸ ̶l̶i̴k̶e̷.̷ I̴t̷ ̷i̸s̶ ̷m̵y̷ ̵g̴r̵e̸a̸t̷e̸s̸t̷ ̴p̶l̷e̷a̶s̵u̷r̴e̷ ̷t̴o̷ ̴m̵a̷k̴e̵ ̵y̵o̴u̶r̷ ̵a̷c̷q̵u̶a̶i̷n̸t̶a̴n̶c̶e̵.̴"̷</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He extends his free hand to you. You take it, as if you’ve known him for years already. “It’s nice to meet you, too, Dr. Aster.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"̷A̵h̸.̷ ̷V̸e̸r̴y̶ ̸g̷o̴o̶d̴.̷ ̷N̵o̸w̷ ̸t̴h̵a̴t̶ ̸i̵n̷t̵r̸o̷d̸u̵c̴t̴i̸o̶n̶s̶ ̶a̵r̴e̴ ̶o̵u̵t̵ ̵o̶f̶ ̶t̷h̶e̸ ̷w̵a̷y̵,̵ ̴I̸'̷m̴ ̶a̵f̸r̵a̵i̸d̶ ̵a̷n̷ ̴a̵p̶o̸l̵o̸g̵y̴ ̴w̶i̴l̴l̴ ̷h̶a̷v̵e̵ ̷t̸o̷ ̴f̷o̴l̴l̶o̵w̷.̵"̸ He stands and turns partially away from you before adopting a concerned expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An… apology?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I̸ ̴d̸i̶d̷ ̵n̵o̸t̶ ̷s̶i̶m̷p̶l̷y̷ ̶b̷r̶i̴n̴g̸ ̵y̸o̷u̵ ̴h̴e̷r̷e̷ ̵t̵o̵ ̵i̴n̴t̷r̵o̴d̴u̷c̴e̶ ̵m̸y̵s̵e̶l̷f̴.̶ ̸N̷o̸,̵ ̵t̷h̶e̵r̸e̵ ̴i̵s̶ ̴s̷o̸m̶e̴t̵h̵i̶n̶g̶ ̸t̷r̶u̴l̷y̴ ̷t̶e̸r̷r̷i̶b̷l̴e̴ ̵i̷n̸ ̷t̵h̴e̵ ̴w̸o̵r̸k̴s̴ ̴f̶o̴r̶ ̴y̸o̶u̵.̵ ̷S̵o̸m̶e̷t̴h̴i̷n̸g̵ ̸t̴h̷a̴t̵ ̶m̵a̶y̶ ̶s̵p̶e̸l̵l̷ ̵t̴h̸e̵ ̴e̸n̵d̶ ̸o̸f̵ ̶m̷o̶n̷s̸t̴e̵r̷k̶i̵n̴d̷:̴ ̶w̶o̶r̸s̸t̵ ̵c̷a̷s̸e̷ ̴s̷c̷e̴n̸a̴r̸i̸o̸,̷ ̶t̷h̸e̷ ̶e̴n̵t̴i̶r̶e̵ ̵w̴o̸r̸l̷d̶.̸”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"̶Y̴o̸u̶ ̷m̷u̵s̴t̸ ̷r̵e̴m̷e̴m̸b̸e̸r̵,̷ ̵F̸R̵1̶5̴K̵.̶ ̸N̴o̶ ̶m̶a̷t̸t̵e̵r̸ ̶w̷h̷a̵t̶ ̷h̴a̵p̵p̶e̸n̵s̴,̵ ̷y̷o̸u̵ ̴m̷u̷s̵t̵ ̶f̵i̴g̸h̶t̵ ̴f̷o̴r̶ ̸w̸h̶a̶t̵ ̸y̵o̷u̷ ̵b̶e̵l̴i̷e̸v̷e̵ ̷i̷s̴ ̴r̷i̶g̶h̸t̵.̸.̴.̴"̷</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your surroundings begin to fade into white.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Dr. Aster, what do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"̸̜͈͊̔İ̶͔̗͇̅͂̈́'̶̡̊̓͜m̵̢̳̬͌͑͘ ̴̠̍̔s̴̩̎̊o̴̻͘r̸̙̦͐ŗ̶̟̬̎̀y̷͍̻̩͙̌͒̇̚,̸̧̙̄̊̃̚ ̵̱̟͓͑̓̚d̸͖̮̪e̸̺̖̅͆͛͜a̶͔̫̍r̶̰̽̽̿ ̷͚̍͗̂c̶̻̙̭̑̆͗͝h̸͠ͅͅî̷̠̯̙̘͆̀͠l̶̼̺̳̩̊d̴͉̩̫͌͑̍.̷͎̩͆̀"̵̺̬͙̬́</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B̸̡̻̘̺̠̈́͂̃̍̀̓̒̐̒̾̎̅̚͠͝e̷̡̨̟̫̟̙̰͙̹̬̞͍̣̗̘̝̮̱̫̍̓͆͜͝f̷̛̩̞̱̘̜͉̈́͂̄̓̇̓̈́͋̈́̊̄̄͘͘͜͠͠ǒ̸̧̩̬͙̠͍̟̯̓͂̈́̐͘r̴̝͓̻͎͇͇̻̗͙̝̳̟̹̈́͗͊̄͑̌̿̐̎͆͘͝͝ę̶̡͔̻̟̖̫͔̹͈͈̜͔͎̫̘̥̓̂͜͜ ̷̢̧̙̹̲̻̜͇̺̗̗̳̺͇͔̄̽͐͊͗͠t̷̨̨̛̮̦̭͍̗̜̘̰͓̤͍͉͕͔͈̖̙̏̈́͊ḣ̶̢̧̼͖̤̜̖͇̗̻̤̺̫̘̯̃̈́̐̄̓̏͜i̸̗͕͓͍̞͇̦̠̝̯̹̒̏͋̚͝n̶̺̪̖̮̲͕͉͔͈͈͍̝̩͛̒g̵̢̨̛̹̹̬͔̪̼̦̏̈̽̐̑̊̀̐̌́̆̈́͘͠͝͝s̴̨̨̨̘̰͚̯͔̝̗͔͙̺͓̬͉̗̦͚͗̚͜ ̵̹͍̩̟̲̃g̴̢̧̡̫̣̣͔̻͈̣͓̦̼͇̳͍͎̼͜ͅe̵̛̛͈͈͎̰̯̊̋̓̄̊̆̈͛̋͒͆̒̚̕t̸̨̻̲̻̘̯͚̻̲̘̣̻̺̖̯͉̹̠̄̚ͅ ̴̛̙̼͙͔͍͕͚̜̤̤̻̥͖̀́̎̊̊̇̌̋̒̒͆̃̚͜͜͠͝ͅb̶̺̠͉̟̙͕͑̈̍̋͒͗̚͜͝ȇ̴͎̼̲̦̆̾͋̈́̊̌̀̕̕͠t̸̝̭̜̮̼̱̟̳̺̬̪̂̉͠t̷̪̪͖͙̜̻̻̦̜̪͎̩̘͔̱͖̔̑̂͑̾̈͊͒́̓ͅͅȩ̵̨̟͕̰̬̝̼̞̪͎̬̿̔̃͛̈́̂̆̆̋̉̔̆͆͛͆͒̉͝͠r̸̨̢̹̳͕̙̺̼͎͇͖̲̳̼̦͔̞͍̻̾̔͌̓̈́͆͆̒̈̽̓̒͛͌̕͝͝͝.̴̡̛̠̯̘͚̪̩͈̙͔̆̈́̀̏͐͐̄̋̒͆͌̈́̚.̷̢̤̠͈̪̩̘̥̳̂̎̽̄̂̍͒̓͘.̷̱̝̽̈́́̎̌̊̏̋̀͌̈͋̆̕͠”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"̴͖̻̦̬̲͖̥̏̿̊̅́̈́́͂͒͘̕͘Ţ̶̬̤̣̭̪͔͓͚͂̒̃̂̾͊̄̍̾̆́̚͘h̸̢̠̤̯̼̔̉͋̈́̅̃͌͗̓̂̒́̐̕ę̵̣̮͎̘̹̖͙͕̒͒̀͗̉̒̈̐͘͜͝y̷̧̬̼͈̤̾́̑̍̈̐͋̾͒͆̐̇͂ ̶̨̧͖͎͇̪̲̦̠̪̪̲͔̟͉̝̳̺̋͋̊͌̄̅͒̈͋̀̅͘͜͜͝͝͝w̴͇͇̟̠͓̝͎̠͎̪̉̒̽̄̆̋͝i̸̖̜̮͍̮̞͈̺͆͌̑̋͜͠͝l̶̨͕̫͈̝͕̗̭̯̰̈͛̀̐̓̽̒̈́̓̓͗͛̂̃̔͗͜͠͝l̸̙͕̮̘̰̬̮͇̤̮̤͑͆̏͊̎̋͂̅͑̾̌͝ ̷̳̩̘̅̎̈́̐g̶̼͛̓̌̓̽̄͗͘e̷̙̠̤͍̦͌͆̔̄̊͛̎̋́̈́̀͐̎͘ͅẗ̶̤̲͎̲͇͕́́̊̏͛̔͋̉͌̌͋͆́͊͝͝͝ ̸̨̛̤͍̝̟̞̺̝̻͎̦̰̟̣̜̭͒̈́̽́̎̇̀͊̅̈̿̓̄͌̓̽ͅm̵̢̼̥̘͔̠͙͖͈̭̹̦̣̉̀ů̶̡̠͉̤̥̫̯̑̑͌͐̕c̶̨̨̡͓͓̞͇̞͚̥͍̻͕̺̣̺̄͑̎̌̎̔̓ḫ̵͇̣̫̳̹̩̯̦̖̲͎̈́̇̾̋̇͗̽̅͗̔͆̆͆̽̚͠,̸̡̨̟̬̤̺̘̱̳ ̷̢̹̤̲̣͊̃̓̌̏̅͂̓̉͊̂͛̌̉̽͗̎͘M̷̧̤̱̝̝̭͙͉͈̲͎̮͎͎̖͇̘͕̊̄̇̓͌̇͛̅̀͊̿̕ͅṶ̴̞͚͓̱̪̦̮͚̪̹̭̝͙̬͐̓͌̇̈́̇̆̒̌́͘͝͝ͅÇ̶͍͎̯̝̯͚̄̉̿́̈̔͛͆H̷̢̡̢̢̡̨͚̰͖̥͙̥̙̰̓̆̇͗̋̿̂ͅ ̸̢̛̳̙͉̘̪̎͑̒̐͑͗̉̾̇͑̄̎̕͘̚w̶̖̤̝̪͖̹͕͔̙̮̙̬̼̠̱̱͈̺͓̪͒͌̈̈́͐̈́̚͝ŏ̸̧̪̗͖͖̞̤̎̾̒̿̏̔̅̓̔͆̈́̄̓͐̚͘͝͝r̷͔̣̣̭͙͖͙̘͖͎̼̬̩̲̩̄̊ś̶̢̧̩̣͎͔̘̱͖̺̾̏̔e̶̦͉̲͖̫̖͔̱̟͙̊͋̃̑͌̅̈́ͅ.̶̢̛͉̰̺͇̟̯͚̥̲͚̰͓̥͍̮̗̈́̊̆́̐̅̓̇͊̂̔̾̔̚͝͝͝"̵̤͕̠͙͚́̋̾̍͒̽͆͂̏̒͆̀̀̈͋͐̀͆̊͘ͅ</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>You open your eyes, and see the white ceiling tile of your room. You sit up, and find that your body still feels heavy--Uncle must have had to drug you when Chara took over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re back…” Chara moves to face you. “I’m… so sorry. I took over instead of trusting you to handle it, I just--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“--Hey. It’s alright. It wasn’t your fault.” They bow their head, definitely not convinced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wish you could spend more time comforting them. However, there is no time. Not when you’re here. Not when they’re watching your every move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And definitely not if Dr. Aster was telling the truth.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's been a whole dang month, hasn't it? Sorry about that. I kept coming back to this, but I'll be honest. Writing certain parts of this chapter made me wildly uncomfortable, and it only did the same when I read back through to edit it. This doesn't bode well, as, unfortunately, there is more to that story that needs to be told. However, not this time, and probably not for a while. I gotta give my poor heart a break.</p><p>*Reads script for the next five-ish chapters.</p><p>Well, shit. I guess my heart's just gonna have to deal.</p><p>Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! I would love to hear what you thought about... well, a bunch of stuff. Stuff with Dr. Aster, stuff with Chara's past, etc. I'll answer questions if you have them, though your answer might not be what you're expecting.</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. They will get much... MUCH worse.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A daring escape is made.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, this chapter includes suicidal themes. If you're not in a good headspace to be reading something like that, then please don't.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Open.” You comply, and stick out your tongue, allowing mom to swab the back of your throat; you resist the urge to gag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chara moves into your field of view as Mom steps away from you and toward the counter. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stifle a chuckle and give them a nod. Of course you’re fine. This is just a preliminary test: everyday stuff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chara sighs and looks around the room. “I wish there was an easy way for us to get out of here…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You agree, though now isn’t a good time to think about that. You need to be prepared for whatever is coming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mom places the swab in a machine, and flinches when the screen immediately flashes blue. She turns to you: for just a moment, you see fear in her eyes, before she turns back away. She steps toward the phone sitting on the counter; her hand trembles as she reaches for it, and her breaths stall for time as she clumsily pecks numbers into the pad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mom picks up the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-her--</span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span>s DT levels a-are already stable.”  Her free arm is being held underneath the other: you recognize the posture as one Chara adopts when they’re uncomfortable. You wonder what’s happening. “Wh-what? You want to… Already? But--she’s… It’s only been…” Mom gasps. “N-no, of course not. I just thought--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Yes, sir.”  Mom hangs up the phone, and looks at you. It’s not like normal, like everyone else here; the Family has always tended to look </span>
  <em>
    <span>through </span>
  </em>
  <span>you, as if you were just a means to an end. They’ve never met your eyes--you suppose it was so that they didn’t get attached to you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, though, Mom looks you in the eye as if you’re worthy of her gaze. You don’t know what changed, but… she looks scared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright… FR15K…” She inhales slowly. “Come with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stiffly follow, watching her feet move in front of you, taking meticulous care to move when and where she does. She brings you through the Family’s labyrinth of hallways and locked doors; after a while, the combined sounds of your footsteps and hers cease, and you find yourself in front of a dreadfully familiar room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mom scans her ID on the terminal next to the door, and it slides open. Inside, you see a </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>shaped table sitting upright, complete with leather straps and buckles near the arms, legs, and neck, as well as two footholds with which to climb on. The walls are lined with compartments and cabinets; you recognise most of their contents by memory. She beckons you into the room after her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Frisk, what’s going on?” Chara asks worriedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You avert your eyes and enter the room. Not only would it spell trouble if you were to talk to Chara in front of Mom, it’s also getting harder and harder for you to talk to them at all, knowing what comes next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without her telling you, you climb onto the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Frisk?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shake your head. You hope Mom didn’t see it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She presses a button at the base of your table, and it turns you to face the ceiling. You hear her fumbling with the leather straps near your legs; you can feel her hands shaking with uncertainty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sit up and begin strapping yourself in. Mom flinches, but does not protest. By the time you’re finished with your legs, Mom seems to be ready to get your arms. You lay back and hold perfectly still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She seems to be having more trouble now than she ever has. You aren’t sure why, but as you look up to her, you can see tears beginning to well up in her eyes. At the same time, Chara’s expression is one you wish they never have to wear again, though the likelihood of this wish coming true is slim to none.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, you do what you can. Your lips peel apart when you open your mouth, as if they’d been glued together, and there’s a desert in your throat as you speak. “Everything is going to be okay, Mom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tear drops on your face. As she wipes it off, there’s almost a tenderness to her touch, something akin to Toriel brushing your cheek affectionately. Not that Mom would ever show affection toward you--It’s not allowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, Mom inspects your bounds to make sure that you’re strapped in tight. As soon as she’s sure that there is no chance for your escape, she leaves, only to pause in the doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye, FR15K. I…I lo--No. Just… Just goodbye.” She steps out of the room, and the automated door seals shut behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Frisk, can you please tell me what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You give Chara a look that says, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry, can’t talk.</span>
  </em>
  <span> At least, you hope they understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Can you show me?” You give them another look. “I’m sure. I need to know what’s going to happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You close your eyes and focus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The needle enters your arm: instantaneously, fire spreads down to your fingertips, and into your chest: it travels to the farthest reaches of your body. You feel as it burns its way into your stomach and throughout your muscles, inserting itself into each and every cell. Through it all, you resist the urge to scream, because… above the pain you feel now, is the irresistible will to live. You must remember: if you’re weak, you die. If you don’t do as they ask, you die. If you fail, you die.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You grit your teeth. Just a few more doses left today.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You open your eyes once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your lip trembles. Chara shouldn’t have to be here to see this. They should never have had to go through anything they did, and yet… they’re still stuck with you even now that things are getting worse than they’ve ever been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not fair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You whisper as softly as you can. “I’m sorry. You… shouldn’t be involved in any of this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you saying…?” They gesture around the room. “All of this, experiments, the DT inside of you, the… the way they treat you… It’s all so wrong!” Their hands form fists at their sides. “I knew humans were terrible… I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>that… But I didn’t think they would go this far. At least…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The man pulled the red-hot stirring rod from the fire, and leaned it against the wall. Breathing heavily from his mouth, he stared at you. “Now, be a good girl.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Not again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You can still feel Chara’s terror as their focus shifts elsewhere. Something about that memory was… particularly off putting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be okay. I promise.” You close your eyes once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Toriel pulls you close to her. Her embrace is soft and welcoming, much like the bed in the room she prepared for you. She smells like butterscotch cinnamon pie. You could get used to this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But before things get better…” Dr. Aster’s words reverberate through your head. “They’re probably going to--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opens once more. You expect to see Uncle, wearing that dirty, coffee and blood-stained labcoat, sneering like a cheetah about to dig into its newest catch. You expect to hear him cackling as he enters the room, as glad to see you as you were dismayed to see him. You expect him to hit you, but that’s okay. You’re ready for that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uncle is not the person you see walking through the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, Dad approaches your table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FR15K, were you speaking just now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stare into his eyes as you shake your head. If you look away, he’ll know you’re lying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm. It is my understanding that those assigned to instruct you have taught you to lie, and cheat.” He punctuates his sentence by pulling on a pair of latex gloves. “However, you should very well know better than to lie to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You swallow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Strike One.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No matter. This issue, as with all your others, will cease momentarily.” He moves around you and approaches one of the cabinets. You recognise that as being the one containing an assortment of syringes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chara begins to float around uncomfortably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were instructed a few days ago to travel to the top of Mount Ebott, were you not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And did you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did.” The words leave your mouth almost robotically. It feels like it’s been awhile since you’ve had to speak to someone this way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened when you did?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I entered a cave near the summit, where I was pushed into a cavern inside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Dad moves to another cabinet, opens it, and types a code into a safe inside. “What did you find inside the mountain?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You search for an answer. “I found…” Every part of your body is screaming at you to simply tell the truth. “Nothing. I walked until I found the exit and then I left.” Your entire body is tensed. You can feel it, but you can’t do anything about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The monsters down there must all be liars, for them to have influenced you this much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A gasp escapes from your mouth before you can stop it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They know. They always knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then… Everything you went through to stop them from finding your friends… was it for nothing? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Strike Two.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Dad can sense your dread, he doesn’t show it. Instead, he opens the safe, and pulls out a tube full of a glowing red substance. This doesn’t look like what they normally inject you with. It’s darker: much less like the fire-red you’re used to, and much more of a blood-crimson.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You see, FR15K, every single human who has ever fallen down there has perished. Do you know why that is?” He begins to draw the substance into the needle. Before you get a chance to respond, he continues. “It’s because the monsters under the mountain are still people: trapped and scared in the dark for all eternity, with only one hope of freedom. That hope they all cling to was the devastation of seven human children.” He takes a steady breath. “The thing about people is, they’re weak on their own, and cruel if misguided. If left without an enemy to fight, they will make enemies of each other. If left unchecked, they will make deserts of oceans, wastelands of forests, and… well, corpses of children.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He places the syringe in a machine and begins typing away at a keyboard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must be wondering why I am telling you this.” He sighs. “The truth of the matter is, humanity is in need of an enemy. Something they will need to unite against, so that they relearn the compassion they have for each other. Something that, if humanity should fail to put aside their differences, will not stop until they are forced to do so. An unstoppable killing machine with a singular mission. That, FR15K, is you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chara stares daggers at Dad. “This guy is fucking insane.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hear one final click on the keyboard, and the machine begins to make a grinding sound. “Now. In the past, we have conditioned you to listen only to us through conventional means. However, while you were gone, we stumbled upon something… interesting. As it turns out, the substance that allows humans to resist death is made up of two components. WILL, and POWER. Before, we simply injected you with Determination, which gave you both the will to live, and the power to do so. However, we have discovered that it is possible to isolate the WILL, and simply release the power as energy. That is to say, we now have no need for forcing your hand by means of fear and pain.” The machine behind Dad dings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If what he’s saying is true, then… Frisk, we need to leave. Now.” You test your restraints. They don’t budge. “Come on… There’s got to be some way…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hear a phone ringing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmph.” Dad briskly walks to it and picks it up. “What is it?” You hear a frantic voice from the other line, but cannot make out the words. Chara floats over and listens in. “Here? Now?!” Dad curses under his breath and hangs up the phone. He moves toward the exit before turning back to you. “Do. Not. Move.” Dad exits the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, so you’re big brother is here </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.</span>
  </em>
  <span> We need to move.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Big Brother is here? He came for you… Even after you left, he must still care about you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hear gunshots. Knowing that you still have allies, you’re filled with Determination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You pull hard on the leather binding you to the table: before long, you can hear it ripping and tearing apart. With a grunt, you pull one hand free, and start working to free your neck, other arm, and then legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately you spring into action, bursting through the doors and taking an immediate right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know where you’re going, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm…. Kind of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kind of?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You continue to sprint as sounds of a struggle get closer and closer. More gunshots sound. You hear screaming. You round another corner, and find that Uncle is pointing a gun down the hall at Big Brother, who seems to be struggling with someone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. He is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to hurt your Big Brother. With an inhuman burst of speed, you run to him and kick him in the floating ribs. The force from your blow definitely breaks bones, and sends him flying through the wall.You look through the hole and see that, not only did you send him through a wall, you sent him through the wall leading to what appears to be an industrial trash compactor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hiccups, and blood drips from his mouth. An alarm begins to blare, and parts begin to move within the chamber. Uncle reaches his hand out to you. He asks for your help. Your mercy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Frisk!” Big brother jogs up to you. “I’m so glad you’re--” He sees what you’re looking at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please… Help.” He coughs painfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” He pulls away, and turns to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You don’t move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Frisk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No matter what happens… You must fight for what you believe is right.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You extend your hand to Uncle, and pull. Just as the gears churn and pistons fire, you pull the man from his certain death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better be grateful. You didn’t deserve it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You begin to follow Big Brother down the hall. You’re finally getting out of here, this time for good. You’re going to make it to Mount Ebott, and load your save file. You’re going to stay with the people who care about you, and protect them from harm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything you ever wanted is just moments away from you. You feel… Happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until, that is, another gunshot sounds. And then another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uncle breaks into a fit of giggles, before that devolves into a whooping cough. “You’re right! I didn’t deserve it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look down and see blood soaking into your plain shirt. You look up to Jean, just as he falls to the ground, lifeless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You drop to a knee. Suddenly, the ground falls out from underneath you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You thought you could escape.” Your eyes begin to shut without your input. “You were sorely mistaken.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your feet are dragging on the floor. Weird. Normally feet are for walking. Blood drips down your shirt. Also weird. Blood is supposed to stay </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span> your body. Someone really needs to get down to maintenance and fire somebody. Or, at least, give a stern talking to that somebody.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your feet stop dragging. You’re set down in a chair, rather roughly if you might add. Everything is spinning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Frisk, snap out of it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You snap your fingers and point finger guns to no one in particular. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Frisk, I don’t wanna… I can’t take over again, after what happened last time. You need to… You have got to come back to your senses!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You haven’t got to come back </span>
  <em>
    <span>anywhere.</span>
  </em>
  <span> If anything, </span>
  <em>
    <span>your senses</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to come back to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another voice booms overhead. “It’s lost too much blood. It won’t survive like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least it can’t struggle. Just look at it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll need to hurry. If it can’t think straight, then it will be useless.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your finger twitches. You feel like you’d vomit, if you had the energy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, you feel a force pushing you--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--Out of their body, and… Wow. This is really, really awful. It’s terribly hard to see, or… Think,  actually. What was I doing again?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A needle pierces my arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow.” Where’s my knife? I need to teach this dang needle a lesson. I want to start looking for it, but I can’t move my arms or legs. “Where--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You take back over; Chara should go through this. Not when it’s your body. You harden your resolve, and things start to become clearer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah. I see you’re coherent once again. Perfect. As for where you are, you are back in the experimentation room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite your best efforts, it’s hard to even move, let alone resist as he pushes the plunger. Instead of a burning fire, though, for some reason it almost feels like there’s a black smoke blowing through your mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, listen closely. It’s imperative that the monsters underneath Mt. Ebott are exterminated in order for our plan to be successful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.” You agree. “I need to kill the monsters underneath the--what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dad chuckles. “I see it’s already taken effect.” You roll off the table. You love the monsters underneath the mountain. They’re your friends. No, that’s not right. They’re your enemies. Right. Of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Frisk, please!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hear Chara’s voice calling to you. They try to take over. You don’t let them. This isn’t their fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me help you, damnit!” You almost can’t hear them in the midst of you internal debate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, you can’t kill the monsters. You love them. You love Chara. You can’t do that to the monsters, nor to your best friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You have to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You won’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You don’t have a choice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You get up; you can feel your wounds healing already, somehow. You don’t understand why. You don’t understand anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You start to head toward the mountain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, you don’t. You left to protect them, you can’t go back to them like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to remember the reason we did all of this!” Chara’s voice is beginning to become quieter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You need to kill the monsters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You need to kill the monsters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You need to kill the monsters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You need to kill the monsters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You can’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dad pats you on the head. “Now, go and do what you were told.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something snaps in your chest. Something primal and powerful. “No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Dad flinches away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I refuse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, isn’t this just an interesting development. Dad holds his hand to his assistant. “Get me another one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You turn and start moving away from him, but he grabs you by the collar. You’re still too weak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You feel another needle enter your body, this time from the back of the neck. The smoke in your mind grows thicker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, go and kill the monsters underneath the mountain. That is an order, FR15K.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. No! I will do as you ask. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>won’t!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I have to--I refuse to!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another needle. More smoke. More pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go. Kill. The. Monsters.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A red glow lights up the room as you break from Dad’s hold on you. You turn to face him, more full of determination than you’ve ever been before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You can’t keep fighting this. Eventually, their WILL is going to overpower your own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s only one solution left to save everyone. You whisper an apology to Chara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I. Would. Rather. Die.” You growl through gritted teeth, and steal Dad’s gun from its holster. Before he or anyone can react, the barrel finds its way under your chin, and your finger squeezes the trigger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything darkens, until you’re left in pitch black nothingness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’ve been here before. Every single time you’ve died, you’ve been brought back to this dark void. There’s nothing in it. There’s no end to it. It’s simply an endless empty space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every single time you’ve died, you’ve managed to return to life as if nothing ever happened. This was made possible with the sheer amount of determination inside of you. Of course, this fact hasn’t changed at all. You’re still determined: in fact, you’re more determined than you’ve ever been before. After all…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You need to kill the monsters.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ouch. That ending hurts. I hope to hear what you guys think about it!</p><p>Thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Because it's the only thing you have.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>FR15K returns to the underground to complete its duty.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Determination.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Flower stems, leaves, and petals break your fall, and are subsequently broken themselves. You get up, and brush the flower bits off your clothes. The small branch you used as a walking stick when you climbed the mountain lays adjacent to the indentation you left when you fell. You pick it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a voice in the back of your head. It’s nearly indistinguishable from the ambient sounds of the cavern, but it’s there without a doubt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Frisk, are you okay? I saw what happened, but I couldn’t do anything, I’m--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is not Frisk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a name. My designation is Subject FR15K.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You move to the next room. Your grip on the stick tightens as you see Flowey waiting for you. You prepare for a fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, now. I realize that I told you to load your save file… But of course, with you being such an IDIOT, I should have figured that you’d SCREW it up!” The flower sighs. “Well, whatever. Just don’t kill anyone. We can still get that ending I promised you.” You hear soft, yet heavy footsteps approaching from the other room. “Here comes Toriel. See you soon, Partner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flowey burrows underneath the ground. Toriel enters the room, and flinches when she sees you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! You’ve fallen down, haven’t you? Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs.” Toriel smiles at you, before  beckoning you into the next room. You follow, still ready to attack at any time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The star at the base of the stairs shines as brightly as ever. Toriel ascends the stairs and moves on to the next room. You reach out and touch the star.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>20 Left.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toriel explains the puzzles, as you move from room to room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s strange. Every time you try to raise your stick to attack her, you find that you can’t. It’s as if there’s something holding you back. It’s almost as if something deep in your soul is urging you to stop. You don’t understand. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to kill all the monsters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all the puzzles have been solved, and Toriel has been doubly assured that she can leave you alone, she does just that. You assume it’s so that she can bake you a pie, like last time. That’ll come in handy later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignoring Toriel’s instructions to stay put, you start making your way through the ruins. You move past the room with the Monster candy, and ignore the star sitting in the pile of red leaves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You see a Wimsun. It flies up to you meekly, as if approaching you is the last thing it wants to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Frisk, I don’t know if you’re in there, but… You have to fight this. You--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You interrupt Chara by killing the monster. Dust sprinkles to the floor below it. You feel guilty, but you aren’t sure why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Your LOVE increases to 2!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chara is shocked to silence. You don’t understand why this makes you feel as if you’ve been stabbed in the heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You reach out to this room’s star.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>19 Left.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You keep moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Past the room with the cracks in the floor, and the one with the rock and spike ‘puzzle,’ beyond yet another dead Wimsun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You avoid stepping on the leaves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You ask a rock nicely to move over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You trip into a line of Moldsmals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chara covers their mouth as you swing your weapon without mercy. Viscous slime and dust spray the floor and walls of the ruins. You grimace and your hands tremble as you pick up their gold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You reach for the star next to the cheese stuck on a table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>15 Left.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You fight Napstablook. He flies away before you can kill him. It’s fine. You’ll see him again in waterfall, anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You enter the bakesale, and leave a total of twenty-five gold in the two webs. A donut and cider will come in handy later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You encounter a Moldsmal and a Migosp on your way out. Once you’ve reduced the gelatinous blob to a pile of dust, the other monster begins to dance. They seem so happy to be on their own; as soon as you strike them, the glee melts from their face, and they lose their form to dust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three Froggits wait for you in the next room. You remember they aren’t the smartest monsters around, but they’re eager to learn. They seem like they want to teach you something new. You leave three piles of dust where they stand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Your LOVE increases to 3!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You grab the faded ribbon and put it on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You take a bite out of vegetoid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You proceed to the next puzzle and flip the blue switch. Then the red switch, and then the green switch. A loox blocks your exit. It sees you coming, and turns the other way, yelling “Please don’t bully me!” You refuse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You continue forward to the hidden balcony and grab the toy knife, before turning back; you haven’t killed them all yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before you are done, you kill three more Froggits, two more Moldsmals, another Migosp, and two more vegetoids before the ruins are completely clear. You feel sick to your stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You make your way back to the path leading to Toriel’s house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There has to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>something…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Chara mumbles. They don’t seem happy. You don’t blame them. After all, these monsters are their friends and family.</span>
  <em>
    <span> They’re… your… friends…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, that’s not right. You have a family, and they’re on the surface. These monsters shouldn’t mean anything to you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But they do.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shake your head and approach the old red oak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear, that took longer than I thought it would.” The boss monster appears from behind the tree and calls you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You don’t pick up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She notices you standing there and immediately comes to you. “How did you get here, my child? Are you hurt? There, there. I will heal you.” The few scrapes and burns left on your skin cool and heal immediately. “I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this. Err… well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come, small one!” Toriel retreats to her house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You follow, but touch the star in front of her house before entering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Determination.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A familiar warmth accompanies the inside of Toriel’s abode. Paired with the ever present smells of butterscotch and cinnamon,  you can almost see yourself staying here. Of course, you can’t. And you won’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you smell that? Surprise! It is a Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie! I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here, so… I will hold off on snail pie for tonight.” Toriel turns to her left. “Here, I have another surprise for you.” She steps into the hallway, each of her steps gargantuan in comparison to yours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You blink, and your lip trembles for a moment. This is all… dreadfully familiar. It wasn’t that long ago that you came through here the first time, but. If feels like it’s been months now. You keep expecting everything to be different, but… It’s you. You’re the variable that has changed. Why does this change bother you so much?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Frisk.” You look over and see Chara. You had nearly forgotten them completely. “Mom is waiting for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nod and follow the monster into the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toriel offers you her hand, and you absentmindedly take it. Even now, you can’t bring yourself to take a swing at her. Why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is it…” The two of you walk to a door. “A room of your own. I hope you like it!” Toriel pats down the hair on your head, before walking off, mumbling. Something about burning the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You enter the room, and find that it's just as inviting as it was the last time you were here. The bedsheets are tucked neatly under the mattress, and blankets are stacked waste height at the foot of the bed. The rest of the room is decorated with an assortment of crude drawings, toys, clothes, and storage for anything else. You put your knife on the bedside table, and turn the lamp off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You slump into the bed like a sack of potatoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Frisk… I know you’re still in there. You have to be. I’m going… I’m going to try something, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You don’t respond. You’re too tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here goes… something.” Chara moves closer to you, and you feel your arms go numb. “Yes! This still works!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, you’re wide awake. You force your arms to move, and feeling returns to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey--OW!” Chara recoils, and rubs at their arms sorely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do that again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You grab one of the neatly folded blankets at your feet, and throw it onto yourself. “The person you knew has been replaced.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You lay your head on the pillow and close your eyes. It doesn’t take you  long to fall asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You find yourself floating about a familiar darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C̵̦͇̑̄̇̓̄́̂̌͗̉͠a̷̳̘̥̣̬̳̘̙͋͊̃̑̚̕n̵͙̫͙̳͗̓̊̚ ̸͇̫̩̬̩̤̥̼͍̰̯̪͌̈́̃͗͝y̴͕̌̈̓̿̿̃̒̎̎̈̉̚ơ̸̳͙̳͉̫̰̬̣̎̆̈͐͗u̴̱͙̥̖̬͕̹̙̥͊̽͐̽͠ͅ ̶̜͉̠͕̖̞͖̠̦̑͂̓̉͗́̿̚͜h̷̢̨̙͈̙̤͉͓̗͍̦̖̝͍̃̈͌̋̅̾̅̃̈̀́̋̕e̶̢͒͋͐́͆͘͝a̸͙̠͉̙͎̹͉͂͑̅̿̉͒͊̋͑͐̄̑͘͜r̴̡̡̛̼̥̱͖̅̓̑͛͌́͋́̾̓̊̎̉͗ ̷̨̛͉̟̜̖̹̱̣͕̔̍̓̀̽͌̌̌̿̃̋̈́̈́̓m̶̛̟̪͚̏͐͂̈̾͗̊͆ȇ̸͍̬̈́͐͂̔̈̓̐,̴̡̰̖̘̤̗͊̎̈̎̆̀̒̍͋͑̎͛͝ͅ ̴̨̞͔̼̬̬͉̞̫̓̊c̶͖̳͎̹͚͔̹̜̩̎͗̾͊̓̍͛̍͒̾͊̇̚̚͜͠ͅͅḩ̶̱̖͔̠̘͎̱͉͓̘̠͎̏̐ͅi̴̢̡̩̥̮̟͎̲̙̲̹̰̯͍̮͆l̷̢̩͕̯͈͕̭̊͐̔͊͌̅̍̽͠͝͝ͅḓ̴̢̘̳̦̞̬̟̦̯̟͍̟̼̉͂̏̐͑̀̄̕?̸̰̳̎̿̈́̈́͗̐̍͊̈́̒͆̚͜͝͠͠” You turn and face the source of the voice. "̶̡̡̛̝̼̖̼̳̗̻̻͉͚̗̐͐̌̈͗̎̒͊͆͛̕͜͝ͅǍ̷̹͇̺̲̱̣̭̳̩̘͔̼͖̃̐̎̄̈͐́͂͠ͅh̶̝̠͇͈̓̽͑̎̇͐̈́̎̒̊̚̚.̴̨̪͓̥̳̳̫̰̬̌͜ͅ ̴̡̰͍̰͈̳̤̹͌̿͐͊̂̚͝T̵͕̼̒̓̂̔̋͊̃͊̽̆̓̕͜ͅḥ̵̠̲̣̉̏̎͛͋̀̇̃̑̎̅͘͘͘ḙ̶̬̖̰̺͍͚͖̏̑̇̇̊̑̑͌̆̚͝͠r̸̡̧͈̞̖̣̪̞̘͔͚̳̗͔̲̈́e̷̖͇̖̲̰̦̱̙̼̪̹̰͈̬͉̓̑͆̀̏̃̔̐͌̑̈́̑̕͝ ̴̡̭̯͙͖̥͎̳̥̠͕̺̠̰̈́̃̍͗͊̐͂̈̾̾̕y̸̨̖̻͙̘͖͖̬̘͖̺̣͖̑͌͋͒̀o̷̢͙̫͈̖͈̤̗͐͗͋̀͆̓̈͆́̑͗͜ų̷̛̹̤̘̗͓͖͍̳̰̻̦̖̙͖̾̂̊̐͋́̊̓͘͝ ̴̨͖̟̦̎̄̎͐̀͊͋̋̐̕̕ą̴̫̦̪̈́̐̿̌̽̂̓̔̿̂͠r̶̨͖̫͕͕̼̯͕̘͚̍̂e̵͕̣̣̞̣̼̟̯̻̤̐̐̓͌̚͝.̸̢̞͚̳͓̲͚͚͆͑̅͒̾͗̈̍̓͒̇̚̚͜"̶̹̲̰̭̝͈͙̹̊̀̈́̎̿͝ͅ</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You meet the skeleton’s gaze. “Doctor Aster.” The static buzzes away lightly in the back of your mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"̵I̶ ̷u̶n̵d̴e̶r̴s̵t̷a̵n̶d̵ ̷t̴h̶a̸t̸ ̸'̵t̶h̷e̴y̴'̸ ̵s̸u̴c̵c̵e̴e̷d̸e̶d̷ ̷i̸n̶ ̸t̵h̵e̴i̸r̵ ̷e̷n̶d̸e̴a̶v̴o̷r̶ ̸o̸f̶ ̵c̶o̴n̴t̵r̴o̸l̴l̴i̴n̵g̷ ̴y̴o̸u̸.̷ ̶W̸h̴a̶t̷ ̸I̸ ̶d̸o̸ ̷n̴o̶t̶ ̷u̴n̸d̸e̶r̸s̸t̷a̷n̸d̶,̵ ̴h̴o̸w̶e̷v̴e̴r̵,̸ ̷i̵s̴ ̸w̴h̸y̴ ̶y̶o̴u̵ ̴c̵o̶n̶t̵i̷n̷u̴e̵ ̴t̷o̸ ̵l̶e̵t̷ ̷t̷h̴e̸m̸.̵"̸ The static grows quieter as he approaches you.  He crouches down to your eye level and places his hand on your shoulder. “Y̴o̵u̸ ̸m̷u̴s̷t̶ ̷u̴n̸d̷e̴r̷s̴t̷a̶n̷d̶.̴ ̶A̵n̷ ̴i̶n̵c̴r̴e̶d̶i̶b̸l̷e̵ ̷p̵o̷w̷e̶r̸ ̵l̶i̴e̸s̵ ̴d̸e̵e̶p̶ ̶w̸i̸t̶h̷i̵n̷ ̸y̴o̷u̴r̷ ̵S̸O̴U̸L̸.̸ ̴Y̶o̶u̷ ̶n̴e̵e̷d̵ ̵o̸n̴l̵y̴ ̷c̷a̵l̶l̴ ̵u̵p̷o̴n̷ ̴i̶t̷.̵”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You squeeze your hand into a fist, realizing that your knife is missing from it. It’s fine. He can’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>hard to beat, can he? You take a swing at his face, right where his skull splits under the eyesocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right before you make contact, however, his entire body seems to… shift… phase? Just a few inches to the left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"̸̢̠͑̓͊̈́A̸̰̠̖͉̖͊̉ḣ̵̩͓̯̺̾̈̀,̴̺̙̿̄ ̸̦̮̹̲͐̆m̶̦̻͓̆͐̽y̵̘̗͚̓͒ ̷͈̫̦̺̖̉a̷̧͔̝̐̍̂͑͘ṗ̷͑̚͜͝o̴̲̖̚l̷̪͇͗̓͋̎̔o̷̻͈̺̰̽g̵̛̱͘i̶̥͇͋e̷̪̗̫̯̕s̸̢̧͂̀͐͠.̵̧͉̪̦̟ ̴͚͙̪͇̮̎̂̆̆I̸͓̜͊'̶̠͕̹̥͒̓͠m̴̢͎͔̼͎͋͐̃ ̷͍̻̤̌̓̃̈͜͝n̵̹̳̣͉̈́̓̋̊̚o̷̪͉͊̾̇͜t̴̻̽͋ ̸̢̘̦͙͊̓s̵̡̭̹̖̾͜p̴̠̈́̾͐ę̸̱̙͔͐̐͐͝ā̶̛̟͚͖̭͊́k̸͍̞̮̂̿į̷̦̹͚͐̓̽̕͝ͅn̷͕͓̂͒g̷̜̜̤̊ ̷̢̣̟̞̻̆͊t̵̺̼̠̲̤̃o̷̘̎͂̾ ̶̲̼͑t̴͔̤͎̰̒́̓̍̕h̴̠̊à̵̢͎̐̅̐͝t̴̢̝͒ ̸͈͎͕̲̬̃̌̍p̴̬̖̙͖͜͝e̶̲̭͕̔̏͘͠r̵̗̱̱̐̒s̴̲͙͊̐̑o̸̡̩͚̊͂̓̇͠n̴̹͍͇̈́ ̴̬̱̈́̋ȃ̵̢͍̼̯̺̽̚͠n̷̜̟̩̈ý̷͓̣̖̐ṃ̷̛̀̑ó̶͖̀̂r̸̺̲̀͒͜ͅe̸͙͇̗̅͑,̴̱̈́̚ ̷̛͇͖̬̉̈́́á̶̬̥̕m̸̻͂ ̷̭͍̤͚̩͆͋̈́̊Í̶̬͎͝͝ͅ?̶̘̝̉͒̉̆"̴̜̻͌ͅͅ He stands up and takes a few steps away. His eyelights begin to change in color.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"̷͙̝̽̂̐̋Y̵̨̡̞̙͔̤͇͉̤̤͓͑̅̂̀̈̿̊͗̕͠ō̴̡̪͚̟̈͂͊̉̚ȗ̸̜͎̼̟̦͙͇̓̓͝͝͠ ̵̘̟̮̤̈̆̀̃̂̐͋̐̑̈̍̑͝͝ş̷͕̭͈̣̦͓͓̜̺̳͖̹̣͕̥͛̆͂̏̎̍̋͋̂͐̌͘͘̚͜ę̸͈̥́e̸̘̾̾̈͘ͅ,̷̢̛̥̯̫͖̪͖̥͈͕́̈̈̋͘̚͘̚ͅ ̸̡͖̘͈͔͔̲͓͎͖̻͛̔̐́́̄̈̈̕͝I̵̠͆̈̆͆͌͝ ̵̧̧̨͈̭̣̜̤̖͎̖̼̓̃͐̀̈́̉͑̓̑̕͘͜ḧ̴̛̼͕͚͎̭͈̈́̀̿͑̾̊̒͗͂̓̾͊͌͘͘͠a̶̡̡̨͎̼̭̣͖̣͚͚͓̺͘v̷̛̟͖̤͓̦̼͉͉̹͉̠̠̅̂̃͋͊̈́͌̄̓̈̽̓̉̓̚e̸̛̝̙̞̹͇̝̪͖͇̙̹͖͙̾͑̇̔͊ ̷͔̝̙̜̠͎͚̦̯̜̦̹͈̃̅͑͑͘ơ̴̡̛͉̜͓̠̲̙͍͕̹͉͐̔̾̂͛̕n̶̤̦̟̠̜͕̮͔͎̹̟͔͍̘̜͉̯͐͘̕ḻ̶̱͓̯̳͇̥̠̤̾͆̂̇̓̓̈͐̈̎̔̏̔̓ẙ̶̦̼̿ ̶̻̪̘͔͔̈́͋͛͂̆̈́̒͛̀̒͌̕m̷̡̬̠̣̪͔̞̬̘̠̈́͐̅̍̈̆̍̇̌e̴̡̨̢̥̺̜̺̠͍͖̥͎̟̪͂̒̓́ţ̵̢͙͓̙̟̭̜̮̘͕̹̳̗̺̬̥̌̅͂͛̊͆̒͜ ̴̨̨̮̫̫͕̹̜̘͕̇̋̈́̎͂͊̅̎͗̕ͅF̶̧͓̖̮̹̮̙̺̰̙̮͎̫̞͈̗̀̃̌͝R̸̢̪͕̰̱̙̬̙̯͚͍͆̾̂͂͂̄̎̿̕͠ͅ1̸̨̢̼̤̠̖͚͔͍̲̥̑̔̓̐̽̎͝5̶̪̂̈́̓̓̾̅̉̈́̓̈́K̶̖͍̱̦̮͂͋̄͋̾͋̔̃̑͌̉̔̈́̚̕͝ ̴̨̰͍̼̩͍̬̤͖̜̋͑͌͊̃͊̃̆̚ā̶͉͈̮̃̊̑͂ ̷͍̳͚̟̹͆͌s̷̛͔͍̝̐͛̅͌͂͂̔̅̚̕͘͝ḯ̴̱͍̱͙͎̹͕͔͕̿̈̒̌̏̈́͆͆̔̂̂̿n̷̡̢̟̻͕̙̠͋̎̕ͅͅģ̴̻̯̇̇̾̈́̊͒͐̋͘l̸̨͉̞̮̪̣̠̻̫̪̮̱͓̬͂͋̀̈͊̓̎̾̅͊̃͋͝͝͝ȅ̷͖̼̰̬͇̹̀ ̸͉̮̘̻͕͈̗̤͙̰͇̺̣̈́̌̅͐̍̂͆̋́̇́͑̄͘͜͝t̸̡̲͕̲̔͊̆̂̎̌̃̊̂̓̚̕̕͠į̸̛̩͈̬͎̽̆͑̓̃́̓͜m̸̱͉̳̭͔̻̏̽͗̒̽̓͘̚͝͝e̴̘͇̯̓̑.̴̼̎̓̀̋̃̄̈́͝ ̶͖̳̯͓̻̍͛͒̾͐̔̆̑̎̐̅̾̃͜Ḩ̷̛̪͕̘̘̘͈̗̳͔̣̟̯̼͈̭́̓͑͑̒̓̿̑̒͂͌̅̕̚͝o̸̲̥͛̈́̒̈́͐̋̈́͋̊̈̑̚͠w̶̞͎͕̝͛̊̋̐̂̿̅̄͒̓̃̒̾̚̕̕̕͝ȩ̴̢̞̥̞͚̹͈̲̤̘̖͙̰̓́͒͗͒͆̓͘̕̕v̸̢͔̝̯͖̯̞͐͜e̴̡͚̼̟͍̞͙̼̫̥̣͖̭̮̎̊̈̎͌̐̈͝r̵̛̰̟̘̞͇̝̗̻̩̻̹͙̜̭̙̊̏͋̽͑̋͆̀͜ͅ,̷̩̱͊̌̐͋̇̏͆̐̊̅͋͘ ̸̛̬̫̝̥̫̤͚̲͙͉̘͙̼̼̐̊̄̔̅̾̇͗̍̋͒͘͝ͅĪ̶͇̙̼̹̬̬̼̋͐͂̐̎̔̄̏ͅ ̴̳͋̍̉̄̍̓̇͊̃̈́̾̈̆̚h̴̨̨̛̠͚̖̩͖̼̤̞̘̼̤̞͉̼̘̐̾̄̏̒͆̓̉̑͊͐̍̕̚a̸̧̢̢̞̖͈̠̱̙̮̗͎̮͎͌͒̇͋͑̑̈́̈͌̽͐̄̊̿͠͠v̸̟͈̹͓̠̤̋̔͒̆̑̀͐̊͌̕̚͘̚͝e̶̢̩̫̬̭̗̻̝̞̰͈̠̤͎̘̓̈̐̌͘ͅ ̴̧̞̙̭̼̲̫̘̦̪̪̰̖̖̘̆̾̈́͛̆̒̉̏̚͝ā̸͍͖͖͕͙̪̲̙͔͔̣̉͒͜ͅl̵̲̗̓̿́̎͋͝ṣ̷̢͍̻͚̮̣̭̮̩͉̯͉̊̈́̉́͌̍͌̂̓̈́̚͠ͅͅò̵̧̡̡̠̯̣̻̮̥̼̮̳̮̤͈̗͌͊͌̕ͅ ̷̢͇͋ͅş̶̟̖͕͇̣̄͆͌͌̓̊͑̇̽̚ͅe̵̩̠̊̄́̎̇̃̔e̵̡͈̜̪͓̞̜̤̣̾̈̋̚͠n̷̛̜̫̣͒̿̔̑͂̌̇̓̕̕͝ ̸̡̢̢̹̤̱̳͍͖̘̠̲͍̗͓̱̹̐̒ͅę̷̥̖͓͕͍̫̯͙͗̒̌v̴̧̥̺̦̱̯̪̭̘͜͝ͅe̷̹̮͊̉̑̔̋̈r̴̢͚̱͖̟͚͚̹̲̞̼͖̍̎͒͆̔̓͆̋̅̽͐̍̕̕͝͝y̷͕̐̾͆͂̀̐ ̴̛͔̱̪̘̗͎̼̩̬̿̊̓͒́̂̒͑̔̊͠͝s̷̛̠̹̲͂̿̓̎̾̈́̈́͂̈́̓̊͌̈́i̸̟̦̯͈̺̥͍̻͇̲͈͉̲̻͋̒̎̕n̴̡͖̞͚̣̺̹̺͉̠̞̩͈̱̪̺̉̍̀̀̚̕g̶̢̡̨͙̮̞̘̲̟̬͈̼̳͈͓̪͌̋̎̓̓̏͘͜l̶̡̝͕͔̣̻̼͎̘̂̉͊̉̎̀̊̀̒͒͋̑̎̓͊͘͠ę̶͓̣͔̱̯͎̼̥͓̥̿̂͝ ̴̡̛̘̘͍̻̱̩̈́̔̑̾̎̐̽̎͝͝d̶̢̗̭͉̝͉̠̹͚͚̱̙̝̙̘̋͌̑̚͜͜͝ͅe̴̦̓̑̈́̌̒̓̈́͜ͅe̷̢̠̭̼̦̿̍̌̔̃̇̒͝͝d̷̨̜̹͔̱͓͖͕̳̖̜̻̣̯̘̄͌̐̂̈́̚͜ ̶̮͇̱͓̼͗̑̄̔̂̄̊͂̒̄̂̆̃͝t̵̢̬͔̳͇̦̣̅̎͐̊̂͑̄̆͐̔͂̈̚h̶̢̻̘̬̲̹͚̮̪̙̥̳̺̳̬̀͒̊̓̉͘̚͜e̴̡̢͖̫͚͛̇̂͛̍̽̕y̸̰̣̟͕͐̏̾͒̀͂͆̆̌͋͋̚̚̕̚ ̴̧̨̧̬͕̰̝̰͔͂̅̏̈́h̶̥͔͕̯̩͎͍̠̎͊̋̔́̈̀͝͠ͅa̸̡̢͎̙͍͍̣͚̻͕͖̟̮̰͗́̈́̂̉͆̈v̴̯̣͔͈̙̺̯̝͑͆͌̋͌̊̑̀̾͋̓̚̕͝e̸̡̢͉̳̳̱̲̗̲̜̠͓͍̼̗͙͛̏̋͊̌̈͑͋͐͒̔̈̅͜͠͠͠ ̶̢̧̛̫̯̼̺̭̑͐̈́̈́͛̈́̍͗̈́̂̕͘͜d̷͉̦̻̃̋̄̏͋̏͛̽̆̕͘ŏ̶̡͇̺̱̳̙̣̹̩̬͔̫̖̖̏̀͆̄̓̏̋̈́̃̾̋n̵͙̠͙͎̭̂̏͘͜ë̷̢̦͙̮̝̗̱̦͈̆͊̅̆̑͐͆͋̋̃̽̚̚͜͝͠͝ͅ:̶̧̦̝̯̜̲̱͎̯͖̠̯̯͉̹̗̄͂̑ ̵̧̛̤͚̙̜̗̜̦̳̇͌͗̑̓̐ē̸͚̖͔̼̠̂̃͐̽̏͊̾͌̈́̾v̵̨̫̮́̀̉̾̾̅̅̀͂̆̎̊͘ê̷̡̢̢͉̻̲̪̼̹̙̼͗͛͋̃̈́̉̕͜r̶̡̛̦̦͚̫̩̦͉̦̟̅̈́͋͊̄̈́͜y̵̛͈̫͓̙̭͕͇̹͛͗͆͜͝͝ ̶͇̟͖̽̇̈́̔͌̂̈̆̌͐̎͐̂͘ŝ̷̛̫̲̩̹͚̠̫̓̔̉͘ȋ̵̟̮͙̝̗͈̺̠͉͜n̷̾͋̋̌̈́̑̈́̆̃̑̚͘͝ͅg̷̬͍̬̩͇̤̩͈̘̮̘̦̼̗͔̈́̏̃ͅl̶̨̜̙̗̼̱͇̪͕͍̳͑͘͠ͅe̶̢̡̧̡̡̢̺̩̖̦̗͚̭̣̤̪͐̿̈́̕ͅ ̵̧͚͓̖͈͓͔̈͜͝l̸̢̖̤͔̰̦̭̬̲̪̯͙͆̋̂̕͜ỉ̵̤͎͈͓̔f̶̧͕̥͇̱̟̣̗̘̣̰̤̳̾͂̈́̋͊́̌̓͋̓̄̆̐̚͘͝ẽ̷̡͇̥̎̇̊́͗̾͆̚̚̚͝ ̶̨̡̜̣͙̞̝̰̺̳͍͕͉͎̣̉s̶̻͚̀̈́̌͗́͗͊̃̈́̽͜͠p̴̨̭̮͔͓̦̼̳̙̹̲̳̃̐͒͜a̴̢̨̛͉̱̠̙̥̺̥̽̈̊̃͠r̷̛̮̣̭̠͌́͂̕͝e̸̢̯͎̹̦͑̂̈̔̊̾̾̓̓̈̊̕͜͝͝ͅd̶̡̧̟͖͇͖̻͉̲̰̻̜̮̮͂͒͊̂ͅ.̸̨̩̐̒͒̑̂̓̋͌̅͂͝͝ ̴̛̤̮͙͕̣͍͚̻͚̦͚͆͋͛̐͋̿̇̔͗͐̔͊̈́͂̎̕͠T̷̢̢̛̝͉̺͚̝̺̼̠̜̘͈̳̋̈́̊̋̎̔̇̔̚ͅh̷̨̭̩̝̮̯̱̭͋̏̂̅͋͑̎͜͝͝e̷̺̓͊͌̈́́̔̇͛̈́͗̓̿͐̄̋y̵̡̠͓̗̺͙̲̺̰̥̻̗̓̏̾͋̍̀̒̐͜͠ ̸̠̱͔̐͗̾̈́͝h̶̨̖̲̮͕̥̓͐̌̒̃̀̄̎͠a̷̡̢̧͕͔̺̼̰̠̲̝͖̮̭̯͈̎̿̆̈́̇̚͜v̸̡͎͉̱̻͍̗̯̬̐̿̋͐̉͆̍͘͜͜ͅe̸̛͖̫̼̩̰̞̥̪͗̏̓̾̍̿͐͂͗͌̔͗̕ ̴͇̳͒͝͠n̵̰͚̤̫̳̟̜̯̣̩̲̱̖͍͙̥̏̄̆̃̀̌̍̑̚ͅe̶̖̙͈͖̭̹̠̯̭̪͍̦͓͈̐̾̽̈́͒͐̾̈́̉͗̍̊̾̈́͝v̷̛͈̑͂̂̊̊̾̏̕ȩ̶̞̦̺͈̯͛r̸̪̹̯̤͎͔͉͕̝͂͋̔̔̅̈͂̉́͘͝͝ ̴̻̼̹̻͓͈̲̱̼̮̞̥͂̄̊̎̔͝d̴̟̣̪̜̼͕̳̭͆̏͛͂̏̽̚ͅǫ̵̨̠͕̙͇̖̤̗̭̠͎̹̩͕͖͕̲̏̾̃͆͊̊͐͒̋͒̿̃́͋̃̓̿n̷̨̳̝̝͉̪͍̹̄̾̒̅̂͆̇̄̆͝ͅḛ̸̟̰̜̭͉̖̜͎̓̅ ̶̠̦̟͚͙̽̆͊̓̉ä̷̧̲̯̟͉̟͚́̔̓͐̉̈́͆̂͋̂̇̍͜͝͝͝ň̸̢̡̨̡̳̯̮̩̟̳̥͎̍͐͋̿͒̓̋̉͌̕̕̕ͅy̵̛͙̏̑͋̽͗̅̉̈́͗̈́̉̆͛̚̚t̷̛͖̯̲̮͓̩̰̙̤̲̫̻̳͆̓̾̑̍̾̉̕h̴̨̛̖̪͖͇̻͕͕̟̠̤͎̼̮͓̦̍͗͐̐͊͐̍͌̈́́̓͒̐̔͝ḯ̵̡̨̛̛̻̤̜̬̦͉̞͍͖̞̓̓̇̈́̚͠ṅ̸̨̜̦̮̹̫͓̬͇̟̞͖̰̻̰̺͉̍̿̒͜͝ģ̴̙̭͍͕̘͙̠̠̰͓̳̜̣̹̮̆́̎̌͑͜ͅ ̸̡̭̭̒̀̿̕t̷̮͈̤̥̙͚͖̺̜͇̙̄̒̐ȯ̵̗̱̹̮̘̝̼͔̠̹͐͌̅͑̉͑͋͗͊̕ ̶̼̳͓̰͓͚̺̻̪̭͕̲͎͚̗͗̐h̸͖͉͉̱̟͚̱̘̝͗́̽͗̈̎͆̄̉̒̒̽̓͜͝u̷̧͚̲͙͚̫̞̾́̄̆̈́̉̾͊͝͝ṛ̸̣̀͆̔̓t̴̨̡̗̝̦̖͚͍̖̘̘́̃͗̏͐̈͜͜ ̷̧̫͚̹̦͈̼̬̟̞͇̲̳͕̿͒̿̂̉͗͊̄͐͐̂͆̿͊̕͘a̴̹̙̔̈̉̑̓͌͋͛͒̿̌̊͠n̵̡̧̪͚͖̖̤̻̰̞͔̭̺̫̣̻̲͌̓̐̑̃͛̈́̽̍̏̆͆̄̄̅̅̐̕y̴̮̥̺̪̯͉̰̝̖͓̱͚̫̖͓͚̏͛̋̌͒̀̒͋͋͗̋̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͠ô̷̧̧͔͍͓͎͓̦̰͎̗̱̱͑͂͂̆̈́̀̾̿͜͜͝͝͠n̵̖̹̫̙̓e̴̬͆͒͑͆̌̇̾̄̍̓͘.̸̛̰̦̫͍̟̞͑̑́͑̀̓̔͋̚͜͝͝͝ ̴̛̙̦̅͌͑̔̊̋͂̇͘̕͝͝N̴̢̨̢͓̣̬̱̲̞̮͉̥͈̠͌̃̈́̈́̄̓͊͗̐̋̊̏̕͘͝ͅͅǫ̶̢̧̠̟̮̙̻̖͓̪̈͋̿̉͆̓̎͑̐̚͝t̸̡̡̨̢̛͓͍̥͙̺̙͕̤̝̺̞͉̘̆͛̌̉̌̓̌̈́͝ ̴̙̞̂̏o̴̡̜͂̓͂̽n̸̖̪͕̻̲͔̺̻̻͕͔̩̏̐̐̇̊̇̌́͐͘͘͝͠ ̶͚̘͚̣̈́͋p̴̢̢̖̥̏̔͂ǘ̵͍̝̻̙̀̑̿̑̐̄̍̀͆̒̕̕͘͘͠r̷̠̿̾̍͝ṗ̷̡̡̨̫̻̞̤̘͍̭̦̰̻̲̪̋̔̉͌̽̇̉ͅơ̴̧̙̘̬̟͗̔̅̓̐̏̉͗s̷̛͖͓̭̜̺̗̱͚̯͚̹̠̖̞̰̲̠̏̈́͗͐͝͝͠e̵̘̎̂͆̌͐͆͊̊̋̀̈́̕͘̚͠.̸͕͙̣̯̭̣̖͑̓͛̒̾̈́͑̌̓͊͗͑̈́̔̉̕͜͝"̵̨͙̳̞͘͝</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The glow in his eyes intensifies, and the static begins to grow intense once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"̵̛̤͉̪̺̯̹̍̅̃͆̄͐̽̆̄̕͝͝D̸̢̨̧̧̛̲͈̞̤̰̩͙̘̙̗̮̩̭̯̻̞̰̞̾̈́͌̅̎̆͛̐̌́̐̅̎̓͊̃͑̈͌͐ͅḛ̵͗̿̈́͛̃͆͊̂̈́̓̈́̉͐̇͋̎̒̿̃͊̈̐̈́̚̕͠s̵̰͙̲̮͈̹̞̫̻͍͈͔̮͇̏͐͐͜p̸̨̡̭̦̱̬̪̻̼͈̤̭̜͓̀̀̈́̀̓̌̎̾̓̅͂̈́̋̍̅̐̽͐̎̐͘̕̚ị̷̢̡̱̝̯̳͖͎͔̠̥͚̖͓̼̦͙̦̗̂͒̓̄̀͂̍̆͑͛̒̐͐̈́̿͌̿̓͑͛̅̕̕̚͜͜͝͝ͅt̴̢̡̢͓̠̺̝͔̘͎̳̙̞̉͑͛͜e̶̟̪̩̎̎̈ ̶̧̨̧̮͖̣͚̣̫̹̻̜̱͎͎̜͖̥̰̪̰̰̥̼͙͋͆̂̄̈͊̇͌͋̊͑͊͆͋͐͛́̐̂̕t̷͇͉̾̿̈̿̔̇́̀͑̽̌̾̉̐͆̽̎͘͘h̴̨̺͈͇͇̞̺̙̦̞͖͑̓̂͊̏̚̕͝ͅe̸̘̰̹̞̘͍͇̭̣̙̼̞͚͓̫͈̺͓̰̎͛̽̈́͂ ̴̛̠̘͇͎̖̗͎̑̆̽̓̅͒̒̏͑̓̈́̿̂̍͌̚͝͝p̵̩̫̲̜̼͚̠̥͊̎̓̑͌ą̶̧͙͓̤̙̗̖̰̗͇͛̈́̐̓̽̅̚ͅi̸̢̧̱͖͚͔̥͎͈̰̹̮͇̼̣̤̤͔̹̯̟̎̅̈́̔̋͋̐ͅn̷̛̛̰̫̰̖̳̽̔̏͌̏̽̇̓̓͋̐̇̈̎̅̒̌͑͊̕ ̸̡̦͇̱̘̰͚̜̘̣̦̤̤̞̮͔̩̤͎̯̻̋̍͛͂͂͋ͅͅṭ̵̨̨̪͉̫̥̖̜̭̱͍͇̰͇̙͙̙͇͍͍̣̹̓͗͛ḥ̸̡̟̜͓̮̟̮̺̬͋̒̀̾̔̌̈́̌̓̓͒̆͘͘ͅe̶̢̡̨̧̡̟̲̭̫̫̹̱̜̺͖͚̹͓̻̟̥̭̬͖͕̮͌̄͋ẙ̷̢̡̮͚̯͙̣̠̱̊͊̈́̾͒̎̓͂͊͆̏̃͜ ̸̨̧̛͎̹̦̰̖̳̘̊͑̽͋̒̏͊̏̈́̿̈́͐̒̓̃͘͘͝͝͝ͅḩ̷̹̼̪̞̱̦̖͙͗̆͊̋̋͂̽̾̌͑̔͑̂̊̅͐͂a̴̧̖̓̄v̴̨̡̢̮̝̱̦͚̞͎͖̻͔͈̭̣̖̒͑̓̎́̐̇̔̈́̽͘͝͠ͅę̸̨̛̟̼͈̻̦͖̯̟̜̖̫͎̤̤͉̙̝̻͊̿̈͊͆̅̎̂͒̽̂͑͑̾̾̋̅͊̈́͂͘̕͜͜͝ ̶̡̡̤͙̹̹̖̬̩͈͍̼̟͈̮̮͎̣̩͎̪̼̟̲̣̦͂̅̿̆̈̂̂͊̓͌̌̍̋̅͗̈́͠͝e̶̢̧̛̤̮̱̺̖̘̼͚̪̩̱̬̭͎̬͕̙͎̖̤͒̋̉̅̑̔̇̔̃̊̐͐̈́̑͗̈́̉̌̚͜͝n̷̨̙̠̦̫̖̫̬̙̘̣̱̠̝̺͍͍͔͖͚̟̬̖̓́̈̓͂͌̆͂̈́͆̀̒̚͝͝d̷̨̝̮̫̍͜ư̴̢̡̥̘͎̣̦͕̻͔͎̞͙̗̥̏͛͂̾̓̿̐̏̀͠ͅr̴̢̢̡̡̖̻̱̦̠͈̳̼̬̲̬̟̦̞̜̱͉͕̻͙̦̥̓͝ḙ̸̡̡̡̛̣̤̝̩̱̰̝͔͙̣̺̣͇̩̺̱̞͖̬̾̃͆̂̓̀̿̎̽͋͊͜͝͝d̵̛̹̻̪̯̣͒͋̈́̊̏̓̆͂̋̀̎̆̊̔̈̏͛̀͊̓͘͠,̴͙͉̻̥̞̏̓̋͂̔̄ ̷̗̞͚͖̲̯̙̣̖̟̰̞̤̻̎̄̊̇̊̈͐͒̑͊̌͗̑͑̚͜͠ͅt̵̡̢̛̛̘̺̹̭͚͙͐̎̋̓̿̾͒̊͒̉̾̎͋̎͛̈́̕͠͠͝ͅḥ̸̡͇̦͍̜̭̣̻̝̼͇͋͌̓̂̅͛̃̇̓̆̑̓̓̄̈́̈́̾͝ë̸̩͍͓ý̴̟̲͕̗͖̭̱̤̔̂̔͐͊̃̎͑͛̒͐̓͆͝ ̵̢͇͍̟͈̰͈͖̘̜͖̖̪̠̟̣̊̌̊̋͒̈̃̑̓͂͋͛́̂̈́̋͗͑̅̉̌̕̚͝͝h̸̥͇͙̰̭̟͔̞̞͎͚̣̹͊̈́͂̾ͅa̸̳͖̠̱̬͒͂̾̍̈́̍̽͗͂̅̇͋̋̃̔̐͌͗̕̕̕͝͠ͅv̸̢̱̞̳̙͓̞̩̗̦̱̣̠͍̞͖̦̓̓̎̅͋̓́́̾̔̎̒̊͊͑̅̂̔̈̈́͐̃̚̚͝ȩ̷̢̛̛̰͔͈̳͈̳̹̟̤͔̞̲̯̍͋́͛͆̓͊̄͌̽̾̈́͗͗͑͗̚͜͠͝ ̶̢͎̠͚͈͓͙̤͎̬͖͈̜̜̞̳̰̩̭͓͊͌̈́̈́͋̎̊̇̔͝ņ̴̧̡̙̩͙̖̞̱̺̻̳̗̭̣͍̖͈̘͍̩̯͆̾̋͝ẹ̴̢̨̛̛̜̹̗̺̖͔͕̥̣̹̖͍̮̭̋͒͊͛̒̈́̏̇̚ͅv̶̜̼͖̫̟̜̙̟̩̹͍̙͉̀͒̈̈̑͌̇̓͛ͅͅȩ̶͖̺̔̎̇̈́̈́̄̑͝r̵̲͍̞͎̩̗̺̱͚̫̐ ̷̨̢̟̰̤̺͓̝̙̲̭̜͉̞̠͈̤̰̻̟̟̻͂͐͜ţ̷̨̙̼̭̤͍̝̱̟̘̪̘͇͉̺͓̓̓̑̿͐͑͋̌̋̇͒̏̂͒͝ͅä̸̪̫́̽͆̾͊̾̈́̐͊̈́͛̿̐͐́̓̌͛͝͝ķ̵̛͇͚͇͓̰̞̐̎̀̈́͗̄͐̀̒̋̓͊͗̓̊͋̊̀̈́̾̚͘͠͝e̶̡̧̨̩̳͔͈̙̼̖̙̿̑̾̋̿̊̑́̂̈́͛̇̋͌͐̈̐̚͘͘̚n̸̨̘̪͓̬̪̠̹͎͒͋͜ ̸̡̨̢̡̛̛͕͔̯̙̞̮̭̭͔̜̖̦̰̥̹̰̲͉̪̦͈̍̾̔̋́̾̓͂͌͛̌͐̋̀̍̈́̕͜͝͝͠t̴̢̢͙͙̙̣̗̣̬̳̘̘̎̅̊̓̃̅̒̋͑̾̈́͛̚h̷̡͖̞̗͕̘͎͆͐̄͗̾̍͑̓͌͆̿͂͝ͅe̶̛̬̮͗̈́̊̔̍̄̃̓͒̔̋͜͠ͅì̶̹̩̫̱̜̹̞̫̰͒͛͊̈̅̏̄̃̈͗͐̇͋̅̾̄̂͌͌̚r̸̨̲̗̥͚͚̼͚̒̎͌̋̅̅̀͐͋̽̈́͑͒̈̎̒͒̏̕̚͠ ̷̛̰̞̬͓̳̄̈͐͊̐͋̇̊͑͋̓̍̋̔͌͐̆̚͘̕̚͝͝͠f̷̹͓̆̊̏̈́̒͛̄͛̓̈́̐̿̈́̔͗͑͑̓̕͘͝ͅr̵̪͓̩͎̹̰͚͙̠͙͙̜͍͑̇̿͗͌͌͌̓̄̐̍͗͘͜͠ǘ̶̧̻̞͚̱͈̮̘̮̣̲̭̌̇̾̐̾̈́̐͆͌̈͘͜͜͠͠͝ș̴̺̗̻̩̫̩͎͖̼̹͎͖̥͔̫̖̲̻͈̭̱͊̈́͊̓͛̾̇̑̚͠t̵̢̡͙̳̼̯̬͙̪͓͎̟̱͍͓̋͘r̵̼̘̼͇̤̗͙̳̮͈͇͉̍͑̄͛̈͒̀̍͐́̅̉͝a̷̛͉̖̲̫̾̌̈́͗̈́̐̈́͌́͗̓͋͘̕͠t̴̳̟̗̣̃́͋̓͛̾̉̊͂̈͑̋̓̎̎̏̑̅͆̄̿̈́̍͒̚̕͠i̵̦̭̹͍̟̰̮͔̣͔̅̃͝ŏ̶̡̨͚̻͊͒̌̇̈́͊̌͊̆͊͆̌͛̃̐̆̾͌͐̕͠͠͝͠͝ņ̶̨̧̡̬͙̜̰͚͇̮͇͎͈͙̠̘͚̣̝͉̱͉̗̻̈́͌̆͆̌̑͐͛́̀͗̐̒̓͛̌̒͊̈͌̑̈́͝ͅs̶̜̙̝̊̔̓̒͛͂̔̐͋̊̋̐̊̌̓̊̋̎͆̔̕͠͠͝ ̷̡͉͉͎̗͔̜͉̽̽͗͒̄͋ơ̶̧͈͉̗͙͚̠̎͗̾̽̈́͑͆̐͐̽̔̊̈́́͠ư̶̧͎͉̠͓̯̤͕͇̜̞̞͈̈́̄̌̈̅͑́̈͗͛̒́̈͒̓ͅͅţ̴̢͍͙͇̞̦̰͕͔̮͈̭̞͔̣̝̥̪̜͚̱̘̩̓̀͜ͅ ̷̧̪̮͖̰̥̘̣͓͖͇̹̙͍͙̳̪̳̘͈̞̺̖̆̇̒̈̆͘̚͜ơ̶̧̡̡̳̰̫̠͎̲͕̱̦̠̘̭̮͙͈̦̑̇̿͒̔͒͋͋̆̃̾̔̇̾͛͒͑̚͜n̴̨̥̙̪͚̪̰̠̔̓̈̑́̍̑̐̓͌̈́̀̕̕͝ͅ ̴̮̭͎̫͓̞̜̘̜̻̟̤͇͓̙̬̜̠̦̯̰͈͉̳̟̉̿̂͗̑̐̀͗̆͂̈̋͌a̶̩͈̪̣̰̤͉͓̩͋̎̌͌̈̄͘ǹ̴̨̡̢͍̠̩̳̠͚̭̑̏̓͂͘͝ơ̴̧̢͙̳̺͔̳̯͇͉̭̼̟̤͔̌́́̈̆̓͆͊̆͆͆͛̓̈̿̆͐͘̕̕͝͝t̷͉̖̯̥̩̘͕̩̝͙͙͙͔̟͔͓͓̲̰̊̈́̈̕͜ͅͅh̶̛̜͈̹̫̻̣̜̫͚̊̅̓͂̓͗͒͆̒͗̄̉̈̀̒̊̆͛̆̌͜͠͝e̷̠̜̦͒̈́̏̐̃̏͗̆̎͂̃̓͒͗̓̎̕͝͝r̶̢̧̨̳̳̲̞̼͎̤̻̱̰̗̻̙̪̬̀͆̀̂͌́̽̓̍̏̓͐͜͝͝.̶̧͙͕̪͈̰̭̖͙͙̖̳͖̺̳͉̗̮̖͈̳͎̲̣̒̓̌͆̏̂̈́͊͑͒͌͂̀͛͒̈͆͊͋͑̈͘͘ ̷̡̢̤͚̮̥͇̪͙͚͉͓̬̣̰͍̣̦̩͍̤̜̯̘̱̌́͋̀̓̽̆̉͜͠ͅṈ̸̡̰̼̱͈̭̖̺̼̳̻̝̰̤͔̯̖̲͔̼̙͇̘̪̄̅̃͛̑͆̐͋̋͋̚͘͘͜ͅơ̷̛͕͈͍̗̮̲̪̳̂̃͒͋̓̈́̀̎͐̐͑͌̃̈́͗͛͂̑̏̚͠t̵̢̧̨̰̲̟͓̪̗̬̘̟̹̹̼͔̘͈̝͇̱̣̑̎͗̅̈́̿̿̇͐̆̾̈́̅͐̈́͘͠.̷̧̜̠͕͎͈̟̹̜̗̪̖̐͊͜ ̷̧̳͖̪͆̒̍Ọ̷̢͍̬̟̠͉̣̺̲̾͋̅̓̐̓͐͗́͂͋̌̃̈̓́̾̋̾̓͗̉̕n̶̹̯̻̤̦̼̗̠̾̄̄c̴͈̝̜̖̮̜̝͍̯̰̝̦̱͖͔̣̟̼̹̓̍͆̃̊͐̈́̂̊͂̂̒̎̇̽̓̉͜ͅe̶̢̧̧̛͙̗͚̽̓̍͘͠.̸̧̗̻̠̮͖̤̱͔͕̼̣̯̖̈́͊̾̎͆͗̃̋̂̈́̏̈̑͐̂̒̆̽͝͠"̸̛̭̤̥̰͌̾̌̓̋͆</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You begin to feel sick to your stomach. The air is getting heavy; you assume that Dr. Aster is saturating it with magic power. The only time you have felt a power this intense was when Flowey had absorbed all the human souls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"̷̢̢̟̰̗͎̦̄̀̎̌̂̇͋̿̊̎̃̊̇̔̊͐͒͒̋̌̈́̓̆̄͘͠͝T̶̢̢͔̳͕͕̬͓̯̦̲͙͖͛̂̓̓̐̉ḥ̴̛̫͈͙̺̘̣̹̩̩̫͚̜̗̭̹͕̬̪̩͛͌͐͑̆̍͗̈̇͒̈́̍̇̅̏̽̚͠͝ͅę̵̼̟̠͈̌͊́̽̕͜y̶̮̘̳̿̉͆̋͊͌̀̾̄̓͌̋̉͐̀͂̇͑͒̕ ̶̛̙͕̅̆̓͆͊̈̃͊̄̇̌̍̍̋̑͑͑̋̅͘͘͘̚͝͝ȁ̸̧̧͈̜̳̼͓͇̲̖͈̞̭̩͍̝̠͍̜̩͈̱̻̱̞̤͆͌̏͗̊̌̄͂̈̊͛͆͒̈͐̔̓͘̚͝͝͝͝n̶̨̫͎̮̣̠̯̊̄̄̃̽̇͆̏̔̍͗̄̊͒̐̍̈́̕͝͝d̵̛̛̩͓̹̣̠͂̌̂̈́̍̅̍͌̎̒͂͊͘͝͝͠͠ ̴̧̤̫̝̱͉̺̫͖̻̬͓̪̦̯͖̈́̎̂̉̾̈ͅC̷̤͈̖̣̄̓̅̍̎͂̎̑͌̿͌̚ḣ̶̨̢̞͈̞͇̭̱̞̥͍̱̰̘̪̾̆͆̐͒̉̓̇̅̔̍̋̃̽̑̕̕͜͝a̵̧̢̛͙̰̘̼͈͈̐̓͒̊̌͐̆̾̃̑̀͆̂̔̐̾̀͝͝͠r̶̛̠̟͕͍̥̜̯̈́͋̅̈́̊̿̓͆̽̇̈́͘͠a̸̢̨̡̩̞͇̰̝̙͕̼̾̃͋͑͊̑͊̿̌͋̃̈́̾͑͜ͅ ̷̧̨̜̲̟̠͕͚̥̤͇̹͖̖̺̮̣̌̌̉͒̄͝ͅͅw̷̞͓͍͕̲͍̠̩̣̤̟̠̟͖̩̘͙̭̠̭͖̟̰̮̹͍̅̂̍̿͜e̵͔͓̼̩͍̰͍͒̍̀͋̋͛͑̋́͂̃͗̆̑̕̕̕͝͠ͅŗ̷̡̢̨̧̟̜̟̥̺̞̝̘̹͉̳̬̝̠̎̏̈́̿̔͐͌́́̋̿̈́̾̊̓̑͘̚͝͝ͅę̶̢̛̬̭͍̪̩̪̼͓͙̘̻͕̆̎̿̓̋̓͊̊͊͘̕͝͠͝͠ͅ ̴̛̲͚̮̺̬͍̩̲͚̹̥͚̫̥̭̟̱̳̺̮̃̒̋̈͐́̎̇͑̃̌͝ͅǫ̵̢̡̡̫͉͉̳͚̦̞̙͓͌̇͑ͅn̸͕̏̐͊̽̀͊̂̈́̏̌̈̾̑̀͂̃͆͘͝ ̵̡̧̺̫̤̟̲̫̲͎̈́̉̽͂̅̂t̶̺̏̈́͒́̔͗ḩ̸̨̮̲͇̝̜͉͕̞̻̤̘̪̝̜̪͙͔̋̈́͗̈́͂́̏͐͐̈́͑́ͅę̸̢̨̨̛̛̫̮̠̻͉̖̱͔̫͇̲͍̺͓̦̱̯̼͔̘̼͈̎͌͗͗̃̈́͂̿̾̑̓̿͘ͅi̸͓̝͔̘̠̜̻̼̻͙̤̬͍̟̪͍̬̓̄͆̓͐̚͘͜͝r̷̡̧̙̺̞̣̝͖̲͚͓͙̲͈̭̯̳͓̺̙͉̩͉͒͊̽͝ ̷̛̪̬̜̯̮̇̈́̑̎͂̈̑͊̎̒̆̌̈́̈̈́̈́̒͋̕͠͠͝ͅẅ̸̡͉̱͖̗͚͊̐̎̍̈́̊̔͋͘ā̸̢̧̧̠̯̲̦͍̻̼̞̥̭̱̼̟̳̮͇͕͈͔̩͇̣̆̑͊͐̌̋̏̽̕͝y̸̨̧̛̘̲̻̺̜͈̪̞̜̙̳͙͚͉̫͔͔͙̬͚̬͕̆̔͗͑̽̈͊ ̶͍̠̤̫͍̯̖͉̇̆̋̽̉̋́̀͛̀̊̎̆̈́͝ţ̵̧̧̛͍̤̭̣̫̻͓̦̭͎̤̺̲̤̰͑̆̓̆͑̈́͌̎̌͋͊̐̉̆͝ͅơ̷̢̲̥̬͍̜͕̑̄͑̈̈́̿̅̎͛̏̑̽̒̎͆̇͊͌̚̕͘͝͝͠͠ͅ ̷̛̛̥̣͎̗̝̲̮̿́̓̽͆̉̒̾͆̋̊̏̄s̴̨̘͓̝̼̥̖͖͈̥͉̤͌̓̂a̶̧̻̗͉̗̼̰͇̥̮̠̖̣̼̜̘͇͕̓͋̎̉̉͋͒̆͜͠v̸̡̛͙̗̗̙͖̟͚̱͔̲̯͈̟̄̉́͂̈́͑̀̇̓̋̐̅̓͋̐͋͑͑̂́͆̕̚͜͝ͅi̸̛̹̣͍̜̹͈̥̠͂͊͊̀̈́̈́̾͋͊̏͊̒̾̔͗̈́̈́̿̑́̕̚͘̕̚n̷̡̛̻̬̳̖̭̱̣̦̰͉̹̩̮̺̙͌̈͒̒̓͐̋͌̀̿̍̊͝͝͝͝ͅg̶͔̪̜̮͍̖̣̓͊̋̇̂͋́́͛̐͂̍̎͗̚̚͠͠ ̸̧̡̡̩͍̝̠͓͈̹͖̫̜̭̗̙̠̬͉͓̖̹̝̯̫̾̓̍̀̿͆̉͘͠ȩ̶̻̥͔̠̫͔͖̲̩̰̼̳̱̳̜͈̟͖͓̗̿͊̉͋͗̚v̷̢̧̯͇̰͉̬̣͚͉̮̠̳͎̪͎͓̝̮̫͙͍̂̃͋͐ȩ̷̧̛̛̛̤̲̩̼͖̟̯͖̩͇̪̻̳̻̣̩̔̐͑̾̈́͋́̂͋̀͐͋͐͌̓̉͝r̸̡̢̨͇̫̲͙̗͈̮̤̘͉̙̞̭̩̆̈͛̈́͗̆͑̎̀̋̔̀͋͛̈́̔͆͘̚͝͠͝ͅͅy̶̛̹̰̳͇͈̺̘̞̮̭͈̭̿͆̽̏̈́ò̸̡̨̢̥̰̙̥̠͕̦̪̮͔͉̜̺͔͙̝̘͕͑̎̉̌̽͜n̸̛̫͛͌͆̏͐̎̽̉͑͜ę̸̡̢͍̙͇̳͓̻̜̩̮̤͕̠̰̦̻̣̘̗̯̄̔̑̍̆̓͑͂̅ͅ.̶̨̢̧̟̞͚͖̤̣̗͙̞̠̫͍̗͇̬̠͍̠͈͕͗͒̔́̎̎̅͆̏̽͜͜ ̵̥̩̺͔̻͖͔̟͙̙͚̩̼̟̪͔̐̽͒̓̒̓̆̈T̵̛͇̺̜̔͋̂̑͑̎̆͛̈̚͘͠͝ǫ̴̛̖̳̦̖͛͌̎̓̉͌̾͊́̆̄͒̒͆̉͆͘͝ ̸̛̩̯͚̹̼̉̑̀̍͋̐͊͋͑͊̅͛͊̊̀͆͌̌͠f̵̢̠͖̹̠̟̤̲̘̩͕̫̌͗̄͑̄̄̔̿̊͜͠r̵̖̙̩̠̲̜̹̥̲̟͎̺̺̲̺͎̱͎̭̟͆̍̈́ē̸̳̼̠͖̖̥͇͓̙̺̬̣̻͒̿̍̑̽͗̔̓̄̇͊̉̃̃͘͜͝ȇ̴̢̡̢̫͕̰̰̪̺̣̞̘̠̰͓͔͉̩͍̜͍̼̦́̎͛̅̋͆͛̿͐̀͌͌͆̈́͛͛͋̉̒̕̚ͅi̸̩͎͙̰̘͚̬̪̬̰̲̋̌̈́n̴̡̗̞͂̈́̃̉̓͊͆̔̾̎͂͝͝͠g̷̡̢̱̱͙̮̩̫̲̣̣̯̩͍͈̙̰̝̫̹͛̈́̈͘ ̶̨̢̟̜̜̟͚̤̗̽̍̒̈́̂͑̈̆̔̏͌̈́̏͆̾̕̕͠͝͝ͅt̷̗̞̺̝͕̺̬͗͆̂͌̌͛̈́̈́́͌̒̀̈́̏̃̈̈́͂̚̕͠͝h̸̢̤̞͚̜͚͖͇̤̠͓̰̟̣̳̭̻̖͔̥̦͎̆̓͑͊͌͒̎̂̎͌̓̒͘͜͜͝ͅẹ̴̡͛̈́m̴̟̻̲͍̮̞̮̭͉̙̦͔̣̠͈͎̝͚͍̬̱͍̞͕̬̂̀̒͌̊̌̇̓͗̓͠͠ ̴̛̙̹͕͍̺͉̰̹͚͉͖̜̳̰̩̞̞̩͙̜̜͕͑̾̆͋̈́̄̄̃̃̎̐͊̉̕̕͘̚͝f̶̧̛̛̻̗̙͕͈̥̫̝̥̮̱͇͙̎̆̆͛̓̑̈́̑̐̒̋̆̓͒̋̇̓͝͠͝r̴̢̡̨̼͎͉̮̰͇͔̤̼͇͉̆̌̿͌̄̃̔̔͗͌͆̿̑̉̈́̉͘̕͠o̴̢̡̨̡̙͎̖̤͉̙̝̲̲̩̞̞͑̈͋͜ͅm̶̧̡̛̦̪̻̪̺̝͎̦͓̼̦͙͎͓̋͒̂̐͒͂̅̃͒͋ ̸̧̡̧̛͇̹͎̗̩̜̱̖͕̲̭͆͐̔̏̈̋̄̂̒̒̔̈́̉̂̈́͋̕͜͜͝t̸̮̤͇̮͔̠̦̞͕̫̹͚͈̪̘̮͖̮̰̪̬̺̺̜͕̰̉̈̍̌̋̌̓̋̓̑̑͘̕̚͜ḫ̴̨̢͔̪͔̹̱̒̈͜ę̵̡̨͍̩͉̥̲̙̝̭̼̩̜͙̬̻͕̩͇̬͔̣̳̥̓̿̽̒̔̓͒͂̈́̿̄̓͛̚͠ͅĭ̸̢̡͍̭̬̼̰̖͉̔̈͒̎͐͋͐́̈́̉͊̚̚͠ͅr̵̼̻̠̰̘̠̲͇̦̰̓̅̒́͛͊̃̓͆̉͋̓̊̋͗̈́̏̑̋͘͘͝ͅ ̵̨̨̛̤̹̱̳̫͙̺̦̪͈̣͕͚̤͓͚̺͉̂̏͊͝ͅp̸̡̨̧̛̦̹̙̜͎̖̩̗̞̻̯͓͔͓̻͙̦͖̦͙̀̈̍̓̉̅̈́̊̽̍̽̐͑͆̊͆̾̾̒͌͂͘͘̚̕͜͜r̷̛̛͈̦͉̼̻̭̝̘̦͙͋̓̔̋͋͌̈͑̇̈́͂̔͘̚į̴͚͕̱̯͔̖͕̦͕̗̎̄͂̽̽͒̅͋͋̌̾̅͜s̷̨̛̛̛͍̩̺̟̱͐̎̐̈́̓̈́̽̍͐͘ȍ̷̢̧̻̞̖̗̪̪̭̘͙͕͔̥͕͎̼̖̗̹̟͚̪̠̒͌͂̈́̄̾̔͘͜ͅn̷͙͖͔̩͙̺͚̹̘̖̘̐͒͑̃̅́̚.̶̢̨̡̨͓̲̭̹͎̭̟̞͖̝̤̠̺̘̬̣͉̰̞̩̭̉͜ͅ ̸̧̡̡̺̺̦͈̦̳͇̗̯̠̫̖̙̹̫̮̟̱͙̹͂̏̍̈́̈́̽̒͛͒̎̀̈́͑̊͘T̸̹̹̀̓͒̂̈́̋̈́͋̑̇͊̐͘̚͝͝ȏ̸̱͚̱̼̠̘͚̘͙̪̬͚͓̩̯̪̼̥͓̠̙̦̞̻̼̎͂̐̒̂̆̌̈́͐͆̑̍͑̾̈́̍̕͘͠ ̸̛̛̜͕̮̾͂̌͊̔̔̔̽̆̇̂̍͋̂́͗͌̑̎̓͘͝͠͝f̴͔̝̜̖̠̥͕̲͚̬̖͑̀̆́͜͜i̵̡̡̢̬̝̳̱̼̟̭̹͇̰̮̯͕̼͔͉͖̗͓̰̹͔̱͋̄̅̈́͛̈́̊̄̇̌͘n̵̨̨̫̗̙͈͍̙̰̠͚̪̺̬͕̠̦̫̘͎̺̪̱̪͕̜̩͆̈́̂͂͆̈́̔͑͐͛̆̊̑͆͘̚͠͝d̴̢̛̲̟̫̹͙͔̼͍̺͚̫͇͈̭͍̍̅̑̿̃͋̏̏̑̃͌̇͂́̽͑̋͘̚͜͝į̶̡̬̹͓͔̯̙̭̗͇̞͎̱̻̟̥͓͚̮͂̎͛̒ͅͅͅǹ̵̡̛̫͇̥͎͔͉͖͍̰̓̃̄̿̚͜͝ġ̴̨̢̛̖̫̼̭̠̹͍̩̳̺̦̲͙̞͇̦̠͍̼̈́̅̈́̈̈͑̅͊̂̽́̈́͒̓̂͜ ̸̡̛̳̘͍̖͈̝͚̰̜̱̹̬̲̫̥̥͍̝̻̘̭͎̟̦͒̓̅͆́͋̃͛̈̽̐̊̍̏̅̑͋̉̕͝͠ȑ̴̨̨̼̳̤̤̟͈̬̣̜̰͙̜̰͍͈̖͖̭͉̽͒̅̓͊̄̑͒͒̐̐̋͗́̌̑͑͐͘͜͜͝͠ē̵̛̮̞̩̬̘̪̐͑̿͆̍̇͠͝a̷̧͚͉̗͓̱̟̙͚͙̬̾̓̎̂l̴̜͇̦͙̝̲̮͍̦͎͖̿̾͂̓͂̓̿̾̐ͅ ̶̛̞̻̜̫̮͕͚̙͍͎̖̣̰̫͓̰͙̪̩͚̤̅̐̏̌̔̑͆͆̈́̑͊̏͊̔͜͝h̴̩̙͎̓̉́̂̆͆̈̓̓̚͘͝ą̴̧̧̛̻̗̘͓̗͙̫̞͓̫̪̟̭͍͎̞̤̞̖̰̝̙̟̉̎̋͗̑̇͗̐͂̿̒̎̔̓͌̉̕̚͜͝p̸̧͓̼͉͎̣̤̮̞̰̹̹̖̙̂̎͒̌̇͋͆̾̃̐̚ͅͅͅͅp̵̧̨̖̥̪̲̦̝̭̩̻̞͕̩̲̹͉̠͓͙͈͔̺̔̑̈́͂̐̍́̽͌͗̏͆̐̃͆̽͋̈́̓̅̚͠͝į̴͈̳͕̙̲̝̻̞͇͙͉̋̂́̄̈́͋̍͗͂̌̏͝n̵̨͇͔͒̓͂̓̆̔̅̕͝͝e̶̡̨̨͕̬̲͎̙̗̪͔̦̟͕̜̩̖͕̬͉̠͉̱͍̻͎̓̋̂̋̊̇̔͌͗͊̾̽͋͊͊̍͐͂̌̓̇̋͘͝͠s̵̡̨̨̛͚̞̤̥̰̗̞̦̝̟̰̩̪͓̺̦͔̟͉̼̮̺͆̆͑̆̓̓̃̓̂͛̌̓̃̎̈́͆̕͠s̶͈̟̖̹͙̬̤̹̱͗̽̍̈́́̀.̴̱̗̣̺̻̲̭̈́͑̌͗̐͋͆̋͗̏̿̊̂̚̕͠͠"̵̡͉͉̗̣̠̙̦̻̠̜̩͇̌̏̋̄̈́̅̔͊̍̒̆̉͗͊́̆͗̚͠ ̷̺͍̰͍̘̲̟̣͙̘̫̯̥̬̫̫̰̖͎͓̮͔̱̂͐̂͌̄̑̉͗͛̕A̸̢̧̪͍͉͔̹̠̾ͅs̸̛͎͇̝̬̝̹̳̫͈̭͖̯̋̏͂̐̂̔̇̈́͐͆̔͐̈̄̃̅̕̕̚͝ ̷̧̧̠͓̞̖̻̼̘̤͔̦̼̹̤̩̫̟̈́͛͋̋̍̊̽̐̿̃̄͋̈͜͠w̷̨̙͚̺̠̺̬̩̠̙͕̟̤̩͈̯̋̈́̾͗͋̄̎̇͐͊̔̒͛͜͝͝a̶̧̧̠̮̻͚̞̤̥̤̱̦̗̼͚̥͔͓̞̞̭̅̓͂͐̐̉́̀̃͂̐̅̎̌̉̍̾̾̋͋̅̕͜͠s̶̡͉̣̗̣̤͉͗̓̎̂̾̐̋̇̄ ̷̡̨̡̭̪̣̼̲̥̼̘͔̙̥̗̤̪̮̠͙̣͇̣̱͖̽̃͂͝͝C̶̡̺̲̖̰̘̳͓̤̠͙̣̜͕̳̑̇̈́̉̈͊̏͊͗̓̎͋h̶̟̑ä̷̼͚̞̭̗̥̹̤̻͋͌̀͘͝r̵͖͍͚̹̖͉̺̘̣̝͈̼͓̣͍̰̤̲͚̹̬̊͆̒̾̅̄̒̅̓̕͜͜͠͝a̴̱͍̦͍̥̱̖̣̾͐̈́͒̂̓͒̓͑.̶̨̨̨̰̻̙̳͕̣͚̦̳̼̹̳͉̙͋̈́͗̎̐̈̅͜"̶̧̧̨͈͈̩̜̮̜̯͍͙̖̲̻̮̗̘͎̳̜̾͊̉̃̓͒̌̄̅͘̕͝͝͠ͅ</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You can’t breath. The air is so thick now, it’s like you’re drowning.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A̶̢̡̛̛̛̹̼͖͕͙̬̻͕͍̝͇͔̖͎̫̞̭̣̼̠̪̞̯̙̰̰̮̖̯̺͚̠̠̥̥̮͚̥̅̀͐̀̔͂͑̐͗̓̾͆̈́̏̄̎̑͆́́̂͊͗̈́͐̓̎̐͊̀͐̄̈͂̐̍̃͊͛͋̽̾̋̂̈́̿̋͗̂̿͐͋̽̿͋̋͆̇̽̒̅̓͛͊̏͒͂͐̄͒̍̉͂̏̿̃́̋͐̏̈́̿͛̕̕̚͝͝͠͝͠͝ ̶̨̧̢̢̡̨̢̧̨̨̧̨̡̨̨̧̡̧̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̻͕̙͇̹͉̦͓̙̙͈͚̥͍̲̞̹̝͓̰̺̫͍̖̞̻͉̜̙͚̪̩͉̯̝̗͉͈̻͕͕̜̰̟̩̺̙͖̭͈̯̝̹̥͉̦̱̹̯̟̥̺̞̪͖͇̟̙̟͈̳͎̮͎̖̙̺̜͚͉̼̣̣̻̠̘̯͉̜̪̭̯͈͚̳̹̬͉̜̱͕̩͙̙̩̗͈͔͈̥͎̪̟͈͇͙͓̜̝̦͉̮̦͈̪̜̙͍̪̝͚̠̳̳͔̳̹̫̣̠̞̖̹̥̹̰͕̘̜̭͙͙͉̰̻̠͔̪͉̲͕̱̳̥͍͎͈̯̘̘͈͉̞̪̺̙̠̬͔̟̮͇͓̹͉͔̤̮̯̦̤̬̝͙͈̖̙̦̝̩͇̮̲̼̣̞̗͈̫̤̘̖̜̣̙̥̦̺̹̲̤̝̥̪͉̽̑͂̅̾̒͒̄̌͒̄̐̇̈́̄͆͆̐̓͑͂̓̅͐̽̃̾̽̎̆̑̇̇̀͆̀̎͌͌͗͋̓̃̏̋̂̋̏̑̐̍̿̈́́̑̉̓̆͋̈́̏̽̓̉̌̑͂̓̈̌̒͂̀̓̄̌̾̏̃͒͛͛̒͋̌͊̄̌͛͛͑̀̔͗̅̐̈́́͊̾̈́̔̊͊̽͒̌͛̌̃̔̿̄̓̓̅̏̿̕̚̚̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅn̸̛̰͇͍̖̙̪̗̻̖̺̤̭̟̪̤̹͍͍̦̣͔͔̺̟̦̈̊̽̍̇̋̇̅͂͊̑̑̓͋̍̌͛̅̈́͑́̔͛͌̾̒̈́̂̀̍͆̎̄̈́̀̈́̃̇̋̒̅͊͑̾̌̓͛̔̌͗̉͛̅͆̒́̈́͊̍̐̑̌̔̑͘͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅ ̶̢̡̡̢̨̨̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̣̜͈̺̹̻̱͖̳̗̺͇̩̥̦̲̹̠̪̝͓͎̣̬̺̲̳̫̹͖̳̙̰̪̞͚͓͈͍̹̻͇͇̤̻͖̩̹̩̲̭̗͇͉̠̬̰̖̯̦͙̖̗̻̗̯̫̘̲͉̩̘͇͓̭͖̫̤̠̗͈̱̰̘̤̱̤͕͎͈̖̠̩͎̙͚͈͕̫͎̮̰͍̤̦̺̼̦̯̺̮͍̯͎̬͓͔̩̯͐́̌̀̌͑͑͆̉͆̿̌͌̐̄̉͋̅͐͐̿̂̊̌̓̂͋̈́̔̄͗̇͗͐̐͆̓͊̍͑̎̂͑͂͒̊͂̀̌̍͗̉̇͂͊̐̄͐̈́̀̏͌̑̿̑̐̑̈́̔̈͌̾̽̓̑̊͆͋̅͗̐͋͌̎́̔̄̑̀̈́̏́̅̅̀̉̈́̆͒̿̌̇͋̓̂̀͂̓͂̆̄̏͒̿͂̊̈̓͌͋͌̌̿̌̀̾̈̋̂̉̇̅̊̈́̅̒͛̒͗̏̈́̈̂̌͋̊̒̾́̆̌̏͑̽̍͌̐̾̎́̊̂͆͛͋̉̊͐̈͂̋̆͂͊͗̂̇̅̒̍̀̎͑̏̀̀̓̈́́̍͂͋̓̊͌̓͛̈́̈̈́̀͛̅̂̏͂͐͐̀̍͑̊́͋̏̅̈̂́͐̅͌̍͋́̈́̇͊͛̈́͋̀̅̕̕̕̕͘̕̕͘̕̕̚̚͘͘͘̕̕͘̕̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅd̸̡̨̧̢̨̧̨̧̨̨̧̛̛̛̥̤̞̟̥̝̖͍͖̹̺̲̜̗͓̹̗̤͎͇͎̼̝̠̘̮̺̗̻̠̘̜͙̻̠̝̜̠̳̯̭̬̹͔̻̗̼̥̜͕͉͇̦̳̞̙̟̗̦̰͙̮̜̲͖̯̟̱̬͔̝̯̝̜̤̘̭̼̙̺͉̝͓̥̦͓̤̬͍̠̠͚̝͉̻̖̖̩͕̤̟͈̘͔̖̳͎̲͓͉̺̮̝͍̳͖̙̗̼̠̞̱̙̱̥͈̰̲̮͓̯̮͎̜̞̣̳̮̙͕͉̻̹͎͎͉̘̙̻̈͑̋̈́̏̏̎̎̿̃͗̿̅̌̇̓̋̋̌̓̓͆͛͂̐͂̂̋̃̉̊̾̓̀̍̉̚͘̕͘͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̨̡̧̢̧̨̛̛̬͍̖͓̺̱͖̰̗̫̗̘̥͉͓̥̮̦̪̲̯̦̝̯͈̦̤͔̠̖͓͎͓̝͔̯̼͉̝͍̙̺͈̞͚͚̻̘͙̼͎͖̦̲̹͉̮̳̬̳̮̫͚̼͉̺͎̝͕̺͎͇̜̘͇̓̆̐̓̂͂̍̄̽̄̐̓̃́̋͆͊̅͊̒̑͛̐́̏̓͒͊̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͝ ̶̢̧̛̛̛̝͖̦̝͕̫͓̗̪͔̪͙̙͚̘̻͓̟̼̫̬̩̻̜͕̝̝̟͖̯̫̦̠̥̬̱͖̪̜̤̙̲̖̹̗͓̺͕̣̻̗̫̩̜̠͚͔̭̹̘͔̱͛̓͋͗̔͋̌̓̉̇͒̃͗̾͛̇̇̍̏̍͒͗́͋̃͆̿̈̄̆̔͐̑̆͌̌̃̉̌̀̾̉̈́̅́́̆͒͛͆̏̌̇̾̏̽̋͒̍̒͒̂̑̈́̓̔͗͊͐̐̃̓̓̓͗̈̓̑̈̋̄̂͛͌͐̿̅̉̒̿̈́͑͂̎̿̌̊͗̚͘͘̕̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠t̵̡̧̨̛̛̗͓͎͍̞̣̺̗͎͔̣̟̹̰͈̗͈̮̱̤͙͉̻̝̜̟̯͈̤̝̣̤̜̼̝̻̼̜̼͍̮͍̦͉̫̺̝͔̥͇͊̌̉͊͂̆͑̉̄́̈́̅͆̎̍̂͌̽̀͛̋̍̒̂͋̉̉̉̋̎͒̈̑̀̓̾̒̇̒̋̿͗͌̓̿͌́̇̽͌̑̒̏̇̊̂̊͂͊̉͊̈́̽̓̀̃̒̽̌̋̊͋̇̂̑́̈̍̓̅͐̓͒͑̆̐̾͋̇̊̉̋͐̄̇̇̒́̂͂̊̽̈́͛́̉̊͌̃́̂̀̂̏̋̇̓̆̽͛̊̏̽̾͌̊̊̐̊̽̌̊̎̈̾̊͛̂̊̃͒̈́̊̐̈́͌̉͂̆̇̒́̈́̓̒́̀̈́̾͋̀̉̄̉̓͊͐̑͋̂̇̎͛̋͆̕̚͘̕̚̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̴̧̡̡̢̨̧̨̡̧̡̧̡̧̢̨̧̨̧̧̧̧̨̢̢̢̡̧̨̢͈̺̟̹̯̮͚̹͉̝̺̲͈͈͈͎̝̻͙͙̬̣̱͇̠͈͔̟̱̥̜̗͎̼͙̤̤̜͈̼͓͖̱͚̼̠͈̰̘̬͓͔̟͓̖̗͍̭̱͇͔̲͓̺̖̦̗̱̖͇͔̺͕͍̤̠̘̘̤̰͕̬̻̣̪̞͎̠̯̳̜̲̗̤̥̩̟̺͚̺͔̳͍̯̣̜͕̘̱̯̲̮̳͎̦̬̗̰͖̭̗̝̺̦̲̯̱̤̝̳̩̠̟͙̘̦̼͎͎̯͔̲͈̞̼̝̙͇̳͉͍̤̲̪̟̞̙͍̰̝̻͙̳̮̞̜͙̜̤͖̜͔̪͍̹̥̫̞̤̥͎̝͇͚̟̟̘̞̫̎̈̂̇̎̽͒̓̈̎̏̂̇̌͌͋͊͊́͋̊͐͌͒͛͆̂͒́̓̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḩ̷̢̡̢̢̡̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̹͕̭̲̤̲̬̝͉̮̤̗͎̰̠̩̗̭̠̳͖͕͈̹̖̘̩͓͈͈̥̦̱̺̮͙͇̬̻̝͖̝̰̙̰̹͔̗̦̳͙̠̹̺̤̙̣̼̗͉͔̥̟̠̗͎̝̳̪͓̳̤̘̹̳̟͇̼̰̤̰͍̝̜͉̯̲͉͍̠̦̳̭̲̗͔͕̭̱͇̻̳̱̣̘͖̻͙̗͍͇͍̥̜͎̞̤̖͔̗̬̤͓̺̯̩̹͉̞̼͊͛̐̿̇͊͌̌̂̉͌́̅̈͒̄͊̏̊͂̉̃͐̉̈́̌̿̌͌͗͐̀͗͊̀͂̈́̊̈̋̄̓̆́̈́̈́̏̈́̓̽̎̏̋̿́͊̉̎͊͑̋̎̓̑̑̑̏̎̾̊͌̈́͆͑̈́͛̎̓̋͛̀͛͋͒̈́͗͑̾͂̒̈́̑͐̓̃̿̒̉̃̈̃͐̊͆̌̆͊̾̀̐͋̌͒̑̉̈̈́̆̄͗̄̉͊͛̈̈̏̐̉̓̆̔̋̉͂͛̅͐̄̽͐̌̇͌̽̑̈́͛̀͛̓̌͒̉͆͛̔̄͑̆̓͆̌̈́̑̄̃̽̓̈́̅͒̈́͊͆̈́̌͆͛̏̋̄͂̄̓͗̓̈́͊̿̄̽̽͒̈́̋͌̒͐̇̈́͑̊̾͗̌̄̆̊́̈́̿̉̏͒̔̓̀͒̈̾̐̑̅̋͋͛̈̊̈͛͐̈́͛̑̓̅̓̍̅̌̓̒͂͂̽͌̓̐̚̕̚͘̕͘̕̚̕͘̚̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅ ̶̨̡̡̧̢̡̨̢̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̖̲̰̱̲͖͎̮̱̦̣͓͎̦̣͉͙̼͉̦̲̟̻͇͙̩̱͈̺͕̥͚̼͖͚̗̝̞̗͍͇͖̟̹͖͚̯̹̗̣͉̭͍͔̙̥̮͉̝̣̗̜̼̮͍̥͉͕̯̻̘͎̣͍̩͙͉̪̦̟͗̃̈̈̑͌̃̈́̔́̈́̈͌͂̄͊̉̈́̓̂͂̎̈̇̓̈́̂͒͑̐̃͛̐̾́̍̀̅͐͆̓̓̌̏̉̿̋̓̽̐͆̑̈̌́̾́̀̿̑͑̈́͊̄̒̄̈́́̆̂͌̓͗͐̔̈́̂͆̿͌̅̑̈́̉͌͊̌̅͑̀̈̈̉̾̑̒̓̇͒̄͂͒̄̓̎̇̍͑̓̅͛̑͋̂̆͆̐͑̑̈́̅̾̌̃̈̑͒̓̈́̐̿͆̿̒̍͒̈́̎̍͑͂̆̏͊̇̏͛̎̊̿̍͌̾͆͛̄̓͆̌͑̀̾͋͛́͆̂͂̿̾̏̐͆̍̎͗̈́̌̒̔̃͘̕͘̚̚̚̚̚͘̚͘͘̚̕͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅe̴̡̨̨̛̹͙̣̰̣̼̝͙̼̱͍̩̤̱͉̲͎͈̟͔̫͍̞̫̰̠̲̦͇͔͓̝͇͎̣̤̯̝̜̜̩̖͙̹̮̥̹̰͇̰̟͎̖̙̥̙͔͙̭̼͎̼̹̩̞͈̮̜͍̺͕̮̹̙̖̥̭̥͖̖͚̗̜̖͚͎̺̗͖͚̣͑͗̀͊̈́̆̒̈͊̐̌̃̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅ ̵̢̧̧̨̧̢̢̡̧̧̧̛̛̘̬̗̺̦̰̺̪͕̩̖̱̠͍͙̦̫̯̯͙̰͉̫͔̲̞̮̼̘̙̰̻͍͔̩͚͖̺͓͍̺̰̟̯̪̹͖̞͚̞͚̺̪̥͇̦̼̜͎̰͓̱͔̞̲̙͚̜̻̜̠̤̱̳̩͖̱̜̙̯̬̯͎̮̱̯̙͎̥̰̭͎̹̟̱͚̟̜̼̘͙̙̦̞̺͚̖̺̲̱̖̯͔̟̲͎̤̣̜̟̞͔̰̱̰̞͍̠̞̹͚͕̥̍̈́͌̂̽̂̒̑̽̄̒̓̄̈́̏̄̄͂̂͗̍͊͛͊̂̊̆̊͛͐̌̃̋̅͆͑̆̈̑̃͛͐͗̔̽͊̽̋͋̑̂͐̎̑̄͒̔̋̀̐̏̔̅̓͂̅͛̌̄̌̈́̐̂̊͛̄̃̈̊̈̎̾̈́̓̽̈̌͑̂̽̂͑͑̇̉̄͑̾̌̒̄͂͊̅̈́͐̔̿̈̈́͆͌̓̚̕̚͘̚͘͘͘̕̕̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅn̵̡̧̨̧̧̢̨̢̢̢̧̩̞̟̙̙̯̦̘̮͖̬̳̦͚̻̤̺͚̝̹̜̖͓̖̞̲̗̞̥̰̠̤͍̥̖̰̮̟͈̤̪͎̭̼̙̞͈̯̟̻͕͙̖̪̠̝͎̺͚̰̼̱͇̺͉̺̗͍̝͚̤̜̖̗̬̩̙͙̪̹͇̹̻̟͇̝̗͚̪͙̞̹̦̰̣̣͈͈̺͇͓̹̙̞̣͍̟̠͇̩̳͈͕̝͔̤̦͕͕̼̼̗̪̩̬͚̲͒̔͊́͑̅̆̉̐͊̃͂͊̍̈̒̍́̊͗̈́͌̚͜͜͝͠͝ͅ ̵̢̢̧̢̧̡̡̧̧̧̧̧̡̨̢̧̛̛̛̮̩͎͈̘̼͍̖̞̗̹̟̟̰̝̻͙͇̗͚͇̥̩͉͎͔̜̞̻̺̦̺͚̼͇͕͙̻̹͖̟̩̣͓̹͍̬̞̤̯̙̩̺̖̻̹̞̝̖͕͓̥͕̲̳̬͓͕̙̳̗̫̯̪͇̯̘͓͖̙̭̤̙̝̻̰̦̮̖̟̟͙̲̰͚͇̼̗̣͔̠͉͎̮̥͓̪̼̥̣̪͚͓̠͎̖͕͙̦̲͓̬͖̙̭̝̫͕̹̝͓̬͓͙̰͇̼͔̦̝̹̣͚̞̫̼͙͓̗̭̝̖͚̞͓̗͕̲̞̳̹̭̱̠̻̲̣͉̖̥̜̞͉͖̩͖̮̘̼̬̖͚̱͙͈̙̦̰̟͉̞̙̺͎̱̮̹̩̗̖͉̼̹̱̮̹͚̞̦̿͆̀͊̆͒̽̈́̀͌̾̾͂͛̔̔̉̈́̍͆̓̆͆̈́̈́̽͂̈́̄͗̈́̎̍̓̎̐͊̋̃̑͋̐̿̋̈̂͊̏͛̎̂̒́̋̃̈́̂̊̋́̐͐̏̈́̍͐̿̂̔̂͊̒̑̐̓̽̐͌̓̎̉̓̔̏̈́̅̍͛͊̀̾̋̿̿͗̀͐̾̋̏̈́́̔̄͑̈̈́̿̈́̅͆͊͆̓͌̈́̉̋̓͐͐́̿͊̈̈́̈͗̂̅̈͊̌̐͑͊͒̄̏̈͑̓̂̎̅̒̃̉̓̾̅͆̂͌̓͗͌͂̉͆̾̐̈́̎̑̿̕͘̚̚̚̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̡̨̨̧̢̧̨̢̧̡̢̢̢̧̨̨̢̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛͇͈̪͉̥̦͎̯̖̦̹͕̝͎̜̜͖̠̞̤͓̥͕̳̩̖̤͈͍̗̰̝̟͓̣͕͇̹͈̱̲̯͎̳͍͇̩̙͕̪̯̠̩̘̣̮͙̦͉̫̤͍̝̜͔̥̬̦̭͙̩̙̞͔͔͔̠͔̮͈̩̙̱̦̼̣͖͙̱͈̼̮̜̣̖̘̰̤̺͓̣̳͎̪͇͈̹̤̫̮̻̝̦̭̖̤̹̞̯̰̼̘̪͓̱̗̗͉̦̥̻͎̮̯̞̱̖̤͚̰̖͈̤̹̬̤͍̪̲̥̤̗̺̮̯͔͎̞̥͕͉̬̮͕̬̠̟̹̙̖̭̭̻̮͙̩͖͎͉̤̯̩̝͖̙̥̘̱̘̹̣̪̬̜̦͓̬̜̯̘͈͎̗̬̰̝̐̐͑͆̎͋̎͂̎͒͆̎͑̂̽̓̏͗̽͊̒̇͆̋͑̔̔̅̍̿̃͊͌̐̐͑̆̒̌̉͗͂̓̅̈́̓̎̎̉̂́̆̆̉̄͑͗̍̑̀̽̑̅̆̎̐̂̄̔̈́̈́̅͋͛͐͑̊̄̅̿͆̽́͋͆́̓̌̌̓͌̈̊̀̈̋͆̾͆̋̅̉͛̈̄͂̍͐̒̿̐͐̉̈́͒̊̒͆̑͛̅̽̍̀͋͑͐̓̂̾̂̉̆͛͛̀̓̽̿͛̄͐̔̍̔̆̒̏͋̈́̂̀͊̆̈͗̅͑̔͗͛̈́̓͆̐̾̄̈́͌̈́̂̀̓͋̀́̈́̄͛̓́̏͊͒̾̆̂̿̕͘͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅy̷̨̡̨̨̧̧̡̡̨̨̧̢̢̧̨̢̨̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛͇̪̥̮͖̮͍̺̭͚̦̩͍̣͕̖̩̜̠̭͙̦̞̜̞̹̭̜̼̩̥̫͍͉͚̲̹̬͔̞̘̭̮̳̬͇͎̳͓͔̙̬̜͖̣̖͇̰̭̖̫̮̙̯͍̥̟̗͓̝͍̻̙̟̙̠̼̻̺̳̳̻̻̰͕̘͎͕̝̜̺͔̳̣͔̣̖̭͙̩̯̼͙̪̙̝̺̩͓̥̪̱͎̝̳̫͎̗̥̥̣͉̥̭̺͓̳̫͎̮̦̣̻͕̣̝̙̬͕̖͍̪̙̱̠̩̥̩̫̬͚̹̻͕̝̥̫̰̺͍͎͙̻̦͇͇͉͇͍̒͗͐͊̃̂̈̉̎̊̿̐̍̎̈́͋̂̄̆͗̎̔̃̌̌̄̈́̓̓͂̆̎͌̿̀́̎̂͒͗̄́̿̐͋̎͊́͗̎̑͒̌̆̉̔͌͒̍̉͑̃̽̄̋̆̅̈̍̔̒͂̑͛͐̎͊͒̐̐̉̐̂̓̓̀̓̔͗̋͆̈́̆̈́͗̆̾̉͊̔͋̅͌̀̈́̽̍͌̊̄̉̊̆̂̊͑̐̈́͒̓̒̑̇͋̇̿̅̂͆̆̊͘͘̚̕̕̕̚̕̕̚̚͘͘̕̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̢̢̢̢̧̢̢̡̨̧̧̨̢̛͚͉̬̹̺͖̳̜͈̞͈̙̻̖̝͓̙̥̰̮̮͙͇̝͙͖̻̼̝͇̖̮̭̗͓̗̥̰͓̜̯͖͇̲̮̞̜͍̫̮̫̗͕̩̘͖̺̩̱͚̹̘̮̜̣̤̺͎͇͚̤̻̯̰͙̘̱̟̻̱̗̗̝̥̮̝͓͇͙̱̰̰͔̖̭̝̙͙̝̘͚̰̫͙̭̠͍͈͙͕͎͚͙̪͉̥͇̮̭̺͇̻̝͇̣̘͙̗̪̳̣͙̼̬̺͙͉̞̥̫̜̰̞̲͔̺͖̘̰͂͑͌̿̓̌̃̈́̀̒͂̀͊̆́̃̒͑̉̾̋͌̍̅͐̓̍̇̆̓̄̐͛͐̊̂̃̉̅̃͊̈́̂̄̊̍̆̀̈̋̽̂͆̎͌̉̊̂̿͋͂͑̐̄͒̉̏͑͒͑̌̃̽̓̓͋̎̍̍͗̍̒̿̌̓̅̔͛̂͌͒͐͗̌̒̽́̈́͆͊̾͑̿̐̈͛̔̒̈́͐̑̃̈́̈́̊̔̋̅̒̑̂̿͌̓̚̕͘͘͘͘̕̕̕̕̚͘̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅǫ̷̨̨̨̢̢̨̡̢̡̨̛̩̟͚̯͕̦͔̝̩̼̲͎̦͕͓̪̣̯͇̭̻̤̲̤̤͕̰̲̰̱͙͙̯̱̭͎̫̖͚̺̘͈͚͈̙̰̺̫̗̫͇̺̖͕̠̰̞̱̥̤̙̲̤̤̞̝̻̻̼͙̰͚̜̠͎͓̰͕̼̝̜̟̹͉̹̣͎̯̗̮̗̬̩͕͓͉̘̝̤̲̹̟͔̭̠̙̥̟͖͚̝͙̟̯̗͚̩̦͖̮͔̰͚̟̩̙̀͌̌̑̂͊̈́̽̇̒̐͗̊̆͑͒̊̅͑̀̂̑͑̉̉̏͂̐͋̒͌͛̿̈̽̀͗̿̎͌̄̇̓̎͂̈́͒̐͛̀́̓̍͊͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̸̢̢̨̡̢̢̡̢̡̢̡̗̘̤̙̦͎̪͕͇̩͕̦̥̯͉͍͉̲̣̣̻̺̤̺̞̭͖̖̦͙͙͚̟̼̮̞͎͖̯̯̦̘̥̭͙̭̣̦͎̦̺͙͙̥͔̱̹̞̝̤̺͈̠̳͚͈͕̪̹̬͎͚͍̭͎̹̝̼͉͓̜͙͔̻̝̝͈̘̅̅̍̔͆̈́̓͊͊̔̇͛̏͛̈́̓̅͐͐͂͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅư̶̡̧̢̢̨̢̡̧̨̧̧̨̢̨̨̢̢̧̡͉͇̞͉̝͙̭̞̣͎̮̱̝͍̫̖̰͎̖̬͇̯̯̘̲͈͈͚͕̭̲̣͓͙̖̞̪̗̤̤̪͈̮̝̝̟̫̳̜͈̜̬̣͖̥̭̺̭̠̤͉̣͙̯̘̮̖̠̮̠̪͉̱̦̹̖̞̺̠̫͓͖͓͖̝̯̘̬̼̟̰̻̯̳͈̘̠̯̼̱͉̫̳̱̙̖̫̩̳̳̲͇̺̗̳̻͈̹͕̼̣̙̥̟̦̘̲̪̗̱̯̞̳̜͍̮͈͈̤̮̱̭͔̯̤̼̳͚͉̞͎͉̬̫̗̣̤̖̪̟͇̮̰͚̥͇̦̤̟͕̯͙͙̤͚̻̠̥̘͎̰͖̗̯̺̞̰͙͔̬̘̤͖̙͕̣̯̯̭͚̯̱͕̠̞̘̩̣͉̗͉̳͔̱͔̳̘̮͕̑̍̈́̀͛̅͊̋̋̎͛̓̓̈́͂̉̉̓̊̍̃͒̉͐̿̊͂͛͊̃̽̈́̀͋̂̅̀̈́̈́͒́̑́̇͊̈́́̀̓͋̑͐̾̒̃͆͒̈͛̂̄̅̆̀̑̈́͌̓͗̓̈́̉́̓̊̉͋̽̄͐̏͂̌̌̅̇̾̕͘̚̕͘͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅ ̵̢̢̡̡̡̨̨̨̢̧̧̡̨̨̧̨̢̡̢̢̧̛̛̛͔̘͚͔̱̲̫̠̰̻̻̻̤̩͓̠̠͖̟͖͎̼̱̭̥̮͎̤̙̳̙͉̫̗̹̥͔̰̝̰̘͉̹͕̞͕̘̮̪̹̫̖̹̝̟̟͙̻̩͎͕̙̹̺̤͚̮̰̲̙͎̱̘̻̘͚̦̯̘̮̠̘̭͉͇̞̤̘͙͇̟̹̫̱͈͎̬̲͍͖͖̣̬̜͙̫̘͎̭̲̞̰̹̘͎͚̙̩͔̞͚͚͙̰͎͇̫͎͉̯̜̪̦̹̣͔͍͙͇͚̤͕͙̬͖̞͈̙͍̦̭̥͍̰̼̰̗̝͕̯̙̼̰̞̠̳͙͕̩͍̘͔͕̣̘̯̫̼̻̭͇͍͚̘̞̰̝̖̠̠̹̱̈́̃͊̋̋͗̇̑͂͒̍̓̀̋̓̑̓̄̃̐̄̾̏̄̇̃̎̀̅̑̏̅̋̄̏̄̿͊̾͐͆́̈̀̋̀̈́́̈́͛͂͛͒̋͂̂̈́͊͒̅̆͆̋̄̒̽̓̿̓̔͋͒̊́̔͒͛̉̈́͑̈̾̒̌̾̇̆͌̄̓̿̾͋͆̊̃̾͗͂̈́̓̈́̆͊͐̂͒̋͒̌̈́̏̍̊̂̅̒̓̒͋̍̏͌̊̈̌̍̋̐̌̆̂̓̒͐̂̏̍͊̾̎͊̀͋̑́̎̾̉̿͊̈́͘̕̚͘̕͘͘͘͘̚̚͘͘̕̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̢̢̡̧̧̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̮͔̳̘͈̪̬̮͈͍̤͚̠͖͇̭͈͕̹̬̪̟̩͈͕͙̦̲̹̖̬̩̠̘̹͈̞̺̻̜̖̟̦̤͔̲̘̖̼̬̟͎̱̲̗̥̮͉͔͍͈̜̮͈͚̱̟̠͚̫͖̭̠̮̙͍̻̘͎͍̙̣͓̣̙̬͖̝͔̘̲̯̭̖̺̭̮̻͎̟̺̮̰̺̞͎͕̭͎̞̯̗̓̿͊̿̈́͂̅̾͗̾͑̏̊̏̃̈́̍͆̈́̎̆͐̃̏͐͑͑̏̆̆͂̅̈́͗͒͑̐͒͋͒̏̈́͒̃̏̑̌̐̂̑͂̃͐̏̐̈̄̔͆͑̆͗̇͗̓̽̑͌̈̏̊̇̂͑͆̌̀̄̓͆̂͊͋̅͋͂̆̄̒̄̀̍̂̄̍̒̓̋̅̿͌̐͂͊̌̊̓̆̈́͌́͋̑̈͆̉͌͂̔̍̌͋̏́̆͒͑͊́́̐͋͗̋̄̊̈́̎̅͊̈́̿͑̄͊́̄͐̌͒͐͆͌̀̐͗̌̿͌͑̏̈́̔̓̌̎̃̉͆̈́̈́̆̌̈̈́̎̎̏̋̈́̽̃͌̍̓̽͑̊̈́̿̏̀͌͋̅̾̉͒̅̔̓͒̈̔̓̌͊͂́͑́̀̓̈̂͛̓̊̔̌̒́̈͗̾͂̓̒̽̎͆̓̚̕̚̕̚̚̚̚̕̚̕͘͘̚̕̕͘̚̚͘̚̕̚͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅc̵̢̢̨̨̡̨̧̡̧̨̨̢̨̨̧̢̨̨̢̧̧̢̧̢̡̡̨̛̛̛̝͓̩̪͚̮͎͙̟̖̬̣͕̬̯̮̗̝̹͔̖̤̦͓̳̱͚̤͕̲͔̣̺̯̝̫̻̲̝͙̙͈̟̠̲̯̟̥͈̻̭̖̪̞̹̘̜͖̗̥̹̙̭͎͉̘͉͍͚̤̜͎͕̤̲̩̦̤̹̝͚̟͇̱̮̤͇̤̤̯͕̗͈̫̣̳̘͔̫̘͇͔̗̭̯̲̰̯̠̺̪̩̪̱͚̫̭͕̬̱̘͖̺̪͖̭̘͈͖̯͎̫̪̘̯̭̥̩͉̤͙̫̪̜̥̺̻͉̪̪̝̙̺̜̦͖̤͙͚̼̜͚̦̝̳̺͕̻̹͚͇͉̻̲̤̺̞͇̹͉̲͍̦̫̳̩̺͚̜͙̥̣̺͙͇̜̫̙̫͙̬͓̭̜̫̰̲̗̰̻̫͚͕͕͕̪̟̩͓̝̺̭͍̯͎͓̣̼͎̼͇̦̊̉̓̓̀̈́̈́͆͂̀͊̿̓͋́̓͒̏̉́͛̒͐̈́̅̀̀̄̑͐͋̏̉̇̐́̅̇͆̈́̇̒͌̄̉͊̐͌̅̃͐̑͋̐͐͌̈̿̋̀́̋̆̈́̈̃̽̈́̀͑͆́̂̑͋̎̇̈̇͋̑̈́̍͗̆̿͊͂̈͛̾̃̇̏̑̄͆̉̿̃̾̍̇̏̈́̏͂͊͐̓͆̅̓̒̒̽̒͑̍͐́͛̽͋̔͐̑́̀͐͐̈́̂̔̅̄̂͐̈́͘͘͘̚̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̡̧̡̨̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̜̫̦̩̫̹̦̱͎̝̯͚̪͓̪̺͔̤̻͔͎̞̳̞̥̪̺̙͎͓̹͈̗̺̭͔͚̦͈̠̲̹͎̼̟͙̝̞̞͎͈̱̯͕̤͔̮̙͍̰̣̬̬͇̫͙̺̩̠̫̹̳̘̱͓̖͍͓̹͖̗͚̘̤̥̺͉̮͚̻̗̗̹̮̩͓̱̫̤̘̳̰͔̬̞͎͕̗͖͓̙͍̤̝̘̙̺̗̝̤̜̖͈̩̫̦̪̠̩̦̪̱̘̜̣̰̩̬͖͈̦̻͕̪͔͇͚͈̞̻͔̤̰̞̖̼͙̪̭͑̒̈́̈̒͒͗̒̍͗͂̓̄̈́̈́̆͆͗͛͌̋͋́̈͊͑͑͛̋̒̈́̄͛̈́͊̉͐͋̃͗͐̿̂̎͗͌̄͛̂̒͐͛̀̽̎͒̔̏̅̅̋̓̂̒́̓̑̿͒̔̎̿̾͂̒͊̐͐̆̾͋́͐̎̈́̆̈̇̆̓̿̌̏̈̈̅͂̑͗̅̓̀͐͛̈́̾͂̽̊̃͌̍̿̂̌̾͒̔̋̃̆͆̓̔̾́̋͂́̈́͐́̏̇̀̾̆̂͒̇̈́͗̈́͒͌̇̋̾͗̓́͊̓̽̀̋̀̂̔͑́̍̋̎͂̐͗̍̌̅͆́͛̏̏̋̏̏̽̀̐͋̃͗̾̓͐͐̂̾̌̊͂̀̔̇̑̉͌̔͗̓̃̇̓́̒̍̉̍̈́͒͑̊̈͗͐̅͌̋̐͊͆̓̾̓̆͆̌̄̇̈̎̊̔̔͗̀̋̔̄͐̂̅͊̊̊͊̕̕̕͘͘̕̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅa̴̧̨̢̧̡̡̡̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̜̩͙̤̦͙̞̖̟̜͈̞̮̥̜̠̥͙͍͍̻͈͇̱͎͇̤̟̯͇̘͓̱̝̹̯̤̖̜̖͙̬̺̮̟͖̫͚̙̩͍̪̘̗̳̼̞͎̰̲͚̠̭̠̘͈͚̙͚͔͕̙̣͖̥͎̰̩͔̰͉̣͖̤͕̞̥̲͎̳͉̬̮͖̙̝̼̣̦̗͇͎̩̹̙͍̪̪̙̣̜̹̣̼̻̠̲̳̙̤̲̱̞͔̬̲̪̙͂̃͊̋͗̏̇͑͋̾̅̎̂̔̈̋̐̐͛͒̔̿͂̑̌͌̿̽͋́͋͋͗̀͑͑̆̃̌̄̓̔̓̏̓̎͌̍̿̇̋̍̎̄̉͑̊̋̒͑̔̅͑͌̓̓͗̐͊̃̄̐̀̐̏͑̐̇̔̄̃̂͗͐̑̓̔̐̾̂͊̋̀̑̽̍̾̐̓̐̊̈́̃̌̊͊͒̉͂̌̑̃͗̈́̌̄̎͐̉́̂̒͆̑̏̈̆͆̀̅̈́͌̔̋̂̾̔̋̐̂͐̃̃͘͘̚̕͘̚̚̕̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̴̨̢̢̧̧̡̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̭͕͉̩̗̞̬͖͎̞͈͓̠̳̺͍̞̝̠̪̭̜̻̱̥̣̠͉̰̮̮͓̫̭̲̩̟̘͙̬̞̻̻̞͈̟̩̮͈͔̟̦̦͇̼̠͈̞̩͔͍͇͉̘͚̦̙͓̮̝̘̯͙̖͔̩̜̳͙̲̪͖̦̹̻͓̼̲͎͉̜̈́̓̈́̐͐̓̅̔̽̒̈̂͐͛̈́̈́̈̒̆̒̈́͒̆̓̍̂̐̑̑̿̉̀̇̈͗̍̈́̈́̿͊̿͆͒̾͗̎̑̈́͆͋̓̊͊͊͗́̑̄̌͊̽͑̔̽́̑̂̌̇̔͊̓̆̓̑̌̊̒̿̽̽̋̃̄̆̉̋͒̀̔͌̽͑̽̀̏̉̏̈́̀̔͊̄͊̾̏̉̀̅͊͛̓̂̅̊̉̃͋̌̀̽͌̓͆̈́̋̈̑̅͂͌̂̈́͂͗̂̔̀̋͋́̏̀͌͗̔͋͆̓̆́̃͒͌̿͗̌̓̋̀̄͂̂̄̓̉̑̔͒͐̄̇͒̈̓̑̈́͋̒̅͐̏̔͊̃̆̂́̆̈́̓͋͋͌̈́̿̂̑̊́̒͒͊̐̿̈̂̚̚̚̚̚̚̚̚̚̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅm̸̛̛̛̛̱̙͍̝̞̼̪͙̲̤̻̖̫̀͗͛̾̔͐̌̊̑̎̈́̈̅̔̈͊̇̿̄͒̓͛̄͗͆̅̈̒̏̅̆̆͑̎̈́̃͊͗̃̆̅͑́́̌͛̍̈́̓̈́̿̔̋́̏̚̚͝͝͝͠ ̶̡̨̨̢̧̧̢̢̡̧̡̨̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤͉͍̖̠̺̦̗͓̪̩͈̯̖̟͕͔̝̱̞̦̭̺̟̪̗̟̞̹̖̰̮͚̯̖͔̳̼͙̻̹͖̱̰͍̠̝̤̤̜̖̗̖̻͚͖̙̙̦̗͚̰̳̯̼̲̖̥̻̙͔̙̩̰̩̪̬͙̟̘͕̭͈͔̘̫̼̼͖͎̖̰̪͉̼͍̮̥̙̱̞̙̳̩̰̜̯͚̮͓̪̜̗̣̼͓̬̥͔̥͈̟̘̳̪͖̯̙̱͕̺̬̘̮̠̬̖͓͎̩̯̮̠̬͉̩̞͈̘̜̺̑́̓͂̏͗̑͒̈́̒̅͊̿̾̾̔̀͛͌̍̋̓̀̓̇̑̓̈̓̅͆̽̀̈́́͊̈̏̇̈́̏̏̈̔́͂̋̆̓̆̐̍͐̃̉͗̽̿̉͑̈́͊̈́̑̾̾̃̊̍̽͑̈͛̍̏͐̒͌͒̋́̃̓͒̄̈̃̒̋̔̃̀̈̋͆̉̋̇̈́͛͊̃́̄̑̎͊̋͒̑͑̒̑͆̈́̽̂͐͂͌̈͒͋̍́̀͂͌̌̃̔̐͐̋̈́̇͛̎̊́̇͛̎̾̊̄̾̃̾̃͆̂̅̌͗̓͒͗̑̔̾̀̀̅̓̈́͐̑̍͌̀͆̐̽͑̑̇͋͂̑̊̈́̈́̅̌̄͌͂͐͐͑̈́͛̊̎͒͋̄̓̑̏̊̑̿̓͊̀̽̊̍̓̽̅́̓̌͂͆̾͒̓̌̓̇͊́̊͛̃̕͘͘̕͘͘̕͘͘̚͘̕͘̕̕̚͘̕̚̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅe̸̢̡̡̧̨̧̢̧̡̡̧̢̨̨̙̯̗͈͓͔̗̼̺͍̗͕͙̪̹̮̻͕̜̮̹̥͔̠̦̝̺̭̙̻̝͉̣̘͔͔͈͕̣̘͚̥̗̜͚̖͓̳̖͕͍̬͈̝̠͖͓̮̰͓̹͙̗̠͙̯͖̳̺̥͔̫̬͔͓͔̭̠̥̩̦̗̦̩̘͔̲̮̠̤̩̩̞̰̰͍̦͇͔̗͈̘͖͈͓͚̫͕̭̫͕̠̯̘͍͚̣̬̳̥̦͍̙̰̟̭̠̪̩̲̥̤̪̳͖̖̰̬͇͖̹̭̯͕̻̳̭͇̰͔̥͇̞͍̣̤̭̘̙̳̟̣̫̗̤̞̗̭̣̜̥̪̳̭̭͔̞̎̔̇̏̍͊͑́̉̀̈̍̆͒̒̔́̏̉̊̆̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅ ̸̨̧̧̧̧̡̡̧̢̨̨̢̨̧̨̢̨̧̧̢̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼͍͔̭̝̹̙̻̜̮͖̟̥̙̞̜͉̠̟̯͕̭̪̙̲̲̹̯̘̜̤͖̰̣̩̰̯͙̞̮͇̬̰̺̙̖͙̺͕̗̜̼̝̥̭̖̫̺̖͉͇̻͖̜̠̖̥̮͇̙͍̠͚̣̬̱̮̹̤͇̲̦̖̭͇̬̗̥̭͕̜̤̙͈͚̹̝͕̗̺͇̩̖͖̼̦̱̜̖̗̫͖̜͈͓̼̦̝̟̦̭̻̤̹͙͎̣̗͉̘̩̮͔̜̦̼̹̤̦̜̘̗̦͓̥͇͓̖̰͖̖͇̼͕̫̟͔̟̻̙̟̲̠͙̦̯͚͎̲̘̯͔̗̝̭̫̲̻̲͔̭̭̫̹̝̪̭̤̘̥̫̮̦̰̮̘̫͖̗̰̳̹̣̭͖͈̱̭͙̝̯̘͔̤̜͉̥̻̩̲͎̙̓̓͋͒́́̒̇̂̅̒̋̾̉̊̈͒̑͗̔̈̋̒̾̽̋̇̑̓̊̐̅̅̑̀͊͗̅̐̉́̀̎̇̏̇̈͛̿͂̉̈́͐͌͂͗̽̿̍̌̃͒̂̄̿̎̅̉̔̿̾̓̿̐̍̍̾̊̋̔̿͌̓͛̀̔̒͌̐̈́̓̌̃͋̊̌̃͐̽̌̃̓̑́͐͌͛̿̈́̄̉̂̂̄͊͒̽͗̿͋̈́̿͆̉̇̃̂͆̽̋̈́̋̉̐͆͛̇̾̍͂̈́̇̇͐̅̌̀̄̑͑̋͗̊̐̽͌̅̔̉̈́́̂̃͊̈́̀̅̾̂̃̾̅͐̌͂̔͑̚̕͘̕̕̚̕͘̚͘̚̚̕̕͘̚̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅ ̸̧̢̧̨̡̢̢̡̨̢̧̧̨̨̢̢̡̡̢̢̢̨̧̢̧̡̢̨̢̧̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛͙͖̹̬̝͇̹͉̹͍̘͍̙̩͙̞̫̖͖̦͇͕͙̫̳̤̼̤͙̫̘̙͎̰̮̪̘͔̫̖̪͖͙̮̣̖̰̰͖̠̩͇̮̮̪̙̝͖͓̙̺̹̥̺͖̱̞̪̮̞͈͖̱̬̺̜̻̥̲̺̦̤̩̯̣̰̫̫̤̮̞̟̪̼͓̘̗̘̠̫͚̦͈̭̰̫̭̲͍̣̺͕̣͚͈̺̝̞͉̪͓̯͔͇͍̖͉̥̹̺̪̥̫͉͖̹̻̠̘̳͈̝̼̠̼̖͓̤͓̣̘͖͚͎̦̝͔̥̜̜̭͙͖̤͚̹̬̺̝̣̞̠͉̫̹̥̣͇͖̜̝̱̼̙̰̜̣̣̼̱̟̰͈̦͕͖͍͉̮͚͓͖͖̙͍̮̜̲̥̟̲͙͕̺͎̞̣̦͈̟̣̪͔͍̣̹̟̝̮̘̜̠̤̞̘̖͖͕̞͕̣̲̀͗̓͆̈́́͗̂̂̒̓̔̒̅̄͐̏̈́̊̿͌̀̈͋̈́̇̓̌̑̎͋͗̑̔̈́̈͊̄͒͌̂̈́͋̉̾͂̈̀͒̅̈́̉̄̈́̀̃̍̆̔̌̑͒͛͛̐̉̉͋̀̽̍̍̌̽͗͑̊̊̓̓̈́̋͛̒͆̀̈́͗̅̽̔͑̋͛͑̅̄̃̃̿̓̔͗̏̇͗̍͐͊̆̓̃͑̾̉͐̈́̽͌̏̆͑͛̔̐̍̂͂̀̆̚̕͘̚̕̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅą̴̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̠̞͎̼̦͙͉̼̬͍̠͈͎͓̺̳͊̔̍͑̌̇̾͑̑̄̏̂͐͐͗̽̔͋͋̑̓͒̒̉̓̉̅̓͆͌͂͋͆͐̍͒̀̑̇̌̑̋̓̄̊̍̋̎̅̇̐̊̉̓̋͐̇̿̄̍̍͐̓̿͌̍̌̌̉̏͂̓̈̄͗̈́͂̃͋̒̉͐͗́́̆̍̆̏͒͛͛̈̑̌̓̆̑̑͗̃̄̎͒͒̉̃̏͒͌̒̇̑̌̒͗̇̂̌̑̑̅͐̈́̇̈̑̿̑̓̿͒̀̔̆̐̀̍̃̒̂̈̌̌̔͘̚͘̕̕͘̚͘̕̚͘͘͘̚͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ ̵̨̧̢̡̧̧̡̢̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̤̜̫͙͓̣̹̥̥̙̝͈͖̬̝̻͓͍̤̖͇̬̠̥͍̙̭̯̥̳̫̰̮̼̤̬͎̻̲͉̖̺̞̲̩͙̤̰͇͓̮̮̠̰̰͓̳̼͕̯̱͈̝̟̜͎̤͈͉̯͕͉͈̺̰͉̤̯̩͍͉̞͆̎̽͂͊̋͌̋̐̽̎̒̉́̌̾͊̊̌͒̽̅̏̐̓̿̇̀͂͐̓̃͂͂͐͋͗͛̑͊̌̏͛̇̊̔̉̈́̄̋̓̍͋̿̑̃͋̃̆̀̓͆̐̒̽̔̋̆̈́̈̃̀͂͛͆͊̉̓͒̅͋͊̏͊̽̆̿́̄̾̆͌͆̄̽̋͆͌̓̃̒̎̾̀͆̈́́͌̈́̊̐̏̇̎̈̓͛̋̊͗͑̄̊̏̆̏̎͒̾́͊̉͗̿̉̽̏̎̓̊͆̑̅́͂̈̿͌̔̇͒̌̈́̐͊̎̃͊̓͗͌̓͆́̉̄͛̈́̾̍́̄̉͂͑͆̃̈̆͐̈́̐̆̋̏̀̆̄̓̓̕̚̕͘̕̕̕͘͘̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅl̴̢̢̧̨̧̧̛̛̛̤͇̞̫̜͈̹͍̮͎̠̘̮̥̻̳̝͚̹͕͎͇̥͎̣͓͙̘͈̞͎̦̘̫̓͑̆͂̒͆̓̍̈́̇̂͊̅̇̍̓̈́̀͛̋̅̈́̋̇͆̽̈́̊̔͆̂͑͋̑̾̄̄̍͗͑̉̀̌͋̄̊̿̔͐̌̏̌̽̓̂̈̈́́̏̐̌͛͐̍̉͌̆̚̚̕̕͘͘̚͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅ ̸̧̧̡̢̡̨̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̠̹̫̘͚̗̗̮̤̗̪̭̰̟̪̥͇̪͍̗̝͔̟̩̬̺͙̠̺̼̬̝̳̺̥͇͚͈̞͉̟̱̞̰̱̞̖̟̪͔̰̹͎̪̙̗̻͔̤͎̰͖͔͈͖̳̩͉͙̣̍̒̅̈́̆̿͛͌́͆̃̓̐̀̅̿̓̐̽́̀̄̊̓͒͛̓͗̈́͐̎̆͋̏̃̓̏̋̇͆̆̈́̓̌̒̄͗̆̽̈́̂̈́̾͐͂̎̒̄́̊̊̃̌̌́͊̂̍͒͛͑̈́̋̓̈́͐͗̌̎͋̂͐̾́̏̍͛̆̈̑̅́̍̑͌̐̏̃̔͗̈́̈́̒̓̋̋̔̉̾̏̈̈́̋͗̉̌͐̿͒͊͋̋̑̆̔͐̈͗̉̈́͛́̔͛̔̊̔̓͛̉̑̿̀̽̔͌̀͊̓̽̄͑͘̕͘͘̚̕̚̕̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅo̸̡̢̧̡̢̨̧̧̞̣̯̺͙̳̼͍͕̝͕̙̻͈̦͕̙̼̹̭̪͓͖̝̻͎̰̲̱̤͙̤̜̮̭̹̫̭̙̦̭̠͉̤͖̫̹̦̭̜͚̲͕̘̺̥͎͇̩̮̭̭̫̥̗̬̰͓̜͙̭̦̰̬͎̟̩̖̫̟̣͇̣̼͉̞̭̮̭̰̺͉͈̱͍̫̬̤͖̘̯̠̝̻͕̮̼̰̗̦̭͎̫̱͌̎̈͑̅̔̑̑͗͋̇͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅ ̴̢̡̡̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̘͈̥̘͉͓̱͉̩̮̲̙̺͚̣͖͓̥͓̟̰̝̘̫͙̞̼̖͓̰̱͚̩̣̫͖͙̼̥͇̺̩͖̖̦̺̟͈̗̟͖͉̼̩͙̮̖͙̮̝͙͚̔̈̿̾̒̆̈́̆̆͊̅͐̇̏̉̾̓͒̍͒̅̄̑̽͒̓̓̓͒̄͗̓͑͛̍̑̄́̒̍̍̈́̍̓̿͂̒̔̌̈́́̓̒̐̇͒̅̓̀̃̉͛̑͑̋̀͛̇́̅̉̐̆̏̈́̊́̂̀̔̾̆͑̀͛̌̔̏͊̌̀͌̏̉͆̄̏̌̔̓̀̽̿͑̌̄͒̐̀͗͑͂̎̈́̈̒̈́̋͗̄̀̑͒̑̿͒̿͛͊̎̊̆̐̓̈̈́̏̈͌̇̌̓͂̒̈͋͂̍̀̑̄̄̔̓̏̑̊̈́́͗̊̂̍̓͒͑̍̓͑̓̽͋̅͛͒͑̌̑̓͐̃̋͗̏̐͆͆́̍̍̑̎̋̍̓̐͘͘͘͘̕͘̕̕̚̕͘̚͘̚̕̕̕̕̚̕̕͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅn̵̡̡̡̢̧̡̧̢̡̧̨̨̡̨̡̧̨̧̧̧̢̛͕͍̗̲̼̥̠̻̟̩͓̩̻̜̖̰̯͇̫͍̼̜̙̱̤̤̰͙̪̫̝͎̗̗̫̼̪̦̱͔͍͚̗͙̺̩̩͈͍̦̝͙̥̱̠͕͖̩̫̩̰̮̠͉͚̯̮͍̻̮̻̖̜̺͍͕̥͙̩͇̤̭̭̤̦̤̠̜̰̻̪͖͚̙͔̠͙̺͕͕̼̙̳̙̦̘̺̣̫̝̣͓̜͔̭͎̖͇̤̲͉̲̝̱̜̝̟̱͉̖͖̦͉͔͚̥̼͇̘͉̠̙̺̖͉̮̪͉̳̭͓̞̯̠̖̼̲͈̣̳̤̹̖̹͇̹̳̤̱̹͍̝͗͌̀̊̽̔͒̔́́̄̌̎̀̅̈́̋̽̆͆̓͗̿̏̈́̑̌͋̈̏̏̃̓́̍́̓̏͆̓̒̃̃̈́̒̆̒͌̽̓̈͋̂̾͑̌̋̈́͋͆̈́́̿͑̌̚̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̛̛̛̛̜̠͈̪̭̫̏̃̒̌͆̓̈́̔̈̅͐͐͌̒͊̊͒͛̿̓̉́̐̇͂̍͋͆̈́͂͋̈́̏͒̅͌͒͆̌͑͊̀̏͐͛̈͑̏̏̓̍͐̒̒̄͂̌̃̐̈́̏̓͐̍͌̀̓̍̃̀͆̂̐͑̉̄͌͆̍̇̿͋̍̒̀̂͛́́́̍̀̇̔͐̽̿͒̽̑̈́̐̈̉̌̔͑͌̃̌̀͗̅́̽̊̕̚͘͘̕̚͘͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝g̸̡̧̨̨̨̨̡̧̨̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̲̙͉̟̻͎̜͇̤̙̱̼͕̺̯̗̤͖̩͓̭̰̲̤̦̗̩̥̲͈͔͉̬̗̰̥͕̯̟̯̘̦̯̫̹͍͓͇͚̥̘̬̥͔̞̰̩̪̱̤̳̹̼̼͔̼̺̯̲͇̦͚̼̟̮͙̳̟̻̻̳͖̻͙̯̝̘̼͉̗̠̞̯̦̝̞͚̮͙̤͈̟̦̻̘̣̩̫̱͔̻̗̲̦̪̰̖̻̘̜̰̖̬͖̪̗͎̲̱̩̱͎̖̠͎̝͔͈̩̲̦̦̤͙̰̻̝͚̲̣̞͕̜̰͔͉͉͖̘̦̠͖̜̖̲̠̎̈́̂̈́̈́̑͛̓̾̓͋̎̄́̾̿͊̓͊́̾̓̿͋̀̃́̅́̓͋͆͐̉̃̐͛̾̏̓̍̔̀́̊̌̓̾̒̃͛̒̔̄͊̒̀̋͐̑̓͑̇̿̽̐̓͆͂̀̽͒̇͗̀̅̊̎̔͑̋͒̇̇̽̒͒͒͐̓͗̀̓̏͑̒̔̃̉̿̂̐́̐̆͑̄̍̈̅̈̽̒̀̓̂̏̆̆̽̈́̃̈́̏͗͌̎̋͌̓̔͌̈͐̋̎͆͋̈́̈́̑̅̊͌͌̈́̔̅͊͛͆̈̃̿͗̍͗̿̇̂̆̍̍̇̀͐̅͂͋͂͂̌͊̾͑͌̄̑͗́̾̌̂͑̆͂͂͌̉̀̃̈̀̀̒̈́̑͆́̾̅̋̈́̍̃̿̐̍̈́̎̅̃̀̉͆̋̓͐͒͆͑̿̈́̓̂́̏̈͋̏͂̈́̀̆̑̅̎͌̍̌̋̊̄͊͊́̒̊̕̚̕̚͘͘̚̕̕̕̕̚̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅ.̵̢̡̡̢̢̨̢̢̢̢̡̨̡̧̡̧̨̨̧͎̭̩̥̘̹̙̝̝̙̮̮̭̮̱͔̦̫̻̳̼̺͎͉̗̜̪̰̯͔̟͖̤̮̘̜͉͍͓̦͇̱͙̗̩̣̲̬͖̝̟͖̭̞͇̘̦̼̜̲̤͔̪̘̪̙̤̥̖͔̼̭̣͔̗̫̭̞̪̤̺̞̳̖̩̝͇̟̬͕͕̹̭̳͖̼̝̤̘̫̲̼̗̠̙̱̥͇͎̲͎̙̦͍͙̫̦͙̮̠̳̰͖͓̮͖̞̪͔̭̯̞̙̭̳̤̘͎̭͇̼͓̻̣̹̭̱̼̱̭̹̗̙̲̲̟͔͉̩͓̻̱̙̞̤̭̭̝̻̖̗̺̺̪̞̲̮̫̠̙̫̪̳̞͓̱̝̪͔̼̻͔͈̻̦͉͕̙́̂͌̔̊̂̏́͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The static explodes in your head, every yelp and scream of every monster you hurt merging together into a conglomerate of pain and suffering. Blue and red light up the darkness, and something appears behind the monster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a white skull, with horns curling up and piercing the dark empty air; it’s eyes glow like Aster’s, the red and blue combining into a dark, angry violet. Inside the creature’s maw, which is lined with an assortment of sharp teeth, a ball of energy coalesces, spiraling and spinning on an invisible axis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The skull glares at you menacingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before anything else happens, however, you feel a change. Something within you splits off, and suddenly your very soul feels lighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s you. You’re back. Their WILL, it’s gone. Somehow, it simply disappeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And you feel terrible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m… but I… I killed them.” You fall to your hands and knees. “I killed them all.” After everything you did to stop the Family from hurting them… it was you who did it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red and blue glow fades. "̵̧̫̼̗̙̪͍̠̙̤̊̿͐̓̊̕̚D̵̬͓̰̘̈̎̾͠a̶̢̛͔̺̜͇̤̭͉̫̰̙̥̔̌́̉̆̌͑̎̈́͠ͅͅm̷̬͕͇͓͍̀̔n̸̨̡̛̗͓͍̱̣̱̮̣̙̟͖̰̑̽͌̏̂̊̑̉̐͛͜ ̶̡̛̛̯̟͔͇̯̰̰̫̦̟͚̝͓̽͋̾̔͐̈́̑̅́̄͗͘͜͝ḯ̶̞̔͛̈́̾̈́̈́͌͒̏͒͝͝t̷̛͕͇͔̼̬̝̼̒̅̽̆͛͛̑̕̚͜.̵̢͉̖͙̤̦̀͂̎̌͛͌̅̇̊̂͝͝"̵̨̬͙̠̳͇̠̍̔̌̇͘͘͜</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look up to Dr. Aster. “I--I didn’t…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lowers his hands, and his eyes return to normal. "̶Y̸o̵u̶n̷g̴ ̵o̸n̴e̷,̶ ̸y̵o̵u̴ ̶a̴r̴e̶ ̴n̵o̶t̸ ̴t̶o̷ ̶b̵l̷a̸m̸e̷.̴ ̷U̵n̷f̷o̶r̴t̶u̷n̸a̴t̴e̴l̸y̴,̸ ̴w̶e̸ ̶a̴r̸e̵ ̴o̵u̴t̶ ̵o̷f̴ ̸t̸i̶m̸e̸ ̵o̶n̵c̵e̵ ̵m̷o̸r̵e̴;̵ ̷t̷h̶e̵r̸e̴ ̴i̵s̶ ̴s̶o̸ ̸m̷u̸c̴h̵ ̸I̸ ̶w̵o̸u̷l̷d̴ ̶l̸i̴k̶e̴ ̷t̴o̸ ̸d̴i̶s̸c̵u̷s̶s̷ ̶w̵i̴t̶h̶ ̶y̸o̶u̷,̷ ̶b̷u̵t̸ ̸t̷i̴m̸e̸ ̴i̶s̴ ̶o̶f̶ ̷t̷h̴e̸ ̴e̴s̷s̴e̵n̸c̴e̵.̴ ̶” He walks to you. "̵C̶h̷a̸r̵a̸ ̸h̶a̶s̸ ̶i̷n̷h̸a̵b̸i̷t̶e̶d̵ ̷y̸o̸u̵r̵ ̸b̵o̶d̴y̸ ̶i̶n̸ ̴y̸o̷u̵r̴ ̴a̷b̵s̶e̸n̴c̵e̵.̴ ̴I̶t̶ ̵w̴o̸u̶l̶d̶ ̷a̴p̴p̷e̸a̴r̶ ̴t̷h̸a̶t̸ ̸t̸h̷i̵s̸ ̷i̶s̶ ̶t̶h̴e̸ ̵r̶e̵a̴s̶o̶n̶ ̴y̴o̴u̸r̴ ̸F̶a̵m̴i̷l̷y̵'̵s̴ ̴W̶I̷L̸L̸ ̷h̵a̸s̶ ̶l̵e̵f̷t̸ ̴y̷o̵u̷r̵ ̸p̷s̴y̶c̴h̸e̷.̴"̷</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You flinch. “Are you saying that Chara’s in my body… With </span>
  <em>
    <span>that?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"̵I̷'̸m̶ ̴a̶f̷r̷a̶i̸d̴ ̴s̸o̷.̵"̴</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without hesitation, you dry your tears and stand up. “Then, I need to--they’re all alone with--how do I get out of here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"̴Y̴o̴u̷ ̵w̸i̶l̵l̴ ̴a̶w̷a̷k̷e̴n̴ ̷m̵o̷m̴e̶n̴t̷a̵r̶i̵l̵y̸.̵ ̸H̷o̷w̸e̷v̷e̶r̴,̸ ̷i̵t̶ ̷i̶s̴ ̶n̵o̸w̴ ̸t̵h̶a̴t̸ ̴y̶o̴u̷ ̴m̸u̵s̴t̷ ̷m̴a̵k̵e̶ ̶a̸ ̸t̵e̷r̵r̶i̶b̸l̸e̴,̵ ̷i̷m̸p̶o̷r̵t̸a̵n̶t̶ ̸d̴e̵c̴i̴s̷i̵o̶n̸.̵"̶ He looks away from you. "̷R̴i̶g̷h̷t̸ ̷n̴o̸w̶,̸ ̵C̴h̶a̶r̷a̴ ̶i̴s̶ ̷u̷n̴d̵e̴r̴ ̶t̵h̵e̶ ̷i̶n̵f̶l̵u̶e̶n̸c̵e̶ ̵o̷f̷ ̴a̵ ̴W̶I̴L̶L̷ ̷t̶o̴ ̷k̶i̶l̵l̶ ̷a̵l̷l̷ ̸m̸o̴n̴s̵t̴e̷r̸s̸,̶ ̶j̴u̴s̷t̸ ̵a̷s̷ ̴y̵o̴u̵ ̴h̵a̵d̷ ̴b̵e̸e̸n̵.̴ ̵W̴h̶e̷n̷ ̷y̵o̷u̷ ̴r̴e̷t̴u̵r̶n̷ ̸t̵o̷ ̴c̸o̸n̷s̵c̴i̵o̸u̵s̸n̷e̵s̸s̶,̷ ̴t̵h̵e̸y̶ ̶w̶i̶l̴l̷ ̶r̸e̵m̷a̷i̴n̵ ̷i̴n̶ ̸y̴o̵u̸r̶ ̷b̶o̵d̷y̶ ̶u̸n̷t̶i̴l̶ ̶y̷o̵u̸ ̶t̶a̸k̴e̵ ̷i̶t̷ ̶b̶a̶c̴k̵ ̴f̷r̵o̶m̴ ̵t̷h̵e̴m̸.̵ ̸Y̴o̶u̸ ̷m̶u̸s̷t̵.̴.̷.̷ ̷Y̷o̵u̶ ̶m̴u̵s̶t̴ ̷m̵a̷k̵e̶ ̴t̸h̴e̸ ̷d̴e̵c̶i̸s̵i̷o̷n̴ ̶w̸h̶e̸t̶h̸e̶r̴ ̶o̴r̸ ̵n̷o̶t̵ ̶y̶o̴u̵ ̶w̸i̸s̸h̸ ̶t̵o̴ ̷d̵o̴ ̴s̴o̸.̸"̵</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyebrow raises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chara doesn’t deserve this. They never should have had any part in it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"̷I̵f̷ ̷y̴o̴u̶ ̵g̴o̵ ̶d̷o̸w̶n̵ ̶t̷h̵i̸s̴ ̵p̴a̷t̸h̵,̷ ̸i̸t̷ ̴i̴s̷ ̷v̷e̵r̵y̸ ̷l̷i̷k̷e̶l̵y̵ ̷t̸h̷a̷t̷ ̶y̸o̵u̴ ̴w̸i̴l̷l̴ ̶n̶o̷t̶ ̶r̸e̶t̸u̸r̷n̶ ̸f̵r̵o̵m̵ ̷i̶t̶ ̴i̶n̷ ̵o̴n̶e̸ ̵p̵i̴e̷c̶e̸,̴ ̶i̷f̴ ̷a̸t̶ ̵a̷l̴l̷.̸ ̴I̶s̶ ̵t̶h̷i̵s̴ ̴s̷t̴i̷l̴l̶ ̷w̶h̸a̵t̶ ̸y̸o̴u̵ ̸w̷a̵n̶t̸?̴"̵</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doctor Aster, please tell me. If… if you could save the most important person in your life from something like this, would you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"̸B̸u̴t̷ ̴o̷f̸ ̵c̸o̶u̵r̸s̸e̵.̵ ̸I̷ ̵n̵e̸v̸e̶r̶ ̵s̴h̷o̷u̸l̷d̷ ̵h̴a̷v̴e̵ ̵d̷o̵u̸b̸t̵e̵d̸ ̵t̴h̷a̸t̶ ̵y̷o̸u̵ ̵w̶o̷u̸l̴d̴ ̵c̶h̴o̴o̷s̸e̵ ̴t̸h̴i̶s̸ ̵p̵a̵t̴h̸.̶"̸ He smiles. "̵A̵f̷t̸e̴r̵ ̵a̸l̷l̴,̷ ̵y̴o̸u̷ </span>
  <em>
    <span>̶a̵r̸e̵ </span>
  </em>
  <span>̵y̸o̸u̴.̶"̵</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His smile turns to a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"̴Y̶o̶u̴.̵.̷.̸ ̶w̴i̴l̶l̷ ̶s̶u̵f̵f̵e̵r̶.̵ ̴U̸n̴l̴e̷s̸s̷ ̶y̶o̴u̷ ̷o̵v̴e̶r̷p̴o̵w̵e̴r̶ ̵t̶h̸i̸s̴ ̸o̸t̷h̷e̴r̴ ̷b̴e̵i̴n̵g̴,̸ ̵t̵h̸e̶r̶e̴ ̸w̷i̴l̶l̴ ̴b̸e̵ ̶n̵o̴ ̸o̶n̶e̴ ̸e̴l̸s̸e̴ ̷t̴o̵ ̸s̷t̵o̶p̶ ̴y̵o̵u̴.̶ ̴I̸ ̶a̸m̷ ̵s̶o̸r̸r̴y̴ ̸t̶h̶a̵t̷ ̶i̶t̴ ̸h̶a̴s̸ ̴c̷o̶m̷e̴ ̴t̵o̷ ̴t̸h̸i̶s̷,̷ ̷y̷o̵u̷n̴g̶ ̷o̶n̶e̸.̷ ̴J̸u̵s̵t̸ ̴a̵s̵ ̷y̸o̷u̵ ̵s̸a̵y̵ ̵C̵h̸a̵r̷a̴ ̷s̷h̵o̷u̵l̷d̸ ̴n̴e̶v̸e̴r̶ ̷h̷a̶v̶e̴ ̶b̵e̷e̸n̷ ̸a̵ ̸p̸a̴r̴t̸ ̷o̸f̴ ̸t̷h̵i̸s̷,̷ ̷y̸o̵u̵ ̵h̷a̸v̷e̶ ̸e̴n̶d̷u̸r̵e̴d̴ ̴s̶o̴ ̸m̷u̵c̶h̸ ̵u̴n̴n̶e̵c̷e̷s̴s̶a̵r̴y̵ ̸p̸a̶i̵n̸.̷ ̷B̷u̴t̶ ̶t̶h̴r̶o̶u̶g̴h̸ ̴i̵t̷ ̴a̶l̵l̴,̷ ̷y̷o̵u̴ ̴h̴a̷v̸e̵ ̵r̴e̵m̶a̷i̶n̴e̷d̴ ̸d̵e̸t̸e̸r̸m̵i̴n̴e̸d̴ ̴n̷o̵t̵ ̵t̸o̷ ̴h̴a̶r̵m̷ ̸o̸t̷h̴e̶r̵s̵.̶ ̸N̶o̶w̸,̵ ̶y̵o̷u̶ ̷m̷u̸s̶t̸ ̷f̵i̵n̷d̷ ̴a̵ ̷w̴a̵y̶ ̸t̷o̷ ̶s̵u̸m̶m̵o̵n̴ ̸a̶ ̸g̸r̴e̷a̶t̵e̷r̷ ̷p̷o̸w̸e̶r̷.̶ ̷Y̴o̷u̵ ̶h̸a̷v̵e̷ ̸t̸h̸e̵ ̴p̷o̶t̵e̵n̶t̶i̵a̸l̸ ̵t̴o̷ ̵c̷h̵a̴n̷g̸e̸ ̸h̶e̶a̶r̵t̸s̶,̷ ̷t̵o̸ ̸m̴o̸v̴e̴ ̸m̸o̸u̴n̶t̴a̵i̷n̷s̶.̷ ̴Y̸o̴u̴ ̸c̶a̸n̶ ̵o̵v̵e̶r̴r̸i̵d̷e̵ ̵d̷e̶a̷t̴h̵ ̸a̸n̶d̵ ̸r̷e̶w̸i̸n̷d̴ ̷t̴h̵e̸ ̷p̴a̵s̸s̶a̴g̵e̸ ̶o̵f̵ ̸t̸i̵m̶e̶ ̴i̵t̸s̵e̷l̴f̴.̷"̷</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dark begins to fade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"̷N̴e̴v̷e̸r̷ ̸f̶o̵r̴g̵e̵t̶,̶ ̶F̷R̷1̵5̸K̸.̵ ̶S̴t̷a̶y̸ ̸D̴e̶t̴e̵r̴m̷i̵n̸e̶d̸.̴”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can handle this. This feeling is familiar. I can spare Frisk from this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything is fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I roll myself out of bed, and grab </span>
  <span><strike>Tor</strike> </span>
  <span>Mom’s pie. Definitely not because it will come in handy later, but because I love butterscotch and cinnamon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I approach Mom. She’s sitting in that old chair; I remember it perfectly. It was a perfect size for her, yet still cozy for me and Azzy. Mom asks if I want to know what she is reading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I ask her how to leave the ruins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tries to persist, but so do I.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is something I must do. Stay here.” She walks off. I follow her into the basement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of my eye, Frisk floats into view. I ignore them for now. I’m going to show them that I can do this. I can get us back out of here, and then we can… </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>will show those terrible humans what a real monster looks like.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chara, this… I don’t want you to have to go through this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I keep walking. Mom tells me to go back to my room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to take over, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shake my head no, and feel my determination rising. Frisk couldn’t control this, but I might be able to. I feel them try and fail to take their body back over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chara, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I keep walking. Mom gives me one final warning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk tries again to take their body back. Don’t they believe in me? Well… Regardless, I’ll do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mom stops in front of the exit to the rest of the underground. She’s going to destroy it, she says. I know I can’t let that happen. After all, how am I going to </span>
  <span><strike>kill</strike> </span>
  <span>save the rest of the monsters if I never leave the ruins? The heat of determination builds in my chest, as Mom’s magical fire lights the stone walls and floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I spare her. Over and over again, just like last time. She’s confused; she doesn’t understand why I’m doing this. But I remember everything. I can just go through, filling in every single detail that Frisk left in their journey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the inferno ceases, and Mom drops her guard. That’s perfect. Exactly what I wanted. She kneels down to give me a hug. I walk forward and join her. It’s warm, just like I remember it being. Warmer than the sun, and just as comforting as her very own Butterscotch Cinnamon pie. It’s a feeling that I want to preserve forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And a feeling that immediately goes cold as my knife cleaves across her chest. Dust spills from the wound, covering my hands in it entirely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At my most vulnerable moment…” She stands up, as if unencumbered by her wounds. “And to think… I was worried… you wouldn’t fit in out there.” She turns away from me, placing a hand on the door. “You really are… just. Like. them. Ha… ha…” Her form collapses entirely, leaving nothing but a large pile of dust in front of the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Your LOVE increases to 4!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The knife trembles in my hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quiet giggle escapes from my throat, growing in volume as I clutch at my chest. “Ha, ha, I… I killed her. I really killed her!” My fingernails bite at the palm of my hand, and tears start escaping from my eyes. But why? I only did what I had already been planning to do. Right? “But why does it feel so bad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Chara.” Frisk moves toward me sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sadistic laughing and crying stop as--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--you regain control of your body. Chara stops laughing. But they don’t stop crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You step over the monster’s pile of dust, and exit the ruins. You can already feel the difference. You’re cold, and unfeeling, like your emotions can only barely see through the smoke in your head. You’re back where you belong, and you have a job to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even still, through the smoke you see Chara, curled into a ball, their whole world ending. Phantasmic tears fall all the way to the floor, and their sobs are stifled only by their arms and legs, which cover their face. Seeing them like this--for the first time, you get the inclination that what you are doing is wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But you’re determined to see this through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your lip trembles. An anger at some unknown force causes your fists to clench even tighter. All you can do for them--all you can manage is an apology.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You continue toward Flowey as he waits for you, toward Snowdin, toward more monsters that have yet to be culled. And as you do, a sadness that doesn’t feel like your own persists. You feel someone else’s tears on your face, and someone else’s terrible guilt in your soul. Someone else’s compassion for Chara, and someone else’s fury toward you. But your determination is your own. If that is all you have--if your will to kill all monsters is the only thing you have that is truly yours, then you will never do away with it. Not even when every muscle in your body is screaming for you to stop.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well. Things couldn't get much worse, could they?</p><p>I have a beta reader now. So that's cool. Hopefully, that helps me put chapters out just a little bit faster. If it doesn't, then it will definitely help me keep the quality up, at least. He doesn't have an AO3 account at the moment, but his twitter is KuroTyphlosion. So, uh, thanks, Kuro. You're a big help.</p><p>I'd love to hear what you thought about this chapter, and criticisms are welcome also, if you have them. Thanks as always for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>